Kingdom Hearts: One More Vacation
by Sulhadahne
Summary: Sequel to KH: Axelerate! Leon has declared the last break before the Org and RGRC go after the Door to Light. Trouble's brewing.. someone is out for the Org XIII.. and Vexen's MARRIED! But who is the stranger that keeps appearing? Could she be...? COMPLETE
1. Good Mornings

001: The Superior: Xemnas

002: The Freeshooter: Xigbar

003: The Whirlwind Lancer: Xaldin

004: The Chilly Academic: Vexen

005: The Silent Hero: Lexaeus

006: The Cloaked Schemer: Zexion

007: The Luna Diviner: Saix

008: The Flurry of Dancing Flames: Axel

009: The Melodious Nocturne: Demyx

010: The Gambler of Fate: Luxord

011: The Graceful Assassin: Marluxia

012: The Savage Nymph: Larxene

013: The Key of Destiny: Roxas

"Thirteen of them?" He asked. Behind the desk, the man nodded.

"Thirteen of the strongest beings in the universe… the members of legendary Organization XIII." With a creak, the man pushed his chair back and stood, beginning to pace the large, barely lit office.

"Why them?" the other man asked.

Rubbing his temple, the large man nodded as he seemed to contemplate the other man's words. "My friend", he began. "I need the Organization. I want them. They are… essential… to my goals. And I also have a personal score…"

The man slammed his strong fist against the wall. In doing so, he shook the picture frames, and one of them fell, shattering on the mahogany table below the wall. It was an old photograph, one of two boys. At the bottom was a year, many years ago, and written was this:

_Even and Crive – Leaving for Radiant Garden_

They looked so happy in the picture. But the photo looked so desolate amongst the shattered glass and the reflections of dancing flames from the nearby fire.

"I want them all – alive." The man ordered, turning back to his employee. "And you are to ensure they are not harmed. The file before you explains the details of your mission. You have one year." The man grimaced, shoving his cigar into the photo on the desk, the glass not fazing him. "Do not fail me."

With a forlorn sigh, the employee nodded. Lifting his face, it came into view in the firelight. He was a young man, no older than twenty, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Tall when he stood, the man bowed low, respectful.

"Do not fail me", the employer repeated. "Orpheus."

Orpheus stood tall again, his face blank.

"One question." Orpheus began.

The employer laughed.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt your silly little crush. How is that relationship coming on?" He asked with humor and sarcasm. Orpheus smirked.

"I happen to have a date planned for tonight, if you must know."

"Pity", the man strode over to his fireplace. "What will happen once he learns the truth?"

"He won't learn it." Orpheus declared. "I will remain an enigma."

"Good", he nodded, smirking vilely. "And remember, Orpheus – you own me." Closing his eyes and sighing, Orpheus nodded.

"I will not forget."

Orpheus strode from the room. With a grunt, the man walked back to the mahogany table. The photo was there, burning from the cigar. It was burning in half – the man watched as the boy named Crive and the boy named Even were separated by the paper being burned in half. And with a smirk, he watched the flames engulf them.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

** One More Vacation**

"Heads up!"

The cloaked man called as he dove down, leaping over the other, smaller cloaked man. Landing with a graceful twist, the air born man sliced through the air with an enormous scythe, rendering the dark enemy before him useless. A few more were near, but they were demolished soon enough, when the man leapt forward and hack them apart as well.

"Good morning." The cloaked avenger said to the other man. Removing his cape, the man sent his scythe away.

The other man smirked kindly. "Morning, Marluxia."

The man was tall, with smooth pink hair and defiant eyes. Those eyes had been filled with laughter nowadays – it seemed like he hadn't stopped laughing since the day he had become whole again.

"And what a morning. Another fine morning in the World that Never Was!" Marluxia cried, lifting his arms to the sky. The other man removed his hood.

"You seem thrilled." The other joked, his purple hair covering one eye.

"Well", Marluxia sighed. "If you must know, it's morning."

"Really?"

"Yes." Marluxia grinned smugly, turning to look at his friend Zexion. "And do you know on which day this morning rises?"

"Hmm", Zexion pondered sarcastically. "Tuesday?" Marluxia laughed deeply.

"A wonderful morning rising on a brilliant Tuesday; and can you not tell me what this Tuesday is?" Zexion sighed.

"A sale at the gardening store?" Marluxia cocked his brow at Zexion. The other man just shrugged.

"You are hopeless." Marluxia sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well, if you don't know – I'm not gonna tell you." He taunted. Zexion sighed.

"It's Tuesday." Zexion moaned exasperatedly. "The day we leave." Marluxia chirped.

"Aha! Finally, you've got it." Marluxia summoned his scythe and looked the area over. "Well, this spot's clean. I guess we can end patrol now?" He asked his friend. Zexion nodded.

"Let's return. I'm eager to leave as well."

As Marluxia sauntered by Zexion, he smirked at the shorter man. "Then why'd you play ignorant?" Zexion walked with him, shrugging. He didn't say more. "Wow, man of many words." The pinked haired man smirked.

Traversing the realm of nothing, the two entered the Castle that Never Was at exactly 7:05 in the morning, just as the sun rose in the dark realm.

"Morning." Luxord yawned, still in his pajamas. Zexion nodded to him.

"Where is Saix?" Zexion asked. Luxord shrugged. Walking to the frigderator, the gambler attempted to open it.

"It won't open…" He moaned. Marluxia sighed.

"You act like your hung over every morning." He joked, walking up to Luxord. It seemed that sense he was standing JUST ahead of the fridge door, and was blocking it, it wouldn't open. Marluxia gently pushed Luxord to the side and opened the fridge. Luxord moaned when the light hit his eyes.

"Hopeless." Zexion muttered. Opening the newspaper, he began scanning it.

"I can't imagine him living on his own. He'd die of starvation." Marluxia laughed as Luxord searched the fridge thoroughly. The man sat across the Zexion.

"Hey." Marluxia said. Zexion looked over the top of the paper. The assassin pointed a finger at the paper; looking down, Zexion noticed the article and flipped the paper around;

_**Organization XII Lives**: Zeroes turned to Heroes_

_I must admit that when I began this assignment, I had my doubts. I had doubts that I would find anything to put in this article, since I had been told to write about dead criminals whose only legacy was the pain they left behind._

_But no more. Organization XIII, the legendary crime syndicate has reformed with all the original members; but is this a bad thing?_

_"The thirteen are really cool!" Young Suzy Jenkins announced happily, cuddling to a kitten in her arms. _

_Only five days ago, a horde of Heartless came through her home world of Twilight Town, and surely would have demolished her home if Organization XIII member's Lexaeus and Xaldin had not interfered. Little Suzy's kitten Moon was saved in the battle when number three flew up the Train Station tower to retrieve him – during the battle!_

_Is the Organization as bad as their legacy? Or have they reformed in truth and in heart? Are the nobodies zeroes – or heroes?_

_"Organization XIII is a menace to society as we know it and will be punished under all power of our law." Announced General Gabriel Vanguard of Twilight Town. Surprisingly, the beloved general is not favored in this vote. _

_It seems that, when it comes to Organization XIII, the great General Vanguard is outvoted in favor of little Suzy Jenkins._

_Continued page E4._

"Menace to society my ass." Marluxia groaned over his cup of coffee. Zexion smiled.

"Heroes or zeroes – I like this woman's terminology." Marluxia smirked.

"Yeah, especially the part about Vanguard losing – that bastard. Last time I was in Twilight Town, the fool had me chased out of town – he wanted to arrest me." The assassin slammed his coffee cup on the table. In doing so, some coffee splashed into the air – some hitting his jacket, some splattering on the newspaper and the table, and a few drops decorating Zexion's face.

"Whoops. My bad." Marluxia grinned evilly, wiping himself off.

As he did so, Zexion grinned evilly. Taking hold of the almost empty, pretty cold coffee cup, he turned it upside down over Marluxia's head.

"Whoops. My bad." Zexion grinned. XD

"Ha ha ha, it's so funny I forgot to laugh." Marluxia rolled his eyes, inwardly laughing at himself. But he wouldn't spare his dignity so much.

"Read the article, eh?" Luxord walked over to the table, half awake. Marluxia stood and grabbed a bunch of napkins, cleaning his hair.

Zexion nodded. "I'm worried for Twilight Town." Luxord sighed in agreement.

"Ever since we got Axel back, Heartless have swarmed that place – a place that barely had Heartless before. Well, less than most worlds."

"I don't like it." Marluxia muttered menacingly.

"We'll don't kill us over it." Zexion joked.

"I might kill you for the coffee." Marluxia retorted, cleaning his hair with one hand and holding out his empty coffee cup with the other.

"Why?" Luxord asked. "The color Coffee suits you."

"Ah!" He swung again, bending his body and adjusting his aim.

"You suck at this, you know that?" Xigbar taunted.

"Hey! I'm trying!" Demyx stomped his feet in response.

"Try harder!" The cloaked being taunted. Xigbar lifted his coffee to his lips.

"You'll never win the battle if…" Xigbar moved his waist to watch as the cloaked person and Demyx moved to the right, and then the left, and so on. "You don't concentrate."

"I'm trying!" Demyx sighed.

"Imagine me as Yuffie." The cloaked person said. "You would put up your best battle if she wanted you to train her – right?"

"Actually, I would probably jump her, if you get my drift." Demyx grinned with perverseness as he joked.

"Ew." Xigbar muttered. "Didn't need to hear that, and didn't need to think of you jumping him if he were Yuffie."

The cloaked being removed his hood.

"You're simply jealous, Xigbar." Axel taunted. "If you were in Demyx's place, you know you'd want me." Xigbar shook his head.

"Youth! The impudence of youth!" Sipping his coffee, he summoned a gun with his other hand. Shooting it at Demyx's foot, the boy yelped as Xigbar began talking.

"Now, back to work! We have to leave today; do you want to do this when we get back?" Demyx shook his head.

"But I'm confused –" Demyx said. "Leon split us up so we could prepare for the big battle ahead. Why are we getting back together?"

"What? You don't want to see the others?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded.

"I do, but –"

"Today, Sora and them leave for home. We only have eight months left, so they left ahead of schedule. They had planned to help fix Radiant Garden, but Leon sent them off. Told em to take a break." Xigbar explained. With another shoot at the boy's, one at either's head, he shouted. "Back to work!"

The lab was quiet despite the breaking of the silence every so often. Only one man was in the room, working hard on his newest experiment. Nowadays, he was always at work on the project; it was very important to him.

Looking up, he felt like he was being watched. After a moment, he looked back down and got back to work. Looking his plans over, he gently picked up the vial and slowly moved it towards the beaker…

"BOO!"

Vexen dropped the vial into the beaker resulting in a small explosion that rendered his hair and face blacked and caked with soot. Seething with anger as unending giggles met his ears, Vexen spun with a smirk to his wife.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Ariel?" He asked, trying his best not to lose it.

"You don't have to; I won't listen, anyway." She said between giggles. The man shook his head with a sigh. "Aw; don't be that way." Ariel cooed. Vexen looked away from her. With a sly grin, she took hold of his hands.

"What -?"

Ariel set his hands on her protruding stomach, about two and a half months into her pregnancy. Vexen sighed. Feeling her and the child she held within her always melted his chilly heart.

"Cheater." He responded half heartedly as she scooted into his lap.

The library was full of laughter; one person's deep laughter. In the center at the computer terminals sat Xaldin, clicking away on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Saix asked, very confused to the man's manic laughter.

"I'm _winning._" Xaldin cooed. "I always use to lose, and now I'm winning!"

Saix stepped up and set his hand on the back of Xaldin's chair. The man was playing poker with others online – and of all of them, he was winning.

"Xigbar told me you sucked at card games." Xaldin's look turned sour.

"I did – until I found this behind my ear." Xaldin took out of his pocket a little device, smaller than the tip of a finger. Saix smirked.

"That little toy Luxord created that gives you horrible luck. You were jinxed." Xaldin grumbled as he looked back to his game and lightened up.

"Not anymore, I'm not – this is my seventh round today and soon to be my seventh victory."

Saix shook his head, chuckling.

"Remember, we're leaving soon." Xaldin nodded. Saix stepped into the deeper part of the library, looking around.

"Somewhere around here…" He muttered, looking around in vain. Behind each shelf… was another shelf. Where was…?

"Aha." Saix smirked, looking to the window. There she was, curled up with a book beneath the window pane.

"Wake up, Mitsy."

The girl snapped awake and curled her fingers around Saix's neck.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She growled.

"It's a term of affection; you'll get use to it, sister." It seemed Saix wasn't the only berserker in his family.

The girl was about 5'5", with a small figure and long, straight brown hair. Her eyes glimmered with the same shade as Saix's, and turning away from him she cuddled into her quilt.

"Oh, no you don't." Saix grinned, pulling it away. Mitsuka moaned and curled up, trying to keep warm. Saix smirked.

_Did he finally give up? _Mitsuka asked herself. She popped one eye open. Saix was leaning over her, only an inch from her face. _Uh oh!_

Without warning, Saix attacked her, tickling his little sister without mercy. Even though the girl was laughing, she was also begging him to stop, though, when do brothers ever listen? The girl fell on the ground, but Saix followed. Mitsuka attempted to fight back in vain.

In the doorway, a man chuckled, watching. Deep red eyes followed the siblings, and he smirked.

"Saix." The man paused in torturing his sister. Mitsuka took the chance to punch him in the face. Just as the man was about to retaliate, Xemnas called again. "Saix."

"Yes, Superior?" Saix had Mitsuka in his arms against his chest, and the girl was struggling while calling him foul names. Xemnas laughed.

"We need to prepare now; its time." Saix nodded.

"Yes, Superior."

_Good morning. _

Lexaeus yawned and sat up in bed.

"Morning." He spoke aloud. He knew she could hear him.

_You guys leaving today?_

Lexaeus nodded, wiping his eyes and throwing the blankets aside. "Yeah, and once we get there and say hello, we say good bye again. But at least it's only a year."

_Only a year?_

"Yeah. Could be longer." He smiled. "I'm getting dressed."

_Not looking._

"Ha." He got dressed and left the room.

_Whoops, mom's coming, probably angry about me skipping school yesterday. Gotta go!_

"See ya, Sul."

Lexaeus stepped into the kitchen just as he finished his conversation with the invisible person. Zexion looked up to him and smiled.

"Good morning." Lexaeus smiled and greeted them all. Luxord waved sleepily, almost falling out of his chair. Lexaeus laughed and ruffled ten's hair.

Axel walked in after Lexaeus, and Demyx followed.

"Hey, y'all", Axel announced as if he was some sort of celebrity. He was being sarcastic, but even so, Marluxia lifted his foot out to trip him. Axel leapt over it at the last second, glaring playfully at eleven as he examined him.

"Love the highlights." Axel commented. Demyx cracked up as Marluxia sighed.

"Thanks, Axel." Marluxia muttered. He guessed he hadn't gotten all the coffee out.

"So, my friends" Axel began as he poured himself some orange juice. "Who will be piloting the ship?"

"Not Xigbar." Luxord, Marluxia, and Zexion all said at the same time.

"Thanks so much." Xigbar teased, walking in and sitting next to Marluxia. He stole some of the paper Zexion had set on the table.

"Oh, lookie" He said. "General Asshole's at it again." Axel looked over as Lexaeus looked over his shoulder.

"At least Vanguard's pretty much the only one that still hates us." Lexaeus comforted. Axel stretched his hand out and without breaking a sweat, burned the picture of Vanguard in the paper in Xigbar's hands. Xigbar raised his coffee to toast Axel's efforts.

"I'll drive." Demyx muttered meekly. Marluxia looked at him.

"You can drive?" He asked. Demyx nodded.

"Well, then. Why don't we give him a chance? If it's okay with the Superior." Lexaeus announced.

Suddenly, the Superior's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"To the gummi hangar immediately; everyone." Xigbar cheered.

"Good morning, Radiant Garden! Here we come!" Demyx laughed.

The gate in the gummi hangar was open, as always, and a boy was sitting on its edge, dangling his legs over the side. Someone approached him from behind.

"Good morning, Roxas." Namine chirped. Roxas looked back and smiled. Namine walked up and sat next to him.

"We leave today." Roxas sighed. "Finally." Namine's smile faltered.

"Can I not change your mind about going to Twilight Town?" Roxas shook his head gently.

"Don't worry; we'll visit each other. You know, you could always come with me." Namine giggled.

"No, I'm going with Kairi and the others. The Destiny Islands sound like a fun place. Besides, it sounds like you have a bit of soul searching to do at Twilight Town."

"Yeah." Roxas cooed. "I do."

"Lovebirds!" The two looked back. Xaldin was calling them. Everyone was boarding the ship, and Xigbar leaned out from the doorway of it.

"Unless you want us to run over you, you'd better get on!" Xigbar taunted. Roxas laughed and got up. Namine followed, and the two ran onto the gummi.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Huh?"

Sora sat up in bed, sleepy and yawning. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to Kairi, who was leaning over the bed to him. She was already dressed and cheerful, at this time in the morning? Sora looked at his clock. Okay, so it wasn't so early anymore. 11:00 was still pretty early.

"Hmm." He grunted, rolling over.

"Get up!" Kairi pleaded, pulling on his blankets. Sora groaned and held tight to them.

"Uh." Kairi groaned. "Hey! Somebody! Sora won't wake up again!"

Footsteps came down the hall and a person appeared.

"Wake up, Sora." The boy commanded, pulling of the blankets with ease.

"Go away." Sora swatted at an invisible person. The boy laughed.

"No." He said. Kairi smirked as the boy swung Sora over his shoulder.

"Hey! Tidu!" Sora complained.

"Come on, now, you can't have Roxas and the others waiting." Tidu grinned, setting Sora down outside his room. The brunette glared at him.

"How can you be younger than me and taller than me?" He sobbed angrily. Tidu just laughed as Kairi walked out and pointed down the hall.

"Let's move, little boy."

Radiant Garden shone brightly with light and peace in the morning hours as the sun danced up to afternoon. Leon wiped his brow of sweat and stood to glare at that very sun, though that didn't do him much good.

"Hey." Someone called. Leon turned to see a sandwich thrown at him.

"Figured you were hungry." Yuffie smiled as Leon examined the sandwich as if it could be toxic. Striding over, Yuffie plopped down on the bench behind Leon, swinging her legs and humming happily as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"You're happy." Leon commented with a smirk.

Yuffie jumped up onto the back of the bench, on the thin back of it, and threw her sandwich at Leon's head where it hit with a harder sound than would be thought with a peanut butter and jelly.

"OF COURSE I'M HAPPY!" She yelled, grabbing her thermos and throwing it at his head as well. Noticing this was metal and much heavier, Leon hit the deck, cowering with his hands over his head like a sissy girl. I would never have pictured Leon as a sissy girl…

"Demyx is coming today!" Yuffie cheered, leaping up, and in doing so, pushing the bench back. In doing that, since the bench had been on the edge of the side looking over the next district, the bench crashed down, bouncing down the stairs with a bunch of clangs.

Sora, Tidu, and Kairi happened to walk out of the apartment complex Sora stayed in just as that happened. Hearing the clangs, all three turned to see the mass of metal and shattered wood hurtling towards them, and screamed before turning tail and running away.

Leon, eyebrows twitching, watched as Yuffie danced at the thought of Demyx coming, and watched as Sora, Tidu, and Kairi raced away from the bench.

"Another morning at Radiant Garden." He sighed as he reached out for his sandwich. Suddenly, Yuffie stood on his hand.

"NO SANDWICH FOR YOU!"

"Why?" Leon complained. "Man, Yuffie, PMS much?"

Leon died.

Okay, Leon didn't die, but Leon experienced much pain. He might have died if Sora and Kairi hadn't escaped the wraith of the bench and come to his aid, Sora helping Leon run away, and Kairi calming Yuffie down by complaining with her about "stupid men".

As this occurred, Tidu chuckled and walked away, off to enjoy whatever was left of the morning.

With a stretch of his arms, Tidu sat out in the Dark Depths, his green and blue eyes watching the castle Hallow Bastion. He was still very much a loner nowadays, even though her death had been over two months ago. It was still fresh on his mind. But he had gained many friends in losing his mother figure. Even so…

"I need a mother right now." Tidu sighed. "I miss you, Tsukikage."

Xemnas was glaring at the mirror. As the gummi ship traveled, he sat in his room, just glowering at the piece of glass in front of him. Or maybe he was glowering at the mirror image of Xehanort before him.

Yes, the body of Xen that had been given to him had not yet been replaced by his old body. He had hoped there would be a way of going back to normal, but so far, there was none. With a sigh, he rubbed his temples.

"Sir, we've arrived." Xaldin told him as he walked by the door. Xemnas smirked; he could've guessed they had arrived from the shouts and cheers coming from the other rooms. With a chuckle, he stood; but not before taking the mirror and setting it on his desk face down.

**UWAHHHH!  
**

**It is I! The only me! IIIIIIIIT'S JOOHHNNY!**

**Oh wait; crap, its Sulhadahne, not Johnny. Though I do wish Johnny Depp were here… or Captain Jack…**

**AHG! Sulhadahne must stop rambling!**

**Guess what, guys? The sequel has begun! Boy, do I love this. Last time, I worked on the connections of the team, of the org and the RGRC becoming one. This time, since they're all going their own ways, I'll be able to focus on singular characters and relationships more. Right now, this story is a:**

**DemyxYuffie**

**SoraKairi**

**RoxasNamine**

**XigbarPaine**

**TifaVincent**

**VexenOC **

**ZexionOC**

**By the by, thanks to Moonshine's Guide, whose OC is being used as Zexion's love interest. But things will be testy; if you haven't noticed, the man Orpheus is being hired by a mysterious person to capture the organization! Why? How? Who? What? When? Where? Pie?**

**Hinode: Please shut up.**

**Lookie who's here! Miss Sunshine came to talk to the readers!**

**Hinode: Bite me.**

**Tsuki: sniffle Tidu misses me…**

**Aw, how sweet Yah no, for some reason I just thought this up. is also 6-6. ?**

**Hinode: Stop rambling.**

**Xibgar: Rambling? As if.**

…

**Okay. That was weird.**

**Well, I'd better stop rambling before Hinode here hits me over the head with that there scary scythe. See ya later!**

**SULHADAHNE**


	2. Weird Behavior

**HOLY COW 20000+ HITS ON KH: A! **

**I've never had so many hits. OHMIGOSH! I is happy. **

**Anyways, I just posted my first lip synching on you tube! I is HAPPY! And yes, it is Kingdom Hearts. Not only that…**

**  
TODAY IS MY MOMMY'S BIRTHDAY!  
**

**Everybody say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! Or, "Happy Birthday Sulhadahne's mommy", if it feels easier. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**So… I am bored. Hmmm…. What shall I write about today? Hey, I got a review in KHA that asked "You put yourself in the story?" The reviewer was referring to the person who took Tsuki and Hinode through the Door to Sunrise, who was named Sulhadahne. Actually, she has my name, but we aren't much alike. I'll give you a secret tip! Her real name is Victoria; mine isn't. Though I've always liked that name. TWENTY COOKIES TO WHO CAN GUESS MY REAL NAME!**

**It begins with an a, ends with an a, and is NOT Anna. Okay, any guesses? **

**If you guessed Aqueiscotala, you are dead wrong and win no cookies, but instead, fall off a cliff.**

**If you guessed Amanda, DING DING DING!**

**Okay, now I'm bored again.**

**Xemnas: Then stop RANTING!**

**Meanie.**

**(Before I begin, I must apologize. My dummy dumb head made a mistake; in the first chapter, I said that the events in KHA happened about two months before KHOMV. BUT I said that they had eight months left in their year vacation. Last time I checked, there were twelve, not ten, months in a year. MORON! Anyway, the group has TEN months left, not eight. Thank you!)**

013: The Key of Destiny: Roxas

Orpheus treaded lightly around the gummi hangar, as silent as a ninja and sauntering like a cat. With alert eyes he scanned the crowd for his first target.

A gummi ship had landed in the hangar, and the Organization was piling out. Across the way, a doorway slammed open, and Sora, Kairi, and some others ran in eagerly. Orpheus smiled lightly at the group, but then remembered his objective.

With a smirk, Orpheus activated the ability.

(Sorry if this displeases you, Moonshine's Guide, but it has to do with the plot and won't be there forever! SORRY!)

By squinting his eyes, he activated it; if you could only look into his eyes when this happened, it would look like his eyes were organic, but built mechanically, with gears shifting just below the surface. Yellow poured out of his pupil and his eyes began analizing everything around him.

And there he was number 13, the first target. As soon as the boy stepped off the plane, Sora toppled him, both boys laughing and grinning. Orpheus's eyes looked him over, taking in every physical detail from the muscles on his body to the way his expression changed.

Pushing a button on his waist that was connected to a wire, which led to his ear, Orpheus listened in on Roxas' conversation.

"So, when are you all leaving?" Roxas questioned. Sora laughed.

"What, you just got here and you ready for us to leave?" Roxas chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I just, well… yeah, that was pretty rude." The two cracked up.

"No, it's okay. We're leaving tomorrow morning. What about you all? How are you spending your vacation?"

"Well…" Roxas rubbed his chin. The boys had to move when Xigbar complained that they were in the middle of the pathway, and pushed them off. After a little playful argument with the man, Roxas continued.

"Xemnas and the numbers up to six are going to stay in Castle Hallow Bastion. Something about some sort of experiment. They already got permission from Leon, so I guess its okay."

"Wonder what experiment it is?" Sora asked curiously.

"Something Vexen's been obsessed with. This reminds me, Ariel's staying with them, too. I decided to stay in Twilight Town." Sora smiled knowingly.

"Now that the Town knows about the world borders, a lot folks have been goin there." Goofy told them as he passed by, carrying luggage.

"I guess we should help." Sora smiled. The two boys continued their conversation while unloading the ship.

"Man, what're in these boxes? Solid steel?" Sora groaned as he walked down the walkway with the box dangling below him, his grip loosening as he grimaced. He ended up dropping it on Roxas' foot, who commenced to jump up and down holding onto said foot.

"Yes, it's solid steel!" Vexen smacked Sora's head. "It's scientific equipment! DON'T drop it!" Roxas glared at Sora, who laughed sheepishly. Roxas followed Vexen's lead and smacked his head.

"Ow!" Sora complained.

Yuffie walked by, and when she did, she smacked Sora's head twice as hard as either man had. The boy flew through the air and crashed into the side of the ship. There was now a huge dent in the ship.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Yuffie cried, huffing and stomping out of the room. Orpheus looked flabbergasted.

"Okay…" Vexen and Roxas muttered at once. Roxas set his box down and ran over to Sora, who was reeling.

"Sora?" Roxas asked. The boy was face down on the floor. All of a sudden, he leapt up.

"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of eldiberries!" Sora cried, quoting Monty Python, which the authoress does not own.

Donald, while carrying a box with a spell, heard Sora, and zapped him. After blinking a little, Sora went back to normal.

"What was that?" He asked, referring to Yuffie. Orpheus nodded as if agreeing with Sora. That was what he wanted to know!

"I don't know." Leon walked up to the two. Sora jumped, since Leon had sneaked up behind him. "Yuffie's been acting weird lately."

Sora looked to Roxas. Roxas shrugged.

"So, um, where were we?" Sora joked. Roxas chuckled.

"We were talking about the vacation."

"Oh yeah!" Sora chirped.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to Twilight Town, and numbers seven through twelve are going to stay at the Never Was Castle. Marluxia says he's gonna go check on Castle Oblivion at some point."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked. "What's that?"

Roxas looked to Sora in awe, a soft, knowing smile on his face. "Nothing, Sora." He shook his head lightly. "It's nothing."

**SWITCHING SCENES  
**

(Authoress was told it was hard to tell when scenes transitioned, so I'm working on that.)

Orpheus slinked out of the castle, headed down to the city without anyone seeing him. He had the information he needed – for now. With a smirk on his face, Orpheus began taking off his extra clothing and gear.

"Time to prepare for my date." He chuckled.

**SS**

"Kairi!" Namine cried happily, waving down the street. The red head perked up, looking over.

"You made it!" She gasped. "So, are you still planning…?"

"Yes." Namine nodded. "Besides, you'll need some proof of your story once you tell the truth to your parents." Kairi groaned and collapsed onto a bench.

"Don't remind me. As much as I miss my parents and home, the last time we when back was a catastrophe. After defeating Xemnas, we went back, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were with us. My mother passed out before we could say anything. We had to leave – everything went nuts!"

"It'll be easier this time." Namine told her. _Hopefully _She thought with a sigh.

"I sure hope so." Kairi muttered, leaning on her knees.

**SS**

Demyx heaved the last of the luggage onto the cart, and looked over to Xigbar.

"Ready!" Xigbar grinned and turned on the ATV, a rather large ATV that was drowning in their luggage and scientific equipment, and shoved the stick forward. Demyx howled as the cart bounced into the Maw, careening around rocks and rushing across to the castle. Leon shook his head as he watched them go.

"This will be interesting, won't it?" Aerith approached him from behind.

"What? The fact Sephiroth is now next door neighbors to one of the only men in the universe who defeated him, or the fact Xigbar and the lower numbers are probably gonna give Sephiroth a terrible time in revenge for 'killing' Xemnas?"

Aerith chuckled. "Both." Leon sighed.

"Even if it is across the maw, I wonder if we'll survive it?" He chuckled. Aerith nodded.

"We will. If he has to, Cloud will stop them. Though I suspect Xemnas will take care of it."

"Don't forget Ariel." Leon joked. "She's rather feisty." Aerith smiled.

"Do you think there's a way… Xemnas will be Xemnas again? With his own body?" Leon sighed at the somber topic.

"There might be a way… I suspect that's why the group moved to Castle Bastion. Perhaps they are trying to find a way. Something like that."

"I think the way is in his heart." Aerith smiled. "And if he looks hard enough… he'll find it. I know."

Leon smirked. "Maybe he will."

**SS**

"Zexion what are you doing?" Axel asked, looking into the man's room.

"Dressing, what does it look like?" Axel's eyes bulged.

"In something other than the cloak? What for?" Zexion smirked.

"Am I not allowed? Leave me, eight." Zexion commanded. Axel rolled his eyes, leaving the room with a huff.

Zexion gulped, heat rushing to his face. He'd kept his cool around Axel, but now… well, he'd have to coach himself through it. And keep it a secret. So far, Rikku and Paine hadn't told anyone they'd heard Zexion calling a man. Other than them, only Xemnas knew his secret. Long ago, Izeno had gone to Xehanort looking for comfort. He'd found it, in an odd way.

With one last sigh, Zexion adjusted the collar on his suit and headed for the door.

**SS**

It was a mess. The room was in a really old, run down house, with the roof gone and the walls deteriorating so that it looked more like it was a part of nature than a house. Every step she took creaked on the molded wooden floor. Vines covered that floor, and so did broken glass, and even a little blood here and there.

Old pictures hung on the wall and a worn, ragged, threadbare carpet was by a fireplace that hadn't had a fire in ages. The chimney was half destroyed. Walking past it, her eyes looked to the pictures; they were all hand drawn, colored brightly and a little rough around the edges.

Continuing, there were puddles of water here and there beneath the trees, and a bird nest sat in a window pane, the glass gone.

At the end of the hallway, turning into the large room that must have once been a living room, on a wall that was mostly covered in stains and worn, was a doorway. It was out of place in this haven of nature; a sort of sanctuary amongst the trees. The doorway was elegant, pure white without stains, and had stained glass on it.

Around the corner of the hallway, over by that doorway, came voices.

"Man, my mom was pissed about me skipping school… she's probably gonna be pissed again when she finds out I did it today." The female laughed.

"What the hell do you do yesterday anyway?" Another deeper, rougher female voice inquired.

"Went through the door again. I was bored! And besides, I had to check up on my buddies."

"I thought you could talk to them here."

"I can speak to Lexy with a mind connection I gave him, but I have other friends on the outside, you know."

Coming around the corner, the third person smiled.

"Good morning." She chimed.

"It's good evening on the outside. The time is opposite. So, good evening." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Victoria, at least try to make some sense." The third girl sat cross legged on the floor next to the girl Victoria and the other girl. They were just ahead of the doorway.

"Be nice, Tsuki. You don't always make sense either." The other girl taunted. Tsuki glared playfully and stuck out her tongue.

Tsuki had dark black hair here, and her tattoo was gone, but her eyes had the echo of the tattoo in them; like it was a shadow behind her pupils.

The girl she was talking to had platinum blonde hair to her waist, no tattoo, but did have the same sort of echo in her eye.

Victoria had brown hair and brown eyes, but her eyes held mischief, not an echo.

"Hinode, Tsuki, no arguing please." Vicky joked. "But, really, you should see the outside!"

"We've seen the outside." Both girls moaned at once.

"Not really. You never saw it, you just passed it by. Running and fighting and all that." Hinode looked to Tsuki and shrugged.

"I guess she's right." Hinode mumbled with a yawn.

"How late did you stay up last night?" Tsuki asked.

"Not as late as I did." Vicky said. "I was drawing again." She pulled a paper out of her backpack.

"Another one from a dream?" Hinode asked, peering at the paper.

"Yup. I saw him, too, outside. My dreams are about many different people, but I dreamt about him two nights ago. He's cool looking." Tsuki smiled.

The picture was of a man in black, with one arm holding a weapon slung over his shoulder, his cocky grin looking to the sky, with beautiful green eyes and spiky red hair.

"Axel." Tsuki whispered. Vicky looked her over.

"I knew it! he really is from the outside!" She sighed. Tsuki laughed.

"Who was the first person you dreamt about from the 'outside'?" Hinode asked with sarcasm. Vicky smirked with confidence and happiness. She put the Axel drawing on the ground and pulled out a different one.

The drawing was of two boys, one standing before a mirror, one standing in it.

Sora and Roxas.


	3. The 13th Struggle

The blockade had to be commended for trying. It was probably a very vain, very dumb effort, but it was effort nonetheless. A bunch of cardboard flung haplessly over a gummi ship, taped together over the doors and windows, and rolls and rolls of yellow police line tape wrapped from head to tail around the shining metal vehicle. It was a commendable try. But rather pathetic.

Truly, the most pathetic part was the plea written on the cardboard in bold black marker: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YET! LEAVE TOMORROW

Sora gawked at the sight, his luggage falling to his side.

Riku caressed his temple in frustration. "So much for getting there by noon." He commented. Kairi looked to him with pity, though not being able to suppress a laugh. He glared playfully as Namine joined in on the laughing.

"Well?" Kairi asked, interrupting the laughter. "Should we?"

The four friends looked to each other.

Then they looked to Riku.

The boy sighed. "Fine… we'll go to the Destiny Islands tomorrow."

Sora and Kairi cheered amongst Namine's giggles. Riku shook his head, chuckling at the sight. Only twenty feet away, behind the gummi ship that the organization was using, Demyx and Axel sat crouched on the ground, cheering silently before sharing a high five.

"We did it!" Demyx mouthed to Axel. The flame boy nodded exuberantly as they both grinned. The two turned to look back at the four children across the way.

As soon as they did, they silently stood and began speed walking away, sweating; Riku's glare bouncing off their backs.

Once they were out of the hangar and down the hall, Demyx whooped and grinned brightly.

"We'd better go tell Xigbar." Axel smirked, and the two ran off. The authoress leaves you to ponder what they have to tell Xigbar, and why, as she switches off to something that makes no sense.

_"**ALFJALFH;'FKFSFLFKFJF!"**_

The Red XIII is known as the best bar and grill in Radiant Garden, though it wasn't Xigbar's choice because of its reputation, but rather because it had thirteen in its title. Final Fantasy Seven fans will actually recognize the title as a rather random FFVII reference.

Anyways, the owner of the Red XIII was an fatherly, gentle man who never thought he'd have the urge to kill someone, until he witnessed Lexaeus and Zexion screaming "ALFJALFH;'FKFSFLFKFJF" while hurtling across the room attached to a banner; which was attached to the ceiling, which was cracking under the weight.

Of course, the icing on the cake came when Xigbar thought the accident Lexaeus and Zexion had had while trying to attach the banner to the ceiling was rather cool. The owner of the Red XIII had to chant Buddha like chants to keep from severing Xigbar's limbs when he watched the man swing across the room like Tarzan.

"Cool it, Xigbar." Xaldin commanded when he entered the restaurant. The owner sighed; finally someone with sense! Xaldin then grinned. "It's my turn!"

As the owner left to find his shotgun, he thought with a snarl that this was why the Organization was famous for doing what they wanted, when they wanted.

Axel and Demyx ran into the Red XIII just in time to watch Xigbar swinging through the tables, and he almost swing right into a waitress.

"Hey! My two secret agents!" Xigbar cheered, landing on the ground again.

Demyx grinned and ran up, Axel right behind.

"We managed to make them stay another day." Axel told him. Xigbar grinned and clapped as if impressed.

"How?" He asked.

"We duck taped their gummi ship!" Demyx cheered.

And there was silence.

"You… duck taped… the gummi ship?" Xigbar asked, as if slowly down the sentence would make it make more sense. Demyx nodded exuberantly.

Axel shook his head. "It was all we – well, he – could think of on such short notice." Xigbar sighed and brushed his hair back.

"Well, whatever works?" He chuckled. Demyx's smile widened, like a puppy that had just been praised. Xigbar laughed at the sight.

"So, um… What's the story behind that?" Axel broke the silence, looking to the chunks of ceiling on the ground, the banner hung by one hook, and Lexaeus and Zexion "talking" with the owner of Red XIII – a talk that included a shotgun and a very aggravated number six.

"Well, they were hanging the banner for tonight's surprise when somebody bumped into the ladder and they played George of the Jungle for a bit." Xigbar explained with a grin. Axel laughed at the mental image.

With pride and a slick step, Xigbar sauntered up to the arguing party, muttering to himself. "Time to begin stage two." He smirked.

Zexion sauntered outside in a fog, very angry, but so happy it was hard to be angry. With a smirk, he collapsed onto a lawn chair and watched the Radiant Garden residents walk on by. With a scowl, he realized two of them were NOT going to just walk on by.

"Why, hello, there Zexion." Rikku greeted with a sly smile.

"What are you doing this fine day?" Paine added.

"More like, what did you do yesterday?" Rikku giggled. Paine elbowed her, and the two grinned and sat down near Zexion.

"What do you want?" Number six growled, scowling. Rikku shrugged with a fake "I don't know" smile.

"Oh, I don't know…" Zexion rolled his eyes. "How about all the juicy details about _someone's _date last night?" Paine grinned as Zexion blushed and scooted into his chair.

"Come on!" The two urged. "Tell us!"

"Will you shut up if I do?" Zexion pleaded, aggravated at the two, but also sort of anxious to tell someone about his date. Rikku and Paine nodded exuberantly, and with a sigh, Zexion entered into his story…

_The restaurant was one down the street from the Red XIII, a small sort of Hawaiian bar called the Tiki Lounge, which the authoress comments is SUCH a unique name. So special. Setting sarcasm aside, the authoress zooms in on one resident of the Tiki Lounge._

_Zexion sat at the edge of the Lounge, legs crossed and icy cold as usual, shaking off the women that were at his heels. He was anxious for his date to arrive, and then embarrassed at the fact he was anxious, and then pissed that the girls wouldn't leave him alone._

_That was why he snapped when yet another tapped his shoulder._

_"What do you women want? I'm here I'm queer, get over it!" He cried, spinning around._

_And there was his date._

_"… Hello." Zexion barely muttered. The man before him chuckled._

_"Zexion?" The man asked. Regaining his composure, Zexion nodded. The other man held out his hand. "I'm Orpheus." _

_"From the Monde Race, I remember." Orpheus chuckled at the cross look on Zexion's face. _

_"I would hope so. You called me!" Orpheus sat down across from Zexion, and the two ordered drinks from a passing waitress. _

_"So… what do you do for a living?" Orpheus tried to begin a conversation._

_"Well… I'm a scientist." Zexion shortened his explanation from 'I'm a scientist who lost his heart to darkness, who then got his heart back, and is now a new and improved nobody who works for Organization XIII and is emo'. Well, he didn't think of himself as an emo, but the others did. _

_Orpheus nodded. "I'm a fighter for hire." Orpheus shortened his explanation from 'I'm a fighter for hire that happens to be screwed over by a bastard named Crive and has been _**hired **_to kidnap you and your friends.' So he wasn't a fire for hire; more like a fighter who is forcefully hired by bitch – I mean, Crive._

_The authoress sighs in the romantic moment, seeing as there's such_ hope_ for this beautiful relationship._

"So… what else happened?" Rikku implored.

"We talked. We ate. We went home. End of story."

"You didn't tell him the truth?" Paine wondered. Zexion looked at her as if she were insane.

"On the first date? Hell no!" Rikku laughed.

"You sound like a girl!"

Many people in the street jumped at the sound of a large metal table being thrown into a wall, a wall that Rikku had just been in front of. Zexion entered the Red XIII walking past an astounded waiter.

"Ah, Wednesdays." Zexion sighed.

Sora tried to balance himself.

"Can you see it?" Riku asked as Sora stood on his shoulders. Sora shook his head.

"I'm not tall enough. We need another person." Sora sighed. Both boys looked to Kairi and Namine. Both were wearing skirts.

"Your boy, not mine." Namine insisted. With a blush, Kairi sighed, and stepped up to the boys.

"Can you see it?" Riku asked.

"I sure can." Sora joked, grinning with a blush. Namine threw a rock at his head.

Kairi looked into the Red XIII through the window. Since the whole town was talking about the hubbub going on here, the four had decided to investigate. But when the people in the front had refused to let them in, they had to resort to other measures.

"They're putting up some sort of banner." Kairi said. "And… whoa…" She laughed. "Ok, Xaldin just swung on the banner across the room, and this other guy tried to shoot him with a shotgun!"

Namine blinked in confusion. "What the hell's going on in there?" She muttered with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Riku's legs buckled, and the three tumbled to the ground. Riku fell on the earth, and Sora spun to catch Kairi. I don't think I need to say it, but the boy landed on the ground with the girl's knees on either side of him and her wrists in his hands.

Both blinked, not totally realizing what was going on, with all the hormones and all. Let's just say their heads looked like tomatoes.

Riku's wolf whistle and Namine's laugh woke them up, and Kairi scooted off as fast as lightning. Sora sat up, grinning sheepishly.

"Umm… my bad?" Sora joked. Kairi batted his head lightly, but couldn't help but laugh.

"So, how do we figure out what's going on in there?" Sora asked. Kairi grinned.

"Roxas was in there! He's in on it!" She said. Sora, Riku, and Namine grinned evilly.

"Time for stage two." Namine chuckled.

Xigbar sauntered into the kitchen to find it a mess. Many things were being prepared at once, and six spears were flying everywhere.

"Okay… remind me not to get in the way when you're cooking." Xigbar joked. Xaldin grinned.

"So, did he get you?" Xigbar chuckled. Xaldin held out his sleeve, and in the bottom beneath his arm was a hole from a gun shot. Xigbar cracked up, but shut up when a spear carrying six steaks flew ahead of his face.

"Everything will be ready in time. Go." Xigbar smirked and waved, walking off. He had some other things to take care of…

Roxas never thought he would scream like a sissy girl. But when he saw those two huge guys leap out of nowhere as he ran off on an errand for Xigbar, he had to admit it was scary. Very scary.

So he screamed like a sissy girl. And after, when the two threw him down into the alleyway and the four others came up, they all laughed.

The ones that had grabbed Roxas were Leon and Cloud, and I must say that having those two leapt at me would be good excuse to scream sissy like. Sora, Riku, Namine, and Kairi had told them about what was going on, and when the Red XIII wouldn't let them in, they decided to join in on the fun.

"So, kid; what's it gonna be?" Leon began, enjoying the situation. Roxas glared at him, over the first moment freakiness.

"What do you guys want?" The six grinned and looked at each other.

"I vant your blood!" Sora cackled.

Everyone stared at him like "What the fuck was that"? Looking from person to person, Sora shrugged.

Riku smacked him over the head. "No more vampire movies for you." Sora stuck his tongue out at the boy and rubbed his sore cranium.

"We actually want to know what's going on in the Red XIII." Leon told him.

Roxas grinned looking out past the group.

"I'm afraid that's classified information, kitty." The man stepped into the alley, calling Leon kitty. LOL; the authoress laughs at kitty!

Xigbar stepped into the alley with a cocky grin, his guns coming into his hands as the 13th Struggle began to play in the background.

"If you want to know, Lion" Xigbar began, slaughtering Leon's name yet again. "You'll have to defeat me!" Leon grinned and summoned his gun as the 13th Struggle roared on.

Xigbar and Leon stood glaring at each other. All of a sudden, Xigbar sighed, rolling his eyes and dropping his guns.

"Stop with the damn theme music, Demyx!" Xigbar cried. The 13th Struggle died in the middle of a chord with a screechy sound, and Demyx could be seen across the road sitting on the rooftop.

"Sorry!" He waved, and the group sighed.

"Now" Xigbar smirked, turning to Leon. "Where were we?"


	4. Fine Dining

**ALL WASHED UP**

**I woke up to rain today, and in all truths, it was really refreshing. It's been raining on and off all day and I love it! Yes, if I could control any element, it would be Demyx. I mean, I would want to control water, not Demyx.**

**Xigbar: You know the readers could take that in a very wrong way.**

**Ignoring number two, my life is going grandly. Today I had to help clean out the garage, so that's why this took so long. But all in all, I'm enjoying my break. I got the soundtrack of the musical "Wicked" today, and I recommend it!**

**I can't wait till this chapter is over, because then… the real fun begins…**

**Sulhadahne sneaks away into another room**

**Demyx: HELP!**

"Sulhadahne!"

The girl ran faster and faster, her breath heightened, her sense reaching out for anything to aid her. Tsuki's voice behind her made Victoria feel fear, but she knew the thugs were after her, not Hinode and Tsuki. So she ran with all the hope that they would follow her.

"Vicky, you bitch! Get back here!" One thug reprimanded.

Blinking back tears, Victoria raced away, towards the lake, past her secret place and through the marsh. "My name is Sulhadahne" she told no one. "Not Victoria anymore."

Lexaeus glanced out the window of the Red XIII and sighed.

"Can Xigbar ever stop taunting people?" He pondered to Zexion, who was arranging the seats around the circular tables with five's help. Peering out the window, six shook his head.

"Ouch." Lexaeus winced with a grin. "I didn't think the body could bend that way."

"Who's winning?" Zexion asked as he went back to arranging seats.

"That's the funny thing." Lexaeus chuckled. "Demyx is."

Zexion perked up and stopped, running over to the window.

"I though Xigbar and Leon were fighting." He told Lexaeus. The man nodded.

"They were – and as soon as Xigbar landed on his back, the gunblade to his neck, number nine intervened. And he's actually winning." Zexion and Lexaeus looked genuinely surprised.

"Well, I'll be damned." Xaldin muttered, walking up to the window from behind them.

"Dance, water, dance!" Demyx cried, strumming his guitar. The 13th Struggle was playing again – and this time, it was no joke. Leon really was losing – pretty badly, too.

"Wow." Riku muttered. "Maybe he's not so much of a dork after all."

Leon raced forward, slicing through towers of water vainly, and with a cry leapt at Demyx. The boy shrieked like a sissy, but leapt out of the way just in time.

"But then again, maybe not." Riku corrected himself. Sora and the others laughed.

Demyx blasted Leon again, and Leon slashed again – the boy ducked just in time, making an odd noise in the process – something between an "aug" and an "unn". And maybe there was a "nhhn" in there somewhere.

Suddenly, a hand came onto Demyx's shoulder. Xigbar waved to Leon to stop the fight, and the man complied.

"Alright, listen. You all tell all your buddies to go get dressed – and I mean dressed, man; fancy dressed. We all meet at the Red XIII around eight tonight, and _then _you'll know all about whatever the hell's happening around here, alright?" Leon chuckled and rolled his eyes at Xigbar, but nodded. Clapping his hands happily, Xigbar lead Demyx back into the Red XIII, leaving Sora, his friends, and a bunch of confused onlookers.

Luxord sighed and continued dressing. He couldn't believe Xigbar was doing this. It was very OOC of him. But who was he to complain? He wasn't paying for dinner.

Man, it seemed like nowadays Xigbar was turning into a grandfather or something.

So, everyone dressed all fancy like and met outside the Red XIII a few hours later. Everyone looked oh so pretty – the boys were fawning over their blushing dates.

Leon smiled as Kairi stepped up and Sora, grinning stupidly, ran over to her. They were a cute couple.

_"Rinoa!" A little teenage Leon ran across what Radiant Garden looked like years ago, racing over to a finely dressed little teenage girl, and with an embarrassed smile, he took her hand, and led her into the restaurant. _

Squall Leonheart blinked away the memories.

He turned when the door to the Red XIII swung open, and everyone looked inside curiously. Ariel, on Vexen's arm, entered first and the rest followed.

The bar had been decorated beautifully in shimmering gold banners hung from the ceiling, and tables elegantly set, as if this was an Oscar presentation or something of the sort. Around the room were small circular tables for three each, and in the center was one long table that would fit everyone. Above it was a banner with these words:

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Looking around the table, everyone quickly caught onto the fact that the table had place cards. Sora took his place next to Kairi, and across from Riku.

At the head was Xigbar, next to him being everyone who helped him set up the affair; Roxas to his right, with Zexion on the left, Lexaeus, and Xaldin next to those two, and Axel and Demyx next to them. Demyx grinned and waved profusely at Sora, and Xaldin shook his head at the dorky boy.

Everyone sat in the appropriate places and awaited as others took their seats. Sora was practically jumping in his seat with curiosity.

When everyone was seated, Sora saw that the entire RGRC and Organization XIII were there.

"What's Xigbar up to?" Riku wondered. Sora shrugged.

Xigbar stood, and his chair scooting backwards broke the silence.

"Welcome, my friends and annoying people I work with" Xigbar joked. Down the table, a few playfully glared at him. "Tonight is a joyous occasion. It reminds me of the Organization's annual barbeque, but with less fire and more food." Xigbar threw a glare Axel's way. The boy chuckled sheepishly.

"Tonight, we shall dine on exquisite food, compliments of Saix", the blue haired man's eyes bulged. "He is also kindly paying for all of Luxord's gambling bills."

"Can't win them all!" Luxord chuckled as Saix seethed.

"I am WHAT?!" He yelled, trying to leap out of his seat. Mitsuka on his left and Xemnas on his right were the only people between the mad berserker and Xigbar's doom.

"Just kidding!" Xigbar laughed. Everyone sighed in relief, hoping Saix would calm done – he did, for the moment.

"Well, I've brought you all here tonight for a few very important reasons." Xigbar smiled genuinely.

"First off, one of our organization will soon be a father; and of all the members, it's Vexen?" He joked. The chilly academic laughed, and Ariel on his side blushed a little, chuckling.

"Secondly, the boy I consider my son;" Xigbar's eyes went to Demyx. "DNA tests show he's not my son; Thank GAWD!" Demyx laughed at himself and so did everyone else. "No, on a serious note, Demyx has done something I am very proud of." Xigbar nodded to the boy, and he shyly stood.

"Um…" He just stood there for a second, too shy to speak. Then his eyes fell on Yuffie, who was occupied with her utensils and was only barely glancing up, a blush on her cheeks. He smiled. "The Atlantica Orchestra found my resume on the internet… and they want me to play for them." The boy paused, building drama as he grinned. "Tomorrow, I begin my new job in their opera house!"

Everyone began clapping happily, some cheering. The younger organization members began banging against the table in excitement. Xigbar hushed them with a grin.

"How'd Atlantica get internet?" Leon whispered to Cloud. Cloud shrugged.

"So, congrats to our new employed musician and to our newlywed soon to be parents." Xigbar continued. "Also… our most important announcement. Leon and Xemnas, would you join me here?"

The two men joined Xigbar at the end of the table. Xigbar smiled smugly and placed an arm around both Xemnas and Leon. Leon rolled his eyes, and Xemnas tried his best to ignore his number two.

"Ladies and gents, we of the Organization XIII and of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee have worked together for about… four months now? Yes, I would say that four months ago began our adventures, when Merlin the Wizard found us on his doorstep, much to his dismay." Leon chuckled at the memory.

"Well, now, four months later." Xigbar smiled. He backed up, and let Leon and Xemnas stand at the head. Leon cleared his throat.

"Xemnas and I began discussing plans for our two groups to work together in more situations, and we would need planning and other such little details to make it work. In other words, a bunch of paper work you ninnies needn't bother yourselves with." Leon joked. Yuffie sent him the finger.

"So, said paperwork is now out of the way" Xemnas continued. "The Organization XIII and the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee are official partners."

Amidst the cheering, Xigbar stepped back up, and raised his hands. "And so, welcome to our first honorary banquet, and Congratulations, Organization XIII and the RGRC!"

And the feast began.

"Mmm, chicken." Demyx moaned. "Oh, wait! No! Lobster. Oh, wait!"

"Just decide already!" Donald complained. He was one of the people who'd offered to be waiters.

After the big speech, and a few others, the groups had separated to the small circular tables, and everyone was walking around saying hello and such. Some people from the city whom had never met the Organization came in to say hello and be introduced.

"Wait, I got it!" Demyx cheered.

"Get to the point already!" Axel complained, very hot looking in his suit. Okay, authoress shutting up.

"I'll have crab!" He decided, handing his menu over. Seething, Donald stomped away.

"That will look great to your boss, Demyx." Roxas chuckled. Namine walked up as he spoke, pulling a chair up to sit with him. "Hello, I'm Demyx, and I ate your cousin for dinner last night."

"Ha ha, very funny." Demyx said sarcastically. Axel laughed.

At the next table sat Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar.

"So how did you pull this off?" Luxord pondered.

"When you asked me that question, wondering how this party came to be, you forget one very important thing, my friend." Xigbar spoke smugly, grinning.

"What would that be?" Luxord smirked.

"I'm Xigbar, the Freeshooter!"

"Ah." Luxord chuckled. "Well, I won't forget that again."

"Mm, that tastes good." Marluxia smirked, chewing on Larxene's chicken. The girl smacked his arm and held up her butter knife.

"Steal my food again and I'll kill your ass." She seethed playfully. Across from them, Cid sighed jokingly.

"Ah, young love." He grinned.

"Aha!" Sora grinned, chewing on the piece of bread.

"I can top that." Riku challenged. He put half the roll of bread on the fork. Sora smirked while Kairi rolled her eyes. Slamming his fist on the end of the fork, the bread flew into the air, and Riku caught it, chewing happily.

"Yeah, well, I'll beat that!" Sora threatened, placing the whole roll on the fork and slamming it into the air. Kairi laughed when he caught the roll in his mouth, but when Sora said "YES!" the roll came into his mouth, choking him. Riku gasped and leapt up, trying to free Sora's windpipe.

"Boys." Kairi laughed, shaking her head.

"Sora's so thick sometimes." Vexen muttered, as Lexaeus and Zexion laughed next to him.

"Where's your darling wife?" Lexaeus asked.

"Back there, with the trouble trio." He smirked. Behind them at the other table was Ariel, with Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. "She's having fun." He smiled contently.

Zexion examined his friend carefully.

"You're wearing yourself thin, my friend." Zexion muttered. Vexen nodded, setting his elbow on the table, rubbing his forehead.

"I've stayed up all night for many nights, working on this subject constantly." He muttered.

"Does Ariel know yet?" Lexaeus asked. Vexen shook his head.

"She doesn't need to know."

"But if she's as smart as I think she is, she'll find out eventually." Zexion sighed. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know." Vexen muttered.

"Food is served!" Aerith smiled, announcing dinner.

"Mm mm mm, crab!" Demyx cheered.

"You're a weirdo." Namine joked.

And so the food came, and the eating began. Laughter danced through the room and cheering broke the silence. It was a joyous occasion, once Sora stopped choking, and the dinner was great; Xaldin received many complements, and Sora almost received a spear to the head after commenting on his shock that Xaldin could cook.

When the sun fell, the festivities continued happily.

"And I stood above the fool, and I said" Marluxia cheered as he spoke to his friends. He was standing on a chair, the back of the chair towards the table as he leaned against the table, his foot on the top edge of the chair. As he told his story, Axel walked by and slipped his foot beneath the chair. Marluxia toppled to the floor, Larxene and the others laughing as he gave chase after Axel.

The group was in hysterics, having the greatest time. In a corner, four people were secretly plotting secret plots.

"This is gonna be great." Luxord smirked. Leon grinned.

"I had forgotten you'd given this to my on my last birthday." Leon smiled, eyeing the item in his hand.

"Sora won't know what hit him!" Xigbar grinned.

"We had Vexen make it." Xaldin bragged. "Spiffy, ain't it?"

Leon just laughed.

In Leon's hands was a remote control, and a map. It showed the room they were in, and a light was beeping on it. In the room, the spot that was beeping was where Sora stood.

With a grin, Leon clicked the button.

"You bitch!" The thug cried. With a bloodcurdling scream, Victoria leapt away, through the trees and faster towards the lake.

_Almost there, almost there! _She shouted in her mind, trying in vain to slow her fast beating heart. She could only hope Tsuki and Hinode were safe…

Suddenly, something hard collided with the back of her head, and with a grunt she fell forward, body shaking. The heavy footsteps behind her caught up with her, and a foot came swiftly into her side. With a moan, she spit up a bit of blood, writing on the ground.

"Now, _Vicky_," One man seethed. "Don't lie to me. Where's it?"

"Where's what?" Victoria muttered through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, Vicky…" Another taunted.

"My name is Sulhadahne!" She snarled. One laughed.

"They said you were nuts, and they weren't kidding." Another teased. Sulhadahne spit on his shoes. He cursed, kicking her in the cheek hard.

And then it all went black.


	5. Parting of Ways

"Where – where am I?"

"Don't worry – you're safe with me. Tsuki told me about you."

"Then – you beat the shit out of those losers?"

"Ha, ha! Yes, I guess I did."

"Well, you can call me Sulhadahne. Who're you?"

"I'm Rinoa."

Sora awoke the next day with a smile, ready to return home and finally see his parents and friends after so long! It was a fun night the night before, but all fun had to come to a close. So, stretching and getting up out of bed, Sora dressed, grabbed his bags, and headed to the gummi hangar.

"Hey." Sora greeted. Riku smiled and they walked towards the gummi.

"Let's hope the ship is duck taped today, huh?" Riku joked. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be funny." He sighed. "I really want to go back home. Today's gonna be great!"

Radiant Garden was experiencing a beautiful afternoon as the top six of the Organization, not to mention Ariel, were heading off to Castle Hallow Bastion, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were heading to the islands. The other nobodies were saying their goodbyes, and everyone was crowded into the gummi hangar.

"Hey!" Sora grinned. Leon was there, smirking, and waved at the boy.

"Gonna enjoy your vacation?" He grinned.

"OH YEAH! I can't wait! I'm gonna sleepalldayandswimandeatandpartyandfight and I'm gonna raceandrelaxandsleepsomemore – "

"Okay, kid, calm down!" Leon chuckled. With a serene smile he asked "You looking forward to this that much?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora cheered. Sobering up, he grinned sheepishly. "I miss home."

Back in the far corner, secretly plotting secret plots, were Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin.

"He's backing out, isn't he?" Luxord moaned.

"Oh yeah. Total nice guy." Xaldin muttered.

"Well, think of it this way; when Sora comes back, he'll get a double wallop of trouble!" Xigbar snickered.

Leon sighed. Sora was so happy he couldn't bring himself to push the little button that would break loose all hell for the poor boy. But oh well – there's always another day.

(HAHA! SLAY! YOU GOT TOLD! You thought you'd get to find out what Leon's little toy was! NUH UH! HAHAHA – smack. Okay, shutting up now.)

"So, you sure about going to the islands?" Roxas asked Namine.

"You sure you want to go to Twilight Town?" She retorted with a giggle. He sighed.

"Alright, I get your point." Roxas mumbled. Namine shook her head with a smile.

"It's not the end of the world, you know. We'll see each other again."

Roxas and Namine stood, looking at each other without a word, sort of like, "What do we do now?"

"Well, umm… see ya." Roxas muttered. Namine's face fell, but she nodded.

"Come on! Get on with it love birds!" Paine spoke as she walked behind Roxas, nudging him so that he fell. He caught his balance, but fell against Namine. The girl gasped with a red face, Roxas even redder. Clearing his throat, Roxas stood tall, leaning off her, shuffling his feet.

With one last intake of breath, Namine prepared herself, and then stood on tip toe, kissing Roxas on the cheek before turning, running off, and entering the gummi ship.

Roxas looked kinda like this: OO

Sora laughed hysterically, running over to the boy. "Still alive in there?" He taunted, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm alive." He sighed. Sora looked him over.

"What? Not gonna go after her?" Roxas began walking away.

"No; not yet. It would simply make goodbye harder. But when she comes back…" Roxas grinned. "I won't let her go, never again." Sora smiled knowingly.

"Have fun!" Roxas cheered.

"You, too!" Sora replied. And with that, Roxas was gone.

With a sigh, Sora adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and turned towards the gummi ship.

"Hey, kid!"

Suddenly, Sora yelped when Yuna and Rikku leapt onto his back, not knocking him over but giving him a scare nonetheless.

"Don't worry about your nobody buddy!" Rikku smiled.

"Paine, Rikku, and I are going to set up shop in Twilight Town; we'll keep an eye on him." Yuna chimed sincerely. Sora grinned his appreciation.

"Thanks, guys. Err… girls." The two laughed.

"Come on, Sora." Riku called from the bridge of the gummi ship. "You're so slow." He laughed.

"I am not!" Sora defended himself, running up to the bridge.

"Wait up there, hero." Sora slid to a stop, spinning around.

Axel stood at the bottom of the ramp, with organization members 7 thru 12. Sora waved, and then looked puzzled.

"Demyx?" He asked.

"Job interview remember?" Larxene corrected the boy with a smirk. "Jeez, you really are slow."

"Stop making fun of me!" Sora demanded. The group laughed.

Riku stomped out of the gummi ship and took firm hold of Sora's hood.

"Come on, Sora!" Sora gasped for breath, choking.

"Bye guys!" He managed to stutter, waving to the group.

The engines flared to life as the people around them backed away with dampened spirits as the four children made their ways to the stars. Axel smirked and waved to the machine as it burst into flight, and then turned to board his own ship.

"Well, this is it." Tifa murmured.

"The group is splitting up." Cloud spoke.

Leon smiled knowingly. With a sigh, he brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and decided; it was now or never.

"Take good care of the Garden." He spoke, striding towards a single person gummi.

"Leon?" Yuffie cried, acting normally for the first time in days. The man smiled to his friends and waved nonchalantly.

"I have someone I have to find." He told them, getting up onto the side of the gummi. "Cloud, you're in charge." The blonde nodded his approval.

"Wait a minute." Marluxia, over with his group by their gummi, spoke with confusion. "Leon's leaving?"

Saix, herding Mitsuka and the others into the ship, turned back to watch as Leon started his ship. "I suppose so." He muttered, climbing into the ship after Mitsuka.

With a shrug, Marluxia leapt in.

And so, the three ships flew into the sky, leaving the beautiful Radiant Garden behind them.

"Well, kiddies, I say we'd better get going to our castle." Xaldin told the others, turning towards the door.

"How are you and your little friends getting to Twilight Town?" Xigbar asked Paine.

"The King, Donald, and Goofy are leaving for Disney Castle later tonight. They've offered to drop us off at Twilight Town then." Paine smirked up at Xigbar. "Why? Will you miss me?" The man smirked back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course."

As Paine and Xigbar walked, the girl called back to Zexion.

"Make sure to keep us in the loop, Zexy." She taunted. Xigbar looked at her weirdly as Zexion seethed.

Later that night, the group would take to the skies, The King, and his friends taking Paine, Yuna, Rikku, Tidu, Mari, and Auron with Roxas to Twilight Town. The higher members of the organization would go to Castle Hallow Bastion. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine would arrive at the Destiny Islands around the time Demyx would return to the World that Never Was from Atlantica. And so the countdown began.

One year, until total devastation. One year, until, unknown to the Organization XIII or their partner the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, the man known as Crive would unleash the devastation.

The Gate of Midnight will open.

"Where's Namine?" Sora asked, walking into the front of the ship.

"She's in the back, drawing probably." Riku told him.

"She's asleep, actually. She told me she didn't get to sleep last night till really late." Kairi corrected him, examining the stars outside her window.

With a heavy sigh, Sora collapsed into a chair.

"This is just great." Sora sighed, stroking his hair. Kairi chuckled at his unease.

"You've fought monsters and darkness, but facing your parents frightens you?" She asked.

"Hell yes." He said, laughing. Riku raised his hand.

"Second that." The three broke into laughter.

As the laughter died down, Kairi sighed contently and looked out the back window of the gummi ship.

"Even if it's only for a short time…" She sighed. "I will miss Radiant Garden."


	6. Secret Episode: Orpheus' Diary

**Secret Episode: The Gate to Midnight**

"Lord Crive?"

The man growled at the appearance of his servant. Could he not get a moment's peace to brood in this forsaken place?

"What is it, slave?" He seethed angrily.

The woman gulped, shying back, and Crive smirked in arrogance.

"Lord Orpheus is here, sir." She stuttered, before leaving his office.

With a sneer, Crive looked to his side table. It still had the remnants of glass and burned paper from days ago.

"Slave." He called. The woman appeared in the door silently. "Get someone to clean this up." With a shy nod, she disappeared. Sighing, Crive closed his eyes.

_Vous ne m'entendez pas dire svp_

_  
Le bébé d'Oh, ne vont pas _

Orpheus strode into the room, dark and moody as usual, and sat across from his master. Crive looked him over.

"News?"

Without a word, Orpheus threw a file onto his desk, crossing his legs and waiting. With a glance to the boy, Crive picked the file up delicately.

"It has to do with the other mission." Orpheus muttered.

_  
Simple et propre est la manière dont vous faites m'à sentir ce soir_

_  
Il est dur l'a laissée disparaître_

"Simple et propre est la manière dont vous faites m'à sentir ce soir, Il est dur l'a laissée disparaître," Crive read aloud.

"It was found near the gate, scattered papers with the same song, written in many different languages. Some of them were still only half translated. It was as if someone had taken one song and begun translating it into many different languages, and then simply given up and thrown them away. Look at the signature", Orpheus pointed to the bottom of the page.

"Sulhadahne" Crive spat, sneering at the name. Looking back to his servant, he spoke. "What is the song in English?"

_  
Vous me donnez trop de choses_

_  
Récemment, vous êtes tous que j'ai besoin_

_  
Vous avez souri à moi et avez dit,_

"The daily things that keep us all busy…" Orpheus sang very quietly, without emotion.

_  
_**are confusing me, that's when you came to me and said**

_  
Ne m'obtenez pas faux je t'aime_

_  
Mais ce moyen je doit-il rencontrer votre père ?_

_  
Quand nous sommes plus âgés vous comprendrez_

_  
Ce qu'ai voulu dire je quand j'ai dit le "non,_

_  
Je ne pense pas que la vie est tout à fait celle simple "_

"Could this song of hers have to do with…?" Crive began. Orpheus nodded.

"Definitely. It's all she ever works on, from my studies. The gates, and nothing more. Much like yourself..." Orpheus chuckled emotionlessly.

"Well…" Crive smirked. "Like father", He sneered at the name Sulhadahne. "Like daughter."

_  
Quand vous marchez loin _

_  
Vous ne m'entendez pas dire svp_

_  
Le bébé d'Oh, ne vont pas _

"What is your purpose… master?" Orpheus asked, quickly adding the title to try and woo an answer out of the older man before him. Crive sneered.

"Midnight's Gate, of course." He muttered.

"Of course."

_  
Simple et propre est la manière dont vous faites m'à sentir ce soir_

_  
Il est dur l'a laissée disparaître_

"Why? Why the gate? Hinode was after the same with the Door to Sunrise, was she not?" Crive laughed.

"That fool?" Chuckling, he stood. "Hinode too, now, thanks to Sulhadahne, is behind the Gate to Midnight. I must find my way into it."

"What of Organization XIII?" Orpheus pleaded, dying for answers.

"That is none of your concern." Crive warned, not easily giving in.

"Please, sir. If I am to betray his trust, give me reason to!" Orpheus begged.

__

si simple et propre 

_  
Les choses quotidiennes comme ceci et celui et ce qui est ce qui _

_  
Cette subsistance nous tout occupés_

_  
Est embrouillant je_

_  
C'est quand vous êtes venu chez moi et avez dit,_

With a sigh, Crive stood and looked out his window, leaning against the wall near it.

"Can you see it, all of it, out there? The universe as a whole?" Crive wondered in awe. Orpheus did not respond. "Can you feel the heartbeat of the stars?"

"No, of course you can't. But they tried. In a way… they did. The ones that passed the gates. First, the two known as Diluviare and Xehanort passed through the Gate of Midnight to this side. When this occurred, _Sulhadahne_", He growled. "Passed through the same gate to the other side. Then, later, the six apprentices went through the Door to Darkness. Riku and the King did later on."_  
_

_  
Le souhait I a pu s'avérer je t'aime_

_  
Mais ce moyen je doit-il marcher sur l'eau ?_

_  
Quand nous sommes plus âgés vous comprendrez_

"All of them, changed forever. Seeing what no others have seen. I want that. I want… many things." Crive, clenching his fist, turned to Orpheus.

"I want revenge." Sneering, the large man began closing in on Orpheus. "I want what is due to me. I want to see them bleed. And I want my _daughter_, my _Victoria_, back."

Orpheus glared at the man looming over him.

_  
Il est assez quand je dis ainsi_

_  
Et peut-être quelques choses sont celle simple_

"You're mad." Orpheus whispered in confusion. Crive laughed.

"I'm just warming up." He challenged.

__

Quand vous marchez loin 

_  
Vous ne m'entendez pas dire svp_

_  
Le bébé d'Oh, ne vont pas _

_  
Simple et propre est la manière dont vous faites m'à sentir ce soir_

_  
Il est dur l'a laissée disparaître  
_

**Orpheus Diaries **

**Part One: Why am I here?**

**Dear Diary,**

**The man that has me enslaved continues to confuse me with his mood swings and unknown agenda. I have had so many missions, none of them truly giving me any insight to what he's really after.**

**My mission to retrieve information about the Gate to Midnight and the world beyond it is progressing quickly. The translations of that song, "Simple and Clean", I knew were not just any coincidence. I examined the gate again and found that song, with many others, engraved on it. It was repeated many times, in many languages. I wonder if the songs have anything to do with opening the gate.**

**My other mission is going smoothly. The organization has separated, and while it will make the job easier, it will also be more complicated. I can take the members easier if they are not grouped together, but it also means that when I take a group of them, news will spread and the other members will be warned.**

**For the moment, I am in Radiant Garden, spending my time watching the RGRC, who have now become important since they are in league with the Org. **

**I am quite disturbed at their… unique personalities. But nevertheless, they seem like a close family.**

**I only hope they will accept me into their family after the end of all this nonsense.**

_  
Tenez-moi _

_  
Celui qui se trouve au delà de ce matin_

_  
Est peu plus tard_

_  
Indépendamment des avertissements le futur ne m'effraye pas du tout_

_  
Rien aiment avant_

Tenez-moi 

**Hold me**

_  
Celui qui se trouve au delà de ce matin_

**Whatever lies beyond this morning**

_  
Est peu plus tard_

**Is a little later on**

_  
Indépendamment des avertissements le futur ne m'effraye pas du tout_

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all**

_  
Rien aiment avant_

_**Nothing's like before…**_

"I did it, I did it…"

Saix rolled his eyes and continued scanning the newspaper.

"I did it, I did it…"

Groaning, Saix set the paper down and began rubbing his temples.

"Let it rest, Saix, give him his moment." Mitsuka chimed, laughing at the boy's tomfoolery.

Demyx was skipping along in the kitchen, heading to the coffee maker as he grinned, humming to himself giddily.

"I take it you're hired." Axel smirked, watching as the blonde took a big, happy gulp of coffee and then got a big, happy burn on his tongue and screamed a big, happy scream.

"I am!" He chimed, getting over his burn, even though it slurred his words from "I am!" to "Ai lamb!"

"Congratulations." Mitsuka told him, as he whooped and punched the air.

"Thanks!" He told her, beaming.

Saix smirked at his childish behavior, and then pulled him down by the hood. "Sit, fool, we're having a meeting." Demyx, pulled down to the floor by the berserker, scrambled onto a stool happily as Larxene and Marluxia came into the kitchen.

"Well, it wasn't my fault, all right!" Marluxia yelled angrily.

"Ha! You're such an idiot! I can't believe I even acknowledge your existence!" Larxene snarled.

"Nonexistence." Over their cups of coffee, Luxord and Axel both chimed at the same time.

"Whatever!" Marluxia and Larxene screamed. The people in the room jumped.

"I thought you guys were whole again." Mitsuka told her brother.

"We have hearts, but we aren't really human. Besides, it's habit." Saix smirked.

"Just… just go fuck yourself!" Marluxia told her.

"Ouch." Luxord cooed.

"Go fuck a man! Seeing as you'd probably rather do that!" Larxene retorted.

"Wow." Axel grimaced. Saix was covering Mitsuka's ears, and Mitsuka was watching Demyx, who was mouthing the words to her.

"Would you two sit down? We have a meeting." Saix commanded them. As number seven, he was the highest in rank in the room.

The two, seething, sat far, far away from each other. Saix let his sister hear again.

"Now, until the end of our vacation, we don't have any true missions to accomplish." Axel cheered silently. "But… we still have duties and chores." Axel's cheer died.

Saix began instructing the others in their duties, and so we leave to a different world…

"Heads up!"

The crowd gasped and cheered as Roxas threw the ball higher into the air with another combo. Grinning, he spun, attacking the ball again, attempting to keep it from hitting the ground.

"Way to go!" A man in the crowd cheered when Roxas landed, jumped back up, and bounced the ball off a building.

When he landed, Roxas ran towards the ball, but it landed. Still, 76 wasn't too bad a score. The crowd cheered as it dispersed, congratulating him and wishing him well in Twilight Town.

With a content sigh, Roxas wiped sweat off his brow and sent the keyblade away, walking up to his employer. Only a short time spent in Twilight Town, and now he had a good amount of munny.

"Good job, kid." The man greeted, handing him 100 munny. Grinning, Roxas nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled, and turned away.

Hands in his pocket, Roxas couldn't help but contently sigh again, already so at home back in Twilight Town. Heading down the ramp to the Sand Lot, he wasn't surprised when he saw Seifer, Fuu, and Rai there awaiting him. Of course, he wasn't supposed to know who they were, was he?

Passing them by as the conversed, Roxas headed towards his new apartment near Sunset Hill. Seifer, seemingly knowing someone was walking behind him, turned to look the boy over.

"Hey. You." Seifer called. Rolling his eyes playfully, Roxas turned back around.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, pretty sure he knew were this was going. He was right.

With a sneer, Seifer strode forward, looking Roxas over with a calculating eye. Roxas acted sheepishly, looking past Seifer to Rai and Fuu, Rai looking confused, Fuu… well, who knows what she was feeling.

"Why do I have the feeling I really hate your guts?" Seifer implored rudely, looking Roxas in the eye for the first time. With a smirk, Roxas shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe it's destiny." Roxas chimed. Seifer grunted.

"In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." Seifer told him.

Inside Roxas laughed, remembering a conversation so like this. Under his breath, very quietly, he whispered to himself. "When do you feel like cooperating with anything?"

Seifer could have sworn he heard the kid say something, so he spun around to look at him. But by that time, Roxas was gone.

"There it is!"

The door burst open, and Sora sped towards the front of the gummi, pressing his face against the glass front.

"Jeez, Sora, don't have a heart attack." Riku joked. Sora laughed, backing up.

"Hey, girls! We're here!"

Namine and Kairi came to the front of the ship. Namine, with a serene smile, looked to her friend. Kairi looked blown away.

"Home." She whispered happily. Kairi looked to Namine, and the two giggled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi cheered. Sora faltered a bit.

"Umm… umm…" He looked to Riku. The boy shrugged.

"Might as well get it over with." He offered. Sora groaned.

"All right." He sighed looking back to the planet before them. "Let's do this!"

**A WORLD SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY**

The man shuffled forward, breathing heavily, shifting his eyes across the dark alleyways around him. When had it turned that he was the one being hunted, not the hunter?

A slam as a trash can lid fell scared not only a cat in this night, but the man as he faltered and tripped, landing in water. When he looked down, he did not have a reflection.

But the man standing on the rooftop above him did.

With a yelp, the man in the puddle leapt to his feet, but the man on the rooftop was too quick. He leapt down in front of the man, and the man cowered in his presence.

"What – what do you want with me? Stay away!" The man bared his fangs, hissing.

Unfazed, the man from the rooftop sauntered forward, taking the shivering vampire by the collar.

"I was told you –"

"Told!" The vampire hissed.

"Yes, told. I was told you made to feed on a girl recently." The man began.

"How many girls are there in the world? What girl?" The vampire pleaded.

"The girl had blue eyes, and you tried to feed on her. She put up a fight; your dinner got away. Tell me were she went." The vampire trembled in his hold, but the man's piercing eyes did not falter.

"She put up a fight, all right, but I chased her. Hellsing intervened, I got away, and they took her to their hospital. Their hospital – in London." The vampire revealed.

"Hellsing?" The man wondered. "Would that have anything to do with a vampire Alucard?"

"Of course!" The vampire snarled. "The No Life King!"

"I can't blame you for running." The man chuckled. "But I can blame you for hurting the girl." The man raised the weapon in his other hand.

"Wait! Wait! I know more!" The man faltered in his attack.

"What?" He seethed.

"She wasn't alone. There was a younger girl with her, and the girl was injured. I heard her call the girl Sulhadahne." The man shrugged.

"That doesn't mean much to me." He told the vampire. "Unless you happened to hear the name of the other girl." He threatened.

Moaning, the vampire nodded. "R – Rinoa."

The man smirked, bringing his weapon forward as the vampire screeched. Dropping the now truly dead body as it convulsed, the man turned, his face finally revealed in the moonlight.

"Time to head east." Leon muttered, sauntering away into the night.


	7. Checking In On The Org

The castle was dingy and old. With a creak, the door swung open slowly, and footsteps echoed lightly through. Dust coated everything, and the fountain between the two staircases barely worked.

"Now what's this about a funhouse?" Xemnas muttered, looking around as he toted his bags in.

"During the competition, Tsuki had set up some sort of challenge in here." Xaldin answered, arriving next. "It ought to be gone by now." Xemnas nodded as an answer.

"Damn, this place is a mess." Xigbar muttered, stomping in. With a grunt, he threw a large bag onto the ground. "What's in that thing?" He complained, rubbing his aching back.

"My weights." Lexaeus answered. "I offered to take it for you." With a smile and disturbing ease, the Silent Hero lifted the heavy bag with one hand without breaking a sweat.

"That's scary." Xigbar stared, waking up when he heard laughter.

Ariel came in next, carrying the keys to the ATV that had gotten them there.

"Lucky girl." Xigbar complained again.

"If you want, we can trade. I'll carry the heavy load, and YOU can be pregnant." The woman taunted. Vexen laughed him and Zexion covering the rear.

"Thank you, but no thank you." Xigbar retorted. Ariel giggled, which, oddly enough, made Xigbar smirk in pride.

Castle Hallow Bastion had last been used by Maleficent, and was in disrepair. The library door hung off its hinges, and the hallway door had the heartless symbol on it.

"I have a feeling there are more of those." Vexen muttered, referring to the sign.

Zexion sighed, looking out the front door, back to Radiant Garden. Looking around, the man saw Ariel tugging at his shirt sleeve. With one last look, Zexion followed the others through the door and into their new home.

"Hey, this wasn't here last time." Xaldin muttered.

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling. It was a ball, like from one of those child playpens, and was light blue. It hit Zexion on the head lightly, and for a second, it didn't faze him.

"Guys." Zexion moaned. Everyone looked back to him. "Why does life hate me?" He moped, sniffling with big, sad eyes.

"What the hell?" Xigbar asked. Suddenly, another ball fell, a bright red one, hitting Xigbar's foot.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Xigbar roared, holding his foot. I would continue writing what he said if not for the fact it was a string of profanities I've never heard the likes of.

"Why! Why me?" Zexion fell to his knees, and Xigbar immediately got mad at him, roaring his rage, and cursing a storm.

"I have a feeling Tsuki's fun house never left." Ariel sighed.

Lexaeus slowly looked up to see even more balls falling down.

"RUN!"

"That… was odd…" Vexen muttered, looking to his two unconscious teammates. For their own safeties, Xigbar and Zexion had been knocked out.

Xemnas, with a sigh, wiped his hair back, and looked to his friends.

"We have work to do." He commanded.

"Okay, where do you come from?" Vexen muttered to himself, watching the ballroom as he threw random objects and observed the balls falling onto them. It seemed they only affected the living. It was his job to find and destroy the source of this room's emotional disruption. He was not having any luck doing so.

As we move to another area of the castle, to the very peak, Lexaeus was doing the heavy lifting as usual.

The roof had many holes, some huge, some cracks in the tile, and they needed serious repair. The large man was in the middle of doing so, and to his knowledge was being watched.

Across the rooftop sat Sephiroth, watching the Silent Hero with no emotion, and not doing anything. He was simply sitting cross legged on a chimney, watching the man with piercing eyes. It didn't seem to bother Lexaeus, who did not mind company, silent or not. Truly he preferred the talking kind since he was usually the one to stay silent and listen. But he wasn't complaining.

Steadying himself, Lexaeus continued his work, interrupted every once in a while when having to deal with bats, but then moving on.

Sephiroth never stopped watching.

Again we move on, to the library.

"You are having too much fun doing this." Xigbar muttered, looking to Ariel.

"I use to be a maid, remember? So this doesn't bother me." Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"It bothers me." He complained.

"But I chose you to help me because everyone else was busy." Ariel told him, standing amongst piles and piles of books as she cleaned the shelves.

Ariel had taken over cleaning in the Castle Hallow Bastion household, and had taken Xigbar as her assistant. She had wanted Vexen, but Xemnas wanted Vexen to take care of things better suited to his scientific roots. Besides, he would only distract her.

So, here they were in the library, cleaning and dusting.

"Xigbar, I'm putting the books back up, you can vacuum now." Ariel chimed. Muttering under his breath, Xigbar stomped up to the vacuum.

"Might as well put on an apron and a bonnet and lose all my dignity." Xigbar told himself angrily as he plugged the machine in. Ariel shook her head laughing.

A level or two above that, Zexion was working with Xemnas in the laboratory. Broken glass and unknown chemicals littered the floor.

Number six was in deep thought, not even noticing when a piece of glass cut his glove on the tip of his finger. Xemnas noticed the man's distant gaze, and called his name. No response.

"Number six. Number six?" Xemnas called quietly. Finally, the second time, Zexion heard.

"Superior?" He answered.

"Where has your mind been, Zexion? You've seemed… lost, of late." Sighing, Zexion turned away without answering. Xemnas continued working.

"Superior. Number six." Xaldin entered the room, winds following him as the dust that thickly coated the lab floated into the air and followed behind the Whirlwind with the dust he had collected from the rest of the castle. Flinging the window open, Xaldin let all the dust fly outside, and then with a curt nod to the two in the room, left to continue his work.

Zexion stared out the doorway. If he closed his eyes, and imagined a little…

_"You're such a dork!" Axel laughed, running past the doorway._

_"I am not!" Demyx decreed, laughing and chasing after._

_"Hey, wait for me!" Roxas sighed, rushing to catch his friends._

_He could hear their laughter in his mind…_

"Zexion?" Xemnas questioned again. The man opened his eyes, and the illusions disappeared.

"I find myself wondering about our younger members. How… unusual." He muttered.

And so, we, the authoress and readers, fade away from Castle Hallow Bastion and reappear in a world else where…

"Ugh." He complained, wiping his brow. Readying his key again, Roxas attacked the crates, trying to destroy them with as few swings as possible.

Finally, they were done, and he received his munny. With a polite good bye, Roxas headed out into the Tram Common. 

Two children skateboarded past him as he headed towards Sunset Terrace. Roxas was enjoying his vacation, and had a good amount of munny stored up. He was a master of the jobs, having done them in the virtual Twilight Town. Remembering that, he wondered if that lab was still there…

With a shrug, he left the common.

Once at the Terrace, with the sun setting, Roxas sighed happily and leapt onto the Tram. It was a bit too quiet around here sometimes, but it was peaceful.

"Hey, Roxas!"

He thought too soon.

"Good evening, Rikku." Roxas sighed contently, rolling his eyes as the little fairy flew about his head.

"Watch ya doin?" She implored, sitting on his head.

"Going home."

"Really?" She exclaimed. "That's boring!" Roxas laughed as he leapt off the tram, Rikku flying behind.

"Well, I've got to drop off this munny, but after, maybe we can go do something." Roxas offered, sauntering towards his apartment door. He lived in the back corner of the Terrace, near the odd dead end that would sometimes pummel you with balls out of nowhere.

"Like what?" Rikku questioned eagerly.

"Well…" Roxas swung his door open after unlocking it. "Master Yen Sid's been teaching me magic. I have a class today; want to come with me?"

Rikku watched Roxas shift through his apartment; it was decorated but with a few pieces of mundane furniture, and looked as if no one lived there. Roxas placed his munny in a small safe by his bed.

Placing her chin in her head, she pondered. "Well, I guess it's better than waiting around and tending the shop with Auron. He can be so creepy!" Roxas laughed as the two left his apartment and he locked the door.

"Race you to the station?" Roxas challenged. With laughter, the two ran and flew down the trails of beautiful Twilight Town, the sunset reflecting off them…

Once they arrived at the station, Rikku decided to transform and became her usual, human self.

"Let's go! Time's a wasting!" She cheered, rushing in.

After buying tickets, the two walked up to the blue train that would take them to Master Yen Sid.

"Hayner, please, we have homework!"

"Who cares? Seifer's been asking for this!"

"Olette, I think he's too off the deep end to hear you…"

"Oh!"

Roxas turned, startled.

At the corner of the room, by the tracks were three children, one a girl, two boys. And he knew them.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Roxas? Come on!"

Roxas snapped back to reality, looking to Rikku, who was standing in the door to the train.

"Coming…" He moaned, taking one last look back as he entered the train.

As the train pulled out, we leave Twilight Town…

Demyx hummed to himself as he strode to the gummi hangar, early in the morning on the World that Never Was. He was off to Atlantica, and loved every minute of it.

Swinging his bag into the gummi, Demyx was about to hop in, when…

"Demyx!"

The boy was startled, and had been hanging onto the ship, but fell on his butt when his name was called.

"Ouch…" He complained, rubbing his lower back.

A chuckle came to his ears, and Demyx stood up.

Marluxia was behind him.

"What can I do for you?" Demyx chimed happily, over his fall. Marluxia sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Get me out of here." He seethed, looking back slightly. Demyx cocked his brow in confusion.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the argument you and Larxene had, would it?" Marluxia gave him an angry look. "Okay, that settles it. The next thing I say could save my life. Oh, what the hell! Come on!" Demyx leapt in, and with a chuckle, Marluxia followed.

As he buckled himself in and the gummi began to lift, Demyx turned to Marluxia.

"So… why are you and Larxene mad?" Marluxia growled. "Hey, don't kill the driver!"

"Don't antagonize the assassin." The pink haired man warned very dangerously.

"Fine, fine." Demyx sighed. The ship flew away, into the sky, towards Atlantica.

Atlantica is a world beneath the waves, were sea creatures speak and mermen rule the oceans. A beautiful realm of music and peace, it was a serene sanctuary.

But it was not void of problems – of heartless.

"Ah!"

Ariel dashed to the ocean floor, dodging two large heartless. Under her breath, she muttered, "It was a lot easier to fight these things when I had Sora's help."

Flounder, a clown fish, swam down to her.

"Ariel! Are you okay?" The mermaid didn't have a chance to respond as the heartless dived upon the two.

It was just then that Demyx and Marluxia arrived under the waves, Demyx seemingly in paradise, Marluxia almost the same way. As Demyx loved the water, Marluxia was drawn to the oceanic plant life.

"Ah! Princess!" Demyx thrust his hand forward, and a surge of water knocked the heartless away. With concern, the nocturne rushed to Ariel's aid.

"Are you alright?" He implored. She nodded.

"Thank you…" Ariel began.

"Demyx." He announced. "I saw you at the palace. I'm the musician Sebastian hired. And this is my friend, Marluxia. He's a gardener."

Leaning away to look behind Demyx, Ariel waved to the pink haired man. "Hello, Marluxia." Turning back to Demyx, she formally introduced herself.

"I'm Ariel, and this is my friend Flounder."

"Hi." Flounder chimed.

Marluxia looked down at his "legs". The man was now a sea creature, a dolphin with a light pink tail. He smiled at the color, and looked to Demyx. Demyx was a shark of some kind, with a dark blue tail. It was hard to maneuver, but if Number nine could get it, he told himself, so could he.

Of course, he wasn't doing well. Marluxia flipped upside down as he tried to swim forward, and then he tried thrusting upward and went face first into the dirt.

"Ah!" Ariel cried, rushing down to him. Marluxia sat up, shaking his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just… disoriented." Demyx snickered. Marluxia threw him a glare.

Ariel smiled. "Demyx, you'd better get to Sebastian, he'll be waiting. I'll help your friend." With a grin and a thumbs up, Demyx left Number 11 to Flounder and Ariel.

Marluxia watched the kid go, and then turned to Ariel.

"Could you, uh… help me with this thing?" He pleaded, looking to his tail. Ariel looked puzzled. Marluxia then bit his tongue. The World Order! They weren't supposed to know he wasn't a merman!

Ariel laughed at the look on Marluxia's face, and the man became confused.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret. Does that mean Demyx is human, too? He doesn't seem like it." Marluxia laughed.

"He's very at home in the water." He chuckled.

"You're not." Ariel retorted. "But I'll teach you." Marluxia nodded.

"After… could I perhaps have some of these plants?" Ariel nodded, and Marluxia grinned. Today was looking up.

Returning to the World that Never Was, we find Larxene awake early in the morning, reading in the library.

Huffing, Larxene glared at the pages. Finally, she gave up trying to read and stomped into the kitchen.

Slamming the fridgerator door open, Larxene grabbed a big spoon, opened the ice cream, and took a big scoop, and closed the fridge again, taking the carton and scoop with her to the counter.

That's when she noticed Mitsuka drawing at the table.

"Good morning." The girl chimed. Larxene mumbled a response over her ice cream, diving in. With a sigh, Mitsuka reached across the table and pushed the dessert away.

"We need to talk – girl to girl." Mitsuka demanded. Larxene glared at her and grabbed the ice cream carton, trying to pull it back, but Mitsuka held firm.

"Mine." Larxene demanded. Mitsuka shook her head.

The two girls growled, pulling back and forth on the Rocky Road ice cream. Sneering, the two were locked in the battle.

Only ten minutes later, the two were spread out on the kitchen floor, each with her own spoon, sharing the dessert. When it comes to sweets, women don't last long.

"So, what happened?" Mitsuka asked over a spoonful. Larxene grumbled, and Mitsuka pleaded with her eyes. With a huff, Larxene set the ice cream spoon down and began.

"Well, it started only a little while ago…"


	8. How He Was Saved

_Come on. We can do it together._

**But… why? Where… am I?**

_You fell. The Door to Sunrise caught you. Now, leave the dark depths, and let's give this one more try…_

"Good morning, everybody!" Demyx cried cheerfully.

"It's not morning anymore." Saix muttered. Demyx didn't pay him any mind.

"Where have you been?" Luxord asked as Marluxia followed Demyx into the kitchen.

"He came with me to Atlantica." The musician explained, opening the fridge. "Hmm… old… moldy… nasty… old… Do we have anything edible in this kitchen?"

"Ice cream. But it's mine." Larxene seethed. Demyx sighed sadly.

"We need to go shopping." Luxord grumbled, shuffling his cards. He, Larxene, and Mitsuka were playing a card game.

Marluxia sat down across from Larxene and Mitsuka, next to Luxord, making sure to avoid the blonde's gaze. She turned from him completely with a scathing look. Oddly enough, so did Mitsuka.

Marluxia cocked his brow, looking to the child. Rudely, she stuck her tongue out at him, and with a humph, turned away.

"What the hell?" He asked. Then he glared at Larxene. "You."

Larxene stood, followed by Mitsuka, and both stomped away.

Luxord sighed. "So much for cards…"

"I'll play." Demyx chimed, joining him. Saix watched them silently at the other side of the table, writing in some notebook.

"So, what's with you and number 12?" Luxord asked as he began dealing. "It seems Mitsuka's joined the war, on Larxene's side."

"I don't know if you really are gay, but soon you might have to be if ALL the girls hate you!" Demyx laughed. Marluxia punched him in the head.

"It's nothing important." Marluxia growled. The other members didn't drag out the subject.

"I can't believe his nerve!" Larxene shouted angrily. Mitsuka rolled her eyes.

"He's a moron." She told her, and Larxene nodded in agreement.

"Who?" Axel asked, walking by them in the hall.

"You." Both girls chimed, Larxene giving him a rude gesture as he glared and moved on.

"What are you going to do about him?" Mitsuka asked. Larxene looked at her.

"Axel?"

Mitsuka sighed. "No, Marluxia!" Larxene smirked.

"I know. And, I know just how to enact my vengeance…"

**SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY IN A DARK PLACE THAT'S REALLY CREEPY**

"Why are we here again?"

"Because", Tsuki sighed, rolling her eyes at Hinode. "First of all, according to the note Rinoa left us, she brought Sulhadahne through the gate. Secondly, I heard his voice in my mind, and he needs help. He can't remember who he is."

"Do you know who he is?" Hinode inquired. "And why is he… here of all places?"

It was a dark place, with unnatural light coming dimly from a huge, wrought iron gate just ahead of the two girls. They stood on top of a dark path that was inclined, with the gate at its highest point. Dark, thin purple mist floated down the hill side from the gate, and rusted, thick metal chains ran over and over the gate, wrapping around it many times. Even so, randomly the gate with snap forward, as if something was behind it pushing it open in vain, even though nothing could be seen.

Between the gate and the chains around it were papers. These papers were fluorescent, giving off the only light in the area. The letters glowed, and were of many different languages. They seemed to be part of the gate. The gate itself was slimy, wet, rusted, dark, and altogether evil and creepy.

As an unnatural wind passed by, Tsuki shivered.

"Even I don't like this place. It's The Gate of Midnight. He's behind it." Tsuki closed her eyes, concentrating. "I remember when I heard him, seeing the final moments of his 'life'. He was exposed to Kingdom Hearts, and the light made him fade away. He fell into the Door to Sunrise, but was so dark, he ended up here instead."

"Are you saying that this… _thing_", Hinode began, motioning to the gate. "Is connected to the Door to Sunrise?" Tsuki nodded.

Suddenly, the gate shivered violently. Both girls turned to it, and Tsuki closed her eyes.

"Come on… you're almost there… you can make it!"

_Come on… you're almost there… you can make it!_

**Can I?**

_Yes! Go! Go!_

The chains on the gate held firm, but Tsuki ran up to it anyhow.

"How will he get through?" Hinode implored.

"We can't open the gate; in fact, we _really_ don't want to. We'll have to reach in and pull him out!" Tsuki answered with determination. Hinode rolled her eyes.

Tsuki stood next to the gate, looking it over. With a grimace, she reached in, dodging the chains.

It was so cold – as if her hand had just gone under water, thick and murky, and Tsuki looked through the gate, but couldn't see her hand! It was bone chilling, stomach turning, altogether sickening – Tsuki would've wrenched her hand out, if she hadn't felt _him _latch on.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning – _

_**You showed me just how to see that nothing is whole and – **_

_Simple and clean is the way –_

_**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah – **_

"What is that?" Hinode howled, hearing the music.

"I don't know!" Tsuki responded, breaking into a scream as she began tugging the man out of the gate.

The gate began pulsing and shaking harder as she pulled and pulled.

"His hand!" Hinode cried. Tsuki looked – her arm was completely out, and she could see the man's hand and wrist. It was a dark tan.

She pulled harder, pressing her feet against the gate, and soon she could see up to his shoulder. He had no clothing, but a necklace was around his neck, barely hanging out of the gate. On the necklace was an insignia.

"No." Hinode muttered. "What have we done?"

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Yuffie slammed her alarm clock against the wall and rolled over in bed with a huff.

Great, another day in the life. She sighed and curled into her blanket.

"Hello?" Yuffie cursed when she heard Aerith at the door – the one person she couldn't get mad at.

"Go away. I'm asleep." Aerith chuckled and pushed the door open.

"Come on, Yuffie". She coaxed. "Time to get up." Yuffie ignored her.

With a sigh, Aerith sat on the bed.

"You know, you need to calm down." She told the bundle of blankets. No response. "I know you're mad about what he did –"

"Damn straight!" Yuffie cried, sitting up in bed. Aerith chuckled.

"But he must have had a reason." Aerith told her.

"Yeah." Yuffie mumbled, curling up in the bed. "Right."

Cloud looked over the world before him. A world that would need him for the next year. With a smile, the boy realized Leon had left him in charge just so he wouldn't be able to "run away" again. Shaking his head, Cloud walked out into the world.

"Hey, Cloud!" The blonde turned to see Lexaeus running to him.

"How's Hallow Bastion?" Cloud implored.

"The repairs are going faster than we'd anticipated, but I'd like to ask you some things. Would you mind talking over lunch?"

So, Cloud and Lexaeus bought lunch at a small place and brought their food to a table.

"What's the problem?" Cloud began, direct to the point.

Lexaeus took a bite of his noodles before beginning to explain. "We have many problems, but most of them are in control. We have a bit of a bat infestation, and many unknown chemicals have been spilled all over the labs. Rot has formed here and there, and we're trying to connect the castle to the electricity line, but it's not working so well. But those problems, we can handle."

(Italics is happening in Castle Hallow Bastion as this conversation takes place.)

"What can I do?" Said Cloud.

"Simple". Laxaeus sighed. "Tell me a bit about Sephiroth."

_Silver hair flowing behind him, Sephiroth dove down into the castle. _

_Today he hadn't seen the heavy set man work on the roofing, so he decided to instead come down into the castle._

"The man watches us during the day, with a sort of deadened look. He stared at me the entire first day I worked on the castle roof, and while I didn't mind, I was curious. What could drive him to do this?" Laxaeus wondered.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't make sense."

_Stepping around the broken glass of the lab, Sephiroth found only one person located in the room. It was an older man with tan hair and pale skin, the one they call "Vexen". With a sneer, Sephiroth silently walked away._

_Suddenly, ice struck the doorway, freezing it shut, and keeping him from leaving._

_"What are you doing here?" Vexen asked as Sephiroth stood silently before him. _

"Sephiroth cares for no one – he is sadistic and psychotic. I don't see why he would observe you like he is." Cloud murmured to himself.

"Could he have taken some sort of interest in something at the castle?" Lexaeus offered.

"Perhaps…" Cloud sighed.

_Sephiroth turned to Vexen. Then, without a word, he spun and leapt out of the window, the glass shattering as he spread his one wing and flew off into the sky. _

_Vexen sighed, shaking his head._

_"Wait a moment." _

_Bending down, Vexen saw that blood was on the ground near the window – Sephiroth's blood. _

_"This is good." Vexen chuckled, his inner mad scientist quaking. _

Now, we shall move on, returning later, but first, diving down on a chain of islands…

It was nighttime, and the stars were bright and gleaming. The ocean waves crashed against the sand, pushing sea shells up and down and up again. Up on a cliff side overlooking the mighty waves, were green grass and beach side plants growing beside a grave.

This was a simply grave with a small tombstone, and many, many flowers. It read:

**KOMYOU YUME**

**A loving, strong woman**

**Leaving behind a kind son**

**  
May she find true peace**

Sitting on the grave was a boy. The boy was hunched over, tears streaming from his face, weak arms holding a bundle of roses. He looked so weak, this boy, who was usually so strong. Shoulders heaving, sobbing, the boy degraded himself.

"While I was off, helping the universe" He growled. "I left you behind! I left you – I let you die alone! I – I'm so s – s – sorry…"

Leaning his forehead on the grave, three came behind him. The first was a girl, who leaned against him and held his arm, and the other a boy, putting his arm around the other boy's. The last girl, a blonde, sighed and placed a cool hand on the crying boy's shoulder, squatting down next to him. There were more children standing behind them.

"This is terrible…" Wakka sighed, watching his friends cry at Yume's grave.

"To think, you come home from such a long journey, to find your home is gone." Selphie mumbled, sniffling.

"Man." Tidus grumbled. "Poor guy…"

Beneath what was at the top of the gravestone was this:

**Komyou Yume, cancer fighter, proud mother of Komyou Riku**

The next morning, Sora sat up in bed as light poured through his bedroom window. Looking down, he saw Riku sleeping on the floor. Sora's mother had kindly let Riku stay with them, seeing as his mother was the only family he'd had.

Sighing, Sora wondered why so much had happened to Riku. Why had so much happened to all of them? But no matter; now they were on vacation. For a least a little while, they could relax.

"Hey, Riku. Let's go; come on!" Sora spoke, leaping over Riku and then bending down to him. Riku groaned and turned away. "Come on, Riku, my dad comes home today!"

With a sigh, Riku opened his eyes, sitting up. They were red. Sora grimaced, sighing sadly.

"Don't worry." Sora began. Riku looked to him. "She's happier. And who knows; maybe you'll find your dad." Riku laughed pathetically.

"I doubt it." He muttered, but he stood anyway.

The two strode downstairs.

Sora's mother was in the kitchen.

Sora and the gang had arrived only two days ago, to be attacked practically by the locals. Everyone was curious as to what had happened. So, the story began.

When everyone found out about the quest for the universe, almost everyone was skeptical. Luckily, Namine could prove it true, and showed them her abilities and Sora showed them the keyblade.

Sora's mother was thrilled; now, getting to that, let's learn about Sora's mother!

(By the by, Komyou Yume means Heart of Dark Dream)

(Last name first) Yuuchou Seidou (Easy Going Sanctuary) was a hyper, happy, forgetful, kind, dreamy, spastic, crazy woman known as Sora's mother. She loved the boy to death, and was heart broken when the child went missing. Luckily, for the short amount of time she was there, Kairi helped Miss Yuuchou.

Miss Yuuchou had brown hair, long but always tied in a bun, and square glasses, and intelligent look that belied her forgetful, "dumb" personality.

When Seidou first heard Sora was somewhere on the island, she had practically killed the person she'd learned it from by strangling him for information. After learning, she dashed off like a rocket for her boy.

When she found him, Seidou broke into tears, hugging the boy and mumbling incoherently. She then squeezed the life out of both Kairi and Riku, and Namine too even though she had no clue who the girl was. Miss Yuuchou was the first to learn about the adventure, and was so proud of her son she was fit to be tied. She adored Kairi and Riku especially, giving him a back crushing hug after learning about his ordeal in the darkness. Seidou came to adore Namine's quiet personality as well, hugging her too. No one knows why she hugged her, but she did.

Sora's father was a traveling salesman, who was not in when the group arrived. But he was coming today.

"Good morning!" Seidou cheered, rushing up and hugging her son. Sora hugged her back, shaking his head, and Riku laughed a little. Seidou saw him, and her look died a bit, and with a sad moan she gave him a pity hug.

"It'll be okay." She told the boy. Riku smiled with hope. "Now why don't you two boys go get Kairi and Nanime"

"Namine, mom." Sora corrected.

"Yeah, Manine"

"Namine!"

"And have them come over for breakfast!" Seidou finished, oblivious to her destruction of Namine's name. Riku shook his head.

"All right. We'll be back Miss Yuuchou."

"You'd better be!" She cried after them as they ran out the door. "I'm making a really good breakfast for daddy's return!"

Riku looked to Sora with a small laugh.

"Your mom's nuts." He joked. The two laughed, and Riku felt his heart was a little lighter.

Kairi's house was a small bungalow, and Riku and Sora answered with a call down the hall.

"Kairi? Namine?"

The Ranshin household was nucking futs, with cereal all over the counter and toys littering the floor.

"Oh, come back here, Yuuku! Ah, no! Don't touch that, Kitai!"

Ranshin Yuuku (Light Heart Trouble) and Ranshin Kitai (Light Heart Danger) were the two youngest members of the Ranshin family. One was five and the other was three, Yuuku being youngest. Yuuku was the only son still living in the household, and it showed. He wore more make up than he did clothes, seeing as he loved running around naked. Kitai liked drawing – on everything. She was a very curious child. Even though she was five, she couldn't speak anything, and Yuuku, despite his age, could speak perfectly, and translate all of his sister's looks and motions. The two were inseparable and insufferable.

As Yuuku came running down the hall, wearing red lipstick all over his face and nothing but that, Kairi chased after, trying to round up her two crazy siblings. Her only other sibling was away at college – Ranshin Kei, who was working on his third year.

"Good morning, Kairi!" Sora chimed as Kairi grabbed for Yuuku, who was now on top of the family television cabinet.

"Don't 'good morning' me! Get him!" Kairi complained, as Yuuku giggled crazily.

"Another day on Destiny Islands." Riku sighed contently as Sora helped Kairi catch the boy.

NOW we switch back, to the castle...

"Vexen! Is that you?" Lexaeus asked the figure who was hurtling down the stairs.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT!" Vexen cried, hurtling down to Lexaeus.

"What is it, number four?" Lexaeus asked, grinning. Vexen was enthralled, and skidded to a stop in front of the Silent Hero.

"Remember when I took blood samples of everyone in Radiant Garden?" Vexen spoke quickly. Lexaeus nodded. "Well, I got a sample of Sephiroth's blood –"

"And you will not believe what I found!"

**SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY IN A DARK PLACE THAT'S REALLY CREEPY **

**(AGAIN)**

Hinode backed up as Tsuki screamed, pulling hard on the man's arm. He was almost through, and the music was growing louder, overlapping, singing in many languages. I can tell you that four different songs were being played: '_Hikari_', '_Simple and Clean_', '_Passion_', and '_Sanctuary_'.

(For those of you that don't know, Passion is the Japanese theme song for Kingdom Hearts II, and Hikari is the Japanese theme for Kingdom Hearts.)

_Quietly,_

**In you and I **

**_I will open a window_**

Don't get me wrong, I love you

_Stand in the exit way_

**There's a new land_  
_**

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

_**To the people and places I can't see again**_

"Tsuki!" Hinode cried as all was bathed in unnatural light.

With a grunt, Tsuki was flung back, hitting the ground hard. Hinode, on the ground as well, rolled to look at her sister.

"You okay?" Tsuki asked Hinode. Hinode laughed.

"You?" Tsuki nodded. Sitting up, Tsuki looked across the way.

There he was – the man who'd been calling to her. He was lying on the ground, groaning and rolling over to his side. He was stark naked.

"Ew." The sisters complained. Hinode sobered up.

"You know who you just saved, right?" Hinode asked fervently. Tsuki nodded.

"I saved a desperate man." Hinode groaned angrily.

"You saved a _mad man_!" She roared. Tsuki looked to her sister sadly. Hinode continued. "You saved someone… just like me. A psycho." Tsuki smiled.

"Come on." She stood, reaching out to take her sister's hand. Rolling her eyes, Hinode stood without help. Tsuki shook her head.

"He needs clothes!" Hinode gagged. Tsuki laughed.

"He needs a second chance." Tsuki corrected.

"And clothes." Hinode grumbled. The two sisters ran back up to the gate, gathering the half conscious man.

"We need to get out of here! This place isn't safe!" Hinode demanded. Tsuki nodded.

"Let's go! We'll take him with us as we look for Sulhadahne and Rinoa!" Tsuki told her sister, using magic to conjure a long wrap, covering the naked man. The two took him by the arms, helping him down the hill.

And so that is how "Ansem" the heartless was freed.


	9. Two Weeks Ahead

**DO NOT SPIN IN CIRCLES AND EAT CANDY, TOO…**

**Sulhadahne went to the North Carolina State Fair yesterday, and boy, was it fun! The whole day I was imagining the Organization running around causing havoc. I might write a fic about that one day.**

**But, I rode so many swirly twirly all around upside down rides that I got sick and we went home early. But oh well. I had fun. And now I have returned to my faithful computer chair to write!**

**I had a close call last night though; I almost spilt tea on my keyboard, which would've meant no stories for you guys for a while! Whew! **

**I track in next week… wah… **

**So, I know the story plotline this time around is kinda… blurry. But hey; I'm having fun with this! **

**Today is just for fun. And I just realized that Leon has been kind of ignored. But he will return next chapter! I swear!**

**So, so far:**

**Marluxia and Larxene aren't getting along because of some sort of fight**

**Yuffie's acting really weird**

**Tsuki and Hinode saved ANSEM! YAY!**

**Crive's up to no good…**

**Vexen is doing some sort of experiment…**

**Sephiroth's blood holds a secret…**

**AND I THINK THOSE ARE ALL THE MYSTERIES FOR NOW! YAY!**

Two weeks passed in the year vacation of the organization, and it became May. If you calculate, that means that two weeks ago, in April, the year began, so vacation will end in… NEXT APRIL!

Finally Castle Hallow Bastion was coming along, but was no where near fully clean and fixed. Only two days ago Lexaeus was working on the roof when Zexion ran out to him, and the added weight dropped them both through the ceiling. Vexen took pictures.

Zexion went to two more dates, and each time after he would call Rikku and Paine, if only because he wanted to tell SOMEONE about it. It was still a secret, all in all.

In Twilight Town, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine opened their machine (or machina) shop, which had weapons and items and those sorts of things. Auron felt like he was in retirement, since all he did was make sure Tidu and Mari went to school everyday. The former always would complain, since "Roxas doesn't have to go!"

The World that Never Was went nuts after the first week when Demyx decided to add a swimming pool to the castle. Sadly, without Lexaeus' help, he had to dig the hole on his own, and dug so deep he fell through the castle floor and into the Brink of Despair, and past the Brink, and was luckily caught by Dragoon's before falling any farther. But he is still determined to get his swimming pool, though the castle now has a large hole in the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Leon traveled towards London in his search, finding no more clues on his way other than the fact Rinoa was said to be in Hellsing headquarters. Fingering her necklace around his neck, he moved on.

Atlantica is preparing for their summer festival, which includes a major performance of Sebastian's latest musical. Demyx is in this musical, as one of the people in the band pit. The musical will be preformed in two months.

The Destiny Islands was enthralled with life, as Sora's father returned home to his son. The man was estatic, and I'll describe him to you now.

Yuuchou Yuki is a traveling salesman who sells healing items and accessories. He was rather tall. Of a scrawny build, though a bit muscular, and a scruffy chin, the man had a surfer accent (LIKE XIGGY!) and an easy going attitude. Man, who does he sound like?

Father and son were happily united, as were…

"Whoa!" Namine whispered, looking past Mr. Yuuchou happily hugging his son to the girl walking up the path. "She looks just like Sora!"

Riku laughed. "That's Sora's twin sister, Aisu. She's his exact opposite, even though they look a lot alike."

Aisu was well built, small, but not terribly scrawny, with brown hair that was anything but straight falling past her chin. Deep blue eyes like her brother were a bit icy, but warmed up when they fell on Sora.

"Sora." She proclaimed, dropping her bag and running up to him. The boy grinning took his sister and held her tight, spinning around happily.

"Aw. It's a Kodak moment." Riku joked. Kairi hit him lightly.

Such a sweet moment! 3

At Disney castle, two friends were lazing about, finding everything was too normal to return to…

"Gawrsh, after all that traveling' around, being home feels strange, don't ya think?" Goofy asked, leaning back on the grassy mound as Donald Duck walked up.

(DONALD SO KAWAII! Okay, I can't write Donald speech. So just imagine it in your head, okay?)

"Yeah. But we can't leave the king, okay? It's just a year!" Donald spoke, sitting down next to Goofy with a huff.

"We went to sleep for a year." Goofy commented.

"So we can take care of the castle for a year. Besides, if we left now, Daisy would kill me!" Donald moaned, falling onto his back.

"Gawrsh, what's that?" Goofy asked, pointing to the sky.

Something was plummeting towards the castle with great speed, growing larger by the second. When the two realized it was about to crash into their area, they screeched, leaping up and getting out of the way just in time.

"It's a gummi ship." Goofy murmured.

"Oh, really?" Donald complained.

The ship was really beat up; it probably wouldn't fly for a while. The door opened, and a girl stepped out.

"Uh oh." Donald spoke.

"Oh. Uh…" The girl muttered.

Hinode was that girl, standing in the doorway of the ship with a dumb look on her face. Backing up, she called. "Tsuki! You chose the wrong world to crash land on!"

Donald, rolling up his sleeve, was about to chase after her, but Goofy held him back.

"Are you ladies all right?" He called into the ship.

Tsuki poked her head out, followed by her blonde sister, and then the two whispered to each other. Then, with a sigh, Hinode disappeared into the ship, and Tsuki stepped down.

"We need to speak to your king, it's urgent." Tsuki demanded. Goofy nodded.

"Donald, why don't you go get the King?" With a grumble, the duck stomped off, running through the door.

"How're you all still alive? Didn't you…" Goofy trailed off. Tsuki shrugged with a smile.

"We kinda… feel asleep, but we were woken up." Tsuki explained. "We were on our way to a friend when we were attacked by Heartless ships."

Hinode stepped out of the ship. "He's okay." She told her sister.

"Who?" Goofy asked.

The two sisters shared nervous glances.

Farther away, we move on…

"Good job, everyone! If we keep this up, our performance will be the best under the sea!" Sebastian coaxed, grinning claw to claw. Demyx shook his head, grinning himself, as he gathered his sitar and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Demyx looked back. Ariel's sister, Flora, was swimming up to him, blonde hair flying. Or, swimming.

"Ma'am?" He asked politely. Flora looked back. Two more of Ariel's sisters were hiding behind a pillar, and when she coaxed them out, they swam over happily.

"We were… wondering…" After a short fit of giggles, the girls continued. "If you were going to be at next week's ball?"

"Ball?" Demyx asked.

"Yes." Continued sister number two, Fauna. "Flora's birthday is next week. Are you coming to the ball?"

Demyx thought for a second, and then nodded. "Okay." The girls giggled, waving and swimming off. Demyx waved back, kind of in a daze.

"What just happened?" He asked as Marluxia swam up behind him.

"Three airheads just convinced you to attend a birthday party." Demyx glared at Marluxia.

"Be nice." He demanded, swimming out of the concert hall. Marluxia followed after, rolling his eyes.

Ariel watched them from afar, smiling.

"Hey!"

Demyx turned to the side, to see another mermaid swimming out of the concert hall after them. It was the third sister.

"Is your friend coming, too?" She asked. Marluxia gaped, about to retort, when Demyx grabbed his arm, pulling him away with a smile.

"Why, yes he is!" Demyx cried, and the two mermen swam off, leaving the girl in a fit of giggles.

"You freak!" Marluxia cried, pissed. "I am not going to that!"

"Come on, you'll have fun! And it'll be another excuse to get out of the castle!" Demyx told him. Marluxia sighed.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it's all on you."

"As usual!" Demyx laughed as they swam towards the gummi.

"So", Demyx began once they were normal and in the gummi. "To Twilight Town?"

"We do need groceries, badly." Marluxia sighed.

(You know, I just noticed that through all of the series, in Axelerate and this one, I have had Marluxia and Demyx paired up as friends. I don't know why, but I guess I like them as buddies. 3)

"So let's go pay Roxas a visit!" Demyx cackled, flying off.

On Twilight Town, Roxas was posting posters. Rushing to get them all in the time limit, he placed his last three and looked to the time.

"56 seconds." Roxas smirked. Sauntering to the man who'd give him payment, Roxas saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette run down the hill and towards the Tram board.

"Thank you, son." The man chimed, giving him his munny.

"Thank you." Roxas smiled.

As he walked off, the man pondered, looking the blonde over. "Hey, boy!" Roxas turned. "Have we met before?"

With a serene smile, Roxas shook his head and walked away.

Pocketing the munny, Roxas wondered if he yet had enough for what he was saving for. Probably not, so he didn't dwell on it.

"Good afternoon, Roxas!" Roxas turned to see Mari and Tidu, still in their school schools, walking up to him.

"Good afternoon." Roxas smiled.

"Hey, you gonna fight in the struggle battle tomorrow?" Tidu asked. Roxas grinned.

"Of course. Though I'll miss my keyblade." Tidu grinned with him.

"Where are you going?" Mari asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Nowhere really." He muttered, looking ahead.

"Come with us then!" Mari pleaded, smiling. With a content sigh, Roxas nodded.

The three headed towards Yuna's shop, and entered the side door.

"We're home!" Tidu called.

"And Roxas is with us!" Mari added.

Yuna came down the stairs, dressed in her usual garb, and with a smile on her face.

The shop reminded Roxas of the moogle store in Traverse Town that he'd seen in Sora's past. It was a bit messy, and there was a loft upstairs. It was a rather large room.

"Good afternoon." Yuna greeted.

"Hey, Roxas!" Rikku and Paine were in the loft, sitting on the floor playing cards.

"Hey everyone. Where's Auron?" Roxas implored. Yuna shrugged.

"Who knows where he's at?" She laughed.

Mari and Tidu deposited their backpacks at the foot of the stairs, and then ran up into the loft. Roxas followed after.

"Ha. I win again." Paine smirked as Rikku pouted.

The doorbell rang. Yuna walked over, opening it to see a little boy.

"I saw Roxas come in here. Someone's looking for him. Tall blonde and a guy with pink hair." The boy told Yuna.

"Did you get that, Roxas?" Yuna called back.

"Yes." He nodded, coming back down the stairs.

"Pink hair? Marluxia, definitely." Rikku said as she dealt the cards.

"I guess Xigbar's not the blonde…" Paine pouted, taking her cards.

"Can you tell them I'm here?" Roxas asked the boy, taking out a few munny and giving it to him. He nodded and ran off, and Roxas went back to the loft.

"Anyone hungry?" Yuna asked. Mari raised her hand high, and so did Paine and Rikku. Roxas laughed at the two girls acting like children.

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Rikku cried giddily. Yuna grinned and ran off into the kitchen.

"Yuna fits the role of mother, doesn't she?" Paine asked. "Wanna play, Roxas?" The blonde nodded.

"Maybe she fits it too well. Single, but motherly makes for a lonely lady." Rikku commented.

"Not as long as she has these two, I think." Roxas shared his thoughts, looking to Tidu and Mari.

The doorbell rang again. "I've got it!" Mari grinned, leaping up.

Opening the door, Mari saw Auron standing their, with two boys in his grip.

"Look who I found. Troublemakers." Auron smirked. Marluxia rolled his eyes, and Demyx sighed nervously.

"Hey, Roxas." Demyx waved. Auron set the boys down.

"What're you guys doing here?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, just dropping by to say hello." Marluxia told him.

"Well now you're staying the night." Auron demanded. Demyx's mouth dropped.

"Why?"

Auron flipped the television on.

- _We will not tolerate their kind in our town. I will cleanse Twilight Town of any Organization XIII influence using all means necessary. They will be punished for their crimes – _

"Oh." Demyx muttered, watching General Vanguard rave on television. Auron rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

Marluxia and Demyx stalked up to the loft, sitting down with the group. Rikku smirked.

"I've heard there's some trouble in paradise." Rikku commented, looking to Marluxia. The man glared at her.

"Yeah. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Demyx pleaded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Larxene is pissed at Marluxia." Paine explained. Roxas laughed, rolling his eyes and looking to Marluxia.

Marluxia sweat dropped; everyone in the room was looking at him with anticipation, even Auron, who was laxly staring at him instead of the television. When Yuna walked in with cookies, everyone gather around the plate, eating, and staring at the assassin.

"FINE!" He growled, giving in. Paine and Rikku grinned, giving each other a high five. With an aggravated sigh, he began. "It was over two weeks ago…"

_Larxene, Axel, and I had been fighting in the arena, practicing, when she and I got into an argument about different battles and such. It was really dumb, and I realized that after she had stalked off. I went to her room to apologize, besides my pride…_

Knocking on the door, Marluxia heard movement in the room.

"Don't come in!" She demanded angrily. Marluxia huffed, leaning against the doorframe. A little later, he tried again impatiently.

"Give me a second!" Larxene growled, throwing something against the door with a bang.

_It is usual not something I do, apologize. So, the fact that she was pushing me off when I was being kind was pissing me off again. I do NOT say sorry, and here she was acting like an ass! So, I pushed the door open._

With a slam, the door came opened, and Marluxia stalked in angrily. Then he froze.

Larxene was in front of him, shirtless. To say she was glaring daggers at him was an understatement.

"**Get.** **_OUT!"_**

Back in the present, Marluxia continued. "She began throwing her daggers at me as I ran out, and I waited outside for two hours after to 'apologize'. But when she came out, she ignored me! That did it. We got into that argument you heard us having in the kitchen, and she hasn't talked to me since."

Everyone was silent.

Marluxia looked from person to person. "What?" He asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Demyx accused, smacking him over the head. Auron rolled his eyes at Marluxia, turning back to the TV.

"Hey!" Marluxia complained when Yuna, Rikku, and Paine each took their turns hitting him.

"Man, you messed up bad." Roxas laughed. Marluxia huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Women." He muttered.

WE MOVE ON

Yuffie sighed, looking out over the Maw.

Looking down to her feet, the girl sighed and sat, grabbing a few stones and tossing them across the way, watching them plummet far below. Clutching her knees, she rocked herself.

"Meanie." She whispered to no one.

Rocking back and forth, she sat silently, watching the stars reel overhead as the sun went down.

Footsteps came behind her. Yuffie looked back.

"Hey." It was Ariel, smiling serenely.

"Hi." Yuffie muttered, turning back to the maw. Ariel looked concerned, walking up and sitting down next to Yuffie.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Yuffie groaned sadly. Ariel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's about Demyx, isn't it?" Ariel asked. Yuffie nodded.

"He dumped me. It was gentle and all and he seemed so sad, like he wanted to stay…. So why didn't he?" Yuffie murmured sadly, hiccupping a little.

Ariel sighed sadly. "You know, he looks a bit sadder too."

"He's been acting so weird around me! Like he still likes me, but he won't let me near him!" Yuffie cried, letting go of her knees.

Ariel nodded. "Vexen's been acting weird ever since we got married. He keeps going down into his lab and working on his special project, but he refuses to tell me about it and forbids me from going down there." Ariel looked out to the maw, her hand over her belly.

Ariel smiled sadly. "We named the baby yesterday."

_"So, it's gonna be a baby girl?" Ariel gasped, looking to her husband as he sat down on the bed. "Are you sure?"_

_Vexen laughed. "I'm positive." Ariel yelped happily, leaping up onto the bed with him. She scooted into his arms._

_"Once she's born, what shall we name her?" Vexen whispered questioningly to his wife who sat cradled in his arms._

_Ariel smiled contently. "I know just the name."_

_"Vex."_

_Vexen looked down to his wife. "Vixen, Vex for short." Ariel nodded._

_"Okay."_

Yuffie smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Ariel looked to Yuffie. "Let's you and I work together; to find out why Demyx and Vexen are acting so weird." Yuffie grinned and nodded.

And so that is how the ninja and the wife began scheming…

King Mickey couldn't believe it.

"Ansem is on… that ship? The Heartless Ansem?" He asked.

Tsuki nodded. "We saved him. He doesn't remember who he is." Mickey sighed, looking to Donald and Goofy, and then Tsuki and Hinode.

"Let's keep it that way." He muttered.


	10. Yuna, Tidus, and Sephiroth, Oh My!

"Are you serious?"

Vexen nodded.

"It's an odd anomaly. But many of those seem to pop up around us." He muttered with a chuckle. Xemnas frowned.

"Two fathers…" He repeated Vexen's words.

"What are they, gay?" Xigbar joked.

"Hush, number two. This is no time for jokes." Lexaeus pleaded. Xigbar sighed.

"Two fathers…"

"Yes, two fathers, one mother, and born by darkness." Vexen recited.

"And related to Sephiroth?" Zexion asked with apprehension.

"What a bloodline. Yuna, lady of Spira, Sephiroth the One Winged Angel, and…" Xaldin began, naming off the boy's predecessors.

"Tidus." Vexen said. "That was the true father's name. He, well, in a sense, he died when Spira was freed of a terrifying monster named Sin. He was a living dream, and once Sin was destroyed, he faded away."

"Into darkness?" Zexion pondered.

"Had to of been. Otherwise, he'd never of come into contact with tall, dark, and malicious." Xigbar muttered, referring to Sephiroth.

Vexen nodded.

"And when he came into contact…" Xemnas began, standing to pace the room.

"Somehow, he… attached a piece of himself to Sephiroth. It was dormant, raw energy born of an unrealistic equation." Vexen explained. "The energy remained dormant, until, at some point, Sephiroth came into some sort of contact with Yuna."

"What, they had sex?" Xigbar implored. Xaldin smacked him.

"No", Vexen chuckled, rolling his eyes. "They could have simply been in the same vicinity, not even seeing each other, perhaps. But the raw energy reacted to Yuna, freed itself, and… well, in a way, it copied her. Her cell, and merged that with Tidus' energy."

"But…" Xemnas started.

"But because Sephiroth had been carrying the energy, the boy held his DNA. The boy didn't look like him at all, but once you get down to the bare factors…" Vexen sighed.

"Two fathers." Xigbar repeated.

"After that, the cell's energy and Tidus' energy reacted in the dark realm. The boy was born of darkness. That's were Tsuki found him." Lexaeus finished Vexen's tale.

Xemnas sat down with a sigh, letting all the information Vexen had learned from Sephiroth's blood and his own research sink in. "And so, Tidu was born."

(**HA! YOU ALL THOUGHT RIKU WAS SEPHIROTH'S SON! HA, HAH! I TRICKED YOU! HA, HA! Ok, shutting up now.)**

The truck smelt. It might have been a godsend to be picked up by the truck driver, but the fact the truck driver was a farmer with many, many pigs in the back didn't help much. That, and Leon had a sensitive nose.

Looking outside into the dark, Leon read a sign: LONDON, FIFTEEN MILES

_Praise whoever created road signs. _He breathed out a sigh, the fact they were almost there giving him hope that he'd survive the stench.

He was right; only a while later, the truck pulled to a halt at a rest stop and he leapt out, shutting the door with a slam that _almost _blocked out the oinking from his ears.

Leon sauntered over to a coke machine and emptied his pockets. A few pieces of lint, a misplaced piece of paper, a paper clip, and two dimes came into his hand. What a treasury. Rolling his eyes, Leon threw all of it in the nearby trashcan.

Leaving without a soda, Leon began walking down the road, deciding to find Hellsing on his own. He wasn't sure if it was a secret place or something the public knew about, but either way he figured it wouldn't be smart for him to advertise that he was looking for the place. He also wondered if Alucard would or wouldn't attack him when he first arrived. That was, if he decided to break in or not. Breaking in sounded like fun.

Twenty minutes later, in the heavy thick of night, Leon came out into the city, down town, with tall buildings surrounding him and cars driving past. None of it changed his look; determination barred by ice, never changing.

With a grunt, Leon kept walking down the road, searching for something. It wasn't like he was looking for a neon sign stating: HELLSING! OVER HERE! But he figured there had to be some sort of clue.

After two hours of searching, Leon gave up for the night and sat down on a bench. He'd gone without sleep for a day, but he still didn't give in to that yet. Taking out an electric handheld computer, he began typing.

_Dear Hallow Bastion,_

_So far the journey is fruitless. No sign of Rinoa, though I have caught wind of her a time or two. According to my informants, she was injured by a vampire, and she and some other woman named "Sulhadahne" were taking in by a group called Hellsing. _

_If you remember Monde Race at all, then you'll remember that Hellsing was the group that worked with Sora in the race; Alucard, the insane vampire, Integra, the icy Brit, Seras, a woman turned vampire Alucard took under his wing, Pip, a mercenary, and Walter, Integra's faithful, if not somewhat odd, butler._

_I'm hoping our past experience with them will make this easier, but I sort of doubt it. Best of luck to you all, and again I apologize for skipping out when Hallow Bastion needs help the most. Take care, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, and our newest member, Vincent. Watch for danger._

_SL_

(**People who have no clue what Hellsing is:**

**You'll meet the ones I mentioned in here soon enough, since Alucard and Integra are the only ones that have formally been introduced. Don't worry! It'll make more sense soon!)**

Pressing send, the message was sent off into cyberspace, and towards Hallow Bastion. It was a complex system that would take the letter through the universe to the castle, but it was one Mickey and he had worked diligently with Twilight Town to correct and build. Now, many worlds could converse with the click of a button.

"Good evening. Or is it morning?" Leon chuckled sleepily, turning to the newcomer.

"It is morning, I believe." Vincent stood in the park, a dark portal fizzing away behind him.

"What brings you here?" Leon asked, getting to the point.

Vincent smirked. "Well, Sora keeps insisting I'm a vampire…" he joked. Leon shook his head. "In truth, Xemnas sent me."

"Hmm?" Leon became serious.

And so, the discussion concerning Tidu began…

"Five?" Donald asked.

"Go fish." Hinode smirked. Grumbling, Donald complied.

"So, uh, Ansem, do you really not remember anything?" Goofy asked the man sitting at the end of the table silently watching the card game. He didn't respond.

Tsuki sighed. "He hasn't said anything out loud."

"Out loud?" Donald asked. Tsuki nodded and touched her head.

"We're having a nice old conversation up here. Ansem thinks Donald should refrain from playing card games." She giggled, insulting the duck gently. Donald simmered, as the others laughed. Ansem just watched silently, trying to put anything together in his mind.

He was wearing a white shirt that was much too big for him, and tight black slacks. He was barefoot since the castle didn't have shoes that could fit him. It suited him, Tsuki thought.

_Tsuki?_

The woman tugged at the weak mental connection.

_**Lexaeus?**_

_Where's Sulhadahne? She won't answer me._

_**We don't know. As far as we know, Rinoa is taking care of her. At the moment, we're stranded at Disney castle. The gummi needs a LOT of repair.**_

_I can't leave here, either. A strange… anomaly… has come up. I hope Rinoa can take care of her until we get there._

_**And Leon's going after her. Sulhadahne will be safe with him.**_

_Yes. Sigh… I want to believe we have nothing to worry about._

**Calm down, you two. Those guys will be fine. Trust me; we need to spend our time worrying about our new buddy.**

_What buddy, Hinode?_

_**Nothing, don't listen to my sister, its nothing!**_

Silence.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"So, Ansem, how do you feel?" Tsuki began, talking aloud to him for the first time. He looked a bit surprised. Searching around, he struggled for the words.

"S - … S - … Th - …" He couldn't say a word, but he tried. Tsuki and Goofy sighed simultaneously.

"At least he can understand us." Hinode grumbled.

"So, what exactly happened to you girls anyway?" Donald implored. Tsuki looked to Hinode with a pained, sheepish expression.

"Well…"

"You see, there's this girl…"

Goofy, Donald, Hinode, and Tsuki were walking down the hall, Ansem silently in tow, all listening to Hinode as she began the story. Tsuki was reluctant, but let her sister speak.

"We went to sleep, and when we woke up, we were somewhere else." Hinode told them.

"It was the same 'somewhere else' me, and Xehanort were originally from, but I couldn't really remember that until I saw it." Tsuki added.

"Those two had once lived there, when they were normal; before Xehanort lost his memory and before Tsuki was Tsuki or Diluviare."

"What's your birth name then?" Goofy asked. Tsuki smiled.

"I'm not telling." Goofy sighed contently.

"Anyway, the girl was there when we woke up. She said she'd had dreams about us. You see, we now know that the girl, Sulhadahne, as she's named herself, has this special ability. When she was around nine, she came through the Door to Sunrise and arrived 'somewhere else'. That's when her power began, and every night she dreamt about the worlds outside of the Door."

"Worlds like Radiant Garden, and the Destiny Islands." Tsuki smiled.

"The dreams usually concerned heroes and villains, and those involved with the Heartless. Recently, we'd been in her dreams, and so, she went through the door and took us. She met with Namine out there."

"She did?" Donald exclaimed.

_"Sora!" Namine called down the hall. The brunette turned, waving Riku and Tidu on ahead. Namine began to tell Sora what had happened to her._

_"I met someone, and she said we'd meet again…"_

"Sulhadahne, or Victoria, doesn't really like the world she lives in. She wants to live in the 'Outside' as she calls it, but she's afraid. She says someone is waiting for her to leave. So she doesn't much. But recently a group of bullies attacked her, and Rinoa saved her, and took her outside. We're afraid whoever's looking for her is going to go after her."

"Gawrsh. Sounds complicated." Goofy muttered apprehensively.

"Sure is." Tsuki sighed.

Twilight Town looked beautiful in the sunset. On Sunset Hill, two children sat happily.

"Tidu", Mari began with a note of forlorn. "Do you miss momma?"

Tidu was silent, watching the sun. Hinode…

"Yeah. I miss Tsuki. But… nowadays I've kinda come to think of Yuna as momma." Mari's eyes lit up.

"Me, too. But I still wish we could see Tsuki." She sighed, leaning back to look at the sky.

Tidu, leaning on his elbows, examined the red blood sky. "Mari… am I odd?"

The girl sat up. "Sometimes. But not in a bad way. Why?"

Tidu looked down, sad and a bit confused. "Well, I… feel different. Like, I dunno…" He sighed and dropped the subject.

Mari kindly set a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tidu looked to her. "You're different… not in a bad way. I think… you're going to be important someday!"

Tidu grinned. "Thanks."

In the shadows, they were watched…

Roxas sauntered up the hill towards the train station, watching others play around him. Children, innocently laughing, teens, running mail back and forth…

Marluxia and Demyx had left that morning after a shopping venture, and Roxas had tagged along. The two were fun, but it was nice to have quiet back once they returned to their ship. Tonight, though Yuna had invited him to dinner, Roxas was going to spend the evening at home.

Up the hill, Roxas heard a grunt, and some heavy motion. Running, he turned the bend to see a few people having trouble with a large load. With determination, Roxas ran forward, grabbing the side of the cart and pushing it up the hill.

"Thanks, boy!" A man grunted as they pushed. "Thank you to all you kids!"

"No problem."

Roxas' eyes went wide.

On the other side of the cart, helping them push was Hayner. Why hadn't Roxas noticed that? If he had, he would've run the other way.

It was too late now; finally they pushed the load into the garage. Roxas turned tail silently and began down the hill, trying to leave as vaguely as possible.

"Thanks again!" The man called. Hayner, and two others he didn't know, were all crowded around the man. Roxas tried to slip away.

Hayner, with a grin, left the small group to see the fourth helper trying to walk away unnoticed. He looked like a newcomer in town.

"Hey!"

Roxas grimaced, but kept walking. Maybe he'd leave. But then, if Hayner was anything like the simulation Roxas had known, then he wouldn't leave till he got what he wanted.

"Hey, you!"

Hayner came up behind Roxas, patting his shoulder. "You new in town?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded, continuing to walk. Hayner followed.

"I'm Hayner." Hayner grinned, stepping in front of Roxas and pointing his thumb to his chest.

Roxas stumbled, stuttered, and then finally, let it go. "Roxas."

Hayner blinked. That name was kind of familiar… and this boy looked a lot like…

"Hey, do you know a guy named Sora?" Hayner asked. Roxas grinned sheepishly, laughing.

"Yeah, he's my… brother." Hayner's eyes lit up.

"Roxas, welcome to Twilight Town! Why don't you come meet my friends tomorrow?" He began, turning to run off. Roxas was about to protest. "We'll be at the Usual Spot! See you then!"

Hayner disappeared down the hill. Roxas sighed. How did he get himself into these messes?

Crive sneered.

"Is it coming smoothly?"

The snake like fiend behind him was a scientist by the name Hojo. Crive hated working with garbage, but only garbage was willing to work with him on such an inane project.

"Yes, Crive, it is working fine. Positively fine." Hojo drawled. Crive rolled his eyes, stepping up to the platform to look it over himself.

It looked like it was coming along.

"Should it be ready in time?" Crive's deep voice demanded.

Hojo nodded profusely. "One year, no problem." His mousy grin was sickening. Crive sneered; it was his favorite pastime.

"No more screw ups." He commanded before leaving and slamming the laboratory door behind him.

Ariel walked through the castle hallways, looking for her husband. He had to be here somewhere.

Noises were coming from the lab he was always drowning. Shaking her head, Ariel knocked on the door.

"I'm working!" Vexen shouted over the noise.

"It's me!" Ariel retorted. The noise ended. But no Vexen; all was silent.

With a pained looked, Ariel sighed, beginning to walk away. Then, with a grimace, she turned back and kicked the steel door. With another grimace, she leaned against the wall, clutching her foot.

"I hope we come up with a plan, quick, Yuffie." Ariel sighed. "I think I'm losing him."

Far away, in another world…

Two children were running around Sunset Terrace.

"They say that people's doppelgangers show up around here!" One child told the other as they ran down the street.

"Yeah right! No way!" The other protested as they headed home.

Far behind them was a waterfall.

Shadows curled up under the water, dying to escape, and rumbling beneath the water. But, they calmed, dying down, waiting for the right moment to strike.


	11. A Day at The Beach

"Sora!"

The boy yawned and rolled over in the sand.

"Sora!"

Stretching, he continued to ignore the voice.

"SORA!" BAM!

"Ouch!" Sora complained, sitting up. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see Aisu.

"Good morning." She chimed annoyance in her tone. Sora chuckled sheepishly.

"What's with the wake up call?" He complained, standing up and brushing sand off his shoulders.

"Everyone's here." Aisu smiled, moving aside. It was then Sora saw them.

All of the younger kids and the teens his age, along with some of the older school kids, were all sitting along the island, watching Sora as if some sort of game was about to begin.

"Oh yeah!" Sora cried, remembering. Aisu shook her head, heading to the sidelines.

"Kick his butt, Riku!" Aisu commanded as the silver haired boy sauntered by. Riku laughed.

Once the kids had learned about all of their adventures and powers, of course they had begged to see them in action. And of course, Riku and Sora were all too eager to comply. Summoning his Keyblade (awes erupted from the crowd), Sora faced Riku.

"Ready?" Riku implored as he summoned the Way to Dawn.

"Oh yeah!" Sora laughed, and with that, he lunged.

Riku leapt up, flipping to dodge Sora's blatant fury, and in his flip he sent energy from the blade towards Sora's back. The brunette, flipping around in an instant, dispelled the energy and charged up for Explosion.

Rushing forward, Sora attacked horizontally, Riku flipping out of the way each time. Grinning, Sora rushed to the side, circling Riku and then coming in for Cyclone.

Riku flipped his blade around his body, clashing with the Keyblade. Flipping back, Sora landed on the dock, and Riku charged him.

Bringing the blade down, Sora leapt away, pushing himself off of Riku's head. The boy grimaced angrily, annoyed. Pulling on his blade, he removed it from the dock.

"Riku!" Kairi complained.

"Sorry!" He muttered sheepishly, rushing after the cackling Sora.

Sora leapt onto the side of the little house, using it to flip around and face Riku head on. With a smirk, Riku brought his blade down and used Dark Aura.

The crowd gasped at the show of energy.

"Step it up?" Sora asked as he pressed off the shield.

"Definitely!" Riku responded happily, and the two pressed away, leaping back. Sora flipped the blade around, stepping forward once, and concentrating.

_Why not show off, just for fun? _Sora grinned and lifted the blade above his head.

"Thundaga!" He cried, and lightning spiraled down from the sky, rushing down upon Riku. The boy laughed and used Dark Aura again, disappearing amongst the action.

"Where'd he go?" Wakka asked, searching the area frantically.

Riku reappeared behind Sora, slashing downward. Sora used a Reflect spell just in time, and then –

"Sora!"

Activating the summon gem, Genie, in valor form, flew down from the sky with a flash, dazzling the crowd, of course.

"Oh, a show! How about a little, 'one, two'!" Genie cackled being his usual crazy self.

Sora and Genie began assaulting Riku with all sorts of magic, and the crowd loved it. Riku, a bit bashed up, dodged, leapt against the shed, and flew towards Sora, blade flashing in the light.

As Genie disappeared, Sora and Riku clashed, and then Sora used Guard Break to send Riku flying. But, Riku flipped back, his blade crashing into Sora's back.

"Alright, isn't that enough for today?" Namine asked, her gentle voice commanding to the group.

The crowd broke into cheers, excited and awed, as Riku and Sora grinned brightly.

"That was a fun way to start the morning!" Sora grinned.

"You slept on the beach?" Riku implored with sarcasm. Sora nodded with a shrug. The silver haired boy shook his head.

"See you!" Sora grinned as everyone began heading off. Namine and Kairi came down to the two.

"Nice fight, guys." Kairi grinned.

"This place is so beautiful; I can't get over it." Namine smiled, looking around the island.

"Come on, let's go." Riku smiled, looking off to the smaller island connected by the bridge. The four began running to it.

"Hey, what's that?" Kairi asked, looking over the bridge to the water. Sora and Riku slowed down, looking over the bridge to it, as Namine came behind.

It was some sort of gem, floating in the water.

"Go get it." Riku smirked, pushing Sora into the water. His yelp was drowned out by a splash.

"Ha, ha!" Sora complained, swimming below as his friends laughed. Going down to the bottom, Sora swept the gem up, and came back up to the surface.

"So, what is it?" Aisu came up behind the group.

"It looks like… a summon gem!" Sora told his sister with enthusiasm.

"A what?" Aisu asked, chuckling at Sora's giddiness.

Riku explained what the item was to Aisu, as Sora looked it over with a keen eye.

"I can't tell who it will summon; we might as well try it out!" Sora cried, throwing it into the air and aiming at it with the keyblade.

"Sora, think things through!" Riku commanded, but it was too late. _With a flash of light, and splash of water, a scream broke through as someone fell out of nowhere. _

_Someone, angry, rose out of the water._

_Liquid streaming down his back and his wing, Sephiroth, in all his glory, however soaked, rose into the air._

_"Who DARES bother me?!?!" The man growled, spinning around and releasing his blade before anyone could protest._

"Sora, think things through!" Riku commanded.

Sora opened his eyes, dropping his daydream with a groan and a shake of his head.

"Okay, we'd better wait with this one…" Sora stuttered, hoping that the gem didn't REALLY summon Sephiroth.

"Sora! Did you sleep on the beach again?" Sora's mother accused as the group ran up the dirt road past Sora's house. Chuckling sheepishly, Sora waved to his mom.

"Hey, mom! We're going to the arcade! See you!" He grinned, continuing to run.

"Good morning, Mrs. Yuuchou!" Kairi and Namine spoke at the same time. Said mother beamed and waved cheerfully.

"What's this?" Namine asked, looking her lunch over. Sora laughed.

Kairi kicked him under the table. "It's pizza. It's really good!" Looking it over, Namine took a careful bite. With a giggle, she nodded.

"Not bad!" The group laughed as she dove in politely.

"So, what will we do today?" Riku asked, attempting conversation.

Sora leaned back, already having devoured his meal. "Well…"

Namine looked out the window as the group talked. She saw Aisu walk by with a few friends, and waved to the girl. Aisu smiled and nodded back.

"Why don't we… go swimming?" Namine offered gently, turning back to them. The group looked to each other.

"Sure!" Kairi smiled, standing up. "Let's get ready." Namine nodded, taking Kairi's hand. The two began heading back as Sora called back.

"We'll meet you on the beach!" He cried happily.

"Hey!" With a splash Riku fell into the water. Flailing, he came up, glaring at the boy who'd pushed him in.

"Revenge!" Sora cackled in his swim trunks, jumping in with a laugh. Kairi ran up behind him, coming into the water from the beach instead of leaping off the dock.

Namine laughed at the scene, sitting far off on the ledge, drawing the ocean waves. Her two piece had a skirt on the bottom, and was a beige color. Kairi had the same in a bright red.

"Come on, Namine!" Kairi called, waving before leaping in. With a content sigh, Namine looked up and out into the sunlight from her shade.

_"You don't have to sit in the dark corner, you know." He smiled. She smiled as well._

_"Perhaps I prefer it. As much as I like company… the shadows make good company." She sighed contently. Roxas grinned._

_"Perhaps I can accompany you in these shadows." Namine giggled, looking up to him._

_"I'd like that."_

"Roxas would want me to." Namine told herself, setting her sketch book aside. "I'm coming!" She yelled to Kairi.

And with one step, she came out of the shadows and into the Light.

Later on, Sora and the gang floated up to the beach, looking at the shells and cursing out crabs (yes, Riku cursed out a crab when it latched onto his finger.) until the four of them were stretched out on the sand, just looking at the fading sunset.

"Beautiful". Riku muttered.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

Kairi sat up, water dripping off her body. Looking up the beach, she saw it; Sora's pack. Running up, she opened it, against Sora's protests.

"What is she doing?" Namine asked, sitting up to watch.

"If she's looking for feminine products, she's looking in the right place." Riku accused with a smug grin. Sora punched him.

With a smile, Kairi took something out and ran back to the ocean. The other three looked to her hand.

"Oh." Namine smiled.

In her hands, Kairi held the Hinode keychain.

"We never really found out what that was for, did we?" Sora asked.

"We never really found out a lot." Riku mumbled.

"I think we should… let it go." Kairi stated, setting her hands in the water and gently releasing the keychain to the ocean waves.

"I wonder what it means." Namine pondered.

"What do you mean, Namine?" Sora asked.

"Well, it had to of had some importance, right?" Sora nodded.

"Guess it doesn't matter anymore, huh?" Riku told them, lying back down in the sand.

"Guess not." The others followed his example, lying back down.

As the wind caressed the plants, the waves caressed the sands, and they both surrounded the children, another sun set on the Destiny Islands.

"Man, am I bored." Axel muttered, walking out onto the beach. Even though the sun had been rising on the Castle nowadays, its light still didn't reach the dark beach shores. Axel preferred relaxing here, if only because it was quiet.

Sitting down by the waves, Axel leaned back, watching the dark sky. His spiky hair was mashed down in the sand, and would take hours of bathing and many bottles of gel to fix.

"Beautiful", Axel muttered, talking of the sky. "In an eerie way." He chuckled.

Something hit his boot lightly; so lightly, he didn't notice it. Then, the waves pushed it up higher, and it came to his waist.

"What the…?" Axel sat up, taking whatever it was into his hand.

"A keychain?" Axel asked, looking it over. He'd never seen it before. "What's it supposed to do?" He muttered annoyed, shaking it as if that would somehow do something.

"Huh?" All of a sudden, light erupted from the chain, and without a sound, Axel disappeared.

"Yuffie?" Ariel called down the hall. "Yuffie?"

"Shush!" Yuffie's voice spoke from nowhere. Suddenly, she appeared down the hall, walking towards Ariel. "I'm here."

"Alright. The lab is this way." Ariel told her, as they stalked off silently.

"Sure you want to do this? Vexen will be more than pissed." Ariel scoffed.

"I don't care. I'm tired of him keeping secrets from me." Ariel told her. "Here it is."

They stood before a tall metal door, thick and strong. Yuffie cracked her knuckles. "Leave it to me!"

The ninja strode up to the doorway, taking out her kunai and preparing herself. Sticking the blade in the door, she began messing with it.

"You know, that's what keys are for."

Yuffie jumped, though not as much as Ariel did, and the two turned to see Xigbar, fingering the keys with a smirk.

"Hey Xigbar." Ariel greeted kindly.

"What do you want?" Yuffie snapped. Xigbar smiled.

"To help you, of course."

"Help us?" Ariel and Yuffie shared a glance. Then Yuffie continued. "Why?"

"Because I know why Demyx and Vexen are being weird." Xigbar told them. "And because I'm in the same boat they're in."

"What do you mean?" Ariel questioned gently, a bit scared of the answer. Xigbar looked around.

"Come on." He summoned up a dark portal. "Let's go."

The three disappeared through the portal, as they were watched.

Once the portal went away and the three were gone, Orpheus leapt down from the ceiling's rafters. Examining the hallway, and then the door, he swiftly kicked it down.

The room inside was huge, with a wide berth and high ceiling. It had been used quite recently, and information and formulas were on many boards in the room.

After reading and walking around, Orpheus came to the central computer in the room.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, before booting it up and hacking in.

Now, we shall leap away to Twilight Town…

"General", a soldier proclaimed, sauntering into the room. General Vanguard looked up from his paperwork.

The general was old, with slick gray hair and stubble along his cheeks. His rough exterior was no softer than his interior; eyes that could pierce rock glared at the intruder.

"What is it?" He groaned at the soldier.

Said soldier, a bit frightened and also seemingly freaked, looked around, and then to his superior officer.

"I think you should see this for yourself." The soldier muttered.

The General and Private Gates, who was the soldier, got off the Tram at Sunset Station, and said general followed the Private down the stairs and towards the problem.

"It's quite odd; nothing like this has occurred before, in our records, but many rumors have circulated about the place for years." Private Gates rambled nervously.

The two came up upon the waterfall.

Black mist was swirling around the waterfall's base, and the water was going everywhere. Someone had destroyed the basin that had been at the base of the waterfall, and now the water was spread all over the spot, falling over the side and drowning the plants. The black mist wasn't spreading; simply centering on the waterfall.

The General wasn't at all disturbed, but growled in anger.

At the base of the waterfall, unseen by the Private or General, read this:

_**midnight is coming**_

Roxas was quaking.

Should he go? Should he not go?

The events of the past day replaying in his mind, Roxas cursed his foolish actions and wished that he'd done something to keep this from happening. But the past is the past, and he needed a plan for the future.

Should he or should he not go to the Usual Spot?

It would be rude not to, but it would be best. Sighing heavily, Roxas knew he had to go.

"Here's your money, sir." Roxas nodded, taking his earnings from delivering mail.

Sighing again, Roxas headed down to the sandlot.

Collapsing onto a bench, Roxas stretched out, leaning his head back. "What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna fight me, that's what." Roxas looked up.

Seifer was there, standing before him, struggle bat in hand. He tossed a second bat to our blonde hero, who caught it clumsily.

"What?" Roxas stuttered, a bit confused. Seifer laughed, smirking.

"Come on! Tell me you know what a fight is?" Roxas looked down to the bat and stood.

"All right! That's more like it!" Seifer cheered when Roxas stood in a battle stance. A crowd began growing around the two, as Seifer's followers joined them.

Looking around, Roxas saw Hayner and the others in the crowd. Hayner actually – he couldn't have, but he did – cheered and grinned at Roxas, giving him a thumbs up.

A bit shaken, but a bit stronger as well, Roxas prepared for whatever Seifer had waiting for him.

"Ah, seems a fight's begun, sir." Private Gates spoke as he and the General walked back to headquarters. The sandlot was buzzing with activity as Seifer challenged yet another newcomer.

"Wait, Private." The General commanded, looking to the fight.

Who was that blonde boy?

"Research that one." Vanguard demanded strongly, pointing to Roxas. "Date of birth, name, age, home world, race, and abilities, if any. Do not leave anything out, and report to me as soon as you have the information."

The Private, a bit surprised at the sudden mission from the superior, shakily saluted him. "I will not fail, General!"

Vanguard, with a sneer, passed by the fight, glancing at Roxas one last time.

Back at the Destiny Islands…

"Sora!" Aisu complained trying to take back the gem. "Riku said to wait!"

"Come on! We won't know what the gem summons till we try!" Sora told her, eager and impatient to summon the being.

"Sora?" Mr. Yuuchou appeared in the doorway, watching his two children chase each other around the playroom. "Someone's here for you."

Sora ignored him, running from his sister as he turned back and stuck his tongue out at her. In doing so, he couldn't see ahead and ran straight into his father.

"Come on, kid." Mr. Yuuchou smirked, taking Sora by the hood and dragging him towards the doorway. Aisu ran up and snatched the gem back, running past both her father and brother against Sora's complaints.

Riku was sitting at the kitchen table when the three came down. Mr. Yuuchou let Sora go, pushing him towards the door. Sora sighed and trudged to it, swinging it open.

Standing in the doorway was a woman, hooded, and a young girl standing next to her, nervously and yet excitedly looking around the room.

"Are you Sora?" The woman asked. Sora nodded. Beneath her hood, the woman smiled, and extended her hand.

"My name is Rinoa."


	12. Dive Into The Empty Shell?

**LIFE'S NO FUN WITHOUT A GOOD SCARE**

**I have not written in so long, but I'm too lazy to make up excuses as to why, so, I'll just cut to the chase. **

**LET'S GO!**

**(Though, I will say this. Halloween is COMING! I bought the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack in celebration. That's why the title up there is 'Life's no fun without a good scare'. That's a line in the song, 'This is Halloween'.)**

He was falling… falling, into darkness…

Axel slowly flipped around, landing on a platform, turning his head and body about to examine the area. Suddenly, light blinded him and he covered his eyes, as dark birds flew into the sky away from the platform, revealing what was beneath him.

**(OH THE CLICHÉ OF IT ALL!)**

The platform was like stained glass, and in the center was a close up of the World that Never Was, and of Roxas and Axel standing nearby each other; it was a perfect copy of the scene where Roxas left the Organization, and Axel came after him.

_**No one would miss me.**_

Confused, Axel looked to the keychain in his hand. Somehow, it had triggered this… this…

**DIVE INTO THE HEART**

But he didn't have a heart, did he?

Axel put the keychain in his pocket as he looked around again.

_**The power of your mind has been given form.**_

A voice spoke out of nowhere in Axel's mind to him, as he felt imaginary flames tickle him; yes, fire was already his power.

_**But what is the power of your heart? If you give it form, it will give you strength, being of Nothing.**_

Axel sighed contently at the statement as three pedestals appeared. Out of thin air, items appeared on them. One was half a sun; a necklace with a pendant that held half a sun. The next was the same, but with a crescent moon. The last seemed to be a star necklace, a small star barely larger than Axel's finger tip, while the half sun and crescent moon were half the size of his palm.

Axel, his hands in his pockets, fingered the Hinode keychain.

"Here goes nothing. Weird fucking place." He muttered. Approaching the sun, Axel held his hand near it, in awe of it as it shone brightly in the dark.

_**The Power of the Sun.**_

**_Invincible faith._**

_**Unbending resolve.**_

_**A light to outshine all nightmares.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

Looking across the room to the moon, Axel shook his head; he needed to look over all his options.

Sauntering to the other pedestal, he held his hand out once more.

_**The Power of the Moon.**_

_**Serene wisdom.**_

_**Calm wraith.**_

_**A guide to lead you into Dreams.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

Again, Axel shook his head, eager to weigh all his options. Stepping over to the star, he looked at it, and touched it.

_**The Power of the Star.**_

_**Fiery strength.**_

_**Outlasting courage.**_

_**Passion that defies all logic.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

"The moon, the sun, or the star." Axel pondered aloud, looking about him. Which did he want?

_**Choose carefully.**_

"No shit." Axel retorted to the enigmatic voice.

Which did he want?

The star was kind of redundant, since it sort of resembled the power he already had. So, Axel decided against the star. But did he want the sun, or moon?

Invincible faith, unbending resolve. Serene wisdom and calm wraith.

"I'll take the moon." Axel announced. Immediately, the crescent moon pedant appeared around his neck.

"'What a fashion _fou-paw_'". Axel joked with a smirk, slurring the word and thinking of Marluxia.

_**Now, what will you give up in return?**_

He didn't even have to think about that one. Still fingering the keychain in his pocket, Axel answered, "Star".

_**You've chosen the power of the Moon. You've given up the power of the Star.**_

_**Is this the path you seek?**_

"Hell, why not," Axel muttered.

The star flickered away with a flash, and suddenly, the glass beneath him broke, and Axel plummeted far below.

Landing on another stain glass platform, Axel found a doorway, a box, a crate, and a treasure chest.

"Wrong one. I'm not a newbie!" Axel shouted.

_**Oh, sorry. One second.**_

The glass shattered, and Axel fell again, this time getting bonked multiple times by a crate, a box, and a treasure chest. If he'd been hit by the door, _something _would've died.

Landing again, Axel found he was by a new doorway. It was one of the doors of darkness, the corridors used to travel between worlds. Oddly, light was streaming from it. Carefully, Axel looked it over, and then charged in.

Axel found himself on top of Naught's Altar, with four people standing around him. Roxas was leaning against the railing of the stairway, arms crossed, looking down. Farther away, Demyx was seated on the floor, strumming his sitar. Xemnas was standing off, looking out into the distance, and in the center was Sora, happily watching the stars.

A bit confused, Axel walked up to Roxas.

Before he could say a word, Roxas spoke. "What is darkness to you?"

A bit surprised by the odd, out-of-nowhere question, Axel thought for a moment. What is darkness…?

"…Intimidating, I guess. I don't… want to be taken away again." Axel nodded a bit surprised he was so open in his answer. But then, this was Roxas. Roxas smirk-smiled.

"Is Darkness so scary?" He asked. Axel shrugged, and walked off.

This time, he approached Sora, and when he was asked a weird question, he wasn't so surprised.

"What would you do if you were human again?" Sora asked, still star gazing. Axel was taken back by the particular question, a bit unsure of what he would do. But, he came up with an answer.

"Come back here. This place is home, whether I'm human or not." Sora grinned at Axel's answered.

"Is the Never World so special?" He asked. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Are humans so special?" He retorted, walking past Sora to Demyx. Again, he received an odd question.

"What emotion do you want?" Demyx asked with a Demyx-like smile, still playing the beautiful sitar. Axel came up with this answer quickly.

"Contentment. To be able to just wake up in the morning and be glad I'm alive." Axel smiled at the idea. Maybe he'd be able to do that soon, since the others could. Wasn't he one of the only ones without a heart left? Wasn't it only he, Namine, and Roxas left?

"Are the simple things that great?" Demyx asked half heartedly. Axel rolled his eyes, sauntering up to Xemnas as he spoke.

"No idea. You tell me…" The last part of his sentence was quiet. "You're _real_."

_**Nobodies have four questions, unlike the usual three. **_

Ignoring the odd voice, Axel walked up to Xemnas. Without turning, Xemnas spoke, his deep, drawling voice filling the dark air.

"If I were in danger… would you risk your life for mine?"

Axel was really shocked by this question.

It took him a moment. He was back with the group, everyone had made amends…, but would he really put his life on the line for Xemnas? This was a deep question if there ever was one.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, it's not like I don't owe you. And sure, maybe… I dunno…" Axel shrugged, dragging on. Xemnas turned. There was actually a small, serene smile on his face. Axel blushed; he'd actually admitted that he cared for the Superior's safety!

"Is my life that important to you?"

As the world around him faded away, Axel found this was one question he didn't have a sharp remark for. "Yeah. It is."

_**Your journey begins in Early Morning, as the darkness fades away. The light will burn your eyes, but continue on, and the day will reveal itself to you.**_

_**Is this the path you seek?**_

"Yeah", Axel muttered as he floated through nothingness. "Sure".

Axel landed on a platform again, and this platform had stairs leading up to a different platform. Axel looked down.

This stained glass work of art was of all of them; it was of the entire Organization XIII and RGRC together, like they had all posed for a picture. Axel noticed he was standing on Aerith's head, and moved. Happily, he grinned and stood on Marluxia's head instead, snickering to himself.

To amuse himself, since he was bored, Axel stomped up and down on Marluxia's head, grinning all the while. Then, he moved and made fun of Vexen instead, jumping on the man's forehead.

_**Are you quite done?**_

Axel rhetorically jumped, and then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly, something came up out of the ground.

_**The closer you get to the light, the greater your Shadow becomes.**_

Then, Axel noticed the creature was coming out of his shadow, elongating, forming into flesh from nothing. Black flames surrounded its grinning face, as it seemed like it was made of only flames.

Axel grinned, and summoned his chakrams.

Suddenly, the necklace around his neck glowed. Groaning, Axel covered his eyes and blinked as the light reacted to his weapons.

New strength flowed through his arms as Axel lifted the chakrams. Now, instead of their usual coloring, the two circle weapons were also tinted light blue. It was an odd combination, but the power boost was well worth it.

Axel grinned and swung his chakram at the beast.

FAR FAR AWAY

Roxas swung down on Seifer with a mad grin, enjoying the hell out of this. He was a seasoned fighter now, and Seifer had no clue what he was in for.

Swinging around, Roxas brought the bat against Seifer's ear, who groaned and turned, swinging at Roxas. He hit the boy's leg, but without pause, Roxas raced back to attack again.

The fight was over before you could blink, with Roxas as the victor by a long shot. The crowd roared with happiness as Roxas felt more alive than he had for a while.

Seifer sat up, wiping his mouth. Roxas looked to him.

"Not bad." Seifer muttered with a smirk.

"Friends?" Roxas asked, outstretching his hand. Seifer examined it like it was an alien object.

Slapping Roxas' palm in a friendly gesture, Seifer stalked off with a call of, "Later, dork!" Roxas laughed.

It seemed like everything was the same way it had been. But it wasn't; and for once, Roxas was glad it wasn't.

Leaping off the platform, Roxas was crowded by three people he'd hoped would leave him alone. Sighing, Roxas greeted Hayner, who introduced Pence and Olette.

"Hey, Roxas!" Pence greeted. Olette nodded. Was she blushing?

"That was awesome!" Hayner grinned happily. "Seifer got his ass handed to him." Roxas had to laugh at that.

"You must be hungry. We have pizza back at the Usual Spot. Wanna eat with us?" Olette implored.

Roxas sighed; part of him wanted to, and part of him said it was a bad idea. With a nod, Roxas agreed. _It's what Namine would want_, he told himself.

"All right! Let's go!" Hayner waved to them, and the three followed after, running towards the Usual Spot.

And Roxas thought, nothing had changed from illusion to reality.

FARTHER AWAY

"Is this it?" Leon asked the man standing behind him.

"Hellsing Manor, yes." Vincent answered.

Vincent, sent by Xemnas, had informed Leon of the odd Tidu bloodline, and after, Vincent had aided Leon by helping him find Hellsing headquarters.

"Do you need help getting in?" Vincent implored. Leon shook his head.

"I'll take care of the rest. Good evening to you, Valentine." With that, Leon sauntered through the bushes he'd been hiding in. Vincent smirked.

"Good luck." With that, he was gone.

Leon looked up to the intimidating doorway that wasn't intimidating to him. Taking firm hold of the bronze door knobs, he swung three times, sending tremors through out the manor.

A vampire in the basement laughed.

"He's here", Alucard announced with a grin.

BACK TO AXEL

"That was easy." Axel told himself as the fiery beast melted away. Brandishing his weapons, Axel sighed and let them melt away.

Suddenly, darkness began eating away at him, dragging him down. With a snarl, Axel began fighting back, trying to burn it away.

**_- _Bu**T_** dON't **be** aFra**_**id _–_**

Axel shouted as he fought, "I am **_not_** 'afraid', dammit!"

_**- ** YO_**u** a**rE** _t__HeO**n**_e –

Suddenly, there was silence as Axel fell into the darkness slowly. He glared around him.

"Well?" He demanded.

_**One second, I have my lines mixed up!**_

The voice snarled, and the sound of paper being flipped around was heard. Axel blinked stupidly. "What the hell?"

_**Here we are!**_

_**- ** YO_**u** a**rE** _t__HeO**n**_e –

Axel fell into the darkness, but saw a light as he heard the voice speak.

**_- _Who _w_**_ill_ **s**_AV_**e** _the _**Prince**

Aisu was in her room, looking over the odd 'summon gem' as Sora talked with the two newcomers. What was so special about this gem?

Tossing it into the air, Aisu watched it. Suddenly, the stone began to glow.

Axel yelped as he fell onto Aisu's bed, looking around in confusion. As the gem fell back into Aisu's hand, the girl stared dumbfounded at the boy sitting in her bed.

"Uh…" Axel stared at Aisu as she stared back. "Hi?"

FAR AWAY

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Looking to Yuffie, the girl sobbed silently, trying to cover it. Unable to cover it, Yuffie wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked Xigbar. The man nodded.

"I… told Paine. The others didn't want to tell you, or worry you. Paine still wants to be with me, and I don't have the right to tell her no, if I love her. But I am doing my best to protect her, and I'm aiding Vexen in his study as much as I can." Xigbar reached over, placing his hand over Ariel.

"We're trying to save you, and your baby, Ariel." Xigbar told the woman as tears streamed from her eyes. "We're trying to help you all."

Yuffie leaned back against the sofa. "Demyx… was just trying to save me. He chose the lesser of two evils." The girl sighed deeply.

Xigbar leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

Ariel shook her head. "You've nothing to be sorry about." The woman stood a hand on her pregnant stomach. She was almost three months into her pregnancy.

With a sigh, Ariel walked over to the window and leaned against it. It was snowing outside lightly; winter lasted long in Hallow Bastion.

"This just goes to show." She muttered quietly her hand trailing along the stream of a snow flake melting on the window.

"How deep the lines between Dark and Light really are…"


	13. Eruption

**SO SORRY!!!**

**Recently, I have been writing so little. I've been concentrating on my novel, and school work, and the NC State game, and my family's coming into town…**

**FORGIVE ME!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I investigated number four's private lab today. It seems that the two girls, the wife of number four and number nine's girlfriend, were doing investigations of their own. They were approached by number two, who, like the others, is also with a human female, named Paine._

_The truth is terrible, and I regret that it ever fell on my ears, but I must write it down and accept it nonetheless._

_The research Vexen has been relentlessly working on, and the reason why Demyx has been avoiding Yuffie, all comes back to one thing;_

_It is called Twilight Syndrome. If you have received it, and you are a being of the Light, you have Shadow's Burn. If you have received it, and you are of the Shadows, it is called Light's Burn. Only females can receive._

_It comes from bearing children of a being from the other side. If you are of light and bear the child of one from darkness, then you will receive Shadow's Burn. _

_Both Shadow's Burn and Light's Burn have dangerous effects and consequences. At best… the baby will die in child birth. The worst case scenario is that the darkness welling up inside the being of light, or vice versa, will kill the woman, drive her insane, or a mixture of both._

_For the past few months, Vexen has fervently been looking for an answer. None have come to his ears. In the meantime, he warned both Demyx and Xigbar. Demyx began shying away from Yuffie, his girl, but Xigbar stayed with Paine, and against his wishes, Paine implored that they both still have an intimate relationship. _

_I am finding myself more and more reluctant to carry out my job._

_O_

"So… you're Rinoa?" Sora muttered.

The cloaked woman nodded. She was sitting across from Sora at the kitchen table, and both Soras' parents had returned to the living room. The girl who had come with Rinoa was sitting on the window sill.

"I came here not only to warn you, but to escape." Sora cocked his brow in confusion.

"Escape? Warn?" Sora mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

Rinoa sighed, dropping her head a bit. As she thought for a moment, Sora waited patiently.

"I am trying to escape two parties; one, a group hunting after my young friend"; Rinoa nodded towards the girl at the sill. "And then, a man, looking for me."

Sora sighed. "Leon, right?" Rinoa didn't respond.

"As for the warning…" Confused, Sora returned to his attentive state. "Twilight Town is in danger."

Sora stood straight out of his chair. "What?!?"

"Listen, Sora, please. I don't have long." Grimacing, the boy sat back down. "You see, the Gate to Midnight is being messed with. And while that is a danger in itself, it also greatly affects Twilight Town. Twilight Town rests between darkness and light. It's like the town is the epicenter of an earthquake that is slowly spreading outward; for the moment, only Twilight Town is in danger."

"What about this… Midnight thing?" Sora muttered. Suddenly, thunder rumbled through the sky, and lightning crashed. Rinoa jumped, examining the window outside carefully.

"No one's coming." The girl at the window commented. Rinoa nodded and sat back down.

"I can't tell you much right now, but know this; just as the Door to Light and to Darkness are both connected, so are the Gate to Midnight and the Door to Sunrise. King Mickey, or Riku, might understand better. You must not let the gate open."

"Where is this gate?" Sora implored.

"As far as I can tell, it's near Castle Oblivion." Rinoa muttered. Sora cocked his brow.

"I have no clue what your talking about, but somehow, that name is familiar." Sighing, Rinoa stood.

"Ask Roxas or Axel better yet. We have to go." Beckoning to her friend, Rinoa opened the door. Storm winds and rain blew in furiously. The girl at the window stood.

Something about this girl was… odd. She stood out amongst nothing and everything.

"Hey… you." Sora asked blankly, in awe. The girl turned to him. "Who are you?"

With a serene grin, the girl backed out the door. "We'll meet again, like I promised."

The door slammed shut and they were gone.

A shrill shriek filled the house, and Sora's eyes grew wide. Dashing out of the kitchen and up the staircase, Sora flew into his sister's bedroom.

"Ah! Get away, you pedophile! Homo! Hobo sick freak!" Aisu was screaming, throwing the many pillows on her bed across the room at a tall red head, who was yelping at the blows in between his tries to explain himself.

Sora glanced past the pillows and what seemed to be a blanket messily draped over the man's spiky hair.

"Axel?" Sora implored.

The man muttered something, but then a textbook flew into his face. With a grin, Sora calmed his sister and looked to the man.

"It is you, right, Axel?"

With madly flying hands, Axel threw the sheets and blankets and pillows off his head, glaring at the monstrous girl below him. Sputtering a feather out of his mouth, Axel moodily collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm taking a nap." He muttered.

"Axel! How in the world did you end up in my sister's bedroom?" Sora implored impatiently.

"This is Axel? The guy that practically sacrificed himself for you guys? Man, I figured he'd be handsome… or at least charming." Axel growled quietly, trying to ignore the girl.

Sora noticed the summon gem clutched in Aisu's hand.

"Hey… that's it! He's the one we can summon with the gem!" Sora cheered happily, snatching the gem from his sister. Axel yawned, not really caring.

"Well, you can send me away, I have a bed waiting." He murmured.

"And let me guess, there's someone in it? A man, no doubt?" Aisu seethed.

Sora couldn't believe it; his twin had always been known for her sharp, sarcastic tongue, but Axel was getting SLAYED! The look on the man's face was priceless.

"What… did you just say?" Axel slowly tried to speak and calm himself.

"Oh, now you're deaf? I said…" Aisu sarcastically cleared her throat. Axel cocked his brow angrily. "'There is someone waiting in your bed. A man, no doubt?'"

"Oh, that's it, pipsqueak, you're dead!" Axel roared angrily.

"Whoa, you two calm down!" Sora stood between Axel's raised fist and Aisu's armed hand (armed with a stuffed elephant). "Aisu, this is one of my best friends."

"Wonderful choice." She interrupted.

"Axel, this is my kid sister!" Sora complained. Both Axel and Aisu spoke at once.

"Poor you, she's a devil, no wonder you're messed up."

"I'm only younger by three minutes, thick head!"

Realizing he was being slaughtered on both sides, Sora looked down to the gem in his hand, to the look in his sister's eye, and to the doorway. Calculating how much time Axel had left here and how long Aisu could kick his ass, Sora discreetly escaped through the doorway as the other two verbally tore themselves to shreds.

FAR AWAY

Leon wandered the halls aimlessly. Remembering what that vampire Alucard had told him at _Monde Race_, he thought about Hellsing.

_"Our organization fights vampires. Only a while ago, we were attacked and devastated. Our staff was annihilated, and we hired mercenaries in their places. Now, the Hellsing manor is usually quiet, empty, or both. Unless Seras is messing up again, or training. If I find it too boring, I feel the need to intervene…"_

With a chuckle, he continued down the hallway.

Oddly enough, Leon felt as if he were being guided down the right path. In truth, he knew he was; someone was in his head, telling him were to go. Leon could sense him there; it had to be Alucard. Not really minding, Leon followed Alucard's directions.

Soon enough, he stood outside the door to a room he somehow knew was Integra's office.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered. And so nothing went.

Yuffie wandered about Radiant Garden aimlessly. What was there to do?

The news she had learned was still echoing in her mind, disturbing whatever peace she could've hoped for. Why didn't Demyx tell her? Why did he distance himself? Sighing, Yuffie collapsed onto the wall over looking the market place.

"Yuffie." The girl spun around.

Cloud was standing behind her, enigmatic as usual. She stood to attention, as the man before her looked concerned.

"Come with me, we have a problem." Worried, Yuffie nodded and ran after Cloud as he turned and ran towards Merlin's house.

When they entered the room, Vincent was leaning against the wall, having just returned from wherever he'd been. Cloud nodded to him in acknowledgement and then walked over to the computer, standing over Cid's shoulder.

"Has it changed at all?" Cloud implored. Cid groaned.

"Not one bit." Cid typed away in a hurry. "The readings are still the same."

Yuffie quietly walked up to the computer. Vincent's keen eyes watched her every step.

"You aren't the same, are you?" Vincent muttered. Confused, Yuffie glanced back. "What's wrong?" With a sigh and a serene smile, Yuffie shook her head, and turned back to the computer screen.

On the screen was a large map of the universe and all of its worlds. Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, The World that Never Was, and Radiant Garden were all marked. Yuffie noticed that some sort of reading was erupting from Twilight Town, and the reading split into two.

"See this?" Cloud asked, pointing at a red vibrating line on the map. "The reading is headed to the World that Never Was, and then splits in half, the one half doubling back towards Twilight Town."

"What do the readings represent?" Yuffie muttered quietly. Cloud sighed.

"Massive amounts of darkness."

Tifa, who been just walking into the room, gasped.

TWILIGHT TOWN

Roxas chuckled quietly, shaking his head. As Olette and Hayner argued, and Olette verbally beat Hayner's butt, he couldn't help but relax. Pence laughed along with him as Olette glared and Hayner sighed deeply.

"So, where are you from, Roxas?" Pence asked, interrupting their argument.

Roxas sighed, pausing for a moment.

"The Destiny Islands." He told them, smiling. Hayner nodded.

"That's Sora's home, right? Makes sense." Hayner commented. Olette rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden, the ground rumbled violently, shaking everyone in the room. With a yelp, Roxas was thrown off the sofa, hitting the ground. Olette tried to stand and walk to him, but she fell, and Hayner caught her.

"What's going on?" Pence yelled over the noise. Roxas sat up, growling.

"I don't like this." Hayner complained.

Without a word, Roxas leapt up and rushed out of the room.

"Roxas!" Olette cried. Setting Olette on the sofa, Hayner ran after.

"Take care of her, Pence!" He commanded, disappearing down the bend.

Heavy breathing, Roxas let his feet carry him blindly, as he had no clue where he was running to. It felt right, but he didn't know how. Something very wrong was happening, but he couldn't tell what – not until he arrived at his destination.

"Roxas!" Yuna cried, in fairy form, shocked and glancing around. She began flying by him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! Where are the others?" Roxas questioned. Yuna, scared and shocked, couldn't answer.

"I – I can't – they're gone! I don't – they just weren't there!" Roxas groaned angrily.

Soon, the two were at Sunset Terrace, and the shaking was even worse. Cement was falling off the buildings as they were rocked to pieces.

Finally, Roxas slid to a stop.

The waterfall was broken, cracked to pieces, spewing dark matter and misty fog. Heartless were everywhere, Neo Shadows, Shadows, Knights, everywhere. Fiercely, Roxas summoned his two keyblades, and looked to Yuna.

"Go! Find the others! Get the kids somewhere safe!" With a timid nod, Yuna flew off.

A Neo lunged at Roxas from the air, and the boy spun about, slashing the beast in half. Two more took its place, and Roxas flipped through the air, playing slice and dice with countless Heartless.

"Where the hell are you coming from?" Roxas growled looking around.

Then he saw it. As he slashed two more apart, Roxas quickly made his way to the broken waterfall.

"What the –"

There was no wall behind the waterfall, just blackness. In the middle of it was a keyhole, glimmering blue and silver, almost transparent.

With a cold grimace, Roxas lifted a keyblade, aimed, and from it light shone. It connected with the lock – and went straight through.

"Should've known it wouldn't be that easy." Roxas muttered. A Heartless leapt at his back, and Roxas spun around to meet it. Splitting it apart, Roxas leapt forward, hacking away mercilessly.

Suddenly, up from the ground rose a Dark side Heartless. With a firm look, Roxas leapt high into the air, spinning with a keyblade on either side of him, and he tore it apart. But as he fell back to the ground, another rose up, ready to destroy him…

A red and black blade stabbed the creature's head, and it fell back, disappearing. Rushing forward, Auron collected the blade and hacked away as Roxas landed.

"Thanks." Roxas grinned. Auron chuckled smugly.

The two began to annihilate the Heartless, but the more they destroyed, the more that rose from the dark waterfall. It continued to spread, as those on Radiant Garden contemplated what was happening…

"Something in the dark realm exploded into Twilight Town. Like a volcano. Since Twilight Town is between light and dark, it sits on a sort of energy bubble."

"Energy bubble?" Cid asked.

"Quite right", Merlin continued. "You see, on either side is the dark or the light. They meet at Twilight Town, curl up underneath it, and then flip back around and go out. It's a spiral on either side, and the two sides touch beneath the Town."

"So, it resides in both light and darkness. We know that." Cloud commented.

"Of course, but it seems", Merlin strolled up to the computer and pointed at the energy readings. "A sort of explosive connection occurred just beneath it, and came up at a direct point in the Town. Like a volcano, it is spewing darkness everywhere."

"Why not light?" Cloud asked.

"Because it seems that the point it connected to is dark. A… waterfall I believe."

"Waterfall?" Vincent muttered.

"Yes, it seems that the waterfall was connected somehow. To the realm of darkness." Merlin sighed.

"So, the other reading heading towards The Never World?" Cloud asked.

"Well, that is unusual. That wouldn't happen if this were a natural occurrence." Merlin muttered.

"So in other words…" Tifa sighed.

"Someone is controlling this." Vincent finished.

Axel roared in anger and stomped the beach sands. After dissipating from Aisu's room and reappearing on the beach, his fury had rushed to his head.

"Little annoying, half wit, know it all!" He screeched, kicking sand. Said sand flew into his face, and he sneezed.

Grimacing, Axel sauntered up the beach and towards the castle.

A cold wind was blowing against his back. That was odd – usually there were not many winds on the beach, and they were warm. Axel spun around.

A huge beast was diving down upon the dark ocean, mouth screeching angrily as its wings burst the water into waves. It was enormous, gigantic, and Axel could only gape in shock as it flew over him and towards the Dark City.

Remembering back, Axel groaned angrily.

"That thing, it's… Bahamut."


	14. Keyblade?

_The thunder and storm outside was getting worse; he had to hurry if he wanted to have any chance of saving the raft. Wondering if Sora and Kairi were already on the island, he rushed downstairs._

_Shockingly, his mother was sitting at the table reading. But then, she did love night, and reading books was her favorite hobby._

_The woman looked up to her son. With a serene, motherly smile, she greeted him._

_"Good morning, Riku." The boy nodded nervously, still standing on the bottom step. The door was only a few feet away, and his mother wouldn't be able to stop him. _

_"Mom?" He asked, finally stepping down off the step. The smile grew wider as his mother set her book down beside her._

_Suddenly, the boy leaned down and took his mother into a deep, strong hug, a desperate hug, and he sniffled a little bit._

_At first, she was surprised, but then she embraced him back gently, rubbing his back._

_"I love you. And I always will, no matter where I am." Riku told her. He was confusing his mother, and as he stood, she looked him over, trying to figure out what was happening._

_But before she could say anything, the boy dashed out the door, even as she yelled after him, and disappeared into the night._

"Mom!"

Riku snapped up in bed, covered in sweat and shaking slightly. The boy glanced around the room; he was sleeping on the sofa in Sora's house. Sora was sleeping on the floor, for some reason.

"Mm… some ketchup with those fries please… and hot sauce… maybe some mustard…" Sora clutched his pillow as he turned over.

Thunder crashed down outside as the storm got worse.

"It's just like… that night, so long ago." Riku muttered, staring out the darkened window into the midnight sky.

Axel was racing back to the castle, as the beast roared ahead of him, letting him fall behind ever so surely.

He remembered that he'd been told (somewhere) that this beast once attacked a city called Edge, outside of Midgar's remains, on Cloud's home world. Said warrior destroyed it, but it must've just been sleeping.

(SEE ADVENT CHILDREN FOR DETAILS!)

Breath heightened, Axel knew he'd never make it in time.

Suddenly, his eyes got wide and he slid to a stop.

"You IDIOT!" He smacked his forehead, realizing that spending so much time with Demyx might not be a good thing for his common sense. Creating a dark portal, Axel appeared in Xemnas' office in no time.

"Axel?" Saix asked, taking Xemnas' place in the office.

"Big… dragon… thing… city boom… we all die!" Axel stuttered. Saix lifted his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

Suddenly, Bahamut screeched past Saix's window, shattering the glass. Axel jumped back, but Saix simply stood stoically.

"Oh." Saix stated. Axel looked at him like he was nuts.

The two sauntered down the hall as Saix called out for the other members. Luxord materialized next to them.

"Larxene." The woman was coming up behind them as Saix spoke to her. "Where's your bitch?"

"Marluxia's with Demyx. I don't know where they are." Larxene smirked.

"So it's the four of us." Luxord began.

"Against that freak thing." Axel smirked.

Luxord shrugged as the left the building. "I don't much mind those odds." He joked.

Bahamut smashed into one of the towering buildings of the dark city. It began to crumble and shake an earthquake in the middle of the city.

Axel summoned up his weapons, as did the others. Luxord summoned two gambler nobodies.

"Go! Find Demyx and Marluxia."

With that, the two bowed and disappeared.

"Auron!" Roxas cried. The boy was in the underground, the roof above him being shook apart. His voice could barely be heard over the noise, but Auron came down the hall after him, bleeding and sweating.

"We can't handle them like this." Auron concluded. The two turned and began running away from the Terrace. Ahead of them were the Terrace's civilians, running for their lives.

"This is too much like War of the Worlds." Roxas complained.

"Please tell me that I'm not Tom Cruise." Auron moaned.

Despite their situation, Roxas managed a chuckle as they came up out of the tunnel.

Everywhere he looked, people were running like mad in circles, dodging death blindly. Heartless were coming out of the woodwork.

Roxas swiftly leapt out to take care of them. Two swept up behind him, and he slashed back. Another came at his front, but was quickly dealt with by a struggle bat.

Hayner stood smugly in front of Roxas, bouncing the bat off his shoulder. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to work, already!" He complained as Hayner laughed and continued attacking. Auron backed up towards Roxas.

"Where can we send the civilians?" Auron asked. Roxas let his eyes wander, trying to come up with an answer.

The answer was given to him.

Coming from up the path was Seifer and his goons, hacking away at the dark beings. Behind him was a small mob of scared civilians. It looked as if he was trying to lead them to the train station.

"That's it." Roxas muttered. Turning back, he stared up at the tower behind him, the train station. Auron stared at him.

"We'll send them to Yen Sid. They'll be safe there." Roxas grinned. Auron chuckled.

"Smart kid." He muttered before leaping into action.

Demyx awoke with quite the headache.

"Where… am I?" He muttered. Flashes of memories spilled out before him, but none of them really made sense.

Demyx couldn't see a thing, but he realized that someone was stirring beside him. It had to be Marluxia.

"Marly?" Demyx muttered groggily. The man groaned in response. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I can't see worth shit." He complained, shuffling around.

Suddenly, Marluxia flipped the switch and light engulfed the front room of their gummi ship.

The two were under water, somehow having ended up under the sea in Atlantica. They were in the ship, and the ship was balancing on a pointed rock, and around the rock were fish – very large, very dangerous fish. One looked like Godzilla fish, with teeth the size to match. A barracuda swam by and Demyx began shaking.

The two partners looked at each other frantically. They screamed like sissy girls.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHH**!"

"Cloud!" Yuffie called out.

"I'm on it!" He replied, already speeding down the hallway. Heartless were everywhere on the ship, and the closer the ship got to Twilight Town, the worse it got.

Slashing through two foolish enemies, Cloud made his way to the back room.

"Cloud!" Tifa greeted, punching a heartless in a wall effortlessly. Said blonde diced up a heartless that had been approaching her back. The two nodded to each other, and continued as the ship flew towards Twilight Town.

Sora woke up in a sweat, having his dream switch from happy to terrible in mere seconds. Roxas was in trouble that much he knew. He had to do something! He couldn't just sit there! But he didn't want to bother anyone else.

With that, not even bothering to put on a shirt, Sora ran down the street, clad in jeans and barefoot. His crown necklace was bouncing up and down on his neck. He was going to Twilight Town to help Roxas, and heaven help him, no one was going to stop him.

Rushing through the storm and the rain, Sora smirked and laughed a little.

"It's so much like that night." He told himself while splashing through the mud.

"In here!" Roxas called.

Many civilians shuffled through the doors, hurriedly and nervously following their self made leader. Roxas scanned the crowd for Olette and Pence, but could only find the former.

"Olette." Roxas called, and she ran forward.

"All right, everyone, file onto the blue train!" Roxas told them. As they began doing so, Roxas sighed happily to see that the train had elongated to fit more people. But, it would still take more than one trip for the whole town.

"Olette." Roxas looked at her. The girl nodded.

"What's going on?" She asked panicking. Roxas shook his head.

"Take care of everyone, all right?" He told her as the last ones filed onto the train.

"What about you, what's going to happen to the town?" Roxas sighed as the roof of the building began falling in slightly.

"I don't know."

The train began pulling out, and Roxas lifted Olette onto the train. She reached out, still holding his hand. Why was she so attached to him? She asked herself.

Roxas jogged a bit so that Olette could hold his hand. All the memories he had of Twilight Town when he was there flooded his mind.

"You may not remember me", He began, as the train pulled out and she let go. "But I will never forget you!"

Confused and frightened, Olette still reached out to him even as the train disappeared out of Roxas' sight.

"Roxas!" Behind him, Seifer's gang came up. Roxas ran up to him.

"The tower's about to fall. Unless we keep it up, the train station's gonna be blocked in." Roxas groaned, looked around in an attempt to think of something.

A huge rumble broke the air, and the group perked up. Rushing outside, Roxas sliced a group of Heartless in half as Seifer, Fuu, and Rai followed him.

The clock tower above the Train station was indeed about to collapse, and it seemed as if there was no mortal way to keep it from doing so. Heartless were spawning out of the crack going across the center of the tower.

"There has to be something." Roxas thought aloud desperately.

More civilians were rushing up the hill, eager to board the train. Roxas glanced at them and sighed quietly.

"Get them on the train before the tower falls, that's our only option." With that, Roxas leapt forward to lead them, blocking heartless attacks, and slid to a stop next to them.

To his surprise, he saw Rikku and Paine among the ranks, fighting off heartless. Roxas ran up to them.

"Rikku, Paine!" He called. The two turned and flew to him in their fairy form. "Lead them to Yen Sid's tower." The two nodded and flew off, leading the civilians.

"I knew he wasn't normal. Just look at him."

General Vanguard was in his study, watching the chaos unfold around him. His soldiers were already outside, fighting the enemy. It seemed they weren't fairing well.

"Excuse me sir?" A soldier asked.

"I said, He's not normal. That one." He pointed his finger out the window to Roxas. The soldier nervously looked out to him.

"With all respect, he looks normal… sir…" The soldier watched as Vanguard smashed his cigarette into his ashtray.

"I will find out your secret boy." Vanguard muttered. "I promise."

Sora kept running through the rain. He had to get to the boat, he had to get off the island.

"Sora!"

Damn. He'd been caught. But, with a chuckle, he realized he hadn't been caught by the person he'd thought would've caught him.

Turning, Sora saw Aisu rushing through the rain in her jeans and a blue pajama shirt, glaring even through her rain covered glasses. Smiling, Sora remembered when they were young how his sister would comment on how she needed window wipers when it rained.

"I'm coming with you!" Aisu demanded.

"To the island? What for?" Sora said coyly.

"Don't you dare! I know what you're doing! You're going off again, aren't you?" She accused.

"You got me." He muttered. "It's urgent. I didn't even wake the others, I have to get going." Sora turned to leave.

Sora pushed the boat off the dock and looked back.

Aisu was in the boat.

"AISU!" Sora screeched. She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm going with you." She demanded. "I don't care what you say, I am going with you."

Growling, Sora gave in, and so the twins floated off in the ocean.

A little while later…

"Okay, how does floating in the ocean get us to another world?" Aisu complained.

Sora sighed. "This ocean is connected to a place called the World That Never Was." Sora told her. "I have a feeling that a place called Twilight Town is in danger."

"So, why aren't you going to this Twilight place?" Aisu commented.

"Because… I don't know. But I think something's going on in the Never World that's affecting Twilight Town, too." Sora told her.

A shore came into view. Sora grinned. But the grin faded when he saw, far behind the shore, flames, and destruction.

"No", He whispered, running up ahead. Aisu reached after him, but he was already gone.

"Man", She muttered. Suddenly, she heard shuffling. "Who's there?"

A girl stepped out, with brown hair and a bit taller than her.

"Who're you?" Aisu asked.

The girl blushed and smiled. "I'm Mitsuka."

Sora rushed up towards the city. A huge dragon like beast was annihilating it, fire every where and nobodies rushing about, attacking it in return. Sora gawked at the site of the great Dark City in flames. Cringing, he rushed forward.

"Axel!"

The red head spun around and grinned at the sight of Sora running to him.

"What took you so long? Certainly not getting dressed?" Axel taunted as Sora grimaced.

"Well, if you want, I could always go back, get dressed, and THEN come save your ass!" Sora offered angrily. Axel shrugged nonchalantly.

Bahamut's large claw slammed into a tower, and with a thundering boom debris began raining down upon the ground. Saix, who was leaping from building to building, summoned his claymore and hit it against the side of a building, propelling him into the air.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked as he and Axel rushed to catch up.

"Something Cloud told me about." Axel told him. "Come on, let's catch up!" Nodding, Sora summoned his keyblade and turned into the Bond of Flame. Axel noticed, and laughed.

FAR AWAY

"Maybe if we don't move, they won't notice us?" Demyx offered.

"Just do like I told you and we'll be out of here in no time." Marluxia seethed. Sighing, Demyx nodded and placed the flat of his hand on the bottom of the ship.

The plan was to increase the amount of water between the rock and the ship immensely, so that the ship would be rocketed out of the water.

Closing his eyes, Demyx summoned up the water.

Too much water.

The glass on the gummi began to crack, and Marluxia glared at it warily. The fishes were gathering nearer the ship, as if pulled in. Marluxia glanced at Demyx. The boy was oblivious to anything.

"Demyx, hurry up." Marluxia told him nervously. That one barracuda was eyeing him dangerously… and it freaked him out.

The ship's hull began to crack. The glass was almost shattered.

"Demyx." Marluxia growled.

"Shut up." Demyx muttered angrily.

A part of the glass shattered, and a stream of water burst in.

"DEMYX!" Marluxia gasped.

"WHAT!?!" Demyx opened his eyes and lost control.

Suddenly, the glass shattered completely and water rushed in, and at the same time the ship burst upwards.

Both, once again, screamed like sissy girls.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The ship erupted from the water, both still screaming, water flying everywhere, when Marluxia summoned up a net of vines to catch the cracking ship. It landed with a sound boom, and rocked back and forth a bit.

Both Marluxia and Demyx were sitting up to their waists in water, with their hair flipped back, matted, and sticking out in all sorts of odd directions. Eyebrows twitching, Marluxia turned to glower at Demyx.

"Who's bright idea was that?!?" He roared.

"Yours!" Demyx retorted.

Marluxia was about to complain again when he suddenly yelled out, stood up, and bounced up and down in place, grasping his man boob.

Demyx blinked weirdly.

"Uh, Marluxia?" He asked.

Marluxia reached down his shirt, and with a yelp, ripped something out; a fish. Growling at it, he spoke.

"You're mine."

Sora gasped for breath as he hacked away at the beast, flying by its jaws as it lurched towards him dangerously.

Saix flew over him, diving down to attack the beast's spine. Bahamut lashed out, slamming Saix into a wall. Sora called out his name when he too was thrown back.

On the ground, Larxene charged her fists with electricity, a knife between each finger. Glowering, she leapt up, spinning about from building to building until it came to Bahamut's height.

Latching onto its wing, Larxene released electricity.

A mighty roar erupted from it as Bahamut felt agony, and it stopped flapping its one wing. In doing so, the beast began turning so that the wing that Larxene stood on was horizontal with the buildings. Within seconds, Larxene crashed into a tower and screamed, falling to the ground.

Luxord's card caught her, and he grimaced at the beast.

"Such power. We must have a strategy." He mused. Larxene sat up, and then stood, and the card disappeared.

"What can we do?" Larxene added.

Saix was slumped against a building, standing up slowly. Larxene and Luxord ran up to him. As they did, Luxord shouted out to all the nobodies.

"Keep that beast in check!" He told them as they approached Saix.

"We need a strategy." Luxord repeated to Saix. The man groaned in response and stood tall.

"Where's Axel?" Saix began, but was cut off.

A flash of light came out of nowhere from the top of one of the buildings, light blue and shimmering. It flew across the way and collided with the beast. The light spread upon its skin like scales, and Bahamut threw its head back and roared in pain. Saix and the others quickly looked up to the tower the light had come from even as Sora and Axel approached them.

On the roof stood Mitsuka, and in front of her, Aisu. Sora's twin was smirking widely, and had a blue keyblade thrown over her shoulder.


	15. Ansem

**I IS BACK!**

**A while back, I got back to finishing my novel, and thus wrote this less. Once it was finished, I prepared to get back to this, but THEN I got a major cold. I stayed home today because I felt like crap. But I think things are finally getting back to normal. That is, until Thanksgiving rolls around.**

**  
Sigh…**

**I got so many reviews like this:**

**AISUxAXEL**

**And it's not a bad pairing. Not bad at all…**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

"What?" Sora gawked at his sister in surprise. The others, besides Axel, were surprised and confused, as they had never seen Aisu. Axel scoffed.

"Great. That's just what we need; a brat keyblader." Axel complained.

"You know her?" Larxene implored.

"That's my sister." Sora proclaimed. The others looked shocked. Of course, Axel didn't, he actually stuck his tongue out at the girl. Saix saw that.

_That was out of character for him_, Saix thought. _I wonder if there's more behind his relationship with her…_

"Sora, go aid your sister. Larxene, Luxord, follow behind him." The three ran off, Sora still a bit in awe of Aisu's sudden ability.

As Axel and Saix prepared themselves again, the blue haired man cast a curious glance towards his comrade.

"Is there something between you and… the girl?" He taunted. Axel looked up gawking.

"Aisu? No way!?!" Saix chuckled.

"I never said it was Aisu." As Saix ran off into battle, Axel blinked in confusion.

"What? Wait, I - ?" Looking around, Axel shook off his confusion and ran into battle.

**Emotion has begun to grow.**

That was funny. Axel could've sworn he'd felt something pang a bit in his chest. But that had to be his imagination.

Aisu and Mitsuka waited for the arrival of the others patiently, and when Sora leapt up to them, Aisu giddily ran to him.

"Sora!" She hugged him tight. Holding up the blade, she grinned. "Would you believe it? Mitsuka here did this!" Aisu swung the blade through the air, and it shimmered.

"What?" Sora asked. Mitsuka stepped forward. Before she could speak, Saix arrived behind Luxord and Larxene.

"Mitsuka can see pathways of the heart. She must've unlocked a pathway in Aisu's heart, revealing a keyblade." Sora sighed.

"With all these keyblades popping up, I feel like I'm redundant now!" Sora complained. His tone was slightly joking, but he also seemed to really feel that way. Mitsuka giggled and set her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"No matter how many stars are in the sky, there is only one sun, Sora." She told him, smiling. Sora was taken back by her wise words.

"… Thanks." He smiled. Lifting the keyblade, he turned to Saix.

"Throw me?" Sora offered. The berserker smirked.

Setting his feet on Saix's shoulder, Sora sat ready as Saix held up his shins. When Bahamut turned to fly back at the Dark City, the two prepared themselves.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, Aisu ran up to Axel.

"Lift me!" She commanded. Axel rolled his eyes, but nodded. He lifted her onto his shoulders as well.

Just as the beast came over them, Saix threw Sora and Axel threw Aisu. As Axel did so, he blushed sheepishly. You see, he had a rather good view of Aisu's posterior.

The twins rushed through the air and landed on the beast. To stay on, Sora had to imbed his blade into Bahamut's side, but Aisu landed nimbly on its foot. Saix and the others seemed impressed.

"Good, for her first time." Luxord muttered.

"Meh." Axel turned away. Luxord's eyes twinkled.

"Two months." He muttered to Larxene. She grinned.

"Four months." She responded. Axel gawked at them like they were crazy.

On Bahamut, Sora pulled himself onto the beast.

"All right, we need a plan…" he muttered, looking around.

Beneath them was the large crevasse that the Castle stood over. Sora's eyes went wide when he realized that if his sister took so much as a wrong step, she would die.

"Aisu!" He screamed, rushing towards her. Suddenly, Bahamut shifted, and Sora tripped.

On Bahamut's leg, Aisu yelped, holding on tight. But her eyes went wide when she saw her only brother, her twin, plummeting downwards.

"SORA!" She cried desperately, reaching out to him.

Sora tried to get into Drive form, but he remembered that he was in his pajamas; he tried grabbing the beast, but he missed.

Something in his pocket was glowing.

Sora became bathed in light, and he heard a voice as arms wrapped around him.

"Heh. Humans; always in trouble."

Sora recognized that voice.

Aisu gawked as a person materialized out of thin air and grabbed Sora. The man was tall, dressed in red, and had a wide hat. His eyes were behind yellow glasses, and they were red! Aisu didn't care though, he had saved Sora!

"Sora!" The man in red looked to her. Sora grinned happily at her, and then looked to his rescuer.

"Alucard!"

Alucard and Sora landed by the entrance to the castle. With a smug grin, Alucard looked the boy over.

"I knew you weren't normal, but this is certainly pushing it." He looked up to the beast that Aisu was now fighting.

"We need to kill that thing!" Sora grimaced, preparing for battle again.

Axel leapt into the air and down on Bahamut's back, chakrams flaring. Flames shooting behind him, the man spun, becoming a sort of fiery whirlwind. The flames crashed into the beast, but Aisu was there. That was, for a moment. Then black enveloped her, and suddenly, she was standing beside Sora.

"Thanks Alucard." He told the vampire, knowing that he had saved his sister, and himself.

The red eyed man intimidated Aisu, as he reminded him of that scary guy from that movie she couldn't remember, but the girl held her ground. Besides, he had saved her life, and her twin's.

"So, you have a twin sister?" Alucard implored. Sora laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" Alucard chuckled.

"So, how did I get here?" The vampire implored, leaning against a building. Aisu blinked; he was acting like it was nothing to suddenly appear in a dark realm holding a teenager and fighting this big… beast thing. Alucard laughed.

"You have an interesting sister." Aisu gawked at him.

Sora ignored them. "I'm not quite sure how you got here. But right now, we have to kill Bahamut. Come on!" He rallied them, and the three ran off, however stunned Aisu was at Alucard's weird behavior.

Saix was pissed; this was taking way too long. That beast was annoying him. So, eyes glowing red, Saix rushed forward, leaping into the air and joining Axel's fight.

"Ready?" Axel grinned. Saix nodded.

Alucard looked up to them and stopped the two teens.

"It's over." He told them.

Axel and Saix released energy upon the beast, bombarding it, and as they did, Alucard's darkness approached it from beneath, dragging it down into the crevasse. Screeching, Bahamut was enveloped in darkness, as were Axel and Saix. Those two, of course, appeared once more in the city, acting as if it were nothing.

The group joined up at Memory's Skyscraper.

"Can you believe it?" Luxord muttered. "All the buildings decimated, save this one." Larxene chuckled.

"Memory's Skyscraper is a symbol for all beings of darkness"; Axel began, coming up the street. "It's the closest thing to a 'light in the dark' we have."

Alucard noticed him.

"You are one I have not met. And you." He told Mitsuka and Axel. The others he had met at _Monde Race_.

Axel looked him over.

"Alucard. The race. I was told about you." _Not to mention Tsuki's dreams._

"This is my sister, Mitsuka. And that is Axel." Saix told Alucard.

Alucard nodded, and looked up to Memory's Skyscraper.

"Light in the dark, huh?" He muttered with a smirk. The tower's televisions blinked and snowed, flashing. Alucard turned to Sora.

"Sleep well."

With that, he was gone.

"How in the world did he get here?" Larxene began. Sora pulled the gem out of his pocket.

"I found this thing in the ocean in my world. Aisu accidentally used it to summon Axel. Then, when I was falling, it somehow summoned Alucard. But how?" Sora asked.

"Summon gems usually summon one person." Saix muttered, taking the gem and looking it over. He held it out to his sister. "See anything?"

Mitsuka nodded. "This stone is different… it scares me. I don't know what it is, but be careful. It will summon whoever you need most when you need them, but… there's something about it I don't like."

Sora didn't hear the last part.

"Oh, Aisu?" He called his sister. The girl walked over to him. Sora dragged his sister away from the others.

"What did you need from Axel that caused him to appear in your room?" He seethed. Aisu blinked.

"What?" She began in confusion. Sora stomped his foot while he waited for an answer.

"Well, I…" Aisu sighed. "I had been thinking about how none of the boys on the island were my type, but he doesn't fit the bill either! I swear!" Aisu told his brother as she pointed at Axel.

Axel blinked. He was being pointed at. That was never good.

"Really?" Sora told her. Aisu nodded. Sora pondered that for a moment.

"You know…" He began. "Axel would be a cool brother in law. Okay, let's go!" Aisu gawked.

"WHAT?!?"

Destiny Islands was a quiet place without Sora and Aisu around. Kairi sighed and looked out the stormy window. It was still dark as night, and Riku was sitting on the couch across the room, sleeping. He hadn't slept well earlier. Namine was nodding off beside her on the loveseat, and Kairi was planted at the window, sighing.

"It's so like that night, so long ago…" Kairi smiled contently.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind her. Kairi turned around. Donald and Goofy were standing in front of the dark portal!

"Since when can you guys do that?" Kairi thought aloud. Goofy shook his head.

"We, uh… had a misunderstanding at the castle. A few of our guests caused some mayhem, and the king won't let them stay anymore. Would you mind watching them?" Goofy implored. Kairi shrugged.

"All right." She smiled. Donald and Goofy turned back to the portal. "Take care of yourselves."

"Bye, Kairi!" Goofy called.

"See you later!" Donald told her. Kairi grinned and waved.

Once they were in the portal, three beings fell through, and it disappeared.

Kairi knew immediately she had made a mistake.

Tsuki was on the floor with her sister, Hinode by her side. The two were groaning, just sitting up, and looking around.

The third was _him. _Ansem.

The worst part was that Riku had just started to wake up and yawn. When he opened his eyes, they went wide and angry.

_**"ANSEM!!!!!!"**_


	16. Breaking

Alucard found himself in his master's office.

"Sir Integra?" He implored. Of course, no matter how early in the morning, she was still awake. Integra was standing stoically at the window, a mug in her hand, staring intently outside. Alucard sauntered over.

"Our guest is leaving?" He asked. Integra sighed and sipped her mug.

Outside, running angrily through the pavilions and out towards the city was Squall Leonheart, who had been only hours to late to see his beloved.

"Poor heartsick fellow." An old man walked in, dressed finely, with a small ponytail.

"Walter." Integra greeted as the man bowed, and took her empty mug, filling it.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Walter implored politely.

"Set Seras and Pip on his trail." Alucard's brow went up in confusion and amusement. "I want details on his movements, and his progress. Walter had the same amused look, but only bowed.

"Of course, sir."

"Roxas!"

The boy turned to see Mari rushing up to him.

"Where's Tidu?" She implored frantically.

"He might already be on the train. You need to go." Roxas ordered. Mari protested.

Just as she did, a piece of the ceiling fell, and Roxas leapt forward, pushing Mari and him out of its way. As if it had proven his point, Roxas stood and nodded towards the train.

Sighing, Mari nodded. "Take care of yourself." She smiled, rushing ahead.

Roxas looked to the front and waved the train off.

Limping outside, Roxas met Auron.

"We can't handle this much longer. We'll lose Twilight Town to darkness." Auron spoke somberly. Roxas grimaced, looking around.

All of a sudden, the foundation of the world Twilight Town began to crack. The area around it turned a sickly color, like a putrid purple ocean. Chasms sprouted up in the ground, and the shocks rushing through the town doubled.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed, running ahead away from the train and towards the waterfall.

"Roxas!" Seifer called, about to run after him, when shadows leapt ahead of his path. With a grimace, the boy continued fighting.

Roxas wasn't sure what he was doing. But he knew, above all else, he had to get to the waterfall, no matter what.

A tremor shook as he dove into the tunnel.

He shouted to no one. "No matter what, don't lose faith in me, Namine!"

Mari gasped as the train entered an ethereal realm amongst the stairs. The tracks shone an eerie green and a tower loomed far ahead.

Of course, between the tower and the coming train, was a trio of people.

"Is that the one the boy is on?" One of the three asked the other.

"Yes, brother. Crive wants the boy dead." The other smirked. "And of course, we must keep Crive happy."

The third looked to the bomb in his hand with a grin. "Yes, we must."

"Mari!" The girl grinned at the sound of his voice.

"Tidu!" She giggled, leaping up and bringing the boy into an embrace. Tidu shook his head playfully, but hugged her in return.

"What's going on? Did Roxas say?" Tidu implored. Mari nervously shook her head.

"I don't know…"

The three in front of the train set the bomb.

"Ready, Kadaj?" The one asked. Kadaj nodded.

"Let's go."

The three disappeared into the stars. And behind them, they left the bomb, ticking away as it counted down the seconds…

"Tidu, what's wrong?"

The boy shook his head, eyes wide.

"I don't know, I … feel something. Something's not right." Mari looked puzzled.

The boy rubbed his temple, groaning. Suddenly, he turned and ran down the aisle.

"Tidu, wait!"

Her call fell on deaf ears. The boy dodged the other passengers, rushing forward. He had to do something, he had to make it stop, this pain in his heart…

The train came around a bend, and the clock read 15…

Roxas kept running in Sunset Terrace, past his apartment, past everything. Where was his heart leading him?

Wait, he didn't have one.

Did he?

Roxas was now trudging through sludge, through darkness that was seeping through the waterfall. It was putrid, a sick scent floating through the air. Roxas rubbed his nose, and looked about.

Someone was sitting by the waterfall.

Roxas walked forward carefully.

"Thirteen. Hey."

The voice was wispy – and sad.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

The man stood. He was lean, and a bit tall. His eyes were as sad as his voice.

"Orpheus." He stated, turning towards Roxas fully. Then he smiled – sadly – and walked forward.

Orpheus set a lazy hand on the keyblade.

"Why didn't you use this?" He asked.

Roxas looked at it.

"I tried, but the door wouldn't close. I can't do that – I don't have a heart." Orpheus laughed.

"Free as a bird, locked in a cage…" Roxas looked at him puzzled. This man didn't make any sense.

Orpheus pulled on the edge of the blade, lifting it and Roxas' hand.

"You care about people, right?" Orpheus asked with a playful tone. Roxas thought for a moment, and nodded. "Well, who do you care about most?"

_Axel… Sora… Namine… all of my friends…_

"Why not just… think of them?" Orpheus asked, backing up. Now, Roxas could see the waterfall.

_You're wrong. I would._

_You were never meant to exist…_

_Where's Cid's Onion? Laughter… laughter…_

Roxas lifted the keyblade and pointed it at the waterfall. The smog and darkness behind it was menacing, floating nearer and nearer. All around him, Roxas could feel the fear, hear the screams, see the sorrow.

_We don't have forever, let's make the best of what we've got…_

With a smile, Roxas realized that, when he locked the waterfall, he thought of many people.

The Organization.

The RGRC.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel… Namine.

And Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

He heard a click, and when Roxas opened his eyes, Orpheus was no were to be seen. Suddenly, Roxas felt as if a weight was lifted… as if Orpheus' presence had messed with his mind somehow. Shaking it off, Roxas looked at the waterfall.

In the blink of an eye, everything around him was back to normal. The only difference was that there was no waterfall.

Instead, there was a mural. Roxas laughed. It was a mural of the entire group, of everyone in the Organization and the RGRC, together. That was a picture that had never been taken.

"I'll have to remember to take one like that." Roxas told himself as he closed his eyes and slumped to the ground.

Tidu rushed to the front of the train as the bomb kept going… he felt like something was terribly off, but what could he do? He was only a boy, only Tidu…

_A young boy with blonde hair sat in the empty room. It was full of shadows. The only light came from a tall window, and the light was cast over the child as he sat with a blank expression in his chair. He seemed to be brooding._

_The door to the room opened quietly, and a woman peered in. The child didn't move, didn't change, he didn't do anything. The woman walked in._

_"Tidu?" The girl questioned. The boy didn't move still, just sat there, blanking staring out a light filled window in a room full of dark._

_"Tidu, please, come out." The girl walked into the room completely. Her long black hair fell down to the floor, part of it covering her left eye. "You can't stay here forever." The boy looked down to the floor, expression never changing._

He was worthless then, but not anymore.

Tidu came to the front and dove past the frightened engineers, breaking the glass and tumbled out front.

The train driver honked immediately, and Tidu remembered he was just in front of the train. Then, with amazing skill and reflex, the boy leapt into the air, spinning and landing on the top of the train.

Eyes wide, Tidu realized what was going to happen. He could see the bomb. But what could he do? He was…

"I am not worthless." He told himself.

_You're different… not in a bad way. I think… you're going to be important someday…_

Tidu blinked. And when he did, his usually two toned eyes turned a bright, bright green, and cat like.

Twisting his body, Tidu flung his right arm out ahead of himself. A flash of light came, and he couldn't see, and then an explosion…

Mari leapt to the window, looking outside frantically.

"Wow…" She muttered.

Tidu opened his eyes. Turning to the left, he saw the bomb miles off, exploding in the air with a beautiful display of fire.

Palms shaking the boy looked down. How had he done that? Had he done that?

"What… what am I?" He asked with a trembling voice.

The train continued towards the tower, and as it did, the boy collapsed on top of it, and sobbed himself to sleep.

"Roxas? Roxas?"

Groaning, Roxas groggily opened his eyes.

Standing before him were all three of the fairies, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, in their usual form.

"Hey, kid." Paine greeted. All three were a bit worse for the wear, but not as badly as Roxas.

Grunting, Roxas stood, leaning back against the wall as he did.

"You did it." Yuna whispered happily. Roxas gave her a pained grin.

Reaching forward, Yuna and Rikku took his hands and pulled him up. When they did, Roxas saw the crowd behind them.

All of the people who were left in Twilight Town were there, and when they saw Roxas, they cheered loudly and happily. Auron and Seifer's gang stood in the front. With a sigh, Roxas realized he had hoped he would see Hayner's gang there instead.

"It's over?" Roxas implored. Paine nodded.

"Everything's back to normal. The train's are bringing everybody back." Roxas smiled and sighed.

"Good."

"Move aside!"

Roxas stood to attention immediately, as he recognized the voice. So did the three treasure hunters.

"Vanguard." Paine moaned.

The general came up front of the crowd, soldiers behind him. Rikku growled, and Yuna elbowed her.

Vanguard looked them over, as Auron came to stand beside them. He grimaced at the sight of the legendary warrior.

"Move aside." He told them, demanding they show him Roxas. They did, however reluctantly, and Roxas stood tall and strong.

Vanguard smirked.

"Such a little boy." He looked Roxas over with precision and cold.

Leaning forward, Vanguard whispered to him something that he thought no one heard, but Auron managed to catch it. Roxas' eyes went wide. The General backed up, smirked, and walked away.

"Move aside! Move aside!" The soldiers broke the crowd apart, but that was unnecessary, as the crowd was scared of Vanguard. Seifer glowered at the man, and then glanced at Roxas. The boy looked shattered.

Auron gave Roxas a chilly, yet sympathetic look.

Roxas clenched his fist.

_Did you really think a nobody could play human? You don't have a heart. What right do you have to exist?_

"That… bastard!" Roxas glared.

Like a bat out of Hades, Roxas sprinted forward, and the crowd parted for him. He ran through the pavilion, lifting his strong arm, ready to attack… Vanguard heard him coming, and turned. But he wasn't prepared, as he hadn't expected it. Roxas snarled as his fist came crashing down.

Vanguard hit the concrete hard, blood coming from his mouth. Roxas stood over him as the soldiers gawked and pointed their guns at him.

"Don't you ever…" Roxas warned angrily as Vanguard sat up, glaring at him. "Don't ever… play God with me." Roxas choked at the end, almost crying. A single tear came up at the edge of his eye. Vanguard noticed, and his eyes went wide. Before anything could be said, Roxas sped past and ran away.

_I walked across an empty land_

_  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

The soldiers were preparing to go after Roxas, but Vanguard held up a hand.

"Let him go."

_  
I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_  
Sat by the river and it made me complete _

_  
Oh simple thing where have you gone_

Gasping sadly, Roxas ran faster and faster, the world a blur around him. As he past civilians coming home, he barely heard Mari calling his name… he ran… he ran…

_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

He wasn't sure where he was going, and that was the third time today, but Roxas ended up running through the tram station, tears stinging his eyes as he sobbed. Why had those words affected him so? Was it because he felt so empty now? But if he was, how could he cry?

Why did he break? Why…__

I came across a fallen tree

_  
I felt the branches of it looking at me?_

Somehow, he ended up in the forest, running towards the mansion. Perhaps everyone needed to break down once in a while. He never had. But then, he'd never really been real.

Maybe that was why. Maybe he was real now. Or maybe it was all a dream.

_  
Is this the place we used to love?_

_  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? _

Namine huddled in her corner, tears threatening her eyes. For the past few hours, all her friends had done was argue. If Sora had been there, it never would've happened. Ansem was across the room, huddled back just like she was, and his deadened, sad eyes were locked with hers. His had no tears, but they spoke volumes.

Kairi and Riku, and Hinode were still screaming. Kairi's family were trying to calm them, and Tsuki was trying to keep Hinode from killing anyone.

Namine felt like dying. But for some reason, Ansem's calm, sad eyes kept her sane.

_Is that what it is to be real? _His eyes seemed to ask her. Namine shrugged, sniffling.

"Maybe." She sighed.__

Oh simple thing where have you gone

_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

Roxas tripped at the end of the forest. Sitting up, he looked around.

It seemed too surreal. He remembered the last time he'd been at the mansion. It was such a terrible memory. But most of his were…

_**You were never meant to exist…**_

"No, I wasn't." Roxas mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "But I do. So, what happens next?"

_**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

And if you have a minute why don't we go

_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Standing, Roxas stumbled into the mansion, looking at the cobwebs, and the mess. It was the same last time. It had been the same in the fake illusion. Last time, all he had to do to escape the pain was scream.

_**Hayner! Pence! Olette!**_

You can't escape this, though. Roxas stumbled forward and fell against the marble in the center, and cried again. Why did he break?

Was he delicate? Or maybe everything breaks over time?

_  
This could be the end of everything_

_  
So why don't we go_

_  
Somewhere only we know? _

Kairi, tears in her eyes, hugged Riku out of the blue. The two had been arguing, and Riku had been very pissed. His eyes went wide when the girl suddenly hugged him.

"Please, let's just stand here, and pretend. Let's pretend it doesn't matter anymore." Riku looked at her in shock.

Sniffling, Namine stood and walked over, and joined there hug. Riku didn't know what to do. Ansem was haunting his thoughts.

The silver haired boy looked back at Ansem and scowled. He then hugged the girls, tears threatening him, and he glared.

"See?" He told Ansem. "You didn't break me."__

Oh simple thing where have you gone

_  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

Roxas trudged up the stairs weakly, and entered the library. There they were, the stairs into the lab. The place where he was watched, he was studied, he was kept. Like a lab rat.

Stomping down the steps, Roxas realized what he was there to do. The boy ran into the lab immediately, wiping away tears.__

And if you have a minute why don't we go

_  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_  
This could be the end of everything_

Keyblade in hand, Roxas entered the control room. There they were… the computers.

"Go away!" He roared, running forward.

It was just like back then. But it wasn't.

Bam. Crash. Crash.

He didn't feel it, but he knew it. He was destroying everything, even more so than last time. Ripping apart cords, bashing in computer screens, destroying everything.

"Go away!" He ripped them to shreds, and then he ran into the hallway.

Roxas destroyed there, too. He ripped the pods apart, obliterating it all.

_  
So why don't we go_

_  
So why don't we go_

When he was done there, he ran out. He ran, he ran…

There it was. The one pod. Roxas walked forward. When he did, a hiss of steam broke the silence. The pod was opening.

… _you are a tool, at best…_

He almost expected Sora to be inside. Falling to his knees, Roxas cradled himself. The pod opened.__

This could be the end of everything

Sora felt a pang in his heart as he and Aisu floated in their boat back to the island.

"Aisu… they need me." Sora looked at his sister as she looked at him in confusion. Sora clutched his necklace, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Aisu implored, leaning forward and setting her hand on his shoulder. She was scared – she'd never seen her brother like this.

Almost angrily, Sora took the gem out of his pocket.

"Please, give me Roxas!"

_  
So why don't we go_

And there he was, in the boat. The little wooden dingy rocked back and forth at his arrival, and Roxas looked shocked, sitting up and looking around frantically.

The first person he saw was Aisu. He blinked in confusion; so did Aisu. Who was this boy? Why did he seem so familiar?

The islands were coming into view. Sora turned to Roxas, and set his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas looked over his shoulder to him. Sora was shocked to see tears, and dark eyes.

Purely exhausted, Roxas fell forward, clasped Aisu by the waist, and fell asleep.

_  
Somewhere only we know?_


	17. Lost, and Found

**I need help so desperately. If anyone knows ANYTHING about how to publish a novel, please message me. I finally finished writing my novel… and I have no clue what to do next. PLEASE HELP!**

**Okay, here we go!**

**(WARNING: EMO DRAMA AND SAPPY ROMANCE WILL ENSUE)**

… _in the aftermath, the so called "haunted mansion" near the Tram Common was burned to the ground, only moments after the young boy Roxas and our own General Vanguard exchanged heated words… _

… _many still regard Roxas as the hero of Twilight Town, and others yet wonder what secret the boy holds…_

… _In other news…_

He pushed the remote and turned the television off. Riku glared at him. Roxas didn't care; so what if Riku was pissed? He was, too.

The remote sat between them, and it was an unsaid rule that no one moved it. Riku reached up and pushed the television back on again. Roxas glared.

_"… We are investigating the issue thoroughly…"_

Roxas turned it off again without hesitation. Riku snarled and pushed it back on.

_"… We will seek justice…"_

Kairi stomped into the room and turned the television off at the screen, and stood in front of it, glaring down the boys.

"Get dressed." She demanded. Then she stomped off. The two boys looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

Riku turned the television on and changed the channel.

Kairi growled as the screen door snapped shut behind her.

"Are they still sulking?" Namine asked, looking up from her drawing. Kairi sat down beside her on the back porch steps. Head in her hands, the girl moaned. There were dark circles under her eyes.

Namine eyed her with pity.

"So, how's he getting off the island?" Kairi asked, sitting back up.

"I took off gem's connection to him so that he wouldn't go back once the summon was over. So, he can't leave without the gummi ship." Namine explained.

"Which leaves us stranded." Kairi moaned. "Just great."

Namine shrugged. "It could always be worse." She muttered.

Failed to mention was the rain, and the still ensuing storm. Namine was able to draw not only because it was light rain, but she also held a wide umbrella over her head. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, and a rainbow reflected in the water. Kairi mumbled to herself.

"I wonder how the others are…"

Yuffie knocked three times.

"Ariel? Are you there?" She asked quietly. No response. Yuffie sighed and turned, walking down the hall.

It was raining in Radiant Garden. Locked away in her room, Ariel stood by the window, her forehead against the glass as the rain slowly fell down. One hand was tracing the rain drops on the window and the other was caressing her stomach.

No tears came down her face, but she wanted to cry. "It would be so much easier to live through this, Vexen… if you were here with me."

Yuffie stepped into the kitchen. She half expected to see Leon there, sitting at the window, sipping coffee. Instead, Aerith was watching the rain fall and had a magazine in her lap.

"Hey", Yuffie greeted. Aerith turned and smiled.

"Hello." She replied. An awkward silence fell on them.

"Where's Cloud?" Yuffie broke the silence nervously. Aerith sighed.

"He's off… brooding again, I guess." Yuffie looked Aerith over; that comment was unlike her.

"Okay." Yuffie told her. "I'll see you later."

"Okay…" Aerith nodded, her breath caressing the window.

Outside, it was cold in the rain. Soaked to the bone, Yuffie ignored the stabbing pain and sauntered through the empty city, not quite sure why she was doing so.

Shivering, the ninja walked out into the Maw. Immediately, heartless leapt at her, and Yuffie had prepared her enormous ninja stars.

Her mind was numb to the battle around her.

_Demyx made a choice._

Slash. Hack. Kill. Another appears. Kill him, too.

_So did Vexen. He chose to fight it._

Spin, release energy, leap, dive, kill. Spin, release, leap, kill.

_Demyx doesn't want to risk it. And Ariel accepts her fate with a somber mind._

A large one slashed Yuffie's back, and with a scream, the girl turned and threw her stars at it, hacking it in half.

_But what do I want to do? Darkness and light… the boundaries are so wide…_

Rain pelting her, her hair clinging to her eyes, Yuffie ran across the cliff side, hacking and slashing at anything that got in her way. Off in the distance, lightning struck and thunder rumbled deeply. The ninja's troubled mind did not catch it.

_But are the boundaries between Demyx and me that wide? Can we not reach one another?_

Somehow, dozens of heartless surrounded the angry, confused ninja in the thunderstorm. Snarling at them, staring them down with the fury of a curled rattlesnake, warning its naïve trespasser to back off, Yuffie stood at full height and flexed her muscles as she hefted the two weapons above her head, each flickering with a blue light.

_I don't understand. Why is the darkness and light so far apart? They are two sides of the same coin. Why are they cursed to the fate of misunderstanding and mistrust?_

The heartless did not move, and Yuffie closed her eyes, balancing her weapons above her head as they glowed hauntingly in the lightning.

_**"Yuffie!" The boy yelled, running after her in the night. The ninja turned, curious as to why the boy was chasing her down.**_

_**"Sup, Demyx." She greeted with a grin. Demyx blushed.**_

_**"Uh, well…" He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "How would you like to hang out with me sometime? We're, uh… my friends and I are gonna hang out and play video games this weekend. You could come… if you, well, if it's your sort a thing, I guess…" **_

_**Yuffie giggled as Demyx muttered incoherently. Then she shrugged coyly. "Video games have never been my forte, but… I think I'll give em a try!"**_

Yuffie's eyes were still closed, and she was crying now. Standing tall, and silently crying. Tears formed in her eyes, trailing down wildly, and she sniffled, trying to calm it. His face kept coming to mind, that dorky grin…

The ninja stars flamed with deep blue light growing stronger by the second.

"DAMN IT!" She choked out in sobs, twisting about like a dancing, releasing her relentless attack in a spiral, like a tornado, as the heartless were obliterated in a flash of blue and she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"HAPPY DINNER!"

Demyx was wearing a goofy "Kiss the Cook" apron, a piece of cloth tied around his head like he was a ninja, a huge grin on his face. In either of his hands were platters, which he joyously set on the table.

At the table were Saix, Mitsuka, Luxord, Larxene, Axel, and soon to be Marluxia and Demyx. The latter had both been cooking in the kitchen to celebrate their safe return to the castle and the victory over Bahamut.

Larxene examined her dinner carefully. "Sure this isn't poison?" Marluxia glowered at her.

"The only poison in this room has a feminine form." He growled. Larxene ignored him. Actually, Demyx looked at her. She seemed rather… somber.

Luxord took a bite of his dinner and smirked. "It's delicious! What is it?"

Demyx and Marluxia grinned evilly at one another.

They spoke together to the group. "Fish." They grinned darkly.

Dinner was over, and Larxene was on top of Memory's Skyscraper. It was raining.

"Damn rain…" She cursed. "Damn… flowers…"

Steps were coming from behind her. Larxene didn't turn.

"Just cause you're pissed at me doesn't mean you have to curse the flowers." Marluxia spoke monotone. Larxene chuckled sadly.

Marluxia sat down beside her.

"I apologize." He muttered very quietly. Only Larxene could hear it. "I'm sorry."

Larxene didn't smile. She didn't respond. But she did reach into her pocket.

"I found this. Out in the darkness. I was wandering in my dreams, and I saw a garden. I went there a few days ago. And I found this. It was beautiful. I thought you'd like it." Larxene stumbled with her words, blushing a little, her eyes still sad.

In her hand was a little flower, black and white, with a golden center. It was delicate, and gentle, and innocent.

_The opposite of Larxene_, Marluxia thought. _She's deadly, strong, and tough. And now, I realize… that is what made me fight her for control. I wanted to best her. And instead… I fell for her…_

Marluxia took the plant lightly, twirling it in his hands, examining the fragile being. His eyes went wide.

"Do you know what this is?" He murmured. Larxene perked up, and shook her head. "Me neither."

(Anime fall)

"What?" Larxene implored sarcastically.

Marluxia leapt to his feet. "This… this…"

"Remember Vexen's research?" Marluxia grinned, as if the flower was a gift from heaven. Larxene stood and nodded. "This… it, I don't know…"

The two were walking quickly back inside. "Most often, I touch a plant, and immediately know what it is. This one, it's different. So complex… I sense darkness deep as we, but then, there's a light somewhere. A dark being with a womb full of light."

Larxene's eyes went wide with understanding.

"You mean…" Marluxia nodded with a smug grin.

"Yes! This could aid Vexen plenty! Demyx!"

The boy looked up. As Marluxia and Larxene had approached the castle, they found Demyx contently playing music in the rain.

"Demyx. Take this to Vexen as quickly as possible." Marluxia ordered, gently giving Demyx the flower. "Tell him to look at its make up." Confused, Demyx looked the flower over. "Hurry!" Marluxia ushered him, and with a nod, Demyx disappeared through a dark path.

Marluxia turned to Larxene in fervor.

"Take me to this garden." He told her, and taking his hand, she took him there.

Demyx sauntered from Vexen's office happily. The weird scientist had _squealed _at the mere sight of the flower, and had summoned both Xemnas and Xigbar to his office immediately. They rushed off in a hurry, Xemnas praising number nine, and Xigbar taking the little guy into a bone crushing, fatherly hug. Feeling pleased with himself, Demyx hummed as he walked into the rain and the Maw.

That is, he was pleased until he heard sobbing.

Someone – a girl – was crying. Demyx cringed sadly and ran around the corner to see whoever it was.

_It was her._

Half of him wanted to run and take her in his arms, and the other half wanted to run away.

But he knew that running was wrong. But he knew helping her could be dangerous.

The little flower appeared in Demyx's mind. And the boy took a brave step forward.

On purpose, he stepped loudly into a puddle, and the ninja heard, her head snapping up. Her somber, teary eyes saw him, and went wide in amazement.

"Uh, hi." He told her. The ninja sat silent, her tears dry, but old ones still flowing down her cheeks. Sighing, Demyx nervously fidgeted in place. "I've been an ass, and I've been stupid, and…"

Before he knew it, the ninja was in his arms, wrapping her arms around him.

"You were trying to protect me the only way you knew how."

_She knew._

The two, both exhausted and tired, stood there, hugging one another. Then Yuffie stood back.

"Why… why don't you come to my place? You look cold. I've got some cocoa back home; the rain can't be good for us." Demyx laughed loudly.

"Rain? Bad for Demyx?" He laughed again. "The rain is never bad for me, and as long as you're with me…" Demyx took Yuffie around the waist, her back to his chest, leaning his head into the crook of her neck. "The rain is good for you."

Yuffie smiled, and snuggled against his face. Demyx smiled. "Still, I could go for some cocoa." Laughing, Yuffie took him by the hand and led him to the castle.

With a smile, Cloud watched, and without a sound, he left.

"Open your eyes."

Doing as he was told, Sora opened them.

He was in the old tree house on the island. Sitting across from him was Namine. And on the floor was the finished work of art. He hadn't been allowed to look the entire time, but now it was done.

"Man, I was so bored! Kairi had better appreciate this!" A laugh came from the doorway.

"I do, Sora." She smiled. You see, the girl had requested a drawing of Sora, and Namine had requested that Sora do a pose.

Kairi looked the drawing of Sora, lying on the wood floor, eyes closed, and smiled. "It's beautiful."

Namine smiled tiredly. She hadn't slept well.

"I'd better go home. I promised that Ansem would be in my care, so I have to check on him." Kairi nodded.

"Hinode's at my house, I have to check her, too." Kairi said, waving to Sora as she left. The lazy boy just waved back, leaning back on the floor and closing his eyes.

The two girls took their raft back to the island. Namine looked at her sketch pad.

"What is it?" Kairi asked. Namine chuckled.

"Look. I drew a bit hard when I drew Sora. And there's an imprint on this page of the drawing… a sort of shadow… look." Kairi leaned over Namine's shoulder.

The same drawing was there again, faint, and yet, this time, it somehow resembled a different boy. Kairi smiled.

"Now, I have one of my boy and you have one of yours." She told Namine.

Namine walked into her room at Kairi's house and saw Ansem looking through all her drawings.

"Are you hungry?" Namine implored, setting her bag down. Ansem did not respond in any way, just sat there, blankly staring at the drawing. Namine looked at what one it was.

It was off Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

"What am I?" Ansem whispered quietly. Namine became sad. "No one will tell me what I am." Sighing, Namine sat on the bed.

"I may not be the best person to tell you that." She told him. Ansem looked at her.

"Give me a name." He told her. Namine looked up in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When that tiny king, at that castle, was angry at us, he accused me of stealing someone's name. Someone dear to him. So, will you give me a name?" Ansem implored almost desperately. Namine smiled and nodded.

"Your life is hidden to you. You are a being in between, your life lurking beneath a shell inside you. This name doesn't truly suit you… but until you remember your true name, the one you had even before you lost your memory as Xehanort…" Of course, Ansem didn't understand this, but his blank look didn't change. "Until then, I'll call you…"

"… Kai."

**(Kai: Japanese: "Being in between"; shell; avail)**

Tsuki looked out the window.

"Your brother is powerful. He's a kind person." Aisu nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She chuckled as she practiced her violin.

Tsuki smiled reverently. "And his friends are strong too. Like Axel."

Aisu's violin stopped abruptly. "Axel." She seethed. Tsuki looked over her shoulder to her guardian.

"You don't like him?" Tsuki smiled. "I spent a lot of time with him, and he's a decent man. A strong one too. He'd make a good husband."

Aisu's eyes grew wide.

"For someone else." She covered her mistake with a frown. Tucking her violin away, Aisu summoned her keyblade. Tsuki smiled.

"You aren't involved with their battle. What will you do with that?" Tsuki asked. The blade was blue, and looked like a musical note. Aisu shrugged.

"I don't really want to fight. I followed my brother that one time to prove to him that I can fight, if I have too. For real, I want to be a musician. Dunno what I'll do with this." Aisu grinned. "Trophy? Naw, not something great like this."

Tsuki placed a hand on it.

"This may not be your battle, but you might have one, one day. So, just hang on to it." Aisu nodded. Tsuki smirked. "Besides, I'm sure Axel wants a fighter."

Aisu fumbled the blade and slid off the bed in surprise and shock. Tsuki laughed.

Marluxia was in darkness. And then, came light.

Larxene was still holding his hand tightly, and she looked back to him.

"Do you see it?" Marluxia blinked, and then looked over her shoulder.

In the middle of the darkness was a garden. The dark just abruptly ended and a small field of flowers was there, all the same kind. Marluxia walked into it, Larxene following him.

Marluxia took a step into the garden.

All of a sudden, the flowers erupted, light swelled from the sky and outward, and the garden grew as winds picked up. Larxene and Marluxia could no longer see darkness, just flowers, and a blue sky wherever they looked. Flowers wafted through the air, and Marluxia caught one.

"What is this place?" Marluxia asked. Larxene put a hand on his shoulder and pointed ahead.

"More like, what is that place?"

Marluxia looked up to see a huge fortress ahead of them, smoke steaming from its metallic pipes. It looked old and dingy, and somehow dark and twisted.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to find out. Come on." He told her, and she nodded. The two rushed to the castle. Marluxia let the flower go.

It fell to the garden floor, mixing in with the thousands of other little plants.

FAR AWAY

Everything was singed, and smoldering. The fire trucks had left and the water pumps were off. The news crews gave up, and the helicopters were gone.

Only one was left.

"Come on, Hayner, let's go home." Pence pleaded, edging towards the forest. Nervously, Olette watched her friend.

Stoically, Hayner looked over the smoldering ruins of the Haunted Mansion. Stepping upon a piece of blackened wood, he walked out into the ruin.

"Hayner!" Olette pleaded. The boy ignored them.

Hayner looked around, taking in everything. Looking down, he saw blackened metal, the tile floor that had once covered the place.

The remains of stairs that were barely standing, just ready to fall towered before them. Hayner didn't dare touch them. Instead, he walked over to the right.

He saw computer equipment scattered here and there, and most everything had hunks of it chopped out, like someone had attacked it with a blade. That must have been what started the fire; Roxas, hacking away at everything in a blind rage.

"Hayner." Olette sighed.

"Don't you see?" He asked, turning to them.

"The thing with the waterfall? The newcomers in town? Roxas and his odd behavior? The mansion?" Hayner swept his arm at the landscape. He began stomping towards his friends. "Something is being kept from us, something is going on, and it is right in front of our eyes, in our blind spot! And I have a feeling it has everything to do with us!"

Pence and Olette looked to each other in surprise. Hayner took something out of his pocket.

"I found this in Roxas' room when the police went in. I snuck in there."

_**"Hey, Roxas!" Sora called as Roxas turned to leave. The brunette took something out of his pocket.**_

_**"Here, this is yours."**_

What Hayner had in his hands was a picture. It was of the gang standing in front of the gate of the mansion, and Roxas was there in white clothing.

"We were never here with him." Olette whispered.

"Look at the date. It was about two years ago this was taken! When Roxas didn't even live here, and Olette hadn't even known us then!" Olette meekly looked the picture over and Pence looked over her shoulder.

"Whatever that picture is, this Mansion had to do with it. And Roxas destroyed whatever the mansion had. We have to figure this out." Hayner told them, his confidence faltering for once. Olette and Pence looked to their leader.

"Come on." Hayner told them sadly, and the three looked to the mansion.

They began searching.


	18. End of Season 1: SUPER SPECIAL EPISODE!

**SUPER-DUPER EXTRA SPECIAL COOLIO CHAPTER!**

**In This Chapter:**

**LARXENE AND MARLUXIA MEET ORPHEUS!**

**WE CHECK IN WITH LEON!**

**A CROSSOVER WITH TRIGUN!**

**ZEXION ROMANCE!**

**ANGST! (When isn't there?)**

**And**

**Something EVIL this way comes…**

**(AND HOJO GETS PUNCHED! YAY!)**

**Larxene and Marluxia meet Orpheus**

"This place is empty."

Larxene nodded towards Marluxia, and spoke again.

"I think it's the Castle."

On the Cliffside far above the elegant garden down below was a building of dark and epic proportions. It looked as if someone had taken a castle or building and mutated it into some sort of factory or laboratory. Marluxia recognized it; shadows of flowers on the walls, statues half destroyed and caked in dust and ruin.

"This is my castle." He seethed, clenching his fists.

Yes, the castle turned scientific lab was in fact his Castle Oblivion. Somehow, someone else had acquired it while Marluxia had been away.

"Who could've known it was here?" Larxene murmured in awe and surprise.

Marluxia didn't answer, but instead stalked up to a staircase. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded for his partner to follow. Sighing, Larxene sauntered up the steps after her superior.

Claws marked the walls, like a beast had been unleashed upon the majestic castle. The lights were dim and the castle no where near resembled the gorgeous building it had once been; where 'to lose was to find and to find was to lose'.

"I can't believe this." Marluxia griped, slamming his fist into a wall as he came off the steps.

"Calm down. Let's find who did this." Larxene told him.

Sounds filled the hall, electric buzzing, and beeping. Marluxia growled slightly and stomped down the hall angrily, rushing to find the source of the noise.

Larxene rushed ahead of him, and slammed the doorway open.

The room was a laboratory, but Marluxia recognized it as the room Namine had once stayed in. It was much larger, as someone had knocked down the back walls and built on to it. One lone man stood in the room, bent over a microscope near a large super computer.

Marluxia was about to scream and run at the man, but Larxene grasped his shoulder and pulled him behind a large cabinet, which easily hid the both of them.

Peering out, Larxene saw the man spin about, as if he'd heard something, but then returned to work.

Even from a distance, this tall man looked like slime. Slick brown hair caked his head, pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore cracked half moon glasses. There was a sickening grin on his pale face.

"Hojo", a door across the way boomed open, and a tall man sauntered in. The man named Hojo faltered, fumbling nervously before turning to the other man.

This newcomer was tall, with chin length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He looked so much like…

"Vexen?" Marluxia pondered. Then he shook his head, realizing the man was similar, but certainly not the Chilly Academic.

Behind this number four look – a – like came a young teen, a semi tall boy with black hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Hojo, have you had _any _success?" The blonde implored tauntingly, standing intimidating across the room. Hojo seemed to falter, but then stuttered out an answer.

"Y – Yes, but I need more time!" He began his voice a nasty, steady drawl. "The gate is much – much more complicated than you anticipated!"

The black haired teen snorted, turning away.

The blonde began slowly making his way across the room.

"Hojo, my friend, you are skimming on melting ice. You… are running out of time." The man sneered. "I will not accept any more failures. Find the song, find the key, and find my daughter!"

The man leaned back, lifted his fist, and let it collide with Hojo's jaw. The sleazy scientist groaned and fell back, sliding against the counter.

With a laugh, the man left. Behind him, the black haired teen lingered.

"Orpheus! Hurry up!" The man's voice bellowed.

The black haired boy named Orpheus sighed deeply, yet quietly, his somber eyes scanning the room. Those eyes landed on Marluxia and Larxene.

"Orpheus!"

Orpheus made to take a step back, his wide eyes stuck on the two organization members ahead of him. He seemed to be pleading with him. But, soon enough, he was gone.

Marluxia and Larxene looked to one another. Without a word, a dark portal was summoned, and they disappeared.

**We check in with Leon**

He was so thirsty… light blinded him, his senses blurred as he fell between sleep and consciousness… he was so thirsty…

**- A crossover with Trigun!**

"Hey, scar face, come on, come back to the land of the living…"

Groaning, Leon sat up in a soft bed, confused and exhausted, and still thirsty. Joy rushed through him when he saw beside him a glass of water which he quickly chugged down.

"Don't make yourself sick", a man chuckled, sitting next to Leon's bed.

Groggily opening his eyes, Leon looked the man over.

He was sitting on a chair with the back of the chair against his chest, his legs on either side. Black hair covered his blue eyes and he was a bit unshaven. He wore a suit.

"You look like hell", the man chuckled, standing and walking over to a table. There was a tray of food, which he delivered to Leon immediately. The brunette tried to restrain himself from gobbling it down, but he was enjoying it immensely.

"What happened to you?" The man asked as Leon ate. Pausing, Squall spoke hoarsely.

"Walking in the desert. Ran out of water, collapsed." The other man nodded in understanding and chuckled.

"Happened to me once. How I met the needle noggin, actually…" Leon didn't know who "needle noggin" was, and could care less, as he was engrossed in his food and drink.

"What's your name, friend?" The man implored with a smile, leaning against the wall. Leon heard a clink and saw his fork hit the plate; there was no food left. Forcing himself not to ask for more, the man set the tray at the end of the bed.

"Squall Leonheart. I go by Leon." Leon introduced himself.

The man nodded towards the doorway. "That yours?" Leaning against the wall by the door was Leon's gunblade, and Leon nodded.

"My gunblade." Leon told the man.

Nodding, the man walked over and sat on a twin bed next to Leon's, extending his hand.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, traveling priest." The man smiled. Leon warily shook Nicholas' hand. "Call me Nick."

"Nick." Leon smiled his lips cracked and dry. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I can't tell you how much it's happened to me." Nick leaned back on the bed, smiling in remembrance. "Only recently I swear I was brought back from the dead by the most beautiful girl…"

Leon blinked. "Back from the dead?" He asked.

Nick nodded. "I'd been shot, and I was sure I was dead. Guess not, huh?" The man laughed sheepishly.

Leon leaned back into his pillow, not realizing how tired he really was. Nick smiled.

"I'm afraid this place isn't mine, but you're free to travel with me until you're better." Leon nodded, but before he could say a word, he fell asleep.

When Leon woke next, he was in a car, a blanket over his face and body, and a bottle of water beside him. Nick was beside him driving.

"Good afternoon." Nick smiled looking out into the vast desert landscape. Leon groaned and greeted his friend.

"Where are you headed?" Leon asked. Nick shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm looking for someone." Leon's eyes went wide, and he smiled kindly.

"I am, too." Leon muttered. Nick looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eye. Leon sat back up.

"What planet am I on again?" Nick laughed.

"Gunsmoke." Nick smirked. "I guess you're not from around here." Leon smirked back.

"I guess not." He taunted playfully.

Unable to fall back to sleep, Leon and his new pal Nick held a conversation for a long time. For some odd reason, the traveling priest offered to stick a wooden house on his head and have him pay for traveling confessionals. Leon declined, until he learned the money from the "Traveling Confessional" went to a group of orphans.

Still not ready to sit around with a wooden box on his head, Leon donated a good bit of munny to the cause.

Hours passed and the sun fell, and Leon offered to drive in Nick's place. The man refused, telling Leon to rest, and then set the car in park. Both went back to sleep.

On a sand dune not far off, a man in an eye patch and army uniform peered at the car with binoculars.

"What're he and Nick doing now?" A girl at his feet asked.

"You can tell Sir Integra that they aren't doing shit!" The man complained with a thick accent. The girl smacked his foot.

"Be nice, Pip. Sir Integra wants us to follow Leon for a reason." Pip sighed.

"If it weren't for your sense of smell, Seras, we'd be lost. Every night, we have to hide off till the sun goes down! We'll never stick with them!" Pip complained.

Seras just giggled and went back to typing on her laptop.

The next morning, Leon and Nick were driving again when Leon started a conversation.

"You said you'd been 'brought back from the dead' by a beautiful girl." Leon stated as if it were a question.

Nick chuckled.

"I was in darkness. Then, I saw this dark, brilliant eyes, and a pale hand reached out to mine… she said that… well, she said my girl needed me. So, I knew I had to get up. I did. When I did, the woman was standing before me, with a teenager. Told me her name was Rinoa, and then repeated that my girl needed my help. Then she was gone."

Leon gawked.

"Are you sure she said Rinoa?!" Leon implored fervently. Nick nodded.

"Sure", He told Leon. Leon shook his head sadly and turned to the sand about him.

_It seems like we keep missing each other,_ Leon thought. _But I'll find you, I promise._

**Zexion Romance!**

It was a dark and cold room, and the only sound was that of computer keys clicking away, in a hurried rush. But, they would pause, and then begin again.

A chuckle came from the typist, and then he typed again.

Zexion read over the AIM that had just been sent to him. He was instant messaging a few friends – one, Luxord in The Never World, and then Rikku and Paine at Twilight Town. The two girls were sharing Rikku's AIM, since Paine neglected the internet most often.

**AlBhEdBaby: Hey, 6! Paine & me wanna kno bout the situation…**

**gamblerofate: Situation? What situation would this be?**

**EmoIsMyName-O: Nothin… glare**

**AlBhEdBaby: & wht's w/ that sn? giggle**

**EmoIsMyName-O: groan Demyx did it, he set up my sn and I don't know how to change it… grrr**

**gamblerofate: What sort of mental strain were you under when you ALLOWED number nine to assist you?**

**EmoIsMyName-O: A Freudian strain.**

**AlBhEdBaby: LOL LAWL!! **

**AlBhEdBaby: n e ways… WAT'S THE SITUATION?**

**EmoIsMyName-O: NOTHING!!!!! **

**gamblerofate: I'll bet my spare change he cracks.**

**AlBhEdBaby: LAWL**

**DEaThtisteBeGiNNiNG has signed on **

**EmoIsMyName-O: SQUEAL!!!!!!!!!!**

**gamblerofate: … I didn't mean THAT cracked.**

**AlBhEdBaby: LOL Naw, that's just a fangirl squeal. His bf just signed on.**

**gamblerofate: … bf?**

**AlBhEdBaby: giggle**

**gamblerofate: Well, I won that bet.**

**AlBhEdBaby: Huh?**

**gamblerofate: snicker BRB**

**AlBhEdBaby: Hey, DEaTH! Paine and Rikku say hello**

**DEaThtisteBeGiNNiNG: helo **

**EmoIsMyName-O: Hey. **

**DEaThtisteBeGiNNiNG: Well, helo thar!**

**EmoIsMyName-O: WTF?**

**AlBhEdBaby: LOL**

**gamblerofate: Okay, I'm back.**

**DEaThtisteBeGiNNiNG???**

**gamblerofate: I simply had to collect my winnings from Saix. You see, we were betting on Zexion's... manliness.**

**DEaThtisteBeGiNNiNG: LAWL**

**EmoIsMyName-O: --U**

**DEaThtisteBeGiNNiNG: Hey, Zexy, wanna go 2 da movies?**

**EmoIsMyName-O: HELL YAH!**

**AlBhEdBaby: Paine thinks Zexy's lost it…**

Zexion smirked at the screen, always enjoying the internet for its ability to portray the personality in a different light. On the net, his "hyper" moods always came about.

Especially when it came to him…

Zexion flushed.

The next morning was dark, rainy, and dreary. The black haired man stood outside the move theater in Twilight Town. Rain never bothered Orpheus.

Down the road, a blue haired teen approached.

"Ready?" Orpheus greeted as the teen walked under the overhang. The boy removed his hood.

"Yes." Zexion nodded a smirked on his lips.

The movie was a scary one, a killer filled horror fest of hilarity. Yes, number six was actually laughing at the death scenes as if he were viewing a romantic comedy. Ironically enough, so was Orpheus.

As a serial killer rounded up victim after victim, the two roared in laughter, getting stares and glares from around the room.

_"Hello? Steven? Steven!" Sarah cried desperately._

"You idiot. Steven died an hour ago." Zexion preached. Orpheus nodded in agreement, his feet on the back of the chair ahead of him.

"Twit." Orpheus sighed.

_"Steven!" Sarah rushed into his arms, but if only she'd seen the knife behind his back…_

"Oh, that had to hurt!" Orpheus roared as blood gushed from the woman's lower abdomen, and she screamed. Then, the killer dragged the knife further down, blood gushing.

"Look at her! Look at her eyes! _Oh, how could you, my LOVE!! _HAHAHA!!!" Zexion rolled in his seat.

Orpheus glanced towards the man, eyes glittering.

"Well, what would you do if you'd thought I had stabbed you? If I had betrayed you?" He asked quietly, desperately almost. Zexion immediately stopped laughing, and turned to look to the man. His voice seemed somber… sincere.

"Why ask such a…?"

"Please, answer." Orpheus repeated. Sighing, Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, I'd have those eyes." Orpheus' eyes grew lighter.

"So you LOVE me, do you?" He taunted, putting his head in the other man's lap. Zexion looked panicky.

_"No matter what, I love you, Steven…" Sarah gasped in painful sobs…_

"What about that? Would you _forgive _me?" Orpheus continued with a playful tone of voice. Zexion pondered.

"Well… I don't know. Depends… I guess it's not impossible… improbable…" As Zexion spoke, his eyes closed, Orpheus lifted up.

Zexion opened his eyes and jumped at the nearness of Orpheus' face. The man laughed.

Hours later, the two stumbled from the movie theater, laughing heavily.

"Did you… DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HER FACE?!?" Zexion roared, amused greatly. Orpheus smirked.

"That was great. Not to mention the 'amazing' amounts of blood and unlikely deaths. Those were cool." Zexion rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm the scientist, and yet you are the one analizing everything." Orpheus laughed.

"So, that was what? Our fourth date? Fifth?" Orpheus implored, putting his arm around Zexion.

"Third." Zexion corrected with a dull tone.

"Well, then! You know what they say about the third date…" Orpheus giggled. Confused, Zexion looked at the man.

"Your place or mine?"

**SMACK_ "ORPHEUS!!!!!!"_**

As Orpheus laughed at Zexion's reaction, a voice in the back of his mind pondered. A calm, deep, brooding voice thought quietly…

_//This is what I want more than anything// _

_//And maybe he wants it too, wants it enough to forgive//_

**Angst!**

The cliff was as cold as usual. It always had been. It just seemed colder now that his mother was buried upon it.

Riku scowled at the gravestone sadly, letting his hand flutter across it as if the touch could reach his mother. A small bouquet of flowers was in Riku's left hand.

"I know its not much, mother, but I also know you love flowers. And, today's your birthday, so I thought… hey? Why not?" The boy chuckled darkly, letting the flowers sit upon the grave. A single petal from one of the roses blew away into the air, floating upon the breezes and down to the beach.

Riku sat down, still staring at the grave intently.

"I know I made plenty of mistakes. Almost forsook humanity. Fell into darkness, killed, destroyed…" Again, the boy chuckled darkly, his silver hair falling into his eyes.

"Yet it seems as if I am the only one still brooding of it. Even Ansem, that bastard, has no memory of the past. Even him, the one who almost destroyed me!" Frustrated, Riku punched the earth below him, not a single tear threatening his eyes. He wouldn't allow it.

Well… perhaps for his mother… A tear fell down his cheek.

Touching the flowers one last time, Riku stood and looked down at his mother's grave.

"I never meant to leave you alone. I just wanted… something greater…" As he turned and stepped down the hill, Riku didn't bother asking it aloud; but the question seemed to float in the air, so plainly seen as the leaves on the palm trees.

_Will you forgive me?_

Stumbling darkly down the road into the town, Riku stared at the ground. He didn't notice the person sitting on the front porch of the house, staring at the ground as intently as he was. But the person noticed him.

"Hey", Riku turned to the somber voice. It was Roxas. Riku looked at him quietly.

"Why'd you attack the mansion?" Riku implored. Roxas shrugged nonchalantly.

There was silence for a moment. The screen door of the house blew open and then closed quite softly. Riku leaned against the doorframe.

"… It was the embodiment of everything my life was. What I don't want my life to be." Roxas explained sourly. Riku smirked.

"I know how you feel. It's odd, how we met on that battle field, two beings so alike…" Roxas smirked at Riku's thought.

"Yeah. Kinda… weird." Roxas chuckled a bit.

"What will you do now?" Riku implored. Roxas shrugged.

"I went to Twilight Town get answers. My answers only brought up more questions. Who knows… maybe I'll go off, just jump from planet to planet… for a while…" Roxas dragged on, unsure. Riku nodded, turning back to the house.

"If you happen to do that, just remember…" Roxas looked over his shoulder to Riku. "We are waiting for you, here." Roxas smiled.

"Of course I won't forget."

Inside the house, Riku passed Ansem, Tsuki, and Aisu without word. You see, the group was having a sleep over at Sora's house, so everyone was crowding around. Namine and Kairi stepped in the front porch, only for Namine to look back, and then step back outside.

"Hey, guys! Where's Sora?" Kairi implored happily.

Riku smiled, and walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Mrs. Yuuchou." Riku greeted as Sora's mom stepped down the stairs. Suddenly, Riku was taken into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Riku!" Mrs. Yuuchou squealed happily. Twitching, Riku silently suffocated.

"Mom! Don't kill him!" A laughing voice told her. Yuuchou Seidou and Komyou Riku both turned to see Sora standing at the top of the stairs. The two boy's eyes met, and shared a silent conversation.

"Hey, mom, can Riku and I talk alone for a sec?" He asked. Smiling serenely, Mrs. Yuuchou nodded and walked off, after shuffling Riku's hair, of course.

Chuckling playfully, Riku ran up the stairs and regained his serious tone.

_In the moonlight I felt your heart_

Riku and Sora quietly strode from the hallway and into Sora's messy room. Riku looked around in disgust.

"Where are the walls? And the floor!" Riku proclaimed sarcastically, looking at his feet as if they might not be standing on anything beneath the clothes and paper and mess.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sora retorted dryly. Riku chuckled and walked over, collapsing onto Sora's bed. Facing the ceiling, Riku's calm face took on a dreamy look, like it always did when he was thinking deeply.

Smiling kindly, Sora collapsed next to his friend, arms behind his head.

Silence drifted in. It was broken swiftly.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked, examining the marks on the ceiling. Riku grunted quietly. "What do you think would be different right now… if we'd never been separated? If you, and Kairi, and me, hadn't been split."

Riku sighed, and gave a half hearted answer to a question he pondered quite often.

"I don't know."

_Quiver like a bow string's pulse_

"Well, I think I know." Sora responded knowingly.

Riku snorted. "Then why'd you ask?" Sora just continued as if he'd never been interrupted.

"I don't think Namine and Roxas would be here. And we might not have met Auron, and maybe Cloud wouldn't have been at the Coliseum and we'd have met him later, instead…"

"So, things would be different. What are you getting at?" Riku interrupted him, exasperated.

_In the moon's pale light, you looked at me_

"Things would be different. Had I been different." Riku added with a dark tone. Not sad, but indifferent. Had Sora looked in the boy's eyes, there he would have found sadness.

Sora laughed. Shocked, Riku sat up on his elbows and looked down at the boy.

"Sorry, Riku." Sora told him sheepishly. "I just can't picture you any other way." Riku lifted an eyebrow, as if to say… "What the hell?"

Sighing, Riku sat back down on the bed.

"So, what was that conversation about?" Riku broke the silence again. Sora shrugged.

"I just thought that maybe your darkness wasn't a mistake." Riku's eyes went wide.

"Oh." That was all he could say. For once he was speechless, and Sora cracked up as usual.

_**Nobody knows your heart**_

_When the sun has gone, I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

Riku sat up, floating seemingly on the edge of the bed. Sora sat up too, bursting with energy, but calmed for the moment.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Sora asked him, handing him the reins. Glancing at the boy beside him, Riku sighed.

"I had thought too, for a while after, that perhaps my mistake was not. But, I still feel lost in darkness. My mother's death has reopened wounds I had healed." Sora's eyes grew grim and sad, but he remained strong. Riku looked up and met those grim, strong eyes with his own.

"I want to find my father."

Kairi ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Boys! Come on! Dinner!" No answer came to her ears. Confused and curious, Kairi began slowly stepping up the stairs.

"Boys?"

Roxas sat quietly, staring intently at the ground. The entire time that Namine had sat beside him, they both sat in silence. That silence seemed to embody the feelings welling up inside both of them, the two with no hearts beating as one.

In truth, Roxas felt a heart beating inside him now. Somehow, his rage and his pain had awakened inside him the lost heart he'd had with Sora. But unlike the others, his heart did not feel strong. It felt burdened and hopeless.

Namine now had a heart as well. Roxas could feel it shimmering beneath her ethereal skin, humming quietly in the recesses of Namine's soul. There were no words needed and no words in existence that could describe the feeling Roxas felt near her, his bleeding heart within him, her gracious heart beside him.

_All of your sorrow, grief, and pain_

Namine scooted a bit closer to Roxas, leaning her head against his shoulder. And he relished in the feeling. Not a word was spoken, but total understanding passed from one to the other without even looking into the others eyes.

Slowly, awkwardly, unsurely, Roxas lifted his arm and placed it on Namine's waist. The girl snuggled into his chest, still not making a sound.

As her head rested on his shoulder, she looked up at him, her glimmering, soft eyes imploring him to say something. Roxas could not find something to say.

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

Sighing, Namine sat very still. The cold winds caressed both of them as Roxas lost himself in the feeling of Namine in his arms and his own thoughts.

What was he to do?

Where was he to go?

Twilight Town would surely reject him, hero or not. And what purpose did he have for wandering at all? He should simply return home.

But for some reason, the mere thought of returning home resembled to him crawling back defeated. He had to be victorious in this journey of his, as unsure as he was of it.

With a chuckle, the boy found himself wondering… _What would Axel do? What would Sora do?_

Namine heard the chuckle, and looked up again. With a small smile, she settled back down, closing her eyes.

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

"Riku." Sora murmured as the boy stood in the doorway. "When?"

The silver haired boy faltered, unsure. "… Soon."

Sora nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the messy floor. Then, he stood; ready to proclaim, "I'm coming with you!" Riku cut him off.

"No. This is my problem, my journey. And I know friends help each other…" Sora smiled in defeat. "But this is something I have to do without you Sora. And without Kairi." Nodding, Sora walked up to his friend and held out his palm. Confused, Riku looked at it, and then back to Sora's grinning face.

Slowly, he reached out and took Sora's hand. The two shook.

"I expect to see you at the end of the year, back at Radiant Garden." Sora told him. Riku nodded.

"I will be." He promised.

Only ten minutes later, Riku sauntered quietly out the doorway, and behind him, Kairi stormed out.

"You can't do this again, Riku!" She complained loudly and angrily. Behind her came Sora, who tried to calm her to no avail.

"You can't just up and leave whenever! We worry about you!" Kairi pleaded both angrily and sadly.

Riku stood in the middle of the road, a backpack on his shoulder and his free hand sitting laxly in his pocket. He was taking Kairi's rant silently.

Namine stood to comfort Kairi as Tsuki, Aisu, Hinode, and finally Ansem and Sora's parents came out of the house.

"Why do you keep running away?!" Kairi sobbed.

"**I can't stay here with him**!" Riku roared angrily, spinning around. He didn't name, and he didn't point, but almost everyone knew who he meant.

Kairi sniffled, feeling very defeated and very sad. Sighing deeply Riku walked up to her, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, but I promise to return." He told her. Kairi nodded into Riku's chest sobbing quietly. Sora grimaced at Kairi's tears, very upset by it. When Riku stepped away, Namine held Kairi.

Sora looked to Riku as he turned and walked away, their eyes meeting once more. Then, the boy began walking down the road.

Sora looked down to Roxas. And Roxas turned, looking to him. Their thoughts were one and the same.

"Hey, Riku!" Roxas called from the step. Riku kept walking, but looked over his shoulder. Roxas smirked and leapt up, running after him.

Riku's eyes went wide as Roxas leapt up beside him confidently, hands in his pockets.

"I'm coming with you. End of story." Roxas ordered with a smile. Riku looked surprised, but then sighed contently, laughing.

Kairi and Namine watched the two, before Namine gave her other a nervous glance. Sighing, Kairi nodded, giving her nobody one last hug.

With a smile, Namine stepped away from her and hurried down the steps towards the other two. Sora stepped up to Kairi.

"Riku told me this was something he had to do on his own, something that neither you nor me could help him with. But, I guess we're going with him anyway." Sora and Kairi shared a knowing look and a quiet laugh.

Roxas, Namine, and Riku, beginning their trek, sarcastically traded comments about the upcoming travel as Riku slowly gave in to the idea of the two joining him. He didn't mind company, and it could get nasty out there.

And so that's how it came that the Anti Hero joined the Princess and the Prince of the Night on a journey to find his Father.

_**Of the things that sigh in the dark**_

**_Of the things that cry in the dark_ **

"Where are we?" Roxas asked, looking about the hill. Namine prodded his shoulder.

"We're climbing up to Riku's mother's grave." The girl told him somberly. Understanding, Roxas nodded and became silent.

Riku ran up the rest of the way, eager to see his mother one last time before leaving.

The sight he saw was amazing.

The entire grave was bathed in flowers. Daffodils sat on the left, Tulips on the right, roses on top, exotic flowers around it, and more simple flowers like gardenia and petunia, morning glory and pansies. At the very front, in front of the grave, was a Paopu.

"Who… did this?" Riku gasped in shock and awe as Roxas and Namine came up behind him.

Roxas twitched. "Did Marluxia drop by?"

FAR AWAY

Marluxia sat up. "Someone's talking about me." He glowered. Turning to Saix who was reading beside him, he seethed. "It was you, wasn't it!??" Saix just stared at him like he was stupid.

BACK

Namine chuckled quietly and looked upon the flowers. "It's beautiful." She told Riku.

"My mother loved flowers. How did…" Riku began, looking about. "Who…? Who had the money or the time for… for this?"

"Sora?" Roxas asked. Riku shook his head.

"He was in town all day. And I came here this morning." Namine smiled.

"Someone must care for you, or your mother." She began. "Or the both of you." Riku sighed and sat at the grave.

"Well, I guess I'll say goodbye…" Riku told the open air.

From the trees watched a man, the one who'd placed all the flowers. Namine had seen him before he ran off back into town, and gave him a knowing, motherly smile.

_You will be a different person than you were before,_ She began. _If you wish to earn Riku's forgiveness, then you must be different already, An… Kai._

Running through the woods was "Kai" rushing back into town. His clouded, brooding thoughts drifted everywhere as he ran, as pictures of Namine, and Roxas, and Riku, and Tsuki and Hinode flashed through his mind.

_Shall we ever find ourselves, we locked in darkness?_

**_//Of the things that shy in the dark//_**

**_//Of the things that cry in the dark//_**

**SOMETHING wicked THIS WAY COMES!**

Orpheus strode into the office calmly, a dark glare in his eyes. There he sat, Crive, the bastard.

Crive sat with his knuckle under his chin.

The flames of the fireplace reflected in the glass of priceless antiques scattered about the room. Orpheus did not once see his reflection.

Crive let his forehead rest on his hands. Orpheus stood, still as stone.

"We shall give them time to contemplate." The man began quietly. "Leave them be for now. Let you continue your… charade." Orpheus growled quietly in the back of his mind.

Crive laughed.

"What of the truth do you know?" Crive asked him, as if asking, do you know what you've gotten into?

Orpheus stood quietly, not saying anything. Crive smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Far away, in the recesses of the universe's deepest cesspools, there it stood, the Gate to Midnight. The chains upon it rattled and shook hard and dangerously, and the words encrypted on it shone brighter and strong than before.

As the chains shook and cracked slowly, the rusty gate pushed against them, shaking back and forth hard and long. Every groan of steel and creek from the old hinges seemed to be an angry demand to be freed.

And so it would fight, even as months passed…

_**(END OF SEASON ONE: NEXT TIME, MONTHS AHEAD!)**_

**SULHADAHNE**


	19. A Solution?

Sunlight poured down upon the earth in this month of July, heat streaming from the ground like streams of light.

In this haunting heat, standing by a window was Zexion, number six of the Organization XIII. The short man was quietly buttoning his shirt, a fancy silk suit shirt that made it look like he was going somewhere.

Suddenly, the man stopped buttoning, and lifted his head in the air. His nose moved as if he was – dare I say it – sniffing the air. A grimace came over his face and he groaned, looking around the room as if to find a place to hide.

Voices were coming down the hall.

"I swear man six's been acting even weirder than usual…"

"Come, now, Axel, we've all changed this past year or so…"

Groaning inwardly yet again, Zexion leapt for the closet, shutting it tight just in time as Axel and Lexaeus strode into his room.

Axel looked as if he were scrutinizing the room, looking for some sort of "clue". Lexaeus didn't seem to be taking it seriously, and just aimlessly followed the red head before him.

In his closet, Zexion heard Axel's frustrated groan.

"I told ya! Look at this! Dress clothes on his bed, a DIARY on the bed table!" Zexion silently growled at the mention of a diary. It was NOT a diary; it was his journal!

Lexaeus chuckled. "So Zexion is dressing nicely and you believe he's keeping some secret? Perhaps he simply is a finely dressed person."

Sweating nervously, Zexion realized that the groaning noise of wood bending was Lexaeus leaning against the closet door – in doing so, keeping it very tightly shut. And boy, it was getting hot in that closet.

"I think he's going out with somebody." Axel muttered. Again, Lexaeus laughed.

"So, he has a social life?"

"Exactly! That silent emo kid has a social life, and it's scaring the hell outta me!" Axel joked, leaning against the wall.

Lexaeus smiled. "Zexion would never keep anything from us. No matter what, I know Zexion can be trusted, and trusts us as well."

Zexion's newly grown heart gave out a pang of guilt.

Axel smirked solemnly. "Yeah… he was always a quiet little guy, but he kept his word. I guess I was jumping to conclusions."

Lexaeus shifted his weight, but even so, the door wouldn't budge an inch when Zexion pressed against it.

"Once, when we were children, Zexion had a secret, and within a week, he couldn't keep it secret anymore! He had to tell us. Number six is the type to tell on himself."

Axel laughed. "Trustworthy, huh?"

Zexion frowned sadly. He couldn't stand it! He wanted to tell the truth.

The purple haired man glared at the door, and pressed against it. Then he backed up, and slammed into it. He repeated it again, but Lexaeus wouldn't budge.

Axel and number five heard the noise and Lexaeus looked puzzled. Axel blinked. "Uh… did you just fart?"

Growling, Zexion ran against the door again. Lexaeus heard it, and shook his head. "No, I think…" he began, but he still didn't yet move from the closet door.

In his heart, Zexion finally knew he was ready to tell the truth… he had to do it!

Lexaeus finally leaned away from the door, but Zexion didn't know that. He rushed back, and then ran forward.

"I AM COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET!!!" He roared, leaping towards the door, arms outstretched.

Of course, at that moment, both Axel and Lexaeus opened a door. Zexion's eyes went wide as he watched his arms lock against his friends necks.

Flying forward, he hit both of their throats, and Axel crashed into the ground. Zexion was sure he'd heard his right arm crack as it slammed into Lexaeus' neck, and number five didn't budge. Instead, Zexion snapped back from hitting the older man.

Before the KO'd Axel and the reeling Zexion could crash into the ground, Lexaeus caught them both, looking them over.

"Number Eight? Number Six?" Lexaeus implored frantically. Zexion stood on his own, grasping his arm. Slumping against Lexaeus, number eight murmured crazily with stars in his eyes.

"Mommy, will you read me a storwee?" Axel drooled, slumping to the floor.

Zexion and Lexaeus were dead silent.

THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS (OR WILL BE)

There was a light in the dim room, and a map in the center of a table. Five people were crowded about the map.

"Once again, here we are, planning this out." Marluxia complained.

"Come on, guys! My performance is tomorrow and I have to go to rehearsal!" Demyx pleaded.

"And I need a bath." Larxene muttered.

"I can arrange that!" Demyx grinned. Marluxia punched his head.

"Enough!" Both Luxord and Saix ordered at the same time. Everyone quieted.

Sighing, Saix nodded. "Demyx, you may go." Grinning wildly, Demyx skipped out the door in glee. He was very excited about his coming performance.

Larxene blinked. "Whoa, he's gayer than you are." She spoke bluntly to Marluxia. Marluxia nodded blankly, before he realized she had just insulted him and he made a face. Luxord held his hand out to a disgruntled Saix.

"Pay up", he told him. Rolling his eyes, Saix handed him a bit of munny.

"Back to business", Saix muttered as attention returned to him.

"As Marluxia is so eager to return his castle to his control, and so that we can discover what these new inhabitants are up to, we will be sneaking into the castle – tomorrow night, after Demyx's performance. In order to do that, and do it correctly, -"

"We stick to the plan." Luxord grinned. Saix smirked to him.

"Now, again, here's the plan…"

ATLANTICA

The cool water surrounding his body was like a release, so beautiful in itself. Swimming about randomly, the merman Demyx dove downward towards the concert hall. The coral shone brightly today and fish swam amuck amongst the traveling fish people, heading in from all over for the concert only a day away.

Humming to himself, Demyx took a turn and swam into the hall.

Angry voices were filling the hall, some female, one screeching male, and Demyx grimaced in surprise, wondering what was wrong. He heard his conductor, Sebastian, amongst the voices, and immediately headed out into the hall.

Ahead of him in the hall was a small group of people, including King Triton and Sebastian, and the princess Ariel.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked, coming up.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, he asks!" Sebastian screeched angrily. "My masterpiece is finished, that's what's wrong!" The little crab ranted furiously.

"Why? What happened?" Demyx implored.

"The lead male singer can't sing. Ate some bad sea weed." A random merman told the blonde. In his mind, Demyx thought that eating sea weed was funny, but he knew this was no time to laugh.

"So, who's going to sing the lead now?" Ariel asked her father.

"Well…" Triton sighed. "Who in the kingdom could memorize all the lines and learn how to sing them, how to move, all in one day!"

Demyx thought and he thought hard. Who did he know who was dramatic and a good actor, who could sing decently? Who could he ask to help?

Then it hit him like a brick wall.

"I know just the merman!" Demyx cheered happily. He looked to Ariel, whose eyes were curious.

"Marluxia!"

FAR AWAY

Growling, Marluxia sat up.

"Someone's talking about me AGAIN!" He seethed, snapping his pencil in two.

LATER

"WHAT!?!!" Marluxia screeched, his eyes practically burning holes into Demyx's skull. Demyx laughed sheepishly.

"Come on, flower boy! Without you, the concert will be ruined!" Demyx told him.

Both were mermen now, as Demyx had called Marluxia from the Gummi ship immediately, and told him it was an emergency. The pink haired man had reluctantly left his work.

"You expect me to put off saving my castle to go off and play dress up!" Marluxia growled. Demyx nodded innocently.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" He told Marluxia. The man groaned, flipping around.

"Girls like singing!" Demyx told Marluxia happily. Chuckling, number eleven rolled his eyes.

"Not my girl", Marluxia began. Demyx realized he was right. "She'd use it as blackmail for the rest of my non existence." Laughing at the idea, Demyx shook off his defeat.

"Even so, it's for a good cause!"

Turning angrily, Marluxia glowered. "Saving my castle is a good cause!"

Sighing, Demyx turned, head drooping. "You're right… oh well. My concert is ruined." Sniffling, Demyx began slowly swimming away, sobbing. Marluxia groaned.

"FINE!" He told the blonde, who immediately rushed back with a big grin. "But you owe me so much!" Nodding frantically, Demyx took the man's hand and led him to the concert hall.

"Come on, you have a lot to learn!"

FAR AWAY

Light poured through the room's little window and onto the beaten cot, and beneath a single sheet on that rickety bed was a man sleeping soundly. He looked beaten and worn, and a bit starved. As the light hit his eyes, he groaned and sat up, clutching his ribs.

Sighing, the man pulled his knees up, letting his arms rest on them. Outside the desert winds blew quietly.

Standing, the man went to his window. He realized that the light came from a street lamp, not the sun.

Leon leaned his forehead against the window pane.

_Don't worry! You'll find your girl, I'll find mine!_

Wolfwood's words and his guidance had aided Leon's quest greatly. From his information and what he remembered from his meeting with Rinoa, the woman was wandering, helping people.

And what better world to help that Obsidian?

(The name I gave to Cloud's home. If you know the real name, please tell me.)

Outside, children raced about, and a few were leaning against alleyways, sleeping, or exhausted. It was a poor city, in a poor, destroyed world.

For months, Leon had been searching this world for old friends of Cloud Strife, hoping they would be able to aid his quest. His search had yet to bear fruit.

His stomach growled. His mind ached. The wound where a wild beast had gotten him seared with pain.

Leon was so tired.

And yet, he pressed on, grabbing his pack from the back of the chair, putting on his jacket, his shoes, and stepping out the door.

The light was dim in Edge, the city built around a ruined city called Midgar. He remembered from a time that seemed ages ago, that Midgar had been destroyed as a result of Sephiroth's actions.

It was a hauntingly beautiful ghost town.

But around it, Edge bustled with life. Stepping out into the night, Leon fell into the crowds of children and shoppers and cars. Everywhere he looked; it was as if everything was a shade of gray. Perhaps the shade reflected the mood…

A car horn went off as Leon tried to cross the busy street, and the man jumped back. The car burst by, and water sprayed out at Squall. Blinking, the man groaned, wiping his eyes off with his sleeve.

He kept going.

_This is hopeless_

His steps seemed to echo in his mind, each one painstakingly hard to take. The lights burned his half opened eyes. Everyone looked alike, and he wasn't looking at them anyway. Children were yelling in the street.

_**Denzel! Denzel!**_

_**Come on! Let's go!**_

_**Wait for me!**_

_What am I looking for, anyway?_

The lights on automobiles seemed dim and the noises were fading in his mind. The gray shades were melting together into a blur.

Leon felt pain sear his leg every time he moved. Doubt pained his feet as he stepped forward, but was confused as to where they were leading him.

Suddenly, a roar came at him, or what seemed like it, and lights flared.

_Maybe she forgot me. Why else would she run away?_

Pain… screams of surprise and fright… the sound of metal on metal… his body rolling and twisting across the pavement…

_I can't kill myself over this…_

_**Marlene! Hurry! Get Dad!**_

Screeches… car horns… worried murmurs… pain… his mind was fuzzy…

_But I love her so much…_

Leon awoke to lights glaring above him. There was a face nearby. A black man with a muscular build was leaning over him with a kind smile.

"Hey, Marlene, Denzel, your friend is waking up!" The man bellowed.

Feet began pounding in the hallway as two excited children rushed into the room. Leon smiled at them, one a young girl, the other a boy who was a little older with auburn hair.

Leon sighed inwardly.

_How do I end up needing to be saved?_

The black man held out his hand.

"Barret." He said. Leon tried lifting his hand, but couldn't.

"Leon." He stammered raspy.

"Hi! My name's Marlene!" The little girl chimed.

"I'm Denzel." The boy told Leon.

His eyes seemed to burn as Leon fought to stay awake. Barret smiled as he saw it, the defiance in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you're safe here, kid."

FAR AWAY

The water came up, and fell back down. And then it came up, and fell back down.

Sora felt the sand beneath his feet and the water tickling them. Grinning, he looked to the "boogie" board in his hands, and then to the waves before him.

Laughing profusely, the boy rushed against the waves in triumphant glee. From the shore, Tidus grinned.

"You idiot!" He laughed, slapping his knee. Sora fell over backward, the boogie board slapping his forehead.

Selphie ran up the beach towards the boys, still in her clothes.

"Hey, Sora!" Selphie called him. "You won't believe it!" Sora stood, spitting out sand. Tidus chuckled.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Selphie grinned.

"Aisu was holding that gem again, and the red headed guy showed up, again! But now, they're arguing in the street because Axel landed on top of your sister when he appeared."

Sora gawked wide eyed. Tidus gawked wide eyed.

Selphie looked from boy to boy. "… Well?"

Suddenly, Sora leapt up, screaming, running towards the dock like a bat out of Hades, his board forgotten.

**_"AXEL!!!!!!!!GHSLF:09!!!!!!!ioeut8ihgo!!!!!!!!!FSH!!?!??!!?!?!!!!JJ!KL!KJHH!!H !HHCLH!!!!!!"_**

As he screamed and zoomed to the island, Tidus looked to Selphie.

"He just… ran over the water, didn't he?" Tidus muttered. All Selphie could do was nod.

FAR AWAY

He looked over all the formulas. He read all the data. He studied the graph again, looked at the chemical make up AGAIN, and yet, the data didn't change no matter how many times he looked it over. It was undeniable.

Vexen was about to pee his pants.

There it was the answer to all his problems. Well, not all of them, but close enough. There it was, perfect, and clear. It was the solution.

Now if only he could make it.

Far away from the castle Hallow Bastion, a lone boy leaned on the wall by the sandlot. Things had gotten a lot more boring since Roxas had left. As he watched Rai and Fuu fight, Tidu found himself wishing he weren't there.

His tired eyes were red and ringed, and his sad mouth fell into a frown.

All his dreams woke him in the night screaming. Most of the time, he couldn't remember it all, only that he woke to Yuna cradling him like a mother, and sometimes he almost mistook her for Tsuki…

**WHAT AM I?**

He found that most of his dreams ended with him screaming, roaring that question to all and to nothing, and he never found an answer.

Roxas was looking for the answer to the same question, Tidu thought.

"So maybe we'll both go for it", Tidu chuckled aloud. "You find you answer, and I'll try to find mine, and mess up."

Fuu punched Rai's face, and the boy rebutted with a verbal assault. Seifer laughed half heartedly on the side lines. Tidu didn't let it bother him. He just walked away.

Suddenly, something thrummed in his heart, something hard and strong and dark.

Tidu shoved it down. It came up a lot nowadays.

Marluxia couldn't believe what he was doing. Here he was, in this dressing room, practicing lines for some play when he could be off getting his property back. But no, his heart just had to make him weak!

A knock came from the doorway, and Marluxia called for the person to come in.

"Uh… is Demyx here?"

Marluxia turned to see Yuffie as a mermaid, with a black tail and red sea shell bra, "standing" in the doorway.


	20. Terrors of the Mind!

**FINAL FANTASY!!!!**

**OMGWTFDIE. **

**Over the weekend, I retrieved my FFX from a friend who had borrowed it – for TWO YEARS! So, finally, Sulhadahne once again has the awesomeness of Auron and Blitzball in her own living room.**

**AND…**

**I BOUGHT FFVIII ON EBAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**In a matter of days, the Leon-kitty will be at my demand, and I will make him run in circles! CIRCLES I TELL YOU!!!**

**And this all leads up to the Christmas present my mom accidentally let slip…**

**I'M GETTING FINAL FANTASY SEVEN FOR CHRISTMAS!!!! OMG!!!!!!**

**So, if I don't update for days, you know why – I am either busy destroying Machina with Rikku or running around wielding the Gunblade. IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!!!!**

**Now, the characters in my story will celebrate Christmas, but I don't think that episode will come out until the end of January. So, oh well!**

**7 SCHOOL DAYS UNTIL I TRACK OUT.**

**13 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**

**WOOT WOOT! I can already feel my mind and free time ROTTING!**

**So, anyway… today's gonna be fun. Because of all this Final Fantasy goodness, today I shall focus on FF characters… and maybe a little conspiracy occurring in Hallow Bastion…**

**HERE WE GO!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

The fire was meek and timid, fluttering in the wind weakly. Both girls huddled over it in an attempt to keep it alive and to keep themselves warm. The woman's magic was running low, too low to warm their bodies, so both the girl and the sorceress had to rely on luck and hope to get through the night.

Rubbing her arms, the teen looked to her older companion. "How's Leon doing?" She asked.

The sorceress' eyes were deep with concern, and she said nothing. Shaking her head, the teen, Victoria, leaned into her knees. "… Run over by a car… how out of it was he?"

Rinoa didn't respond.

The old ruins Rinoa and Sulhadahne sat in were part of an area called the Al Bhed territory, on the world Spira. It was abandoned, mostly. Water trickled down the cracking, falling walls, and the ruins was slowly sinking into the ocean.

Eyes twinkling, Sulhadahne rocked back and forth, looking about aimlessly. "So… why are we here?" The girl questioned.

Rinoa stared into the fire, cold. "I had to run someplace. I was sure he'd find me when he caught up with Nicholas." Sulhadahne smiled at the memory.

"That was a nice thing you did, saving him." Despite their situation, Sulhadahne smiled. Rinoa nodded.

Silence descended, but didn't survive long. "Don't worry…" Rinoa began. "We won't have to run but for a few more months. I promise." Sulhadahne nodded half heartedly.

"I want to know what my father's planning… what he wants…" Sulhadahne mumbled, teeth chattering.

Rinoa chuckled. "I can only surmise. I think he's mad at your uncle for their, well… you know what happened…" Sulhadahne nodded, eyes dark. "I think he's looking for you."

"Well, duh." She smiled. "He's looking in the wrong place, though." Rinoa chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, he knows where you are. But he needs the gate… he's looking for a way to keep you."

Both girls fell quiet and let silence drift uncomfortably in.

Above him, there was darkness. There had been lights, but when nighttime drifted in, the blaring light had been switched in favor of a dark sanctuary.

He was still unable to move, sitting there in that bed. He was missing time to look for Rinoa. Missing the big discovering that Vexen had. Missing Demyx's performance.

But he could not move.

Every once in a while, the little girl would come in and talk to him. She was a happy, giddy child, and did not mind doing all the talking while Leon listened half of the time.

As for the other child, (Denzel, Leon thought it was), the boy would come in less often, and never utter a word. He would sit on the bed beside Leon, staring at the scar on his face, or at his wounds, or just at nothing. And without a word, he would leave.

Leon found himself in a state of dreams. Part of him felt the truth, the truth that he was on Gaia, Cloud's home, with strangers, in a city called Edge…

And there was a distant part of him that was 17 and was lying in Balamb Garden's sick ward, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead and the bridge of his nose…

The black man with the cyborg arm, Barret, came in with a tray of food. But in his delirium, Leon saw two scenes at once.

"Hey, man. You look famished. Got ya somethin to help ya to your feet." Barret smiled, setting the tray on Leon's lap and helping him sit up.

_"Oh, I knew it when they called me that it was either you or Seifer…"_

_"Sorry, Professor…"_

_"Come along, Squall…"_

Barret let Leon lean back against the pillow.

_The walls of the Balamb Garden Military Academy gleamed that afternoon… the day he would take the exam…_

_"Professor Quintis Trepe…"_

_"And do be sure not to injure your partners during training…" Quintis insisted._

_As Seifer chuckled, all he and Leon could do was share a look…_

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Barret implored nervously. Leon was just staring blankly at his food.

As if he was lost.

There curtains were down. The orchestra was ready. The seats were filled.

And Marluxia was trembling.

"Why the HELL did I agree to this?" He whispered angrily off stage. Behind him, someone gave him a light shove.

"Come on, flower boy, it isn't so bad! You're the antagonist, so it won't be hard for you to be the bad guy! Just pretend you're back in Castle Oblivion and fighting against Sora!" Yuffie told him as she stood behind him. Leaning forward, she took a glance at his face.

Marluxia was trembling, his eyes brimming with angry tears.

"My poor Castle!" He mumbled. Yuffie chuckled nervously.

"Guess I went too far…" She muttered.

"But really, just calm down and remember your lines and your movements, okay? And keep eye contact with Ariel and the crowd when you're singing." Yuffie coached him indifferent to his weeping.

The crowd began to clap and cheer as the curtains began drawing back. Behind them, Ariel and Alora, Ariel's sister, sat in their places.

Marluxia was in the third act, only thirty minutes away. He was stunned, and Yuffie had to drag him away from the curtain so that the crowd wouldn't see him – yet.

As she did, down in the orchestra pit, Demyx could've sworn he'd seen someone really familiar…

Thirty minutes later; the second act was ending. Ariel was dreaming of whatever it was and whatever, and now was the time that Marluxia's servants were coming to her, telling her that "Ursula" could fix it. Yes – this was the story of the Little Mermaid, and Marluxia was Ursula. Damn his feminine wiles!

The stage switched. Ariel was in Ursula's cavern, and now, Marluxia had to act.

He sat in his place as the curtain came out. His face couldn't yet be seen, a blessing. He was tearing up. Laxly reclining in the shell seat, he scanned the crowd as Ariel came in and spoke her lines.

Larxene was there – a beautiful yellow mermaid, of course.

The lines spilled from his lips perfectly – the movements, too – in synch with the story, with perfect emotion, he was brilliant. The crowd loved it, his evil persona. Unable to see Larxene, Marluxia decided that was a good thing – seeing her grinning face might destroy what was left of his courage.

Here it came – the song!

_It's true that in the past I've been a nasty_

The words played in his head, and he sang them. "_It's true that in the past, I've been a nasty_."

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch_

"_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_."

What in the world? The lyrics in his mind were different than the real ones! But, since they were coming out of his mouth right, that was fine.

But that was weird… he had a picture coming into his head!

_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_  
True? Yes_

The lines came out beautiful.

_And fortunately I know a little science_

Wait, what? He was still singing correctly, but the lines in his head were askew. But then, he realized why. The voice that was singing in his head…

WAS VEXEN!

For some ODD, QUEER reason Vexen was singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls" in his mind; singing his own "Vexen" version of the song, as if he were offering Marluxia his aid, just as Ursula was offering Ariel hers! It was … so WRONG.

_It's a talent I have always possessed_

_And lately please don't laugh, I use on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed_

_(Pathetic)_

Marluxia did the right moves, the right notes, and the right lines. And all the while, his inner mind was being savagely ripped apart by the image of Vexen as an OCTOPUS, singing. Ironic that his wife was named Ariel, Marluxia managed to think.

Soon, but NOT soon enough his song ended and he left the stage. Chest heaving and eyes bulging he rushed into his room. Yuffie met him there.

"That was great!" She cried. Marluxia screeched sissy like and clutched his heart.

"THE IMAGES!!!!" He shouted. Then he fainted.

Two hours later, the play ended, and all the actors and actresses came to the front to bow to the crowd. Ariel, the merman who played "Eric" and Marluxia came to the front ahead of the others, and received the loudest applause.

As he bowed, Marluxia's eyebrows twitched.

'_Great… I embarrassed myself onstage, I dressed like a female octopus, and had my mind raped by mental images! Larxene'll hold this against me forever. What a drag…'_

When he stood back up, his eyes went wide.

Larxene was "standing up" giving him a loud standing ovation. Well, it had to be him. Unless someone was standing right behind him.

His heart soared.

'_I might've been **mind raped**, but maybe it was all worth it!!!'_

Cheering loudly and enthusiastically, Marluxia "leapt" into the water and, somehow, ending up crashing into the floor face first.

Of course, Xigbar snickering over by the doorway had nothing to do with it.

His hands were caked in blood and dirt and splinters, but he kept digging. His friends didn't even know he was there, at the burned down mansion, digging again. He knew that somewhere there had to be some sort… clue, or something!

Exasperated, Hayner stood and wiped a bit of the blood onto a rag he kept in his pocket. Deciding the rag was too saturated to pocket again, he discarded it into the rubble.

"Nothing." He muttered. "Days of searching, and nothing."

Spitting, Hayner was about to turn away when he saw something. It was metal, and shining. He recognized it from when he, Sora, and his friends had gone with the King to find the alternate Twilight Town.

Was that were the picture was from? Was that were Roxas was from? The Alternate town?

Bending down by the metal, Hayner glared and got back to work again.

It was so dark. Cold rushed in everywhere, from everything, yet there was nothing around him… just cold…

Voices were echoing everywhere, voices from everywhere…

_**Denzel! Call Cloud, quick! This guy's falling fast!**_

_He will be your captain, and Squall's, so you have to obey him, Zell…_

_But Seifer's such an ass!_

_**What's wrong with him? Will he be okay?**_

_**I don't know, Marlene…**_

_I thought you two hated each other, but now you're acting all buddy, buddy!_

_Just shut up about stuff you don't understand, Zell._

_**Barret! What's happened to him?**_

_But isn't Seifer the one who gave you that scar? And you gave him his, right?_

Darkness followed him, and so did the voices, as he ran nowhere. He was running in place, being swamped by the voices, drowning in the night…

He couldn't remember everything… but he did remember…

He'd been a student at a military academy… where? He couldn't remember.

And there, he'd been partners with another teen… Seifer? Zell? Which one?

It was Seifer. And they'd fight and train each other, as rivals, and held conversations as team mates. And then the test had come.

Seifer was named captain of their three man team, and a hyper active teen named… named… Quintis?

No, Quintis Trepe had been his teacher… the woman who was cold, but kind…

Zell became part of the three man team… and they went out for the test… but what happened afterward?

The name Rinoa kept coming to mind…

Denzel rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off its cradle. Hurriedly pressing the buttons, the boy was practically running in place as he begged that someone answered. Someone did.

"Tifa? It's me, Denzel! There's this guy here, I think his name's Leon, he's sick! Really sick! Hurry!" His hurried speech was cut short as the doctor pushed him aside so that he could call his own team.

Denzel rushed to the front door, outside into the city, and stood at the bottom of the stairs by the doorway.

"Hurry, Cloud". He whispered.

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked this installment. It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but this is a good place to end it. Hehe.**

**How've I been doing guys? I need your help. Please, review and fill this info out!**

_**Have I been true to the characters and the OC's?**_

_**Have I stayed true to the story line?**_

_**Did the writing and punctuation make sense?**_

_**Have you read any of my other work? If so, was it up to these standers?**_

**And lastly_; Does the story entertain? Do the sadness and romance and other things meet your standards?_**

**Its time for Sulhadahne to be evaluated! Tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**runs off to play video games**

**SULHADAHNE**


	21. Hot Butts

**MERRY… HANUKAH?**

**Okay guys. It's the season of celebration; the season to give to one another, the season to do kind deeds.**

**The season for long lines and no parking. Not to mention eating junk.**

**Well, my friends, we're closing in on a story chapter I've wanted to write for forever… the Christmas edition. I know, in the story, it's July. BUT… I like to jump ahead. With Christmas being so near, I can't help but want to!**

**I'm just not sure when I'll jump ahead. Perhaps three or so chapters from now. Or maybe, I'll calm myself and make myself wait until later to write the Christmas version. I DUNNO!**

**But, I have a poll for you guys. Not everybody out there is Christian, huh? So, here's the poll. Send in your votes for who you want to be Jewish, or otherwise, out of these people:**

**1) Xigbar**

**2) Zexion**

**3) Sora**

**4) Leon**

**5) Kairi **

**6) Larxene**

**OR**

**7) Goofy … yes, Goofy.**

**SO SEND IN YOUR VOTES!! Merry What-ever-You-Celebrate!**

**(Unless you like, worship evil demons or something. Freak.)**

_It was black. Light was dimly flowing through, and he groaned, urging his eyes to open…_

_"How are you feeling?"_

_The boy opened his eyes. He was in the sick ward, and Dr. Kadowaki was standing over his bed… that was right. He and Seifer had been training… his hand rushed to his forehead. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and the bridge of his nose, right where Seifer had slashed him across the face._

_"…"_

_"Take it easy next time", Dr. Kadowaki insisted. "You hear?" The boy nodded sleepily, blinking his eyes. The doctor nodded._

_"Look's like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."_

_"… Squall." Dr. Kadowaki smiled and nodded._

_"Why don't you take it easy in training?" The doctor asked as he stood and walked to the computer. "Next time you might not be so lucky."_

_"Tell that to Seifer." Squall moaned, leaning back in bed._

_"That Seifer… won't listen to anyone. Why don't you just ignore him?"_

_"I can't run away." Squall mumbled, staring blankly at the ceiling._

_"You wanna be cool, huh? Just don't get hurt in the process." Shaking his head, the doctor approached the phone. "Let's see, your instructor is… Quintis! I'll call her now." Squall didn't respond. The boy was in a sort of daze._

_This younger version of the warrior was about seventeen. His body was a bit leaner, and only a bit shorter. The dark hair covering his eyes was thinner, and shorter, but messy as usual. All in all, his features were more child like, but his eyes were still deep pools of brooding._

_"Quintis? Come get your student. Yes, yes… his injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar… Right. Now please come by."_

_Squall wasn't paying attention. He was in his own world._

_And there, by his bed and beyond the glass wall, in the hallway outside, stood a girl. _

_"Squall, we meet again." The girl spoke in a dreamy, faraway voice. Jolted awake from his dreams, Squall turned to look at her. She wasn't there…_

_He couldn't have imagined her, could he?_

_The doorway outside, leading into the hallway, came open. A woman with blonde hair piled onto her head, clear glasses and a sharp look came in dressed in the Balamb uniform. Stepping into Squall's room, she shook her head._

_"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer!"_

_Squall sat up, shaking his head. The wound on his nose burned… the doctor was right; he'd probably have that scar his entire life. Damn, Seifer. He never knew when to hold back._

_"Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam."_

The group was dead silent. Even Vexen, enthralled in his discovery, did not have the will to speak. He and the other top four members of the organization were with Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent in the front of the large gummi ship.

Silence choked the room, and Xaldin couldn't stand it. "Who's in charge of the Garden at the moment?" He asked.

"I left Cid in charge." Cloud spoke concisely. The silence came again.

Outside this room of the gummi ship, three people found silence was impossible. Sitting on a bench out in the hallway, looking out the window at the stars, was a group of three. A very uncomfortable group of three.

Axel was sitting OFF the end of the bench. He was barely sitting on the last inch of the metal seat. Eyebrows twitching and arms crossed uncomfortably, he glanced over nervously at his companions.

Lexaeus was sitting on the bench comfortably, reading. And between Lexaeus and Axel… was Zexion.

Zexion huffed and glanced at Axel. As soon as he did, Axel glanced away, sweat dropping, seemingly entranced with the ceiling. Rolling his eyes, Zexion frowned.

The blue haired man moved barely a centimeter towards Axel. Axel scooted two centimeters away, almost off the bench. He was sweating and his teeth were chattering. Zexion grumbled under his breath.

Lexaeus laughed kind heartedly. "He'll calm down soon." Zexion's eyebrow twitched angrily.

It stayed like that for a moment. Axel nervously twittering, Zexion glowering, and Lexaeus simply reading contently on the bench.

Zexion crossed his legs and arms. Axel twitched, eyes still jittering up and down as they stared unbelieving at Zexion. And Lexaeus continued reading, oblivious to it all.

When Axel twitched for the ninth time, Zexion grimaced and leapt to his feet, steaming and infuriated.

"GET OVER IT MAN! I'm **HERE**, I'm **QUEER**! **_GET OVER IT_**!"

Lexaeus smiled at Zexion's outburst and playfully shook his head. As for Axel, the poor man got one look at Zexion's inflamed, determined stance and the flames dancing around his body and glaring eyes, and fell off the bench completely.

Snickering as quietly as he could, Lexaeus sat still in the scene of Zexion and Axel as they stared at each other.

Clearing his throat as best he could, Axel composed himself slightly and brushed himself off.

Standing, Axel stared at Zexion, who was slowly calming down, but still sweating from his burst of energy. Axel blinked.

In a blur, Axel spun around, grabbed his butt with both hands, and began running down the hallway. Of course, this was an awkward movement, as anyone would know if they'd ever tried running while holding a tight grip on their buttocks.

Sweating and practically freaking out, Axel continued to hold tight to his ass as Zexion and Lexaeus stared at the weird sight, heads cockeyed in confusion.

"DON'T STARE AT MY ASS!" Axel screamed to the men behind him, now in an utter panic. He was so panicky, Axel didn't notice the doorway in front of him open and the Superior step out until number eight bumped into him.

Xemnas recovered and turned to retort on Axel's stupidity when he turned and got a look at the man.

Axel held tight to his buttocks as he stared wide eyed at his leader. Xemnas looked like a deer in headlights. Far behind them, Zexion and Lexaeus were doing their best to not crack up.

"Umm… number eight?" Xemnas began, trying to understand the situation as his voice cracked. "What… what are you doing?" Composing himself stoically, Xemnas did not laugh; he was fighting back a smirk.

"…" Axel didn't respond.

"…" Xemnas waited for a response.

"… It was on fire." He stated dumbly. Zexion couldn't hold it back. He cracked.

"It… as in… your ass?" Xemnas inquired. Axel nodded. "Your ass… was on fire?" Axel nodded again as he slowly inched around his leader, and then bolted away.

As Xemnas stared after Axel confounded, Lexaeus and Zexion roared.

It was lightly raining by the riverside where they stood, dousing the trio lightly as the girl who stood between the two boys leaned over and touched the water's surface.

Lilies and beautiful flowers floated across the surface of the river, and "pyre flies", which looked a lot like what you'd imagine a soul to look like, danced about in the rain unfazed. It was beautiful as the stars reflected on the river beside the moon.

"'A great river that flows into the sea. It overflows with glowing plants and fire-fly like insects, hence the name. Even though it's a river, the waters are truly deep, and treasures supposedly lie on the bottom. It was formed by shifting of land plates which changed a great canyon'." Namine spoke softly, in awe. Riku nodded, taking a step towards the river. "That's what I read about it. They call it the Moonflow."

The sun was falling behind the mountains as darkness made its decent and night came. When it did, the stars hit the river and the flowers glowed a beautiful green as the pyre flies danced across the surface. It was more than beautiful. It was ethereal.

"… What is this?" Riku stuttered in awe. Namine laughed, spinning about to face the boys, both of whom had their mouths open in shock.

"I told you. This is the Moonflow River. On the planet Spira!" She smiled. "Yuna's home world!"

Dumfounded, all Riku could do was nod as he spun about to take it all in.

Roxas beside him couldn't move. It was too awesome; he felt he might awaken and find it was all a dream if he so much as breathed! Finally though, he took a step forward, and the river did not disappear.

With a wild grin, Roxas took off his cloak. Namine looked to him in confusion, just in time to watch him throw his undershirt to the side.

"What are you doing?" Riku chuckled in amusement. Roxas began taking off his boots.

"I need to forget." He whispered happily. "I just need to live… and forget everything else! For a little while!" Sweeping his shoes to the side, Roxas leapt into the beautiful river, swimming out towards the middle.

"Roxas!" Namine laughed, grinning at him.

"Come on!" He waved to her. "Come in with me!"

"I'm in all white!" She protested with amusement, her smile one of amazement.

"This is what he needs." Riku muttered to her. As he collapsed to the ground, his now naked feet resting in the water, he smiled. "This is what we all need."

Namine looked down to the boy. "Oh, yes, he needs it. We All need it." Smirking, it seemed she was taking Riku's comment in a perverted way. Riku laughed.

"You know what I mean." Namine smiled and nodded.

Grabbing Roxas' cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders, Namine zipped it up and leapt into the beautiful dark waters. The ripples made the flowers dance about and when Namine came up a pyre fly glanced passed her head.

"Namine." Roxas called. The girl looked forward, and swam to Roxas.

_The how I can't recall_

The water splashing about made the stars dance on its surface. Namine came up to Roxas, drowning in the cloak even more than she was in the water. When the girl came up to face him, Roxas reached up and plucked a pyre fly from the air, gently holding it in his cupped hands.

The pyre seemed to dance as energy rolled off it, as it sparkled and shined, and Roxas' already bright expression glowed in the light of the creature. Namine looked it over as its light bathed her face as well.

"Beautiful", Namine whispered. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Something so beautiful should be free." He muttered, looking deep into Namine's eyes.

_But I'm staring at what once was the wall_

The girl seemed a bit in thought, as a meaningful smile came to her lips. "Yeah. It should."

Roxas grinned, and let the creature go. The pyre fly bounced across the surface of the river and floated again amongst its fellows.

_Separating east and west_

"They say treasure rests at the bottom of the river, and it's a really deep river!" Namine told number thirteen.

"Too bad Demyx isn't here, huh?" He laughed. Namine shrugged.

"We could… look for it!" She giggled, swimming about. Roxas followed her with his eyes, turning about.

"Okay." He nodded, smirking. The girl stopped swimming. Roxas came up to her, closing in on Namine, both of them able to feel the body heat of the other. Neither minded the close presence.

"Let's go." Roxas spoke.

"Okay." Namine nodded and let herself go under, taking a deep breath. Roxas looked down as she went, and then felt a tug on his boot. The pull dragged him under, and in surprise the boy took in a bit of water. Namine silently giggled, hand over her mouth.

Grinning, Roxas came down beside her, took her hand, and began the descent, diving down to the treasures below. But certainly, none of the treasures could amount to the treasure growing inside of both "nobodies".

_Now they meet amidst the broad daylight_

Riku chuckled to himself as he watched them play about in the water. His eyes trailed after the beautiful pyre flies. The boy had heard Auron talking about them once, for the man had been born on Spira.

Sighing, Riku leaned forward, looking at his reflection. A flower floated up to his foot as a pyre fly flew by his head.

"Maybe he's here." Riku mumbled. "Maybe not. It doesn't matter. … I don't want to find him… I just want to get away… for a while…"

As his eyes drifted to sleep, Riku's body relaxed and he fell to the side by the river as the water caressed his sleeping form.

_So this is where you are_

_And this is where I am_

_Somewhere between_

_Unsure and a hundred_

Laughter was heard outside the board room as Xemnas stepped outside. Ignoring the noise outside, Cloud looked to his fellows.

It's been a long time." Vincent commented quietly. Tifa nodded.

"For you all, you're going home, aren't you?" Xaldin asked. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Tifa nodded.

"Gaia's our home. And Edge is our city, our place, as rundown as it is. You know…" Tifa began, changing subjects. "Maybe we should call Sora and them."

Vincent nodded. "Yeah. It'd be nice to introduce them to the kids."

"Kids?" Xigbar asked.

"We take care of orphans." Cloud told him. Leaning back laxly in his chair, Xigbar nodded.

Sighing, Cloud cursed the silence. Did Leon's situation sober them up so much?

"He's digging his own grave." Vincent muttered. Everyone looked up. Vincent explained.

_Dwelling on the past…_

_Chasing after a fleeting shadow of a lover lost…_

_Driving himself to exhaustion and tearing his heart to pieces…_

_What Leon is doing to himself now…_

_Is so much like what you did to yourself Cloud… only so long ago…_

"I know." Cloud admitted with eyes full of embarrassment and pity. "That's what scares me."

A chill passed through the room. Not one of fear, but rather, realization.

"You are… afraid?" Tifa muttered.

"Yeah." Cloud chuckled. "The past scares a lot of people, I guess."

The silence raged on. Her footsteps didn't make a sound. Every step she took, pyre flies flew in her wake, as she stepped up towards the beautiful, tortured gate. Sulhadahne stepped beside her.

"What are these things…?" Sulhadahne whispered in awe, dancing about as she absorbed it all; the pyre flies floating about, the darkness surrounded the precipice they walked on, and the gate standing at the top. "Where are we…?"

"The Gate of Midnight. It has to do with your father's research." Rinoa explained quickly. She was in pain, being so near the gate. Every step seared her body.

Her footsteps slowed as Rinoa's mind became dark, brooding; much like that of her lover… odd… she had always been the carefree one…

Laughing, Rinoa looked up to the gate. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

Looking curiously to the woman before her, Sulhadahne rushed up to her mentor.

Rinoa smiled at the gate as it thrashed about, determined to open. Sulhadahne stepped back in surprise, looking about.

Rinoa sat cross legged.

"You said something about my father's research… what do you know?" Sulhadahne asked.

"Well… it started as both Crive, and Even's, research. But when Even became Ansem's apprentice, Crive took it as his own.

It began as a question. You see, your father was once a deep, brooding person. And he and his brother wondered what it was that dreams came from. In the end though, Even went into the research of the heart. But dreams were what intrigued Crive.

So, he wondered about the mind, and all the metaphorical things of the universe.

Where do all the lost things go?

Where do dreams exist?

He pondered it for a long time. And he began research. He traveled, and that was how he met your mom. The two of them began researching together. They came to a place…" Rinoa paused. "They came to a place called Zanarkand. And they learned a lot.

You see, a dream has a soul, too. And sometimes, when a person dies, or forgets about a dream they once treasured dearly, the dream takes a life of its own. That's what happened to people like Tsuki. As for me, well…

Crive found out what happened to things that get lost. People, places, things… when they're lost, they go somewhere, right?"

"I guess…" Sulhadahne stuttered. It was cold!

"Well, lost things go were you use to live."

Sulhadahne snapped wide awake. But she did not say a word.

"When you ran away from your dad, you wanted to be lost; you wanted him never to find you. So, you ended up on the other side. In the place were dreams are born. We call it 'Somnuim'."

"Xemnas was there before, right? And Tsuki too?" Sulhadahne asked.

Rinoa nodded. "I don't know why Xemnas was there, but Tsuki had come from an abusive family. She wanted to be lost… she ended up in Somnuim. As for me… well, I don't know. I was running and one day I woke up somewhere else. I don't know… what I was running from."

"Why is this gate connected to the Door to Sunrise?" Sulhadahne asked. Rinoa shook her head.

"I can't give you all the answers."

Sulhadahne looked closely at Rinoa. "Why are you still running?" She sighed. When no answer was given, Sulhadahne motioned for Rinoa to continue her story.

"I wandered out of the Somnuim, but found myself in darkness. I wandered everywhere, looking for a way to be free."

"How'd you get out?" Sulhadahne mumbled in awe.

Rinoa smiled at the memory. "I made a new friend. With his help, I managed to escape by being found. Tsuki found me. But, my friend was locked behind the gate. I promised I would help him escape one day. So, here we are."

Sulhadahne gasped, and looked up at the gate. It had stopped moving. But footsteps were approaching from inside the gate.

A blonde came up to the gate. He had a muscular build, a cocky smile, and a kind look in his blue eyes. He stood tall and extended his hand through the bars of the gate to shake Sulhadahne's hand.

"Hi", He began. "My name's Tidus."


	22. Dreams

**THIS IS GOOFY… I MEAN WEIRD.**

**With all the Christmas hubbub going on, I decided that we would have to have a Christmas chapter of this story. But not everybody's Christian, so of course, I asked you all to vote on who should be Jewish.**

**Oddly enough, you all voted for Goofy.**

**But hey – the masses have spoken. Goofy… shall be Jewish!**

…

**(…this is so weird…)**

**Ahem… anyways, the story is getting pretty spicy, and I've begun to think of this story as my Soap Opera Drama. I didn't realize this was getting so… melodramatic. But, I enjoy, and you guys enjoy it, and as long as I don't make the characters out of character, I think everybody will be happy.**

**My life has been crazy these past few days. I'm buying a Captain Jack standup! You know, like those things they put in movie theaters. Awesome, huh?**

**Now, before we begin the story, I have… news.**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING!!**

**I was born January 1st, 19somthingsomething, and in a couple days I will be OLD! …er, older.**

**(happy birthday to me, I have smelly feet.. lalalalala…)**

**Okay, so, um… let's just get on with the story. HERE WE GO!!! **

It was a dingy little city. At the city's center was the ruin of the old city, Midgar; the new city was built around the old, but the only true difference in the two was the amount of people. It was all gray, all dark, all dusty, and dreary.

In an odd way, it made Demyx think this was the Dark City of the Realm of Light.

Demyx, Yuffie, Larxene, and Marluxia had rushed to Edge, the city Leon was in, as soon as they learned of his situation. Xigbar, who had been at the performance, had already joined the group much earlier. Now he and the top members of the org were having a deep discussion about… something.

With one last glance at the dreary city, Demyx jogged to catch up with the others.

Leon was being taken care of in a bar, by people who just happened to be old friends of Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Aerith, and Vincent.

Residing in the bar was a small group made up of two young children, a rough man named Barret, a weird red thing, and a robot with a Scottish accent.

The weird red thing looked like a lion, in a way, but was fiery red like Axel's crazy hair. His name was Red XIII (Demyx grinned at the XIII). The reserved creature was actually a lot like Number XIII in his quiet demeanor and dark eyes. On the end of his tail was this weird glowy thing that Demyx really had the urge to poke.

The robot thing with a Scottish accent was actually this little creature called Cait Sith. It looked a bit like a cat that could walk on two legs, and it rode about on a huge, stuffed mog that had been brought to life by magic.

The children were Denzel and Marlene, a young boy and girl who were both orphans taken in by Barret and Cloud and the rest. Barret himself was a heavy seat, muscular African American man with a cybernetic lower arm. He was fatherly, though a bit intimidating. Kind of like Xigbar in a way. That made Demyx smile.

"Hey, come on", Axel's voice woke Demyx up from his daydreams.

Everyone was sitting around the bar, even Sora and the others from the islands. When the word was sent out, the entire group had rushed together. The only people who hadn't come were Riku, Roxas, and Namine. No one had been able to contact him.

In an effort to keep from overwhelming the commander, the group was going in to visit him a few at a time. Now, it was Axel and Demy's turn.

"Okay", Demyx nodded, standing up from his table, and taking one last swig from his mug, the boy followed the fiery red head.

Down the hallway, to the left, and into a bedroom.

Sitting beneath the window with light pouring down upon him, Squall Leonheart was a right mess. His hair was sweat soaked and messy, and his breathing was ragged. Covered in bandages about his abdomen and his head and his legs and an arm, the man was a right mess.

Sitting next to the bed was a person Demyx didn't know.

"Wait a minute…" Demyx thought aloud, looking him over. "I know you! You're from Monde Race!"

The man, who was sitting in a chair next to Leon's bed, looked up and waved.

"My name is Pip Bernadette, and I work with the Hellsing Organization." Pip had a French accent. "My partner and I were assigned to trail after your leader after he left our residence. When he was injured, we came out of hiding. My superiors are on their way here as we speak." Demyx nodded, trying to take it all in.

Axel looked over Leon and then glared at Pip. "Why were you trailing him?" He asked threateningly.

"Man, are we gonna have a full house, huh, Marlene?" Barret, who was sitting in the back of the small room, interrupted the child who was playing on the floor.

"Yeah – this place is already stuffed!" Demyx laughed, taking a seat next to Leon.

"We contacted some of Leon's old friends. They're on their way here, too." Axel groaned.

"Great. More freaks." Demyx shot him a look.

A groan came from the bed, and all eyes went to Leon. The man was squinting, trying to see, and he looked to Demyx.

Gasping breath, Leon tried to move his arm as he looked Demyx over. "… Zell?" He let out a rasp of voice, but fell back to sleep again.

Barret sighed. Pip removed the cloth on Leon's head and replaced it with a dry one, wiping some of the sweat off the man's brow.

"Who's Zell?" Demyx asked. Barret shrugged.

"Maybe one of his friends." The man offered.

"Jeez. When these friends of his get here, I'm gonna figure out the whole mystery behind Rinoa and 'Zell' and all this shit." Axel complained moodily. Glaring at Pip, he walked out of the room. "I'm not through with you either, Frenchie."

Demyx chuckled, and oddly enough, so did Pip. Demyx took the chance to speak to the man.

"You said you had a partner. Who?" Demyx asked. Pip smirked.

"A vampire. A Draculina. Her name is Seras Victoria." Demyx gulped.

"So she's asleep now, huh?" He muttered. Pip nodded with a smile.

Only a few minutes later, Demyx walked out of the room. Coming downstairs, he looked to the group.

Everyone was laughing and merry, even though Leon was sick. Everyone knew he would get better.

No one had ever died of a broken heart, right?

_Cur in gremio haeremus?_

**_(Why do we stay in the cradle?)_**

_  
Cur poenam cordi parvo damus?_

**_(Why do we provide suffering to our little heart?)_**

It was so cold. But he liked cold. Or at least, he liked the tickle it gave his skin; he liked the pain it gave his bare feet, he adored knowing he was still alive, he was still human.

He had his doubts, nowadays. It was hard to believe he was here. He shouldn't be. Not him.

"Tidu! Tidu, come inside!" He heard his mother – (when was it he started calling her mother?) – call to him. He did not respond. His body had heard – his weary mind did not comprehend it.

Yuna watched the boy with worry. He would be okay… wouldn't he? He had taken Twilight Town's destruction so hard. Or was there something else that had happened?

_Tidu opened his eyes. Turning to the left, he saw the bomb miles off, exploding in the air with a beautiful display of fire._

_Palms shaking the boy looked down. How had he done that? Had he done that?_

_"What… what am I?" He asked with a trembling voice._

Shaking, Tidu hugged himself, sobbing silently.

_Cor mortem ducens_

**_(Heart leading to death)_**

_Vita mollis in stellam_

_Redeunt_

**_(And the weak life return to the planet)_**

_Animam sacrificare necesse est?_

**_(Is it necessary to sacrifice the soul?)_**

**__**

Tifa smiled to herself as she poured Vincent's drink. She had been the bartender for Barret's bar, back in the day, and now she was playing the part again. It was refreshing, a bit.

As the woman passed the drink under the ice machine she heard Cid speak.

"Hey, anybody seen Cloud?" He spoke loudly. Tifa wondered were the blonde could be as she topped off Vincent's drink, and turned to the bar.

"Here you go, Vincent." She began.

Vincent was gone.

Vincent had left only moments before, rushing towards the exact place he knew Cloud was. For him to return home after so long, and not visit that place would be strange. Cloud could never forget that place.

There he was. Sitting on the edge of the cliff.

Balanced by the edge of a rocky ravine was a sword, a buster sword much like the one Cloud had started out with as a child. It was old and rusted and nasty looking, but so divine as well. It was stuck in the ground, like a burial marker.

It marked a grave.

Cloud was kneeling next to the sword, his head hung low.

"Visiting Zack?" Vincent broke the silence. Cloud did not respond. He didn't need to.

Vincent stepped up and kneeled in respect as well. Cloud was silent.

"… He was my best friend." Cloud began. The wind became colder and blew past the both of them.

"I know", Vincent whispered. "I know."

As the clouds covered the sky with gray and the wind picked up, the two friends sat in a reminiscent silence that neither of them had the heart to break.

Back at the bar, Tifa disposed of Vincent's drink and heard a voice calling her.

"Tifa!"

The woman looked to her feet to see Marlene hugging her leg tightly. With a lithe smile, Tifa bent down and swept the child into her arms.

"How have you been, Marlene?" Tifa asked kindly.

"Awesome! Denzel and me have been taking care of Cloud's house!" Marlene announced as if it was the most important thing in the world. Laughing, Tifa stepped out from behind the bar and joined her friends.

"Cloud has a house?" Sora asked.

"Of course he does." Kairi corrected him with a laugh. Sticking out his tongue, Sora waited for Tifa's answer.

Tifa nodded. "Cloud lives in an abandoned church." Sora's eyes went wide.

"Cool." He stated, before gulping his soda down.

Marlene made herself comfortable in Tifa's lap, snuggling into the woman's embrace. Kairi smiled at the scene.

"Whoa!" Suddenly, Marlene shot up, staring amazed at something in the air. It was Yuna! The girl was in sprite form, flying around gaily. Marlene giggled and gasped happily.

"Yuna, I have someone who wants to meet you." Tifa explained with a motherly tone. Yuna spun about, and when she saw Marlene's wide, happy eyes, understood and flew down to the girl's level.

"Hey Rikku, Paine, come over here!" She called, and her friends came flying towards her.

"Aw." Kairi giggled. Sora watched her with a smile.

"Hey, ever bodies dats in the hissuout!" Cid stood up drunkenly and slurred his speech. Sora strained to understand what he was saying.

"Come again?" Saix implored sharply.

"Wereeees Monkee?" Cid slurred, stumbling forward. Yuffie attempted to catch him, but was too small and too intoxicated. They both fell, and Yuffie giggled stupidly.

"WEEREEEES MONKEE?" Cid repeated. Kairi looked down on the man and asked incredulously.

"I think he's asking where the monkey is." She stated.

"Oh!" Demyx laughed. "He means Xaldin!"

"Now that I think about it…" Axel began. In the back of the room, Auron piped up.

"Where are the top numbers of the Organization?"

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Are you sure?" Xigbar asked, looking over the statistics again.

"Absolutely. But whether or not it will work I'm not so sure. It might." Vexen sighed, his eyes ringed and red.

"Rest, friend. We'll take care of the rest." Xaldin stated kindly, leading number four towards the exit. With a sigh, Vexen stepped out the door.

"Be careful." He whispered, and then he was gone.

"This is dangerous business." Zexion murmured.

"If we so much as slip a millimeter off the mark, we're doomed." Xigbar muttered angrily.

"Don't worry so much everyone! I have faith." Lexaeus stated. "Right, Superior?"

Xemnas perked up out of his day dreaming state and sleepily looked to Lexaeus.

"I can only hope." He sighed. Lexaeus smiled and stepped up to the table, taking hold of a flower that sat there.

"Hope is all we need." Lexaeus smiled.

SPIRA

Riku couldn't stop from staring. It was too much. It was… just wrong.

"Riku, wake up. It's time to go." Roxas spoke as he finished his transaction at the cashier.

"Riku?" Namine asked worriedly.

The three were at a place that was like a small Market, but it was mainly a Shoopuf loading zone.

Now you may be asking a couple questions right now.

What is a Shoopuf? And why the hell would anyone get on it?

Well, a Shoopuf is like a blue elephant with a curved nose; a very slow, steady creature that is perfect for crossing rivers, like the Moonflow that Roxas, Namine, and Riku aimed to cross.

The drivers of the Shoopuf were weird little blue men with frog like faces and bent backs; the worst part was the accent.

As Roxas left the small store and stepped up to a driver with Namine and Riku in tow (Namine pulling the stunned Riku along), the driver spoke to them.

"Rides she ShooPUFF?" He asked with a heavy, really WEIRD accent.

(Anyone who has played FFX knows what I'm talking about. Freaky little blue things.)

As Riku was pushed onto the lift that would take them to the Shoopuf, he looked back to his allies and pondered rather rudely:

"What the HELL are they!?!?"

"The drive the Shoopuf, that's all I know." Roxas laughed at the glare the driver was giving Riku. Riku glared back, twice as hard. The driver peed his pants.

As they got into the cart that sat on the back of the Shoopuf, Riku sighed and collapsed tiredly.

"What's next, Elmo's world? What are those things?!" Riku groaned.

"Just forget about it, Riku. We'll be fine." Namine giggled, sitting down and looking out over the Moonflow. The Shoopuf began to move.

Roxas looked to the driver as they moved.

"Any chance we'll be on the other side in ten – twenty minutes?" The driver looked shocked.

"Empossibibbel! Empossibibbel!" The driver slurred. Roxas stared.

"I guess its emposs – impossible." He smirked, trying not to laugh. Riku smirked too, and Namine hid a giggle behind her hand.

"So…" Namine began. "What's the point of exploring Spira?"

Riku shrugged, putting his hands behind his head.

"Vacation I guess."

"What about the Destiny Islands?" Roxas offered.

"I can't go back while he's there!" Riku murmured angrily, eyes flashing. Namine gave Roxas a look, and everyone went silent.

The sun was high in the sky and beaming down upon them, but Namine felt stifled.

"New topic!" She declared to herself silently.

"How about blitzball? I heard about it, but I don't know what it is." Riku heard Namine and laughed.

"Blitzball is a sport my friends Wakka and Tidus play. They are in love with it. It's also the national sport here in Spira." Riku explained.

"Can we play it where we're headed?" Roxas implored. Riku shook his head.

"The place we're going to is underground, a place called Guadosalam. It's famous here. A race of immortals called the Guado live there. They watch over a place called the Farplane."

"Farplane?" Namine asked.

With a serene smile, Riku launched into explanation. "When someone dies, they pass on into the Farplane. In Guadosalam, there is a gate where you can pass to visit the dead. They don't speak or move, but you can see them. It's amazing, I've been told."

Both Roxas and Namine were speechless.

"Roxas and I don't exist." Namine smiled. "We don't have dead ones to visit. Who… will you visit?"

Using a wide grin as a cover for his immense pain, Riku told them. "My parents. My mother… and if he's dead, my father."

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Footsteps came up behind him.

"Tidu?"

The boy turned, wiping his eyes so no one would know he was crying.

"Yea – Xemnas?"

The tall enigma stood silently behind the young boy, and immediately extended a request. "My friends request your aid in an experiment."

"Does it have to do – with what I am?" Tidu muttered. With a sad smile, Xemnas agreed.

"Yes."

Without a sound, Tidu stood, and took hold of Xemnas' hand. The man led the boy towards the lab – in the hopes that future generations could be saved.

The door opened, and Xigbar stood. It was Xemnas with the boy.

"All right kid, are you ready?" Xigbar asked with a kind smirk. Xemnas handed the boy over to Xigbar; number two was always the one who did best with kids, and Xemnas was uncomfortable in that area.

"Is Leon okay?" Lexaeus asked. Xemnas sighed.

"No better than before."

The clicking of computer keys came from the back of the room as Xigbar led Tidu to a small table.

"Here's the basics kid." Xigbar began, resting his head on his hands. "As you may or may not know, beings of light and darkness do not mix easily. There is a disease that will harm any woman harboring a child that is part of a different realm – for instance, Vexen's wife."

"Recently, though, my friends and I have been doing immense studying in the area, and have come up with a sort of – vaccine, hopefully. You see, you yourself are the result of an odd birth. Tidus your father, Yuna your mother, Sephiroth your carrier. In that way, you are many different races and realms.

Yuna is half human, half Al Bhed.

Sephiroth is human, but also has Jenova cells.

Tidus is human, but not real – a dream.

"So you, Tidu, are part Dream, Light, and Darkness; half human, a quarter Al Bhed, and a quarter Jenova."

"I know." The boy whispered rather sadly.

With a somber sigh, and a fatherly gaze, Xigbar continued. "So, we thought that the secret lied in your creation. That was until Demyx found this."

Reaching across the table, Xigbar picked up a flower that was white and black and speckled gold. It was amazing beautiful and odd as well.

"This thing is from the realm of darkness. But look into the center." Leaning over, Tidu gasped at the sight. The very center of the flower was like a star, shining and sparkling.

"We wondered how light could be in darkness. Vexen came to a conclusion."

"When you are lost in darkness, when life is a nightmare, what gives you light?" Xigbar asked.

Tidu thought for a moment. He was silent.

Xigbar watched the boy's mouth frown in thinking with a smile.

"… Dreams?"

"Yes. The idea that things will get better. An escape to a place where everything is as you want it to be. Now, elaborate. Dreams are light. Now, in our situation, the darkness inside the child will kill the mother in child birth. How would dreams play into the equation? How could a dream save her?"

This one stumped the child, but he stubbornly thought it over.

"How do I put it into words?" Tidu thought aloud.

"I know what you're thinking." Xigbar smiled. In surprise, Tidu glanced up, waiting for an answer.

"Our conclusion is this; we save Miss Vexen by, with our vaccine, making the darkness a dark dream. Its still darkness, but it's a dream. Not real. What's not real…" Xigbar smirked. "Can't hurt us."

"How can I help?" Tidu asked.

"Simple. Just help us test out the theory. No pain necessary." Tidu grinned and stood up.

"All right. Let's go."

SOMEPLACE ELSE

(This part is kinda confusion. Someone is dreaming. Whenever I say he, it's the person that's dreaming. Everything else is the dream.)

_**Squall…?**_

_**Squall, come on, this way!**_

_He was following the voice… but to where?_

_There was darkness… then light… and twilight came…_

_Ahead of him was a bright light, and a figure. All he could see was the outline, but it looked like a teenage boy, and the boy was walking towards the light. Someone was screaming… crying…_

_**"Don't go! Don't go!"**_

_The figure heard. The boy paused, and turned slightly. He could make out brown hair. The boy gave a dorky smile before lifting his hand, waving, and turning back towards the light. Another voice came, more voices._

_**"No, Wait!"**_

_**"Don't go, please!"**_

_**"SORA!"**_

_He watched the figure as the boy became bathed in light. The picture changed. He was seeing everything from a girl's point of view, as the girl ran across a dark area, tears streaming down her eyes._

_The girl was rushing about, screaming, crying for 'Sora'. Spinning and looking around, she ran through a field of flowers – beautiful flowers that were speckled gold and black and white. They shone in the night, like fireflies. _

_**"Sora!"**_

_The girl came to the center of the field._

_There was the boy, but he couldn't see the boys face. As the girl cried, the scene changed again._

_There was a procession going through the streets of the Dark City. Everyone was cloaked in white, and it was a huge procession of people. Every person carried a small candle. _

_Leading the procession, he could see, were Aerith on the left, Yuna on the right, and … Rinoa standing between them. His tired lips tried to speak to Rinoa, but the scene changed, and Rinoa disappeared._

_It was back to the first scene, the scene of the boy walking towards the light. Now, he was running, but it looked like it was in slow motion. Then, it sped up back to normal, and from his point of view he was running next to the boy._

**_Man, Leon, this place is cool and all, but… I don't think you're supposed to go with me. The others need you. I can't wait to see you again! Tell the others I'll miss them!_**

_Leon stopped running. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched the teenager turn to him, grin, and wave, all in slow motion. Squall broke down and cried when the boy ran slowly to the light, running towards it, slowly disappearing from view. The female voice came back, with a male voice – _

_"Come back!"_

_Riku?_

_"**SORA**!"_

_Kairi?_

_"Sora!"_

_Was that… that was him, Leon. That was his voice, crying._

_Why was he sad? What was wrong?_

Squall sprang up in bed, covered in sweat, and he immediately regretted doing so, as pain coursed through his body. Groaning angrily he collapsed back down, but even then he grasped the bedside table and quickly got to his feet. Barret noticed and immediately went to set him back down, but Leon was already out of the room.

Even though every step hurt him terribly, his mind was working overtime. Leon was going to find him, no matter what, and he was going to give him a long lecture that never was he to sacrifice himself or do anything noble, brave – or otherwise stupid.

Stumbling down the steps, Leon came to the front room.

There was laughter, and smiling, and cheering joyfully. Leon saw the boy, the little brunette hero, laughing insanely with Kairi, and Yuffie, and Auron, and everyone else.

His eyes were alight with happiness.

His smile lit up the world.

He was such an innocent boy – such a strong man.

It was so serene, the scene before him. The laughter reverberating off the walls and the friends clasping each others hands and shoulders and arms, joined together. Sora was in the midst of it all – it would not be the same, not without him, not without him.

Squall had always been a strong man.

Leon cried.

_  
Cur in gremio haeremus?_

_**  
(Why do we stay in the cradle?)**_

_  
Cur veniam petimus?_

_**(Why do we beg for mercy?)**_

_  
In terram fatali?_

_**  
(In the fatal earth?)**_

_****_


	23. MeSsAgE

**DAYS OF OUR NONEXISTENCES!**

**Okay, everybody! Last time was a bit of a cliff over, and this episode's gonna be kinda sad, BUT…**

**I have news.**

**I have updated my you tube account!**

**A new lip sync is up, called "Days of Our Nonexistence's". It's a joke off a soap opera, and I hope you enjoy it! It's funny! (In my weird mind…)**

**Also, I have another I hope I'll post soon that is important to you all. It is just another KH AMV, but with one major difference…**

**In it is a clue about the dream Leon had. It is called… 1000 Words!**

**You see, the AMV is of Sora thinking back, and all the pictures you see are his memories. At times there will be words, and that is Sora speaking to someone – who you ask? Figure it out! It's a clue to what will happen at the end of OMV. **

**Anyway… Let us continue!**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Sora! Kairi! Run and get the others!_

Only minutes ago, just as soon as Tifa saw Leon collapse at the top of the stairs and everyone in the room ran to catch him, Tifa had immediately yelled orders to everyone in the room. In immediate need of the other members of the organization, Kairi and Sora had been ordered to search the city and find them.

"You go that way!" Kairi called to Sora as he dove down a side street.

"Yeah!" Sora called back, rushing forward past everyone on the streets. The one thing that kept going through his mind other than, _Run! _and _Will Leon be okay? _Was this…

_Why are there so many sick looking kids in the streets?_

Children were on every corner, in every back alley, running down the streets barefoot, with rough bandages over their bodies, in packs, or alone, without supervision or family. No one seemed to notice them either. It was as if they weren't there… just nothing…

Breathing heavily, Sora rushed down the streets, and just as the children were invisible, so was he. Searching frantically for his friends, the child tried to take everything in. His feet chose the path as if they knew were to go, as if the boy was being lead somewhere.

Eventually, he was lead somewhere.

It was huge, with an enormous door, all decorated in a beautiful, church like fashion. In truth, it looked like an old run down church, and had all the mystery, allure, and appeal that such a structure should have. The door was just barely open, and light was pouring out.

The room was calling to Sora.

Part of him was sure this was wrong, sure that Leon and the others needed him, but that part of his mind was slowly and surely being drowned out as the allure of the place called to him. His feet were moving on their own.

Without even realizing it, Sora's hands took hold of the door, swung it open, and he was bathed in light…

_(Was it just him? Or were there voices?)_

The room was surely abandoned. The church pews were destroyed and frayed, and the roof had a large hole in it, through which poured light. Stained glass windows shed color into the white room, and some of the windows were destroyed. At the front of the church was a large hole in the floor where a relatively large and deep pond was located. Beside the pond were a blanket and a few supplies.

Was this the church where Cloud lived?

Sora stared into the dark waters as the splashed against the wooden floor.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice came behind him. In a sort of daze, Sora turned to her, his eyes half closed. "Sora, what are you doing?"

The floor was moving beneath him. Or maybe the water was coming up to swallow him. All Sora knew was that all of a sudden Kairi's eyes became concerned and very wide as she ran forward, and then he was wet.

Don't get me wrong I love you

_Imadoki yakusoku nante_

_You showed me how to see,  
  
Fuan ni saseru dakekana_

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

_**Omoidaseba haruka haruka**_

_That nothing is whole_

When we are older you'll understand

_**  
Mirai wa (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) doko mademo kagayaiteta**_

_Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou_

What I meant when I said "No,

_**  
Kirei na aozora no shita de**_

_Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo_

I don't think life is quite that simple"

_**  
Bokura wa (wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) itsu mademo nemutteita**_

_and nothing is broken..._

Everything was so empty. But it was flying out of control. It was so neat and tidy and so clashing and chaotic. Everything was so touching, and every single touch hurt terribly.

With a splash, Sora was pulled out of the water and back into the church, with Kairi sitting by his side. Both were gasping terribly, and both were shocked and confused.

"What just happened?" Kairi gasped. In a daze, Sora looked about the room, trying to collect himself, to remember what he had seen...

It was just like waking up from a dream. As soon as you awake, the dream begins to fade, and you must collect the pieces quickly before they disappear forever.

"Sora?"

The boy stood, spinning about, trying to remember.

"There was… a river…" He began, clutching his temples. Standing, Kairi watched him pace with interest and concern.

"A city… a really old one, but it was really big and… and…"

"A city, and a river?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, still trying to piece it together.

"And a lot of voices…" Sora mumble. "So many singing so many different songs that I couldn't tell them apart…"

Both stood silent for a moment. Sighing deeply, Sora moved and sat down on a church pew. Both had completely forgotten what was going on around them, which was probably good in the long run.

(Leon was absolutely fine, he just happened to slip at the top of the stairs. Now he was attempting to wrestle Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Axel, Luxord, some French man, and a drunken Cid off him as one tried to shove medicine down his throat, one dumped water on his head and the other kept stepping on his hands in his drunken stupor.

"**_DEMYX, IF YOU DON'T STOP SINGING THAT SONG AND GET OVER HERE, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE CHILDREN_**!!!!" Yuffie seethed quite venomously. With an "eep" Demyx leapt towards her and in his sudden panic to aid her, he tripped over the bar.

Yes. He tripped over the bar. No one is sure how.

Anyways...)

Both children sat in silence; Sora, sitting on the bench, Kairi kneeling next to the pond. It was dark and cold, but seemed normal otherwise. Gently, she let her hand break the surface of the water; nothing happened.

"I wonder what that was…" She mumbled. Sora stood up.

"It was a message, I think…" He continued as he moved towards the door. "Because, behind all the singing, there was a voice too, just speaking… but I couldn't hear him cause of all the songs and stuff…" Sheepishly, Sora rubbed the back of his head as the two exited the church.

"Well, maybe he'll contact you again. And hopefully you'll get the message next time." Kairi joked. The two smiled happily, and Sora took hold of the girl's hand. Then, at the same time, they suddenly remembered their mission.

"Xemnas!"

Rushing off, the two began frantically searching for the nobody leaders.

- _e-**GHH –ag **_**dY – **_guhHH – **Gu**Hh – _

_- h**zr**El_hP**_g_m**_ze - **H**as**El**adn**P**aei**ME –**_

**: END TRANSMISSION**

Sora and Kairi came into the room when it was bathed in light.

The room was a lab, and the top members of the organization were crowded around a pillar of light. Floating in the pillar was Tidu, eyes closed; he looked serene. Gasping, the two looked to each other, and then entered the room.

Xemnas beckoned the two forward. Sora and Kairi came to stand by him.

In Tidu's hands was a flower. Sora looked it over. It was black, white, and speckled gold.

"What's Tidu doing?" Kairi whispered.

Xigbar grinned and leaned down to the children. "Just watch."

Tidu was glowing. He seemed to be concentrating hard, and the flower was quivering. All of a sudden, the flower began to change. The black was melting away; soon enough, the flower was pure white and speckled gold.

"Whoa." Sora grinned.

Xigbar cheered, Xemnas' smirked, Lexaeus smiled broadly and Xaldin laughed, clapping loudly.

Vexen gave a whoop, cheered, leapt for joy, screamed like a monkey, leapt onto Lexaeus' back, gave the man a noogie, spread his arms and made peace signs with his fingers before saying "Peace! I'm out!" Then he fainted.

Everyone was dead silent, staring dumbfounded at Vexen as he snored on the floor. Suddenly, Xigbar grinned evilly and lifted a video camera he had hidden away under his arm.

"Guess who's got blackmail?" He cackled.

Back at the bar with Leon and the others, night was beginning to fall when an airship landed nearby the 7th Heaven bar… (Yes, that is the bar's name)

The first person to step out of the ship was a woman, rather tall, who was dressed in army clothing, and seemed strong and dignified. She stood like a soldier, and had light brown hair pulled into a bun with two strands in front of her ears. Blue eyes peered out from behind glasses and those eyes looked back to the person behind her.

Coming after her was a boy, a young man with a wide grin and playful eyes. There was a black tattoo on the side of his face near his eye and descending down his cheek. Gold hair covered his head in a mullet, almost just like Demyx's. Actually, other than the army uniform the boy wore and the tattoo, the boy looked just like Demyx.

Skipping down after the boy was a skinny girl who happily leapt onto the boy's back. The boy almost tripped as the young girl laughed. She had bouncy brown hair and green eyes, and was very bone thin.

"Stop messing around, Selphie!" The boy complained as he tripped down the ramp.

"You're one to talk, Zell." The woman in front smirked as she came off the ramp and stood in front of the ship.

"Ms. Quintis, tell Zell to stop being mean!" The girl Selphie pouted. Quintis laughed.

"I am not being mean!" Zell pouted back.

"**Loser**." A woman coming out of the ship spat.

"Total losers, yah, ya know?" A muscular man following her laughed.

The woman had blue hair and blue eyes and an indifferent tone. Standing beside her, the black hair muscular man grinned and stepped down the ramp.

Silently coming behind them was a man in a white jacket with a scar going across his nose and a bad look in his eyes.

"Come on you two. Fuujin, Raijin, keep your opinions to yourselves, and Selphie, please try to calm down." Quintis spoke with a sigh. The man in the white jacket laughed.

"Her calm?" He snorted.

"**Impossible**". Fuujin added.

"Seifer." Quintis warned. The man in the white jacket, Seifer, said nothing more, but rudely pushed past Zell and Selphie. Fuujin and Raijin quickly followed after.

"Jerk!" Selphie pouted angrily.

Shaking her head, Quintis spoke with a chuckle and extended her hand. "Come on, let's go see Squall."

As this troop headed towards the 7th Heaven, the people in the street watched them with fascination.

Just as they attempted to enter the bar, Sora, Kairi, Tidu, and the organization members, in a happy romp, attempted to enter as well. Just as Sora put his hand on the door, Seifer rudely pushed him off and grabbed the door. When he did, Xigbar rushed to Sora's aid and slammed his fist on the door so it couldn't open.

"Excuse me, but I believe we were here first." Xigbar explained calming, staring Seifer down easily. Both were glowering, but Xigbar had his usual playful smirk.

"Hey, jerk, back off!" Sora leapt up, trying to restore his dignity.

Raijin and Fuujin ran to Seifer's aid.

"Back off, or we'll pummel you, ya know?" Raijin barked. Xaldin stepped up to meet the man.

"No, I don't. Why don't you show me?" Xaldin smirked, summoning his lances.

"**Leave**." Fuujin spoke. Xemnas approached her.

"We do not take orders from you."

Fuujin and Raijin prepared their fists, and Seifer unsheathed a silver sword from his belt. Xigbar grinned and loaded his guns, but Xemnas stood on stoically. In the back, Lexaeus was shaking his head. Vexen and Zexion rolled their eyes.

(Okay, let's imagine for a moment Xigbar versus Seifer, Xaldin versus Raijin (or Rai if you've only played KH) and Xemnas versus Fuujin (Fuu).

HAHA!)

Quintis approached the front, trying to calm everyone down.

"Excuse me!" Everyone eased up slightly, but all still had their weapons at the ready. Quintis pushed through the crowd.

"My name is Quintis Trepe, and …"

"Quintis?"

The door had opened to reveal Tifa, who was grinning. She stepped out and extended her hand to Quintis.

"I've heard a lot about you." Tifa smiled.

"And hopefully none of it's true." Quintis laughed, taking Tifa's hand. Then she turned back to the group.

"I am from Balamb Garden, as are my associates, and we're here to see Squall." Quintis explained, and then looked back to her friends. They all backed down, though all were still ticked. Xigbar sent his guns away, smirked, and did a mockery of a bow. Raijin was ready to leap back and attack, if it weren't for Quintis glaring at him.

"Squall?" Kairi asked, stepping up. Tifa laughed.

"She means Leon." Xemnas explained.

"Oh! You guys are Leon's friends!" Sora exclaimed, stretching his arm forward. "We are too! My name's Sora!"

Seifer looked at Sora's hand as if it was insulting, and the man drew his blade again.

"Back off, kid." Sora's grin turned to a determined frown. Angry, Kairi was about to step up and tell Seifer off, but Sora summoned his keyblade.

"What the hell is that?" Zell asked with a surprised look. Selphie stared at it.

"Ohh… shiny…" Zell gave Selphie a weird look.

"You wanna take me on?" Seifer smirked.

"Bring it!" Sora challenged.

Suddenly, the door burst open, someone ran out, and Sora was scooped up into a pair of strong arms, and whoever it was, was laughing insanely.

Leon was the man, and he took Sora into a tight hug, swinging the boy about. Everyone from Seifer to Quintis, to Xemnas and Tifa was staring dumbfounded.

"Sora! You're alive! Hell!" Leon shouted joyously, before moving the boy into a position were Leon could give him a noogie. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"How? What'd I do?" Sora asked laughing.

Leon bent down to Sora's level with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You wouldn't believe the nightmares I've had… oh, god, you're alive!"

Seifer gawked. Quintis stepped up to Seifer with a surprised look.

"Never in all my years of knowing him have I ever seen… this…" Quintis gawked. Seifer nodded dumbfounded.

It was then Leon realized he had completely spazzed out in front of his old teacher, old friends, his rival, and half of his team. Part of him didn't care, since Sora was alive, but the other part was slowly gathering Leon's broken dignity, as he stood, brushed himself off, and awkwardly resumed his cold leader position.

His eyes were wide when he turned to his friends. "… Seifer… Quintis… Zell, Selphie…" Leon awkwardly looked to the last, examining everyone. "… you two, hey… there…"

"HE'S OKAY!!" Suddenly, Yuffie leapt out of the house and onto Leon's back, destroying whatever dignity Leon had left. Following her was Demyx and Axel, both of whom joined in the hugging (Demyx being his dorky self, Axel acting all "cool") and Sora joined in as well.

Slowly, the entire group came out to meet Quintis and the others, and only some attacked Squall, but the tension that had been before had melted away. Kairi stood by, smiling contently, when Xigbar silently scooted over to her with a smirk. There was a video camera in his hand.

"Guess who has more black mail?" Xigbar chuckled darkly. Kairi giggled, shaking her head.

**_H – _He**l**_P- lkj_**HAF – **_HeLP_**m**_E – 25_**

**_He – hElp _**me**_ - _m – MY name **_is **O – **Or – _static

orpheus, (**_– hElp _**me) and i _425_

**IM 9 MY name **_is 0 _**T_ra_PP**e**D**

**_hurr_y theres n**otmuchtime

I **_A_****_M (_**orpheus, and i) _ IN_ THE

static and static **theres n**otmuchtime

sulhadahne, and (**T_ra425_PP**e**D)** Rinoa **ARE IN TROUBLE –**

_imsorryinevershouldhavecome here –_

ImSo(R32-)RY i **NeVeR s**hou_LD_ have LIVE80D.

: **END TRANSMISSION**


	24. Stupid!

**I IS STUPID**

**I have received a couple of reviews telling me I spelt "Quintis" wrong, and I apologize. It's actually Quistis, which actually makes more sense. I'm SORRY!**

**Anyway…**

**I've started a series of one shots (as some of you may know) that are romance oc's for different members of the organization. Some of the members don't get enough love, and some don't have enough stories just for them. So, I have started a series!**

**The first is already posted, and it is a XemnasOC and is over 10 pages. I enjoyed writing it, and if you like Xemnas, then I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Xigbar is next YAY!**

**Well, here we go. This one… will be funny. **

Leon grinned as he watched Sora run about playing with Zell. The groups had introduced themselves and were now a bit more comfortable. Leon was grinning.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat. And it wasn't because Sora and the others were having fun.

Xaldin was slowly scooting over to Leon discreetly. He whispered something into the man's ear.

"It's all prepared. When you're ready… push the button." Xaldin smirked. Leon tried to hold back a laugh. Off in a corner stood Luxord and Xigbar, laughing like hyenas.

They all knew what was coming.

Apparently, Sora didn't.

Leon took one last look across the area at everyone. Then, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his birthday gift from long ago, and pushed the button.

(HOLY COW THE BUTTON HAS BEEN PUSHED, EVERYBODY DUCK FOR COVER!)

Sora was laughing as he and Kairi his new friends Zell and Selphie ran around just messing around. Slowly to a stop, he looked about, trying to spot Leon.

Then, all of a sudden, the keyblade reappeared in his hand. Sora looked down to it; he hadn't summoned it. Why had it appeared?

"Sora, is something wrong?" Yuffie asked concerned. Sora shrugged. If he had turned, he might've seen Luxord and Xigbar snickering behind him.

Sora looked about, and finally found Leon. The sight he saw confused him. He and Xaldin were bent over this handheld computer. Xaldin pointed to the side, and Leon drew a pointer from a holster on the side of the computer. With a grin, he set it point down on the computer screen.

Suddenly, the keyblade jumped. Sora gasped and looked down to it. It was shaking and freaking out, vibrating in his hand and going nuts!

"Sora?" Kairi slid to a stop and looked back to her friend.

Sora looked back to Leon. The man looked so smug as he looked up to meet Sora's eyes. Sora cocked his brow, and Leon just smirked.

Leon dragged the pointer on the screen a little to the left. Sora felt the blade vibrate and violently drag him five feet to the left.

Luxord and Xigbar cracked up. They knew what Sora was in for.

Apparently, Sora was just catching on.

_"**LEON –"**_ Sora threatened, but it was for naught.

Xaldin gave Sora a look, sort of to say, "Or you'll what?" Just then, Leon dragged the pointer all the way across the screen.

"**_WHOOHHAA!!_**" Sora screeched as the keyblade burst like it had been shot from a cannon across the streets and straight towards a huge building. The boy panicked insanely as he almost ran right through the sky scraper. He was gonna be flatter than a pancake!

Leon turned the pointer on an angle. All of a sudden, Sora was lurched upward (and almost lost his lunch in the process) and he flew over the building!

What goes up must come down, and so, as soon as he was over the building, Sora flew back down, towards the street, about to become road kill.

"Wanna make it go faster?" Xaldin laughed. Leon's eyes became very evil.

And so, Sora received a close up tour of the city, Edge, thanks to his close friends Leon and those troublemakers, and when he returned, he was missing half his shirt and his pants (he luckily had his boxers, though), ice cream covered his face (again luckily, it was not Kairi's favorite, or everyone might've decided to avoid the closet for the next hour or so), there was a kitchen knife embedded in Sora's shoe, and he looked very mad. Not to mention he somehow had acquired a trio of chickens on his journey, and one of them had decided to nest on his head.

This time, EVERYONE cracked up at Sora's expense. I mean, wouldn't you?

But some things cross the line. For instance, when Xigbar attempted to pull out his video camera, it was quite fair that Sora angrily blew it up into tiny bits.

It was very dark where he was. But the warm hands he held helped him.

"Come on, Ansem, this way".

A light came near, and "Kai" stepped out into the light.

"Where are we?" Ansem whispered to Tsuki and Hinode before him. Tsuki turned back and smiled.

"Twilight Town."

Twilight Town was quite tranquil this morning. The sun was as usual, soft yet warm, and the townspeople were busy with their daily chores, running about here and there. The only difference was the major damage to the town that was slowly and steadily being rebuilt.

As he moodily stomped down the road, Hayner kicked a rock out of his way. It bumped a fence. Sitting on the fence was Olette, who when seeing her friend in a bad mood, leapt down and stood by him.

"Still thinking about the photo, huh?" Olette whispered.

Hayner didn't respond for a moment.

"I found something." He muttered.

"What?"

"I found this staircase, and it wasn't as burnt up as the rest of the place. It leads down to a computer room, but everything down there is destroyed." Hayner leapt up from the road onto the grass. "But then, why was a lab like that beneath that old manor? No one was ever there, right?"

"I guess so." Olette followed him.

"That's what I think. Something was going on down there." Hayner walked over to an ice cream stand. "Two sea salts."

After paying, the two walked over to a bench and sat down to eat their ice cream.

"I wonder what they did there." Olette murmured, looking to the sky.

"Don't worry; we're gonna find out." Hayner told her. "Somehow…"

SPIRA

"Whoa, this place is awesome." Roxas smiled.

"What is it?" Namine implored, looking about. Riku smirked.

"… Guadosalam."

After traveling the Moonflow and crossing the Thunder Plains, the trio had arrived at Guadosalam.

The Guado were an immortal race that once lived in Guadosalam, but after many terrible occurrences, the Guado had to leave their home to save their lives. But the home was all the more majestic in its loneliness.

The place was underground, and the ground seemed to be a metallic blue. The buildings were all foreign in design, and the pathways were all intertwined and spun in circles.

"Come on", Riku nodded upward. "The Farplane's up there."

"Up there" was three stories up the platforms, in the back corner of the underground town. The three eagerly rushed up the winding pathways.

"So, why is no one here?" Roxas implored. Riku leapt past a corner in the path and looked back to Roxas.

"I think it has something to do with racial problems. The people that lived here had to hide from enemies, probably…"

Riku slid to a stop in front of a rounded hole in the wall that was dark and mystic.

"But at least that makes it easier for us to get in." Riku smirked. He turned to the gate, looked it over, and then stepped inside.

Roxas sighed, and looked to Namine.

"Ready?" Namine implored, flushed. Roxas nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

Riku stepped up the steps towards a barrier. It was thick and wet looking, and shimmered with a thousand colors. Slowly, he stepped towards the barrier.

His hand lightly pressed against it, the palm flat and it gently pressed through. It didn't hurt; so, Riku pushed through, walking to the other side.

Roxas watched him disappear and ran up to follow him, Namine close behind.

The two stepped through the barrier hand in hand. What they saw, would shock them.

Once they stepped through the barrier, the trio was standing on a floating platform, a rock formation that floated high in the clouds. Roxas grinned and ran to the edge.

Below the platform, far below, was a beautiful paradise. Flowers floated in the air and waterfalls sparkled. It was a valley, but it was odd. You see, there was a large waterfall surrounding the garden on three sides, and the water fell down into the garden. It was very confusing, very spiritual, and extremely serene.

Pyreflies floated everywhere in the paradise.

Winds tickled Riku's neck, as his hair fluttered into his cerulean eyes and distorted his sight of the beautiful vision before him. The boy was stunned beyond imagining.

"Is this heaven?" He whispered. Roxas turned to him, with a very faraway look dancing in his eyes. Flushed in the cheeks, the boy could not speak. Standing calmly beside him, Namine took firm hold of his hand. Beneath it all, the joy and wonder, was a small, growing sound.

_**Ba-dum…**_

_**Ba-dum…**_

"King Mickey!"

Sora bounded out of the house with a shining grin and slid to a stop in front of the small king. Donald and Goofy rushed up after their majesty, Goofy stopping in a salute, Donald awkwardly tripping into him.

"Come on, you made it just in time!" Sora cheered. Donald noticed he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. What had happened to them?

Excited, Sora rushed back to the house, from which loud laughter and noise echoed from. Nighttime had descended on the house, but light streamed from the windows. Turning to his fellows, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy shared a "Let's go" grin, and rushed into the house.

Upon entering, the three looked past Sora to see Demyx standing on the bar with every gathered around and looking to him. The boy grinned and waved at the new comers.

"Come in, sit down! I'm about to start my performance!" Demyx cheered his happy, goofy smile lighting up the room. Sora ran over and sat next to Kairi, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed him.

Demyx held his fist to his throat and cleared his throat as if he was a professional or something, and then gave his sitar a small strum. Looking to Axel and Luxord, who were sitting right next to the bar and were ready to sing with him, Demyx gave them both a thumbs up. Satisfied, he took a deep breath and began.

Axel began playing a drum in his lap and Luxord had a trombone that he began. The beat they played was silly and fun.

**AQUARIUS!**

Some people in the room began to laugh when they realized what Demyx was singing.

**  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes**

**  
to the back of a speeding bus**

**  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-**

**  
Mole 17 hours a day**

****

PISCES!

**  
Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus**

**  
You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what**

**  
those idiots at work say  
**

Everyone in the room was chuckling at the odd humor, and poking fun at those who were the sign that was being told about. Zell, Leon's old friend, was a Pisces, and after hearing his horoscope, leapt up and began dancing.

**  
ARIES!**

**  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find**

**  
that 40-pound watermelon in your colon**

**  
Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a**

**  
hickey to Meryl Streep**

****

TAURUS!

Tifa, in the middle of her laughter, blushed. She was a Taurus!

**  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna**

**  
do, cry about it?**

**  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch**

**  
of stuff and then go back to sleep**

Tifa laughed and began fake crying, while Aerith, giggling, consoled her. Yuffie threatened Demyx's life for the 43rd time in the last hour.****

That's your horoscope for today

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

Sora was rolling on the floor laughing, he'd never heard such a stupid song! Only Demyx would choose such a weird song. Even those who'd heard the song before (which was only Leon and Seifer, for some reason) were laughing.****

GEMINI!

**  
Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your**

**  
explosive flatulence**

**  
Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé**

**  
hurls a javelin through your chest**

CANCER!

**  
The position of Jupiter says that you should spend the**

**  
rest of the week face down in the mud**

**  
Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while**

**  
taking your driver's test**

**LEO!**

Cloud groaned. He was Leo.

**  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and**

**  
staple it to your boss's face, oh no**

**  
Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it**

**  
down with a gallon of strawberry Quik**

VIRGO!

Leon laughed and shared a look with Seifer. He was Virgo.

**  
All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent –**

**  
except for you**

Yuffie and Sora and half the room died laughing. Only Aerith gave Leon a poor you look.

**  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with**

**  
your head impaled upon a stick**

Sora laughed like a hyena while pointing at Leon. With a smug smirk, Leon held a remote control in the air as if to threaten Sora. Sora backed down immediately with beads of sweat pouring down his face.  
**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least  
a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets  
and the stars could have a special deep significance or  
meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let  
me give you my assurance that these forecasts and  
predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented  
evidence, so you would have to be some kind of  
moron not to realize that every single one of them is  
absolutely true.

Where was I?  


Yuna and Rikku were supporting one another as each heaved with laughter. Spira didn't have any songs like this!

**  
LIBRA!**

When Vincent heard his sign, he attempted to leave the room, but Tifa pulled him back as Yuffie leapt up and attached herself to the man's head.

**  
A big promotion is just around the corner for someone**

**  
much more talented than you**

**  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that**

**  
when your appendix bursts next week**

**  
SCORPIO!**

Grinning from her place on Vincent's head, Yuffie listened for her horoscope. Also, Auron was Scorpio.

**  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall**

**  
screaming from an open window**

**  
Work a little bit harder on improving your**

**  
low self esteem, you stupid freak**

Even Auron chuckled at that one, but when Sora pointed at him and laughed, he elbowed the boy in the face. ****

SAGITTARIUS!

**  
All your friends are laughing behind your back...**

**  
KILL THEM**

**  
Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine**

**  
you've got hanging in your den  
**

Even though more than half the room was wondering who Ernest Borgnine was, when Demyx made his voice deep and husky to say "KILL THEM", that same half died laughing.

**  
CAPRICORN!**

Seifer groaned and shook his head when Leon looked at him and the Capricorn horoscope came up. The authoress also grinned when her sign came up!

**  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful**

**  
person... but you know they're lying**

Leon fell off the table he'd been leaning against, half because he was laughing and the other half because the table tipped over when Tifa laughed so hard she punched it and shattered it into pieces.

**  
If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never**

**  
never never never never leave my house again**

That's your horoscope for today

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
That's your horoscope for today**

**  
_That's your horoscope for today!_**

Everyone burst into applause. Demyx gave a bow, but in doing so tipped over and fell off the bar and into the floor face first.

909090909090909090909

Authoress here!

I did not guess on the characters signs, except for Auron. I suspect he is a Scorpio, but I don't know. Everyone else I found on the internet. Sorry this took so long to put up. I hope it's funny!

SULHADAHNE


	25. Meriikurisumasu!

**MISERY LOVES COMPANY, BUT SEEMS TO HATE WORK**

**I tracked in last Monday. I got THREE SHOTS yesterday… sob … It's been snowing… so yeah… I've been hella busy.**

**Which is why I haven't been posting… I am so exhausted. But, here I am, alive and still screaming, ready to post once again! Also, I feel like torturing Saix. HEHE…**

Here we are, back to the story, and here we have traveled past many months and found ourselves at the end of December, Christmas only days away. What has been happening during our absence?

Well, Leon returned to his universal search, ignoring the pleas of his allies and friends to return home. Demyx and the higher members of the Org returned to the sunless world, while Xemnas and his partners giddily started their research anew, and with Tidu's help, worked wonders in the laboratory.

Atlantica was working wonders on the stage, what with their new star musician blessing the crowds with his music. Demyx was better than ever, his mastery of the sitar never fading.

An odd occurrence happened while we were away. Let me explain…

As the members of the organization numbers 7 and up flew towards the Never world, they were attacked by heartless ships. In the fray, Saix somehow ended up falling from the ship, and saved himself by teleporting to the nearest planet. His strength was spent, his power weak, but he told his allies to return home, and he would follow after soon enough.

He was beginning to regret his decision.

The world on which Saix had landed was rather tranquil, and he found himself in a large village. He was being taken care of by a strange man, with odd hair, green clothes, and a disturbing personality. It was horrible. Saix wanted to kill something.

Sadly, he hadn't the strength to stretch his muscles, let alone break the freaky green man's neck. But his ears, sadly, worked; so, he had to listen to the man rant about some rival he had who'd beaten him at Rock Paper Scissors, or listen to his proud drabble about his students, mainly one who seemed to be the man's clone practically, or most likely Saix had to listen to the man rave about the Power of Youth and Saix's lack of it, and his goal to help Saix leave the Winter of His Discontent and enter the Springtime of Youth!

Poor Saix was stuck in Might Guy's care. As any Naruto fan would know, Saix was in hell.

Christmas Eve is upon our heroes. And so, they shall spend it, together!

**RADIANT GARDEN**

"Wow…" Aisu grinned, gasping in delight at the wondrous city standing about her. Her mother was in about the same state, wide eyed and in awe, though of course her fickle father was already at the window of the gummi hangar, staring at the city with goo-goo eyes.

Sora laughed at his family's reaction to the city, but he was also a bit down that Kairi couldn't join them all this year. She and her family left the islands for the mainland to visit family. But, nothing can be perfect. Sora let it go.

Sora and his family had traveled to Radiant Garden for Christmas. They got to greet Xigbar and Xemnas and the others as they left Radiant Garden for The Never world, Xigbar pausing to ruffle Sora's hair. Jovial greetings echoed abound, and everyone seemed in high spirits. Christmastime truly was here!

It was very cold in Radiant Garden, and a light snow covered the ground. It was mostly slush and really nothing, but still it blanketed the city and the Maw in beauty. The old abandoned castle (now abandoned again for the holiday since the scientists had left) was truly magnificent, even more so with the elegant presence of the One Winged Angel, his glory reflecting in the fluttering snow.

Sora grinned and rushed to his sister. "Come on, you have a lot of people to meet!" With that, the two rushed into the city, Sora dragging his sister behind him.

Mistletoe hung from many places, and wreathes adorned doorways. There were Christmas trees, and even Hanukah menorahs in windows as Sora ran about the cold streets with Aisu.

With the aid of her brother, Aisu was acquainted with Tifa and Cid, Cloud, Vincent, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Auron (who were visiting for the holidays) and Mari and Tidu eventually. His parents followed along, and were admitted into the castle. It was beautifully decorated, and everyone enjoyed a fabulous feast. No one seemed to mention Yuffie's disappearance. Silently, they all knew she had drifted away into the Twilight, if only to bask in the light of its Melodious Nocturne…

**THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS**

_"CanINowcaninowcaninowcaninow…?"_

**"SHUT UP!" **

Like a chided child, Demyx whimpered and poked his lip out in defiance. Steaming, Axel shook his head and continued putting decorations on the tree.

"Do I look like Santa? Go bother some else for your presents, you big baby!" Axel muttered. He was in a rather foul mood today. Demyx looked like he was about to cry.

Many things happened at once, and they were rather confusing. Somewhere amidst the chaos, the sounds of a "**kyah**" and maybe an "_UWAHH_" and perhaps an "**_UGAHHFKSUUUAAAA_**" were heard. Sharp items were thrown, sissy like vocal feats were achieved, and the tree was promptly trimmed, but somehow managed to not be demolished.

When the dust cleared, Demyx was standing across the room in shock. In the door, with a huge bag on his back was Xigbar, with an evil grin and a devilish look. One of his guns was drawn and pointed towards the back wall.

Standing next to him was Yuffie, breathing hard and rather angry. Her weapons were drawn, and many of her kunai and shuriken had been used.

At the back wall, Axel was pinned against the wall by ninja weapons and nobody bullets, both only barely missing him. He was sweating rather heavily.

Xigbar, satisfied, let his gun disappear, and hefted the bag further up on his back. With a happy grin, he greeted them.

"Merry Christmas!"

The elder members of the org promptly made their appearance, and the younger members arrived soon after. Mitsuka was with them, and explained Saix's absence, and her reason for preparing to leave.

"Our world did not have any Christmas celebration. But I think I will go and check on my brother. Merry Christmas to you all!"

With that, Mitsuka left to join her brother.

Everyone crowded around the tall Christmas tree, under which Xigbar added to the pile of presents everything that was in the bag on his back. It was a good lot, and the tree was almost drowning in presents. Since there were eleven people buying gifts for eleven people (plus Yuffie, of course) there was a lot there.

Demyx took the time to look around the room, scouring it endlessly. Pouting sadly, he looked to his friends.

"The Castle doesn't have a chimney!" He proclaimed. As everyone sipped their hot cocoa and sat in comfort, moved chairs around the tree and brought their gifts in, Demyx was barely heard. Xaldin heard him.

"Hmm?" Xaldin asked him.

"We don't have a chimney!" Demyx repeated, as if it were a terrible, terrible thing.

Everyone shared a look. Demyx looked from one to the other. He seemed to be waiting for a response. He received one from Larxene.

"So?" Demyx fell on his back.

"So? What about Santa, huh? I baked him cookies, so he'd better come!" Demyx was not famous for his cooking, but he was rather good at cookies.

Without a word, Lexaeus stood and walked towards the back wall, and everyone had their eyes on him. Silent as usual, the man summoned his tomahawk. Xemnas realized his intentions and made to stop him, but was too late. Lexaeus swung the weapon, and with a thunderous boom, the castle had a new hole-in-the-wall. Demyx beamed.

Using his powers to adjust the castle, Xemnas made the hole into a chimney. "Merry Christmas, Demyx" The superior chuckled. Demyx beamed again.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas, Superior!"

**WITH LEON**

The world was cold and dark. Snow blanketed everything, and it reminded him of those old movies at Christmastime, like the one about the Scrooge. Silent, Leon ducked into a bar.

It was an ordinary bar. Leon strode up to the bar and sat down next to an old man. He seemed rather drunk.

It was time he got drunk, too.

**RADIANT GARDEN**

The mistletoe depressed him. Sora tried to ignore it, ignore how it seemed to taunt him and how every single red decoration looked the same red shade as her hair…

"Sora? You there?" Cid shook the boy's shoulder, and the boy shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm here all right." He smiled. Cid gave him a wide grin.

Everyone was getting to know one another, chatting and laughing and drinking eggnog and whatnot. Tifa and Vincent had disappeared a while ago, after Vincent's complaint of the lack of silence. Tifa dragged him to mistletoe.

It seemed like everyone had a partner except for him. Even Cid had two city girls giggling at his every drunken word.

There were two, though. Two who didn't have partners, like he didn't. Sora walked up to one of them.

"Hey, Yuna. Merry Christmas!" He cheered happily. Yuna turned to him with a wide smile.

"Hey, Sora, how are you?" He shrugged.

"All right." Smiling in understanding, Yuna motioned for him to stand with her and share a conversation.

"Why don't you tell me about your islands?" She asked sweetly. "From what I've heard, they're a lot like my home, Besaid."

With a reverent smile, Sora nodded, and began.

**WITH LEON**

He was drunk. It was quite clear; there were five of everything and his eyes seem to twitch as he tottered off his chair. Groaning, Leon let his head fall on the bar.

The man next to him was just as bad, almost worse, and looked Leon over.

"So, whosea yousea?" The drunken old man slurred. Squinting, Leon looked up at him from his safety on the bar.

"I'm a fucked up bastard."

With a grin that revealed his missing teeth, the man nodded vigorously. "Doe _tellll_."

It took almost ten minutes to let all his guts out and Leon was shocked it was so easy to tell to a complete stranger.

"Rin'a, heys?" The man slurred. He tottered back and forth when he took another chug of his drink.

"Rina, Rina…" Leon nodded stupidly. His mind was awake, wide awake, and active, but he was acting rather dumb.

"Lovely gir, I bet, Rina…"

"Rina, Rina…"

Leon and the man sat in silence. Giving them both odd stares, the bartender looked them over with a sneer.

"So, yousea juse… wanderin' the universe likesa lone pilgrim when yousea gots a home to go ta?" The drunken man blabbered. Even though what he spoke barely made sense, the man who he was speaking to made sense of it. Both were drunk, but the speaker was the worst, and the other sat taking in his words. He sobered up immediately.

"You're right." He whispered. "I'm out here looking for the past, when I'm leaving my future behind." With a sigh, the man emptied his wallet onto the passing waiter's tray. "Keep the change." He muttered, practically jogging to the door.

"Wheresya goin, stranger?" The drunken man asked the man leaving the bar. The brunette man opened the door with a grin.

"I'm going home!" Leon cried with enthusiasm he didn't usually show slamming the door open and rushing out into the snow.

The man lurched towards Leon, holding his drink up in salute. "Lovly talkin to youuu…You a nice ladeey…" Taking one last gulp of his beer, the man tumbled to the floor.

**TWILIGHT TOWN**

The Sandlot was decorated with beautiful lights and extravagant trees stationed at each corner. Streams of plants and mistletoe hung from the air, and the feeling of joy was present.

Seifer hated it.

"Come on man, it ain't that bad." Rai tried to cheer him up. "I mean, it's pretty good for a town that got the hell beat outta it, like, months ago, ya know?"

Seifer glowered at him, and Rai backed down with a "meep".

"I… hate Christmas." Seifer mumbled, and he looked like he might randomly combust at any moment. He stomped away from the Sandlot, walking past Hayner and his friends as they came in. Angrily the man shoved Pence into a wall.

"Scrooge", Fuu commented.

"No kidding." Rai laughed nervously.

**THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS**

"All right, now, we got number 3, the Whirlwind at the bat now, and pitching him is good old John Bull Number 10, the Gambler of Fate, and here's the wind up, here comes the pitch!"

With a loud crack the baseball met the bat and soared into the sky, blasting through the roof and out of sight. With a wide grin and proud demeanor, Xaldin raised his arms in triumph as he ran around the bases.

In the Commentator's booth, Xigbar slammed his fist against the table and cheered. "Well, look at that folks, that's a slam dunk!"

"Home run", Zexion corrected.

"It's outta here, and so are we, make sure to tune in when we return to the Baseball Game that Never Was, I'm out!" Xigbar turned off the mike and raised his arms to cheer as well.

Very pleased with himself, Xaldin began dancing from base to base as the ball began descending into the Dark City. The third baseman, Axel, rolled his eyes and tripped the Whirlwind when he came by.

Demyx laughed and turned to Yuffie, who was sitting in the stands with him. "Who would've thought? Christmas baseball!" Giggling, Yuffie looked to Lexaeus, who was coming up to bat next.

"Oh man, Xaldin, I think you're in trouble!" She laughed as Xaldin ran by. Demyx joined in.

"So much for your hit, huh!" He grinned. Lexaeus raised his bat and smiled. Xaldin smirked.

"I dare you to beat that!" He chided. Lexaeus gave him a friendly thumbs up.

Luxord stared at Lexaeus. "There's no way I'm pitching him!" He mumbled.

As soon as he spoke, Xigbar appeared next to him; not on the ground of course, but floating upside down next to his head.

"I will gladly take your place, my friend." He smiled. Shaking his head, Luxord walked off the diamond.

Xigbar, still upside down, licked his lips. Spitting on the ball (he somehow missed and shot Axel in the eye) Xigbar lifted his leg and began the wind up.

"Ready for this, number five?" Xigbar taunted.

"I'm ready!" Lexaeus swung his bat as practice and prepared himself.

Xigbar drew his hand back and pitched.

"HOLY SMOKES!" Demyx grinned. The ball zoomed out of Xigbar's hand, surely helped along by his gravity powers. It didn't faze number five.

With a wide grin, Lexaeus swung at just the right moment. With a thunderous boom that shook the whole castle, the bat shattered (the upper half of the bat flew across the room and embedded itself in Demyx's face), and the ball was sent on a crash course with Xigbar's head.

Luckily the man "ducked" (he was upside down) and the ball that was actually partially on fire flew through the wall (taking down half of it) and crashed into a building of the Dark City, which caused a domino effect when the building crashed into another. It luckily stopped there; the baseball was black and frayed.

Xemnas had just walked into the room. Wide eyed, he observed the damage, and then decided that his Christmas gift to himself would be watching everyone else slave away fixing the damage.

It was good to be the Superior.

**DESTINY ISLANDS**

The ship rocked back and forth on the waves gently as it headed for the mainland. Sighing, Kairi set her head on her palms and looked out onto the sea.

If she got into a life boat, and rowed out, she would arrive on the World that Never Was, and from there she could…

No.

With a depressed moan, Kairi turned back and headed into the party room of the ship.

Everyone was there, all of her family, headed to meet Grandma and Granddad on the mainland. Part of Kairi wanted to smile; the other part wanted to puke.

Yuuku waddled up to his big sister, Kitai a little bit behind. Kitai looked up at Kairi and pulled on her skirt.

"Kitai wants to know it Kairi is okay." Yuuku translated. Smiling serenely, Kairi ruffled both children's hair.

"I'm fine."

Kitai smiled and looked to Yuuku. "Kitai and I have a surprise!" Yuuku grinned. Both children took firm hold of Kairi's hands and dragged her across the room. Promptly sliding to a stop at the wall, Kitai grabbed a small wrapped box off the table and pushed it into Kairi's hands. Both children grinned evilly.

Curious, Kairi looked the box over, but there was no tag to tell who sent it. After giving her siblings a warning glare, she sighed and unwrapped the box. Yuuku and Kitai were giggling crazily.

Under the wrapping was a box. Opening the lid, a small card fell out of the top. Kitai giggled and clasped it tight in her hand, holding it out to her sister.

In the box was a beautiful necklace. It shone bright gold, and had was in the shape of the Heartless symbol; but, the colors of the gem in each corner was light blue, light green, bright yellow, and sunshine gold. It represented Kingdom Hearts.

Kitai grinned and pushed the card into Kairi's hand; the girl was dumbfounded over the beautiful gift. It had to be expensive.

"Who would've…?" She began. Limply holding the card open, Kairi began to read aloud.

_Hey, Kairi, I hope you're having a good Christmas…_

_**END OF CHRISTMAS PART ONE!**_


	26. What Have I Done?

_**When I was **_

_**  
a young boy,**_

_**  
my father **_

_**  
took me into the city **_

_**  
to see a marching band. **_

_**  
He said, **_

_**  
"Son when **_

_**  
you grow up, **_

**_  
would you be_**

**_  
the savior of the broken, _**

**_  
the beaten and the damned?"_**

Saix was in hell.

He had been in what he thought was hell before, during his time as a nobody, and the times before, and some parts of the time after. But he had **never **been through _true_ hell. True, unabashed hell was standing before him in a green sweat suit.

Saix could hear the voice of a stranger approaching, and his sister's soft, timid voice mixed in with it.

Strangely enough, a really annoying voiced person arrived first.

"**_MERIIKURISUMASU_**!"

The freak wore a blue and yellow suit, with a headband around his head of crazy yellow hair. The boy actually had… whiskers. Waves of demonic energy rolled off the freaky little boy, but it wasn't his… there was a demon inside of him.

Freak looked around. "Where's Lee?"

Lee, otherwise known as Green Junior to Saix, was a boy who had a bowl hair cut and wore green sweats, just like his sensei, which he seemed to be a clone of. As soon as Freak mentioned Green Jr. the boy swooped down into the room dramatically, also calling out "Merry Christmas" in Japanese.

As soon as student and teacher saw each other, each grew sentimental and threw their arms out to each other.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Saix blinked at the odd, climatic sunset that seemed to have appeared in the background suddenly. The door opened and more strangers followed after Freak.

One was tall and wore a mask, with silken silver hair. Beside him were two children, one a girl with pink hair and a large forehead, and one with dark hair, a dark complexion, and a dark look; he screamed ZEXION CLONE, BEWARE.

Stepping in behind them was Mitsuka, who Saix was overjoyed to see. To his surprise, she carried a huge amount of bags and gifts in her hand.

"Hey, big brother!" She smiled. Zexion clone, girl, and mask man all looked at him.

"He's your brother?" Zexion clone asked. Saix sat up and nodded.

"Come to rescue me from hell?" He chuckled. Mitsuka giggled and moved over to him, setting all the boxes by his bed.

"No, but I bring tidings from it." She smiled.

"The castle is hell?"

"Well, it's at least chaos right now. Lexaeus just knocked two of the Dark City skyscrapers down and Xaldin put a hole in the roof." Mitsuka laughed. "They were playing baseball."

"So, who is this fine young lady?" Gai grinned, bowing to the girl and kissing her knuckles. Mitsuka looked surprised, and Saix began growling. He went to grab the man's hand, but he leapt out of the way; at least he was an efficient ninja.

Smiling, Mitsuka looked to the group. "Saix this Kakashi sensei and his students Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, and Naruto-san. I think you know Gai sensei and Lee-san."

Saix grunted in response.

"This is Saix, my brother. Here!" Mitsuka turned to her sibling. "All of these are from the others."

"And I was sure my reputation was intact." Mitsuka blinked. Saix chuckled. "Don't they hate me?"

Laughing, Mitsuka shook her head and began passing gifts up.

"Hey! Christmas is tomorrow!" Naruto cried in protest. Sasuke kicked his face.

"Silence, _dobe_" He insulted. Naruto jumped up angrily, and the two began fighting.

Saix shook his head and began unwrapping the first box. It had a card addressed, (in rather sloppy hand writing), **_From everybody!_**

"Want me to read it out loud?" Mitsuka asked. She began doing so.

_**Hey!**_

_**It's us! (everybody) and I'm sure you can guess who's doing the writing. It's me, Demyx! I hope you're having a good Christmas! We almost had a crisis, when I remembered there's no chimney in the castle! But, luckily, Lexaeus fixed the problem, so Santa won't have any when he arrives! Yay!**_

_**Anyway, we've been having a lot of fun! I'm sure Mitsuka's told you about the baseball game; Lexaeus blew a hole in the wall! Xigbar almost got his head blasted off. And a big piece of wood smashed right into my face! Lucky I'm a nobody, or I'd be… well, dead.**_

_**All the bags Mitsuka has are from us. And don't worry; Xemnas forced Larxene to remove the arsenic laced cookies from her gift. That girl has an odd sense of humor! Not to mention, she's scary…**_

_**Well, everybody has something to say! Me first!**_

_**Merry Christmas, I hope you feel better, and I really hope you like my gift. Well, here's Axel!**_

Hey, number seven. Merry Christmas, whatever you call it… Well, at least I remembered to get you something. So, yeah, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Get Better and all that stuff. Here's Xigbar.

**_Hey, there, scary man. Merry whatever the hell you celebrate, and I hope you like my gift; I worked so long and so hard! Okay, no work involved. But, it's the money that counts, right? Okay, so I stole it. Don't tell Xemnas. _**

Merry Christmas, Number Seven. It's Lexaeus; I hope you're having a good time, and I wish you luck with the strangers you meet; you don't always enjoy us, your family, so I'm sure complete strangers don't have much of a chance! Good wishes to you; here's Xaldin.

**I am not a sissy bitch, and neither are you. Happy what the fuck. Here's Zexion.**

**No comment.**

**I was going to say something, but both Larxene and I (this is Marluxia) are only allowed to say that we aren't allowed to say anything, because Lord Xemnas doesn't trust us. Ah well. **

Hey, number seven! Luxord here to wish you Happy Christmas and I hope you get better soon. Until then, maybe my gift can keep you entertained. The Superior would like to say something.

**Come home soon.**

_**Okay, well, that was everybody, cept Roxas, but if he were here I'm sure I know what he'd say.**_

_**"Merry Christmas". That's probably all you'd get. But you wouldn't care anyway huh? Okay, well, enjoy your gifts!**_

_**From the Illustrious Organization XIII **_

_**Signed Numbers I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII. **_

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Wow", Naruto laughed.

**WITH KAIRI**

_Hey, Kairi, I hope you're having a good Christmas, and I hope you like your gift. I'm sorry we can't all be with you, but I'm glad you're with your family. The necklace is supposed to represent Kingdom Hearts; it's a good luck charm, and a "ward against evil", according to Rikku. _

_We've known each other for a long time, Kairi, and we've been through a lot. There's still a lot more coming. And I know it might not end well. But forget that. Just remember, I promised I'd always come back to you. I will, no matter what happens; keep this with you, so you'll always remember. _

_You know, this is the first time the three of us haven't had Christmas together. Other than the year I was asleep and you couldn't remember (which REALLY doesn't count), you, me, and Riku have always been together. Don't let that get you down. we'll be back together soon, on a journey to finally finish this! The battle might not be over, but the fun isn't either, I promise you that!_

_Well, I'm gonna pass this to your siblings so they can hang on to it; I wanted this to be a surprise! Cloud's calling me over.._

_Remember, Kairi, I'll always come back to you._

_YUUCHOU SORA_

_PS: I talked to Donald and Goofy over the phone, and they say Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah! So does everybody else! (me, too by the way)_

Kairi looked from the note in her hand to the jewel she held in the other. Eagerly, her siblings looked up to her.

"You like it?" They asked. With tears, she nodded.

"I really love it" She smiled. "I love it. I love it so much"

(every body, one two three….. **_AWWWW_**!)

**RADIANT GARDEN**

The world was blanketed in white. For Sora, it could've been black.

The boy was slumped over a railing, staring dumbly and sadly at the stars. He was trying to count them; he never got past seven, and always had to begin again. Each star seemed to move and leap away as if mocking him, saying _you can't count me, foolish little key bearer! _When Sora lost count at Polaris again, seething, he picked up a rock, and chucked it at the sky. What goes up must come down, and Sora cursed when his rock didn't go even as far as the clouds. It did hit Cloud, though. He didn't seem to appreciate the irony.

Sora wished he could burn the stars. But, they were already on fire. Why was he so angry at the stars? Okay, so he wasn't really mad at the stars. He was just mad.

Sighing, Sora hit his head lightly against the banister. He looked back up to the stars. Before, he had been concentrating on the individual stars; this time, he saw a constellation, himself, and Donald and Goofy. Sora found it in himself to smile at the memories. Not to mention he felt the tiniest little touch of smug pride.

Yawning, Sora stretched and looked over the balcony. The town was having a lovely little get together. But, Sora sighed he thought he needed to go somewhere else. Looking back, Sora summoned his keyblade and held it out.

"Hey, can you… bring me to him, please?" Sora muttered.

A white portal appeared in front of him, and with a serene smile, Sora stepped through.

Down below, Tifa laughed with the others, and danced, and played with the children. She drank, and told jokes, and conversed with everyone. Sometimes, her lips would curve up so slightly in irony, and when she found she didn't like a drink those lips would pout, and her brow would furrow, and she'd spit the drink into the bushes as Aerith laughed friendly. Sometimes, her nose would crinkle when she laughed hard, and when she was dancing her eyes would reflect in the firelight with laughter and happiness. Sometimes, her eyes would scan the crowd, looking for someone.

Her eyes never found him, because no matter where she looked, he would be somewhere else.

Vincent did not belong there with them. But he was content, in his loneliness to watch her lips curve and her nose crinkle, her hips sway and her eyes shine.

So entranced he was, and so engrossed in his task of hiding just out of her reach, Vincent forgot to hide from others. Soon, he was found, but not by whom he thought would seek him out.

"Hey, mister tall, dark and freaky" Cid greeted, leaning against the wall with a beer. Vincent didn't acknowledge him. "How are you?"

"Fine"

"Ah, fine then. Don't talk to me" Cid joked. Vincent did not laugh; he was too busy watching Tifa laugh, as her cheeks flushed with happiness and wine…

"She's a beautiful woman, your girl" Cid murmured honorably. Vincent glanced down at him. "She deserves a strong, handsome man, who will always stand by her" Vincent felt this was a question.

"I will always stand by her" He assured Cid. Laughing, Cid downed all of his drink in one gulp and threw his cup into a trash can twenty feet away. Vincent looked to him in slight fury.

"What's there to laugh at?"

"Nothin" Cid cracked a smirk-smile. "I just think it's kinda weird that you're not standing by her right now."

Cid left Vincent to his thoughts, just after he shook the very foundation of them. Surprised, Vincent smirked and looked back at the crowd. He couldn't find Tifa. He should, he thought, he should go out there and try to dance with her, at least once, if that was all he could do…

"Ahem"

Looking down, Vincent was surprised to see he'd been snuck up on again. He wasn't surprised for long. Standing tall, towering over her, Vincent greeted Tifa.

"I was looking for you" She smiled. Vincent let her take his hand.

"I was looking for you too" He murmured quietly. "All my life"

Across the way, two children were happily pushing a gift into Cloud's hands.

"Here, Cloud!"

"I hope you like it, Cloud!"

As anyone who knows him would know, Cloud only truly smiles around children. He was smiling now, in his own, quiet, Cloud like way, as he kneeled and took the gift into his hands.

"Thank you" he murmured softly.

"Will you open it now?" The boy child pleaded. The girl nudged him, as if to say it was rude, but Cloud nodded.

"All right" Both gasped, grinned and looked eagerly to Cloud.

In the box was a pair of dolls, fashioned to look like Cloud and Leon.

"We wanted to try and make the two coolest guys in the world, but I don't think we did it right" The girl murmured. Leon's scar was back wards and Cloud had purple eyes, and of course, Cloud's hair wasn't anywhere near as spiky as it should've been. LOL

Smiling sincerely, Cloud set the dolls on his knee and rubbed the kid's hair. "Thanks. I'll give Leon his next time I see him."

The kids grinned happily and said good bye.

"Hey, Cloud!"

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were running toward him. They giggled when they saw the doll, but Cloud didn't really notice.

"We've got someone you might want to greet!" Rikku grinned.

"Beside, he said he wants to talk to you" Yuna told him. A bit confused, Cloud simply nodded, and holding the dolls in his hand, headed towards the Radiant Garden Hangar where he was told whoever it was, was waiting for him.

The streets felt mystic as he walked down them, towards his destination. Cloud felt like a wisp of wind, something floating through that didn't belong, simply drifting through before flying on to his next destination. But he didn't have one. He'd just keep drifting, a wisp on the wind… looking down at his feet, Cloud was slightly surprised that he hadn't disappeared and faded away; but he was still there. Was that a good thing?

With a smirk, Cloud looked to the dolls in his hands. They were ragged, but adorable. The one that was supposed to be him was rather endearing, if not somewhat desperate.

Cloud stepped into the hangar. He was surprised to see his leader there, sitting on a step, hunched over, eyes distant. Silent as the grave, Cloud approached and joined him.

Leon chuckled, and Cloud remembered the dolls. He tossed the Leon doll to his leader.

"Merry Christmas from the Radiant Garden kids" Cloud chuckled.

Leon gently held the doll, turning it in his hand. With a smile, he looked back up, out the window. Both men were silent. They didn't have much to say. There was no need to break the awesome silence.

"How did you know…" Leon began, thinking back. "How could you bring yourself to let them go?" Cloud turned to look at Leon. "When you fail them; when you fail her. How do you let that go?"

Cloud pondered what Leon was saying. It sounded so much like what he'd been through. Really, it was; the two had been through a lot of the same, but somehow ended up very different people with very different views.

_Because Leonhart is stronger than I am_

Cloud twiddled with the doll, trying to put his thoughts into words. They words had to come out right if he was to make any sense at all. How could he form into a few sentences what it took him almost a decade to learn?

"You can't… let them go. You feel so… desperate for anything, a pardon, an excuse, a reason to hate yourself for it… you want them to come back, you want to be forgiven, to somehow make up for what you did." Cloud let the doll droop down in his one hand as he looked about, trying to collect his thoughts. Leon was watching his movements, his furrowed brows, his eyes deep in thought. Cloud was cold and distant; but if you knew the signs, you could read him like a book.

"You look everywhere for a way out, when you know you've already barred yourself in, because you can't allow yourself to escape. You feel like you don't deserve that."

"In the end, the only way out, is in."

"You have to listen to the voices that you'd been tuning out. To give others the right to guide you, and you have to shove aside all your thoughts, you drown them out so you can breath. In the end, you'll never forget."

"It's like treading in water; you can spend your life drowning, bobbing up and down dangerously, or you can tread like hell and try to get to shore somehow."

Cloud fell silent. The atmosphere became thick with angst and confusion and thought. There didn't seem to be anything that could break the silence, even though it was as fragile as glass. Cloud's heart raced. Had he said enough? Had he said too much?

Cloud was fascinated with the floor tile, his eyes lost in thought. Curiosity covered Leon's face and his mouth was only slightly open, just seemingly in a daze. Cloud looked to the doll in his hand, and the doll in his comrades.

"Look", He chuckled. "Action figures."

Leon looked in disbelief to his doll, and then back at Cloud, and the two laughed at the inane rabble.

**_  
He said_**

_**  
"Will you **_

_**  
Defeat them, **_

_**  
Your demons, **_

_**  
And all the non believers,**_

_**  
The plans that they have made? **_

_**  
Because one day**_

_**  
I'll leave you, **_

_**  
A phantom**_

_**  
To lead you in the summer, **_

_**  
To join the black parade."**_

Tidu looked around in explicit, blessed wonder. He did not ask why there were flower petals flowing from the sky. He did not question the blue stream stretching across the horizon, speckled yellow and orange and crimson. He did not wonder if it was a dream. The boy already knew it was.

He began to run. He was running through the fields of flowers speckled white and black, and he was looking everywhere, anywhere, for someone. The stream of light sparkled in his eyes with every step he took, and whoever he was looking for, he could not find.

Then he found him. But he was a woman.

She was on the edge of the stream, sitting cradled by a tree. Blood coated her face, and her hair, and clothes. Whoever it was was weak and dying. With a pathetic sob, the woman looked up.

"Tell him I'm sorry" she whispered. Someone ran up behind Tidu.

"No" It was a girl with brown hair, and glasses; a teenager.

"Is he coming?" the dying woman sobbed.

Tidu looked towards the stream of water and light on the horizon. Footsteps were echoing all around them.

A man with blonde hair and a sport like uniform was sauntering, face down, determined and frail, strong, yet bleeding terribly, and he was sauntering towards the dying woman. He came, picked her up, kissed her forehead politely, and then nodded to Tidu and the teen.

"Thank you, Sulhadahne" He smiled. He looked to the woman in his arms. "Thank you, Rinoa" He sighed before taking the woman out with him to the stream. Tidu gazed after him. The words that roared from his mouth would shock him awake.

"**_My mother's still waiting for you, bastard_**!

_**  
**When I was_

_  
A young boy,_

_  
My father_

_  
Took me into the city_

_  
To see a marching band._

_  
He said,_

_  
"Son when_

_  
You grow up,_

_  
Would you be_

_**  
The **saviour** of the **_**broken**

**_  
The _beaten_ and the _damned_?"_**

**SORA **

The light brought him right where he needed to be.

It was odd, whatever it was. It was just this platform, old and made of stone, and it was floating in the clouds. Souls… were everywhere.

"It's called the Farplane."

Sora spun around. There he was, his other, Roxas, one of the people Sora had come to see. He looked just like he had only a little while ago. Sora leapt at him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Merry Christmas!" The boy cheered. Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you too"

The two stood back, both basking in the glory of being together again. Then, with a serene smile, Sora turned around. Three sleeping bags were on the floor; Namine was in one, and in the other was Riku. The third was of course empty.

"You came to see him?" Roxas asked, looking to his somebody.

"Yup"

"You gonna wake him up?"

"Nope" Sora plopped down on the floor cross legged, like a child, and stared happily at his friends. "I'll just wait until he wakes up."

"He's been a mess." Sora nodded with understanding.

"I know"

Looking up, Sora stood and walked out to the edge of the platform.

"This is the afterlife. The spirits of the dead are here." Roxas told Sora. Nodding in awe, Sora reached out to touch a soul that floated by him. It was so serene and beautiful.

"Know any dead people?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged. "Well… not personally, other than Riku's mother." As soon as she was mentioned, the woman appeared before the two of them, standing holding her hands in front of her, smiling just like a mother would. Her pale blonde hair and blue eyes were astounding, and her caring smile was warming.

The two stood in awe of her in her broken glory. "She's really pretty huh?" Sora sighed. "She was a great woman." Roxas nodded half heartedly.

"Yeah"

The two stood in silence. Sora slid down to floor again, once again watching Riku. he sighed bored.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" He mumbled.

"I don't know"

There was silence. It lasted for fifteen seconds.

"They up yet?"

SMACK

_**  
A world I'm just a man, **_

_**  
I'm not a hero **_

_**  
Just a boy **_

_**  
Who had to sing this song **_

_**  
I'm just a man, **_

**_  
I'm not a hero _**

_**  
**_

**THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS**

Demyx couldn't believe it! His cheeks were red as bricks, his heart was beating hard and fast, and he couldn't get enough. Whispers in the back of his mind reminded him to thank Xigbar for this later.

Above his head was mistletoe. It had been across the room, but when Yuffie and Demyx attempted to enter through the door, Xigbar had seen an opportunity and had taken it. By using his abilities, he easily moved the plant above the two. Yuffie had seen it first.

"Come here, you little dork" She laughed, pulling him to her height.

Sometimes, it was good to be the dorky one!

Xigbar just laughed and downed his eggnog.

"This is the greatest Christmas party we've ever had." Axel laughed. Xigbar slammed his mug on the counter, putting a crack in the linoleum.

"You said it" Xaldin agreed, slamming down his mug next to Xigbar's in an attempt to make a bigger crack. He did; he also splashed the remains of his drink all over the kitchen. The Whirlwind didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, man, I don't need a bath!" Axel growled, rubbing the alcohol off his eyes. Xigbar and Xaldin, oblivious to the mess they made, gave each other devilish grins.

"You sure, there, buddy?" Axel looked up. Both men looked fiendish, and their eyes were focused on him.

"Uh, guys?" Axel looked at them, and began backing up slowly. "Guys? Hey, Demyx!" Demyx didn't seem to hear Axel; Demyx had Yuffie leaning against a wall as he explored her hair. "Demyx, come on, you bastard! Ah!"

Axel continued screaming as Xaldin took his arms, Xigbar his legs, and they lifted him out of the room.

In the Christmas tree room, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion sat in a circle, exchanging gifts.

Zexion sniffed the gift Vexen handed to him. Vexen gave him a look.

"What are you doing?" He asked frankly.

"Making sure it won't kill me" Zexion smirked, ripping parts of the paper off. Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" Lexaeus spoke to Vexen. The blonde turned to see Lexaeus holding up his gift in his hands. It was a set of books, including "War and Peace", "The Iliad", and "Beowulf", and if you are less than twenty years old, you probably haven't even heard of them. Or you might've if you are a very stuffy person.

Zexion puzzled over his gift.

"What is it?"

Lexaeus took the book from his hands and turned it over. Chuckling, he explained.

"It's all the hype nowadays; it's Sudoku. Right up your alley." Lexaeus passed the book back to Zexion, who looked it over curiously.

"Thank you, Vexen" he smiled slightly, and Vexen nodded in response.

"Open one of yours now" Lexaeus chided. Huffing, Vexen picked up a heavy box. When he opened it, Vexen looked it over, and then turned it around; it was a thick, old book.

"Grey's Anatomy?" He asked, chuckling. "Thanks, number five"

"Anytime! There's another gift at your feet" Lexaeus nodded towards the floor, and Vexen looked at the item. Picking it up, he unwrapped it; it was a DVD box set.

"Grey's Anatomy?" Vexen made a funny face.

"It's a great show; I think you'll like it!" Lexaeus smiled innocently. Incredulously, Vexen gave him a look.

"This sissy shit?!" Lexaeus sniffled and pretended to bawl.

"Ah, you've hurt the gentle giant" Zexion laughed.

The laughter of the trio floated through the castle, as Christmas Spirit seem to float about as well. Of course, both were jaggedly broken by the inane screams of a rather distressed number eight.

He was on the Altar of Naught. It seemed the best place to be. Of course, it was a bit lonely, but he'd never admit that. Saix was gone, Xigbar was, well… busy… Xemnas would have to deal with being alone.

The stars were rather bright on that Christmas eve night. Well, it could've been day, and he couldn't have known the difference. Xemnas chuckled and gave the Kingdom Hearts moon a funny look.

Footsteps were coming up the steps, light footsteps, steady and smooth.

"Superior?"

Xemnas turned. He thought he probably would be visited sometime in the night, but he was not met by who he thought. Luxord came up to his leader, bowed, and asked permission to join him. Xemnas didn't say anything; he simply nodded.

Luxord walked up and stood beside Xemnas.

"Nice night" He sighed. Then, with a chuckle, Luxord added, "Could be a nice day" Xemnas gave a half hearted laugh. Luxord looked to him.

"Having a nice Christmas?" he asked. Xemnas nodded.

"It's adequate." Luxord smiled.

"What was Christmas like for you with Ansem the Wise?" That brought an odd look to the Superior's frosty eyes.

He was silent, his head bowed for a moment. All was still, and Luxord wondered if his words had rendered his leader unconscious. Luxord was just about to back away slowly when Xemnas sat back up.

"It was beautiful. Snow every year, and all studies paused until the end of the New Year's Holiday. My friends and fellow students would leave for Christmas break, but each one would return Christmas night to celebrate again, with myself and our teacher. I was surprised they were willing to make such a sacrifice for me. They did it happily every year, for as long as we were there." Xemnas smirked sadly.

"It was actually two weeks to Christmas, the day I opened the door. All my allies were waiting for me, at the city gates, and when the door opened they rushed to me, and we made one, solid pack to stick together and go through the gate. It was then Ansem stood in our way, worried for us and our state of mind."

"We knew he would have to be taken care of if we were to keep our promise. But all of us were reluctant; we each … loved him. but it had to be done, for our sake. As the leader, I stepped up to do it, but I couldn't. My hand trembled as I reached to him, and his eyes trembled with love and sadness. I cringed, hating myself, but then Xigbar stepped in."

"Xigbar?" Luxord didn't seem to care about the digression of topic.

Xemnas nodded. "He was the oldest, who always looked out for us. He loved Ansem more than any of us, but he didn't shed a tear when he opened the portal and shoved Ansem inside. he was being the protector again. I felt so weak. But we made it through the portal, and everything changed. The last thing I saw as a human being… was Squall Leonhart's face."

Luxord seemed surprised. He swallowed, and curiously, listened to see if Xemnas would continue. The man paused, but with a sigh, he brushed the hair from his face and began again.

"He was only a boy. A child. And he had been chosen, as a boy, to become the next leader of our world. And we had shoved the duty into his arms much too soon. The little girl ninja, Yuffie, was even younger, clutching to his knee. His eyes were wide with disbelief and confusion, his face without scar. And when I mouthed, to him, I'm sorry; I think he cursed at me. He looked so lost. The girl had to drag him away as he tried to run after me, but I saw he was afraid too. I don't think he was ready to be a leader yet."

"I guess that's how he ended up at Balamb Garden, hmm?" Luxord commented.

"I guess" Xemnas nodded. Both fell silent, the only sound being silence itself. It had a drab, disgusting squeak of a sound.

Xemnas laughed all the sudden. "How'd we get to talking about that?" Luxord shrugged. "I didn't know it would be so easy to speak of."

"Sometimes we make a lot out of our memories." Luxord sighed. "I know."

Xemnas looked to him.

"You are very easy to speak too. I don't see why I didn't see it before." Then Xemnas chuckled. "Maybe it was because of those damn card games."

The two shared a laugh.

Far down below, in the garden, sat two; Marluxia, and Larxene.

They were silent together, the blonde leaning on her partner and ally, twirling a flower in her hand. It was very tranquil. The two didn't even mind the excruciatingly painful sounding screams from down the hallway; but then, Marluxia and Larxene were always very sadistic.

Marluxia leaned down and kissed Larxene's forehead gently. Larxene placed the flower in his hair behind his ear. She kissed his cheek.

Axel's screams reached an amazing octave.

"**_I HATE WATER_**!"

_**  
We'll carry on, **_

_**  
We'll carry on **_

_**  
And though you're dead and gone believe me **_

_**  
Your memory will carry on **_

_**  
We'll carry on **_

_**  
And in my heart I can't contain it **_

_**  
The underworld is waiting**_

**SOMEPLACE DARK AND CREEPY VERY, VERY, _VERY_ FAR AWAY**

**(and I mean VERY FAR)**

He was choking on his own blood. It coated his raspy throat, his bruised lips, dripped down his chin. The blood was dried in his hair, under his nails, his eyes only barely able to make out the amount of blood on the floor. It was mixed together with saliva and oil and yesterday's dinner.

When he made to move, he realized his arm elbow was out of the socket. With a grimace, he knew he had to put it back. Lying on the blood soaked floor, with agonizingly slow movements he took hold of his elbow and began moving its. His screams reverberated across the cells and around the basement.

They were heard by a woman's ears. Blood was on her lips as well, her leg broken, her eyes half open. She was bone thin.

A sound broke out between the screams, as a child poked her head into the basement. Her own eyes were bruised, and a bandage covered her cheek. When she stepped into the room, it was visible that she was limping, and she carried two trays of food. At the sound of the screams, she set the trays down and ran to the man.

"Oh, you idiot" She sobbed, bending down to help him. she snapped the bone back in place. Standing, she ran back and grabbed the trays, sliding one into the woman's cell, and one into the man's. he reached out to grab it, and knocked the water over.

"No" the girl sobbed, picking it up. She sat next to him, letting him lean against her, and began feeding him.

The woman in the other cell began feeding herself, leaning against the bars of the cell. She was devouring it, but it had no taste to her. If anything, it tasted of blood.

The girl sobbed as she watched the man eat, barely alive.

"What have I done?" Sulhadahne whispered.

_**Do or die **_

_**  
You'll never make me **_

_**  
because the world **_

_**  
Will never take my heart **_

_**  
You can try **_

_**  
You'll never break me **_

_**  
We want it all **_

_**  
We want to play this part **_

**Hey guys!**

**It's me, Sulhadahne. I was watching Final Fantasy Advent Children today. YAY VINCENT! Anyway, this will be my last chapter for about… two weeks. I have to work on my novel now, but it won't take forever, trust me.**

**By the by, I put up a Final Fantasy VII Advent Children AMV on youtube today. It is the best I've ever made! The song I used in this fic is the same one on the AMV. Its very nice. Go check it out!**

**Well, I gots to go. Message me sometime, I'm lonely.**

**SULHADAHNE**

**(By the by, Moonshine's Guide; DON'T KILL ME FOR HURTING ORPHEUS!)**

**next time:**

**THE SECRETS ARE REVEALED: Sulhadahne's Birth and Orpheus' Reason for Living! See you then!_  
_**

_**  
**_

**__**


	27. Midnight Falls: Part 1: The Beginning

Shadows followed her as she moved and silence haunted her mind. It was a sickening feeling, the haunting footsteps being the only sounds in the hall. She had to be silent to escape. But she wouldn't escape. She never did.

"Victoria?"

The girl cringed and looked over her shoulder to the back wall. There he stood; tall and masculine, towering over her small, six year old body. The girl pouted and growled at him, before backing up and trying to run away. With a sigh, he took hold of her shirt and hauled her into his arms, holding her gently.

"Miss Victoria what are you doing?" Orpheus muttered, holding the child.

"I want to see mommy!" She pouted, crossing her arms. Orpheus shook his head at her, chuckling slightly. They both knew it was very dangerous for her to be out at night, or even during the day.

"Your father forbade it for a reason." Orpheus explained as he turned and began carrying the girl back to her room. Victoria sighed.

"Why?" She groaned.

Orpheus slowly ceased walking as they passed a window. "Can't you see why?" He murmured.

Outside was black.

The dark, intimidating castle was a safe haven on a damned world. Only two years before, Hallow Bastion had been absorbed into darkness. The castle had remained.

Father's will and his determination kept his castle free of darkness; but outside, the Door to Darkness remained in the lost castle as the beings of darkness planned. Everything outside was strange; a waterfall before a castle that was run down and full of strange magic and science. Young Victoria had not set foot outside in two years.

"But why can't I see momma?" Victoria murmured as she clutched to her savior, pitiful and sad.

Orpheus sighed as he held the girl tightly. "Because…" He turned and looked out the window. "Your mother's outside, sweetheart."

Victoria seemed confused from his words as he began climbing the spiral staircase. There were few other windows; father did not like looking outside.

Orpheus set Victoria down on her bed and kissed her cheek.

"Good night princess" Victoria blushed. Orpheus stood and turned off the lamps, old fashioned ones that used oil. Victoria watched the flame fade. Shadows engulfed the room.

"I don't like the dark" The child gasped. With a serene smile, Orpheus left one lamp on slightly, so a dull light remained.

"Good night, Victoria" He whispered, leaving her to sleep. Victoria listened to the door gently shut as her charge's footsteps echoed down the stone stairs.

Victoria reached over the bed and down to the floor. Gently she pulled the floorboard away and dug underneath it; the straw easily disappeared and she pulled out a sketch book. Flipping it open, the girl giggled at all the pictures.

They were beautiful pictures of forests and waterfalls, of faeries floating across a purple sky and dragons resting in ponds and lakes as mermaids gravitated to them.

Victoria sighed happily at the picture.

In the corner of each drawing was a name, a signature;

_V.W. Cherish _

Victoria Wingates Cherish.

202002020020220200200202202020000

With a gasping sob, Sulhadahne awoke from her dreams.

She was in the old tower that she had called home during her childhood years. It had fallen apart even more during her absence; the wood was destroyed and cracked, bugs crawling out of the walls. She was still in her clothes, above the bed sheets, clinging to them like an anxious child.

With a silent sigh, Sulhadahne realized that if she fell asleep, she would only dream more. Dreams used to be her sanctuary, but ever since she'd joined Rinoa they had become a nightmarish hell. Memories and old thoughts resurfacing in her dreams made her never want to sleep again.

A small set of knocks came at the door and a raspy voice called for her. The girl did not even move, but the door came open.

"What do you want, Hojo?" The nasty, slimy scientist stood at the door, rubbing his hands in nervousness or excitement, but either could not mean anything good.

"Your father requests your presence at dinner, my dear" Hojo taunted lightly, stepping back out the door. Almost like an afterthought before leaving, he whispered, "Victoria"

With an anguished scream, Sulhadahne flipped up and threw her pillow at the door. Hojo was already gone.

Sobbing, the girl collapsed back onto her pillow, her hand falling off the bed. It hit the wood lightly. Remembering, the girl's eyes grew wide as she pulled herself up. Reaching down to the floorboards Sulhadahne removed the wood and dug underneath. Things crawled by her, but she ignored them, digging for something.

Her hand clasped around wood, and she dragged something up. It was old, stained, and worn, but it was the scrapbook she'd hidden away so long ago. The pages were falling apart, almost dust.

Flipping through, she found the old pictures that she knew by heart. A small smile came to her lips.

"Hello, mother…"

101001010101011101010111010101

Sounds were coming from down the hall. Her breath came out heavily as she ran, her feet padding through water, her dress flowing behind her in waves.

She was only four years old. The screams intrigued her, as they were new to her. She'd never heard anything like it.

Pausing at the source, Victoria poked her tiny head through the door to the laboratory.

There was a man on a table, and all these things were attached to him. Red liquids were flowing everywhere, from his mouth, out from under his skin. One of his eyes was wide with pain and shock, the pupil stretched like a cat. The other eye was beneath a metal thing, with needles scouring its surface.

Victoria's heart lurched. What was she seeing? The lights flashing, the computers showing these foreign words she couldn't read, the man on the table floundering about helplessly.

Beside the man, at the computer, was the scientist her father had hired; Hojo. In her confusion and helplessness, Victoria flung herself at him.

"What's going on!? Where's daddy?"

The scientist did not seem to acknowledge her at first. Then, so very slowly, he turned down to look at her.

"Child…" he leaned down to her, slowly. "Do not meddle in that you cannot control."

The man on the table choked on his own blood ceasing his screams. But then he spoke.

"Run girl! **_Run_**!"

01001101010101010101010100

Sulhadahne awoke again. Outside the storms were rumbling. In the midst of Radiant Garden being saved, she had thought her home would've returned to normal. The house she grew up in had existed outside of Radiant Garden, and had survived the fall into darkness barely through her father's will. But not even since the sun had begun to shine down on the world again, her father's castle still stood in darkness, engulfed in his own anger and hate.

Looking to the watch on her wrist, Sulhadahne knew she was expected to be at dinner in only a few minutes; dinner with her father.

She knew the routine.

Slowly the girl stood and stoically sauntered to the antiquated closet near the door. Dust flowed into the room as she opened the doors, and reached for the back corner. A lovely, despite its age, dress sat there, pure white and dust covered. Sighing, Sulhadahne took the dress from its hiding place and began to change.

White gloves adorned her petite hands. A pale, dusty veil fell over her eyes. White boots, uncomfortable with a small heel, had her balancing dangerously on her toes. The dress was childish yet elegant, decorated in lace and ribbons. Old and dusty, yet sweet and delicately beautiful, Sulhadahne stepped out of the room, knowing that she could not refer to herself as that name once she donned the dress.

Victoria, miserably beautiful, stepped out into the dark castle hall.

020000000002202020202002020100101010

Her footsteps echoed with a hollow sound in the long dining hall. The dress floated behind her, as Victoria stoically bowed to the man who sat at the table, a tall muscular man with a firm scowl and dark eyes.

"Father" Victoria murmured her voice dead and without emotion.

The man stood, rounding about the table and sauntering to his young child. His strong arms enveloped her, as he clasped her to him gently.

"My daughter, my beautiful Victoria" He whispered, holding tight. Victoria's face did not change. Her arms fell limp at her sides. She did not move.

Moving back, the man let his hands rest on his child's shoulders, and he beamed at her. But it was a selfish, ugly look that could send chills down the spine of a demon. Victoria did not respond.

"Come" Crive beckoned. "We have much to discuss."

The two sauntered to the table. Gently, Crive pulled out a seat for his daughter, who sat lady like. He then crossed the room with powerful strides and took a seat in his own chair.

Food was already served before the two, as low lightly reflected off the candles dotting the room. Victoria did not touch her meal; neither did her father.

"I had quite the time trying to find you, my girl" Crive began, his eyes shining in the dim light. "Searched all over the universe. Only to find you in a different dimension! Immediately I set my scientists on the job to find a way to find you."

Victoria's eyes were dead. The light in them gave them an eerie glow.

"We found our chance with that woman, Rinoa. She had been drifting through the realms of Dreams and Darkness and Nothing, and when she found you and took you here, we leapt on the chance to find you. I've been moving the pawns across the board, setting my knights and bishops into play, and you…" A feral grin split his face. "My queen, you are the final piece. My beautiful Victoria"

Victoria showed the first bit of emotion since she'd been taken in by her father, forcefully. With a deep frown, she stood and walked away from the table, to the window.

"We followed you around quite a bit. Orpheus was a bit busy with his own duties, so I myself went to capture you, as you know all too well. That woman Rinoa fought back but was terribly overpowered. You did well, Hojo" He called over his shoulder.

The slimy scientist stepped out of the dark, looking disheveled and nervous. "T – Thank you, sir."

Nodding, Crive turned back to his daughter, and stood as well.

"My ultimate plan is coming to a head. I will have my revenge."

Angrily, Victoria clenched her fist, her back to her father. "You've lost it. First it was revenge, and now you're planning to rip the universe apart?"

Crive shrugged his shoulders. "I will do what I must. I will be there when the gate opens. And you will be beside me."

Tears stung Victoria's checks. "What about Orpheus, and Rinoa? And my friends?"

Slowly, the strong man came up behind his daughter, snaking his arms around her waist. "There, there, my dear…" He whispered soothingly. "Orpheus is alive; he still has a job to do. And I have no qualm with the woman. She may go."

His cheek rubbed against Victoria's smooth skin, and though she tried to pull away, he held her close.

"Everything is coming together" He whispered.

"Everything is going to be tested, just the way you use to, _Even_"

0101012010201002101010212011220101

Blood clouded his eyes as he stepped down the hallway.

00101010

"You see my daughter" Crive taunted. "My ultimate judgment shall begin today. My Christmas gift to the worlds. The judgment shall end… before the New Year's fireworks can bit lit."

"You will die" Victoria muttered venomously.

Crive laughed with a vicious tone. "I may die, but oh, the glory that I will pull so many down with me!"

01001010

His heartbeat was steady and slow and he trembled as his blood soaked hand took firm hold on the doorknob. Voices came from the room.

"Hold still, you idiot"

"No, you'll never take me alive!"

"You're such a dork, Yuffie!"

"Look who's talking, water boy!"

010101010

Crive took his daughter's hand and gently lifted it to the glass window, placing it against the surface.

"Do you feel it?" He whispered. "Do you feel the thunderous roar of the fabric of the universe splitting? Do you hear the ear crushing shriek as the gate opens wide?"

Victoria closed her eyes. Her heart hammered fast, in anticipation and fear. The glass window was shaking. As if an earthquake had come.

The gate was opening.

010101010

Blood trickled down to the floor as childish laughter met his ears. His heightened senses picked up their heartbeats, their breathing, everything. Slowly, his free hand reached for his tranquilizer gun.

"Hey, what was that?"

The man had begun to turn the doorknob.

00101001

The sound was horrendous. Echoing everywhere in the nothing space, reflecting in the shadows, fading in the canyons, songs played in thousands of languages and words. The deafening roar of metal ripping metal, of the ground shaking terribly and dangerously tore the silence apart. Everything was changing. Things that had been the same were not even familiar. Stars that had shone forever were no longer stars.

Voices that had never been heard began to scream. Flowers that use to exist began to multiply, pouring over the gate.

Standing behind the metal, in shock and helpless grief, was a tall blonde. Slowly, he attempted to fight the songs and the voices, attempted to reach the gate.

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

**Zutto futari de**  
_  
Nothings like before_

**Donna toki datte**

**  
Soba ni iru nara**

"Yuna" He whispered, his very soul glowing.

Everything was changing.

_**I've been having these weird thoughts lately.**_

_**  
Like, is any of this for real... or not?**_

01011011001100101

Zexion awoke with a start. An odd scent tickled his nose. It was coppery, yet dark and smooth, like cologne. He only smelt it one other time… when he found the remains of Lexaeus at Castle Oblivion, after Riku had finished him.

His heart skipped a beat.

_Blood…?_

01001010100101

Sora stepped through the dark portal, yawning. He had spent all night talking to Roxas, and most of the early morning, to Riku and Namine as well. The silver haired boy's temperament had improved from Sora's visit, but the boy couldn't stay too long; he dropped his gifts for the group off, wished them a Merry Christmas, and went off, back to Radiant Garden.

When he arrived, fireworks of red and green color were decorating the sky, and children were happily dancing as the celebrations began to end.

"Sora!"

The boy grinned and looked down the street. Yuna was flying towards him; his grin faded as he saw the dark look on her face.

"What is it Yuna, what's wrong?"

Gasping, she transformed into her human form and looked to Sora, tears threatening to fall. "Tidu's gone!" She gasped, shaking. "And…"

Sora placed a supportive hand on the woman's shoulder. "What is it?"

There's blood. On the wall! As if… blood had been splattered. Not only that…" Sora's eyes, wide, stayed on Yuna as she looked up to him.

"Black feathers." She whispered. "In the room; black feathers."

Sora shook in fear and apprehension. Confusion covered his face.

_Sephiroth…?_

0101010011

The chains broke. The songs silenced. The earth stopped, and the voices faded. The blackness became stronger, the light dimmer, and Tidus stood in a field of darkness void of anything.

Before him, the gate. In a glimmering moment, the chains disappeared. He watched it with dangerous apprehension, clutching his arms to keep himself warm.

A creak of metal broke the silence. The gate, slowly and tentatively, swung open.

In shock, Tidus slid down to the ground, eyes wide. Everything was gone. He was alone in a wide expanse of emptiness, save for one monument that stood before him, shaking in the wind with a creak.

A form began to walk through the darkness.

"Yuna…?" Tidus pleaded. But when the body came closer, he recognized it as a man.

"_Auron_!"

00101011010110

Sora and Yuna dashed through the city, rushing to the castle where Leon would be. Children ran by them, laughing and waving sparklers.

When they passed a large bonfire, Tifa ceased her dances when she saw them.

"Did you see that?" She muttered.

"Hell yeah" Cid came up behind her. "Come on, vampire, something's wrong!"

Vincent groaned and followed behind the two as they rushed after Sora and Yuna.

The two rushed by Rikku and Paine as they sat on a bench, eating Sea Salt Ice cream.

"Yunie?" Rikku murmured, confused. She and Paine shared a look before standing and rushing after their friend, ice cream forgotten.

_Victoria looked up to her father, contempt in her eyes as she watched the wave of darkness flow towards them._

_"So I suppose I will never see you again" She muttered with anger._

_"Are you so sure of my failure?" Crive sneered._

_In fright, Hojo began to back away from the darkness. "Sir, we must reach the safe room!"_

_Crive took a firm hold on his daughter's hand. Without a sound, they rushed out of the dinner hall, food untouched._

Sora took hold of Yuna's hand. Both of them took notice of the screams that had begun to erupt around them.

Sora slid to a halt. "Sephiroth…?"

The boy turned when he heard Yuna let out a frightened gasp.

The city was being engulfed in a wave of thick clouds, black as night.

Tifa began to slow as she realized something was going on. Turning, she shrieked when she saw the cloud bearing down on them. Cid took note of it and latched onto Vincent and Tifa's hands, holding for dear life as the cloud fell.

"Hold on to your pants, kiddies, and don't piss in em!"

Sora gawked at the sight. High above in the castle, Aerith looked on in sheer horror.

"It's Ansem the Wises' fall, all over again!"

Rikku and Paine rushed to Sora and Yuna's sides, taking hold of their hands. The four stayed close as the clouds came and the screams faded.

Midnight fell.

0100110101010101

_**HOLY FRICKEN CRAP!**_

**This is the beginning of a … maybe ten part ending battle thing. It's not ten chapters until the end, but the battle will be over in about the amount of time. Maybe sooner.**

**Sorry I've been gone so long! But I've been inspired! My parents and I just got back from Disney World, and it was awesome! I bought Cloud, Vincent, and Leon action figures when we were at Japan in Epcot. **

**I am so happy to be writing this again!**

**Now I need your help. Only YOU can help! (okay, corny)**

**Last time, we reached about 380 reviews. At the moment, we have 180. And I think we can make it to 400!**

**I write better chapters, you guys write more reviews. Sound good? Please help me! I wanna beat my record of 380!!! Thank you guys!**

**See you soon!**

**SuLhAdAhNe**

**(ps, I'm tracked out!!!)**


	28. Midnight Falls: Part 2: The Dreams

_This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed._

_There is so very much to learn. You understand so little._

…

Where am I?

_you_

_maybe today maybe tomorrow_

_HELLO_

_**goodbye**_

**my name is **

**is my name?**

**(olleh)**

_**Your Name?**_

_**This place is **_

(oh, hello)

…

With a groan, Leon rubbed his eyes and tried to stand. His mind was on a buzz, and his short term memory was a bit fuzzy. As his eyes adjusted to the bright lights about him, Leon attempted to stand.

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes again. Finally he began to see.

Shaking in the slight cold, the boy looked about his surroundings. He was standing in a large schoolyard, a very advanced, scientific looking school. It was enormous, with many different courtyards around it, and a large circular tower at the top around which spun many metal … things. Around him, teenagers in school uniforms were rushing about to and fro.

Leon was shaking. He couldn't believe what was happening, let alone where he was. Slowly, his bare hand lifted to his face.

No scar.

Confused and frightened, the boy rushed towards the school, passing through the crowds easily. Voices followed him, but he ignored each one, even the voices that seemed to be in his head.

_Where are you_

**où sommes vous?**

**_Where (_where are you going_) Where?_**

**His heart was beating faster and he slid to a halt. His eyes fell to the marble floor below him. Wide blue eyes met his, a scar free face staring up at him.**

**"What…?" Clutching his throat, Leon was shocked to hear such a childish voice come from his own mouth. The people around him ignored him, for they only saw him as a small child.**

**He was a boy. He was a little boy, blinding running about Balamb garden. But he didn't have the scar. From the look of his body, he had just arrived at the garden, having escaped from the destruction of his home, and having lost contact with Yuffie. The young ninja would soon find herself in Wutai, a land that existed far away on the planet Gaia. **

**As she would be swept through the battles against Shinra and Sephiroth, so would Leon be swept into a battle against a sorceress in the years to come, and only after would the two find each other again. Would he have to live through all the pain all over again?**

**…**

**Had the past few years been a dream?**

**_iiya Maboroshi_**

(no dream_maerd on_)

Leon began to cry. The little boy fell to his knees and cried. For the first time in years, he sobbed, his chest shaking and his eyes swelling with tears. Leon wasn't quite sure what made him cry. Curling up, he let himself lie on the floor. But of course, he wasn't Leon just then.

He was Squall.

Footsteps surrounded him, but a smaller, lighter step met his ears.

"Why are you crying?"

Gasping in shock, the boy sat up, tears still running down his pale cheeks.

A little girl stood before him, a bit younger than he was, perhaps nine or ten. She had beautiful dark eyes, and long raven colored hair that fell to her shoulders. A pale dress was all she wore, and the girl ran about barefoot.

Leon's eyes clouded in thought.

_This is Rinoa… but I'm not supposed to meet her for another seven years or so. I never knew her as a child. _

_This is either some strange side effect of this place I'm at… or the **real** Rinoa is here, with me._

Either idea gave Leon a swelling strength in his heart.

The girl Rinoa stood straight again, looking from side to side. Then she offered Leon her hand. "Come on, we have to go, before they find us!"

Confused, Leon watched as Rinoa took firm hold of his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"Who is looking for us?" He asked quietly, still not quite used to the sound of his voice.

Suddenly, the students and teachers and happy teens around the two began to fade, slowly turning gray before disappearing into the shadows. They had never been there; merely illusions of what had once existed in the school. Or maybe, what still existed in the school; the real school that was far away from the illusion that Leon stood in.

To his delight, Rinoa did not fade away. She tugged on his small hand.

"Hurry!"

The two turned and ran past the computer terminals, up the stairs towards the elevators.

"Who's after us?" Leon repeated curious and in a sort of daze. He felt like he was asleep, dreaming all of this. But that couldn't be true. It felt too real.

All of a sudden, Rinoa slid to a stop, delicately pushing the button on the elevator before pulling Leon after her behind a tall plant. She covered his mouth with her free hand, and turned to look back behind her, to the elevator. Her eyes reflected fear and apprehension, things Leon knew Rinoa would never submit too, young or old. She must've been terribly frightened.

The elevator doors slid open.

2002020202

_Once we set through, we might not be able to come back. _

_We may never see our parents again._

_There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! _

_**I'm not afraid of the darkness**!_

Her brain was throbbing in pain and confusion. Something wet seemed to cover her body, as if she'd rolled through the dew covered grass. Slowly, Mitsuka rolled herself up, looking to her surroundings.

"Saix?" She whispered. A hand grabbed hers. Mitsuka placed her hand on the mystery person's shoulder, trying to discover if it was her brother.

"My lady!" The man leapt to his feet and kneeled, holding Mitsuka's hand in both of his own. His eyes sparkled strangely and rather scarily, as he wiggled his worm like eyebrows.

"Hello, Gai" Mitsuka sighed, trying to free her hand in vain.

"The princess acknowledges me, the humble servant of youth! I am overwhelmed by your youthful beauty!"

A shoe flew through the air and slammed into Gai's beloved bowl cut. "Cut it out, creep!" Sakura's voice reprimanded.

"Where are you?" Mitsuka called as she stood, finally free of Gai's loving yet unwanted caress.

Dark eyes came through the darkness. Mitsuka sighed in relief as her brother stumbled up to her, still rather weak, but alive. She took him into a gentle hug just as Lee flung himself through the air to land in his sensei's arms.

"Gai – sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai – sensei!"

"Lee!"

Kakashi appeared behind them, shaking his head, his own students in tow. Looking about their new surroundings, each one slowly came to the conclusion that they "weren't in Kansas anymore". Sasuke looked to Saix, whose cold glare had softened at the sight of his sister. Sakura retrieved her shoe.

"You have good aim in the dark, Sakura-chan" Mitsuka giggled. Sakura smiled kindly.

"Yes! Yet another sign of Sakura-chan's youthful beauty!" Lee drawled, almost drooling as stars danced in his eyes.

"Can we please settle down and figure out what's going on?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, seemingly the only sane one in the group. Though, finally Kakashi came to the same conclusion, placing his book in his jacket.

_I'll have to read more porn later _He thought with a devilish smile beneath his mask.

"So, where are we?" The loudmouth Naruto spoke for the first time. Mitsuka stood away from her brother and looked around.

"It looks like we're in total darkness…"

_the dark_

_**darkness**_

_**ssenkrad**_

**i am afraid of the dark**

(afraid)

**Dark**

_kraD_

"Whoa" Naruto shivered. "Where are the voices coming from?

Saix looked down to his sister expectantly. Shyly, she turned away.

"You can see what others cannot" He whispered. The jounin ninjas Gai and Kakashi overheard. "What do you see?"

Mitsuka stepped out away from the group as the voices became a bit louder.

_I don't like the dark_

**Mom? Dad?**

_**Can anyone hear me?**_

"Mitsu-chan?" Sakura whispered apprehensively.

Mitsuka's eyes opened slowly, tentatively. She almost seemed amazed and in awe. "The voices…" Her hand lifted to her heart and her eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm not sure how, but the Midnight came."

"The midnight?" Naruto interrupted. Both Sakura and Sasuke took turns smacking his head.

Mitsuka nodded. "The Midnight. Everything in the universe has a shadow. Depending on where they stand in accordance to the sun, their shadow is different, right?"

No one made a response, not even Naruto. "Now, let's think of that in spiritual terms. Instead of the sun as the big thing in the sky that gives us day, think of the sun as the light of the universe. Depending on where you stand in accordance to the light, you shadow changes."

To her surprise, the boy Sasuke spoke. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

Mitsuka and Saix shared a look and a small smile.

"That has been said before" Saix whispered. Mitsuka continued.

"Yes, the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." Mitsuka turned out to the nothingness and stretched her arms.

"Midnight is the Universe's shadow. Usually, it's locked away from the rest of the universe, because it is so large and thick and strong. It does… strange things.

When Midnight comes, most people fall asleep. They will stay asleep forever until someone wakes them. Only the strongest of will are not put to sleep by the Midnight."

Naruto smirked widely and smugly. "Oh yeah! You hear that!"

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke sighed.

Mitsuka smiled and continued the explanation. "You hear the voices of the sleeping… all those voices are the people of the universe speaking to you." In awe she closed her eyes. "The most precious and secret things of the universe are being whispered into our ears."

Naruto twitched. "I don't hear nothin" Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Gai sighed and stretched his arms, eyes sparkling. "Oh, can you hear all the youth! The springtime is in full bloom here, young Lee! Can you feel it?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

Saix stepped out into the darkness past Mitsuka.

"I make my journeys alone." He began. Everyone silenced to watch him. "But as of now, I am weak, and I wish no harm to come to my sister. I… suppose we should journey together through this."

The ninjas shared a few looks.

"Not as if we know what we're doing anyway" Naruto muttered. The group seemed to agree. Mitsuka smiled happily and ran to Sakura, taking the girl's hand.

"All of us, together, can make it, I think" She whispered. Sakura flushed. No one had held her hand in a long time, not since Ino…

Mitsuka felt the drop in Sakura's heart. Smiling sweetly and sincerely, she bent down to look at Sakura's face. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" The girl looked up. "Can we be friends? You know… girls have got to stick together"

Sakura hadn't had a girl as a friend since long before she'd become a ninja. Shyly, she returned the tight hold Mitsuka had on her hand. Her heart began to rise.

"O – Okay"

Mitsuka grinned, and looked up to her brother. "I think we're ready" She looked to everyone, and no one disagreed. "Let's go!"

The eight of them began to walk.

020202020200

_Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one. _

_Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers._

Riku was alone.

It was just like the day on the Destiny Islands. When he fell into the dark, everything disappeared, and when he woke up, he was alone. But this time, he knew vaguely what he was and where he was headed, and he would not fall into darkness again.

Slowly, he stood and decided to find out where he was.

It was a large, rather empty field, full of wheat and tall crabgrass. It almost made him sneeze, though he had no known allergies. Rubbing his nose, Riku began to step through the grass.

It was a rather boring place. The sky was bland and blue, no sounds of crickets or animals around, only the sound of Riku's footsteps. The boy sighed.

A loud crack of metal broke the silence as Riku twitched. His foot had slammed into the side of some metal thing hiding in the tall grass. Groaning and grimacing, the boy shoved the grass aside to look at the strange metal thing in the middle of nowhere.

It was a whale. A small metal whale a bit bigger than his head, with a large white metal piece stretching from his back, it had with a small cloud decoration at the top. A speaker sat on its white mouth, and its eyes were curved with a smile.

"Hello sir, may – crack - I take your order?"

Riku stared unblinkingly. It was a drive thru whale, for restaurants and the like. Standing to full height, Riku looked about him. There was no restaurant. Not even a bench. Just a strange whale in the middle of nowhere.

"Uh… come again?"

The whale made a cracking sound. "May I take your order sir?"

Riku thought for a second. Then, with a shrug, he gave it a try.

"Uh… a cheeseburger special, with a small water. No ice." He murmured.

The whale's metal attachment with the little cloud began to bounce up and down while a little jingle began to play. _Du dudu du!_

"$12.13, sever your leg, sir."

Riku blinked.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"Sever your leg please. It's the greatest day."

Riku was about to gag. A talking whale was asking him to sever his leg for a cheeseburger special? And it was the _greatest day?_

"Okay, you want me to sever my leg for a burger and it's the greatest day?"

The whale crackled, and played the little jingle again. _Du dudu du, du du du!_

"Please drive around to the seventh window."

"_What _window?!"

Riku kicked the stupid machine, confused and irritated. And here he had thought he'd get some food. Riku then mentally kicked himself for thinking an invisible restaurant would feed him a cheeseburger special.

"Sever your leg please, sir?"

Riku growled at the machine and almost pulled out his Way to the Dawn, but decided the thing wasn't worth it.

With a grumble, the boy stalked away, towards the end of the large field.

Behind him, a heartless appeared at the whale. It began to sniff it silently as Riku stalked away.

"Sever your leg please sir"

The heartless looked around, then back to the whale. Taking hold of its other arm, the creature snapped it off and offered it to the whale. The whale's white mouth slid open, and with a chomp it swallowed the legless heartless in a second. Suddenly, it broke free from the ground, a rocket coming out of the bottom. Riku heard the sound and in surprise, turned back around.

The drive thru whale began to fly towards the sky.

_Du dudu du, du du du!_

_The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. _

_That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what._

010101010011001

**Hey there readers!**

**Okay, for anyone who's ever been to the website home star runner, then you might recognize the little joke with Riku. If you don't go to home star runner dot com and look at the Drive Thru video! It's hilarious!**

**Mainly, my friend and I wrote the last part as an inside joke. But hey.**

**I'm sorry this part is small, but I'll do better next time, I promise!**

**SULHADAHNE**

**FROM MY FRIENDS:**

**Eyy yo readers, this is laura… the writers owner.**

**Hope ya like the little Riku dream… yeahh it's really… umm… interesting!! to say the least Anywho… just popped in to say hi!**

**Peace,**

**Laura**

_**Hi.**_

_**From Katie**_

**My friends suck. okay not really**


	29. Midnight Falls: Part 3: The Reunion

_I'm looking for someone._

_  
Hades promised to help._

_I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired._

_I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light._

**_You'll find it._**

_**I'm searching too.**_

_For your light?_

_Don't lose sight of it._

-Trying -

I am really,

Trying very hard-

Breathing hard and long breathes, Roxas rushed around the bend and down the dark street, the lights above him flickering as shadows followed his every step. Some of the shadows were desolate things, and others were monsters waiting to destroy. Drawing his keyblade, Roxas continued on, ignoring the small fry.

The castle was on fire. Screams were erupting all around, flames dashing the sky. Pieces of the nothing material that made the castle began to crack and fall into the long abyss below, as Roxas made his way hurriedly up the bridge.

It was not a dream. It was a terrible reality.

"Axel!"

The boy skidded to a halt, looking to his right.

Demyx was stumbling down the hall, clutching his right arm as black 'blood' soaked him. His right eye was drenched, blood dripping in torrents down to the floor. He limped towards Roxas as soon as he saw him.

"Roxas!" The boy rushed up to Demyx, who began to fall. Roxas caught him, confused and concerned.

"What happened?" He whispered, looking down the hall as if they might be ambushed.

"This – hack – this guy, he, he just came outta nowhere, and – and me and Yuffie were with Axel, just playing, when the door opened and we were ambushed.

He knocked Yuffie out like she was nothing, and he came after me and Axel. I got away – but, but – I"

"Axel" Roxas whispered, concerned and enraged. How dare any fool attack the Organization XIII?

Grimacing, Roxas lifted the bleeding number nine up and let him rest on his shoulder. "I was with Namine and Riku when the wave came. Did you see it?"

Demyx nodded with a pained grimace. "Yeah – but it passed the castle. We weren't affected here."

"Wanna bet our attacker had something to do with that wave?" Roxas muttered as they began walking. Demyx cracked a small smile.

Sirens were screeching everywhere, and nobodies of all levels were rushing about. Two samurai sped by Demyx and Roxas, and a small troop of dancers bowed in respect before rushing on.

"Come on, let's find the superior." Roxas told his friend as they entered the Hall of Empty Melodies and moved on.

Demyx hacked into his glove, seemingly miserable and in terrible pain. Whoever had attacked was strong. Shuffling on, Roxas let his ears strain for any sound. He caught the sound of footsteps.

"Who's there?"

Only the sirens made noise, as Demyx and Roxas stood very still. Footsteps continued to head towards them.

A shrieking whistle broke their silence as a large weapon shot down on them. Grimacing, Roxas took firm hold of Demyx's shoulders and rolled out of the way, rolling off of the platform and underneath it as he took hold of the edge.

"What are you doing?" Demyx murmured.

Above them, the weapon exploded into a thousand colors and the hall was obliterated. Roxas shrieked as the shrapnel ripped his gloved hand apart. Sadly, Demyx gave his friend an empathetic look.

Footsteps were heard. A man came to stand above the two.

He was drenched in a black liquid Roxas had come to know as the blood of a nobody. His eyes were dark, empty, and an intimidating blue. Roxas glared at his opponent, and deftly swung his legs over the edge to propel both himself and Demyx back onto the platform.

Setting Demyx down, Roxas drew his blades again.

"You'll pay" He muttered.

The two stood facing one another, one with eyes glowering and hateful, the other with eyes dead and cold. It was hard to tell which the nobody was.

Seething, Roxas crossed his swords and propelled into the air, and as he came towards the man, his opponent drew a powerful gun.

Every laser like shot that came at him, Roxas defended against with great skill. His opponent was sharp and fast – as soon as his shots were fired, he sped towards Roxas, holding a sharp knife in his free hand. Again, Roxas defended well, also landing some blows on his opponent.

Swinging about in a full 360, Roxas slammed the edge of his keyblade into the man's skull, a blow that should've killed him. Roxas glared down at the man as he trembled on the floor and slowly began to stand again.

Though his face did not betray him, Roxas wondered how the hell a human could've survived such a blow. As the man stood, the nobody could tell that the entire left side of his face was now covered in red blood – his own blood.

Shaking slightly, not in fear, but perhaps because his body was on overdrive, the man attacked again. Roxas parried, jumped back, and flipped over his opponent to drive him away from Demyx.

The two were at each other's necks, swiftly closing the gap between one another with each shot and stroke. Both landed powerful hits, as the man pierced Roxas precisely between his ribs with the knife. Jumping back, Roxas freed himself, and frowned as his own black blood dripped to the floor.

"Not human" The man whispered quietly, with no tone of voice. He was like a robot, or a heartless thing. "Most certainly not"

Roxas seethed, his hands shaking and his grip on his keyblades very tight. Looking up to his opponent through his soft ginger hair, his eyes welled with tears. These tears were not pure, for they were tainted black.

"So what if we're not human?" He growled. "All we ask is to be left in peace! To be free to live in our castle, away from the rest of the universe! We bother no one!"

The room began to tremble. The air around Roxas sparkled with energy and his eyes grew wide and strong.

"So what if we're nothing?" He whispered, his tears falling to the floor and mixing with his blood. Both were black. "At least we're more than you are!"

The man before Roxas seemed to want to cry too. But maybe he couldn't. At least for a moment he couldn't, before his eyes weltered just a bit. Roxas was surprised.

"You're right," The man muttered, standing again in a battle pose.

"You are more than I'll ever be."

Grimacing in anger and strength, Roxas gave a battle cry as the energy around him cracked and sparkled. He charged his opponent, his heartbeat thumping loud in his ears.

**The heart of a warrior is born.**

01010101001

_There's something about this musty place..._

_  
It reminds me of the secret place back home._

_Where we used to scribble on the walls._

_  
Remember?_

It was a dream.

Or maybe it wasn't. He wasn't supposed to be dreaming, not at an important time like this.

He was walking down this long white path, and – wow! Was he dressed like a prince? With a long flowing cape of gold, and a crown a top his head?

There was a bright light ahead, and his form was drowning in it. If he kept walking, he'd disappear. But that was okay, since this was a dream?

Right?

_Sora! Sora, wake up!_

With a gasp and a shudder, Sora awoke from his strange dream. He was shivering all over, clasping his arms. Beside him, Rikku and Paine were crouched, looking at him with concern.

"Glad you're awake" Rikku chimed happily, before standing and looking serious. It was odd to see the girl so serious looking.

"I'm glad too" Sora whispered quietly. Then, as he stood, he looked around, his hand over his eyes. "Where's Yuna?"

The two beside him grew grimly quiet.

"Asleep" Paine muttered. "She won't wake up." Sora sighed tiredly.

"That's all right though" Rikku smiled. "She can't be hurt by reality while she's asleep, right?" She looked to the group.

Paine sighed. "Sometimes, dreams are more dangerous." The three grew deathly quiet.

"So… where are we?" Sora murmured.

"I don't know, so don't ask me!" Rikku muttered, crossing her arms like a little girl. Sora shook his head and walked past them, out into the darkness. "Where are you going?" Rikku asked, surprised. She chased after the boy, and Paine followed after. The three began to run.

"I'm gonna find out what happened, and I'm gonna set it right!" Sora cheered.

All of a sudden, the darkness around them became light.

_What?_

_You'd rather fight me?_

_  
Over a puppet that has no heart?_

_  
**Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience.**_**  
**

Before the three now stood a large castle, glowing in light, yet old and desolate, and it looked like no one had lived there for a while. It stood on the edge of a long fall, and was very odd looking. Sora scratched his head as his two friends looked it over.

"Why does this place seem familiar?" He muttered. Paine and Rikku looked to him.

"You were here before?" Rikku asked. Sora shrugged.

"I … can't remember" He pouted, really confused. Paine smirked as his silly look.

"Well, let's give this place a look-see" Rikku grinned, running up to it. Sora and Paine shared a quick look before shrugging, and running up to the doors.

As Paine and Rikku came to the doorway, Sora began to slow down. There was… something he was missing. Looking deep in thought, Sora clenched his fist. He was so confused!

… _To find is to lose, and to lose is to find._

Sora shook his head. Where had that come from?

"Come on, Sora!" Rikku called as Paine pulled the door open. The two rushed inside, and with a sigh, Sora followed after.

He had a bad feeling about this…

01010101001

_So many places I want to see._

_  
I know I'll get there someday._

_  
I'll find a way somehow._

_  
I'm sure of it._

**Hello**

**Do you remember me?**

**I suppose after all we went through, I don't think you could forget me**

**(But maybe you did)**

**Maybe you blocked out the memories**

**You did go through a lot**

** But do you remember me?**

**(I know, I was suppose to fade away)**

**But Auron's still here**

**And Tidus, too**

_**And so am I**_

**I did not fade away**

**Do you have faith in me?**

**Do you have the Fayth?**

Yuna tried to open her eyes and look at the person who was speaking to her.

A young boy sat before her, cross legged. He wore a blue hood over his head, covering his eyes, and his skin was a dark tan. He was faded around the edges – like a ghost with a corporal form. It was easy to recognize the being she knew so well.

"The Fayth" She whispered.

The boy nodded. "**You remember me**.** I knew you would**."

Groaning, Yuna sat up. Her head throbbed painfully as she looked about.

"Where am I?"

The boy chuckled quietly before answering. "**Don't you know**? **You're dreaming**."

The world around her looked faded around the edges – blurred. Just like the young Fayth before her. As she stood, Yuna smiled at the realization of where she was – the beautiful sea side city of Luca, on her home world, Spira.

Sighing softly, Yuna looked down to the Fayth beside her. "This was the place where Auron became my guardian. I hadn't seen him for ten years before that. I was so happy, so honored – I didn't know that he was…" Yuna sighed but did not finish her sentence.

Quietly and shyly with a curious grin growing on her face, Yuna giggled. "I can't believe it – I'm home. Dream or not, here I am." She whispered to herself. But the sight of a black feather on the ground shook her happiness.

The girl bent down to it, holding it tightly. "A feather…" She remembered the sight of the blood on the walls.

"Is Tidu here, sir?" Yuna quietly asked the Fayth.

The glowing child nodded. "**He's waiting for you**. **And he's not hurt**. **He's different now**."

Yuna looked surprised. "Different?" The Fayth nodded. Slowly, it raised its hand to point. Looking back, Yuna saw the boy was pointing to the Luca Dome.

She spun back to thank the Fayth, but it was already gone.

With a smile and a sigh, Yuna turned and ran through the empty streets of Luca.

_Last time I was here…_

Her footsteps echoed against the stone as she breathed a bit harder, leaping over the walls and dashing around corners.

_Wakka and Tidus were playing Blitzball, fighting against the Goers for the Championship!_

As she came closer to the Dome, she dove into the player locker rooms, as the halls were a much faster route to the Dome itself. She quickly passed the room that the Besaid Aurochs had once used to plan their counter attack on the Goers.

_How many years has it been? It seems like yesterday, almost._

Light flooded through the doors as she opened them, and she dashed into the Dome. Leaping over benches and dodging the handrails, Yuna headed up towards the royalty box – the place were she could see a black form sitting.

_I wonder how Wakka and Lulu are doing with the baby._

Yuna was almost there. Rushing up the stair case, she slammed the door against the wall as she opened it, and disappeared into the box.

_I'm sure their okay. We were all okay in the end. Even me. _

Collapsing, Yuna coughed and hacked as her lungs heaved tiredly. Though she was exhausted, the girl immediately stood tall. This made her dizzy, and she began to fall. Two strong arms caught her. With a groan, Yuna let her head rest against his chest, sweat pouring down her body.

"Yuna" a small voice whispered.

Leaning away from the man, Yuna looked down up in wonder.

Balancing on the wall around the box stood Tidu. His eyes were a brilliant white and gold, sparkling and shining with a magnificent light. Two dark, strong wings erupted from his shoulder blades, and his hands bore claws, his mouth fangs, and his ears were amazingly long and pointed. Yuna was awed by the boy's dark beauty, even though the child seemed ashamed.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Yuna shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for." She walked over to him as he came down and stood on the floor. Yuna gently lifted his head to look at her. By looking in his eyes, she could see the strange blend of the green eyes of a child of Jenova, the spiral eyes of an Al Bhed, and the bright, unnatural gold.

Yuna turned to look behind her. The man who had caught her was stoically turning to leave.

"Sephiroth" Yuna called. "Thank you. But… where are you going?"

The man was silent for a moment. Then, he looked over his shoulder to her.

"I have no time for petty dreams."

With that, he was gone.

0100101010

_**I'll be here.**_

_Why?_

_**I'll be waiting… here**_

_For what?_

_**I'll be waiting… for you**_

_**so…**_

_**If you come here… you'll find me.**_

_**I promise.**_

The elevator doors slid open.

"Be quiet" Rinoa mouthed silently, looking over her shoulder to whoever was exiting the elevator.

It was a strange looking creature. Dark and foreboding, yet without a true form, floating through the dust and mist, chained to its duty and eyeless, the creature lived in a dark abyss. Leon was mesmerized by its desperate beauty, and its ugly loneliness.

"What is it?" Leon whispered. Rinoa covered his mouth with her hand.

The creature looked back and forth, before floating down the stairs. Mist followed its step, and it gave a low wail. Slowly, it disappeared outside. When its hand touched the glass door, the glass turned to ice and shattered.

Once it was gone, Rinoa stood, dragging Leon along. The two rushed into the elevator and Rinoa pushed the button for the top level.

Suddenly, the creature burst through the door, shrieking and crying as it sped with inhumane power towards the two.

"Close the door!" Rinoa shrieked in fear, and Leon slammed the button. Not a moment too soon, the doors closed. Leon and Rinoa both fell to the ground in relief.

"What was that?" Leon repeated.

"Self Pity" Rinoa muttered, looking to the elevator door. "It follows me around a lot."

Leon looked on Rinoa with awe and sadness. How much had changed since they'd last seen each other? By this time, Leon was sure that the Rinoa before him was the one he'd been searching for.

The elevator slid to a stop.

"Where are we going?" Leon murmured. Rinoa smiled and stood, extending her hand to him.

"You'll see."

The doors slid open and the two of them were bathed in light.

It was a field of flowers. The two walked out into the yellow daisies and the tall grass. Looking back, Leon saw the elevator was still there.

"This is the place" Rinoa whispered quietly with a serene sigh. "The place you and I…"

Leon nodded. "Yeah" He breathed quietly. "I remember"

_**If you come here… you'll find me.**_

Slowly Leon stepped out into the field. Steadily he sauntered through the grass, letting it tickle his ankles. Smiling he gave a small laugh and let himself fall into the flowers.

Rinoa walked over and stood over him, looking down with a small smile.

"Why did you run away?" Leon whispered.

Silence came as the wind caressed the plants. Leon patiently awaited an answer.

Something wet fell down on his cheek. Rubbing it away, Leon sat up and watched as Rinoa cried. "Rinoa?"

She sighed and wiped the tears away, her carefree smile returning.

"Let's see each other as adults, okay?" She said, kneeling down to him. "Just this once?"

Leon blinked in surprise. "Just this… once?"

As if she were talking to a small child, Rinoa shook her head sincerely. "Leon… I don't think we'll ever see each other again… after this."

His eyes went wide. To have finally found her, only to lose her again… "Why?" He angrily murmured, his fist clenching the grass below them. His own eyes burned with hot tears, but he easily wiped them away.

Rinoa stood tall. Closing her eyes, she ignored Leon's question and began to change.

She grew taller, and her body more slender and curved. Her childish form became the work of art that was the body of a woman. Immediately though, her hands flew to the hood around her neck and she threw it over her head. Leon found this strange behavior curious.

With a sigh, he looked out to the flowers. Quickly his own eyes closed and he too changed. His boyish stature was replaced with a masculine form, his eyes becoming darker, and the skin on his face bearing a scar.

He stood to full height in his glorious beauty, the man Squall Leonhart, leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee.

He felt Rinoa's eyes on him, scanning him. They had not seen each other since their teenage years, during the war time. Leon's hand twitched.

Rinoa looked away, her hood hiding her eyes. Gently, Leon forced her to look back at him, his strong hand under her chin.

"Where did you go?" He muttered. "What happened after the war?"

Rinoa's eyes could easily be seen; they were not the carefree eyes they had been. These eyes were afraid.

"Squall, I…"

"Rinoa" Leon whispered. "What are you hiding on your face?"

The woman did not say a word.

01010101010

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!!**_

**Ya kno, it took me long enough, but I now know my other project.**

**Ya see, I will have another part to this story, but it will be much more laid back, less DRAMA, ULTIMATE BATTLE, HIYA! kinda stuff.**

**I love writing about Org XIII.**

**And I have decided I am rather talented at writing about evil organizations. I've been web surfing, and I have found my next project…**

**AKATSUKI!**

**Yes, the evil org of Naruto is now in my sights, in the line of fire, and they are totally unprepared for the massive insanity that is… SULHADAHNE'S STRANGE MIND. But… it will be fun. It will be nasty. And… it will be… Tobi.**

**YAY!!!!! NARUTO FANS REJOICE!!!**

**And um… that project will take a while. So, if you wanna know more bouts it, message me.**

**CHILL! SULHADAHNE**


	30. Midnight Falls: Part 4: Namine

_Why…_

… _yhw?_

_Illusions_

_My memories_

_What are my memories_

_What are memories (seiromem era tahw)_

_Idontunderstand_

_Momma?_

I – Do – Not – Remember – This – Place

But – I – Think – I – Should

Hojo – Looks – At – Me – with hate

I – Feel – So – Light – Headed

Everything – Is – Blurry

My – Father – Holds a needle in his hands

Is – that – that my blood?

I – I – I

I think I'm going to die.

0000000000

_**Mix them all together, and we have a heart!**_

_  
It failed!_

_Maybe we're missing some ingredients._

_  
Let's try adding memory._

Victoria stood in the Safe room, silent, stoic, with a dark, blank look on her face. Her eyes were voids of emptiness, as a small trickle of blood ran down her neck.

"Was that truly necessary?" Crive muttered at Hojo, who, hands crossed behind his back, strode up to the machine ahead of them.

"If she had remained conscious, she might've begun to remember things it would be best she forgot." He explained quickly, typing away on a computer keyboard.

"Besides, I don't think you want your daughter to be awake when we activate the machine."

Crive seemed to be fighting an internal battle, grimacing darkly. Hojo grinned menacingly; it'd been a while since he'd had the upper hand on his boss, so he cackled with delight.

"Do you actually feel remorse over turning your 'daughter' into a weapon?" Hojo continued to cackle as if it were insane.

Striding over to the taller man, Hojo leaned over towards him.

"I destroyed my wife and made my son into a weapon that could destroy the planet, and almost did. It was… an enlightening experience." The look on his face was as if he was thinking back on good memories.

Crive immediately regained his edge. Shoving Hojo aside, he stomped past the man and his daughter to the computer. "You're disgusting, like a cockroach. Hard to dispose of."

A snide grin split Hojo's face in half.

Crive stepped past the computer after pressing a few buttons. Behind it from the ground rose a large oval, a clear glass structure, rising into the room with a deafening hiss.

Reaching out to his daughter, Crive beckoned her forward.

"Come, Victoria" He whispered as she began to stumble forward blindly. "It's time for you to go home"

Hojo looked on, the computer lights reflecting on his wide glasses. He squeezed his hands in anxiety and excitement, ready to begin what he'd been waiting for since the beginning.

Victoria watched in slow motion as her body moved forward. Everything was blurred, her hearing deaf other than the echoing sound of her own footsteps.

_What am I doing?_

Her small hand easily slid into her father's palm.

_I… I feel I should remember this place…_

_Wait!_

_I… _

_I do._

0000000000

_I still can't believe it._

_  
I really flew._

_Wait 'til I tell Kairi._

_I wonder if she'll believe me._

_  
Probably not._

Wasn't it…

Years ago?

The same time mom disappeared, the day the Door to Darkness was opened, that was the day dad brought me here. Didn't he?

I remember leaving. But I don't remember going in.

How can you remember leaving a place if you don't remember being there first?

What happened?

I don't like this.

I don't like this at all.

0000000000

"How did this happen?"

Tidu hung his head in shame. Yuna convinced he had nothing to be ashamed of, gently lifted his chin back up to face her. His eyes brimmed with dark tears, and he sniffled quietly. This reminded Yuna that, as strange as his power was, the boy was still a child.

Looking in awe to his clawed hands, Tidu shrugged sadly. "I – I don't know. I… ever since the eruption at Twilight Town, I've felt different. But I've… always felt strange." Looking up to Yuna, he asked. "What am I?"

Sighing, Yuna gently hugged the boy, caressing his feathery wings. This had a soothing effect, and like a cat, his lungs purred. "You're a boy, Tidu – a human boy. You're different, but you're beautiful. Like an angel."

Sniffling, Tidu seem to recover a bit.

"I – I can do things." He whispered.

Wiping the tears from the boy's eyes, Yuna, motherly and always strong, gave him an encouraging smile. "You know – I use to be able to do things few people could."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "They called me a summoner. I was respected and revered. You know – I think your power is a blessing. Mine was – it helped to save many lives."

Almost lost in memories, Yuna wiped a tear from her own eyes.

"But – you know what?" She smiled. "It's up to you. Do what you think is right."

Nodding, Tidu looked down to his hand. To Yuna's surprised, he slowly closed his eyes, eyes that had been clouded over in thought. He was still, silent, and the coliseum around them seemed eerie in the strange, florescent light of Yuna's dream.

Tidu's eyes opened, and he looked much more determined.

"I can see. I can see what all this is. Someone wants to destroy everybody – while they're asleep." Yuna's eyes grew wide, and she kept listening. Closing his eyes again, they opened with even more determination.

"I can stop him." Tidu muttered, clenching his fist. Looking to Yuna he smiled. "Come on, we can fight him together!"

Surprised, Yuna smiled, and gave her hand to the boy.

"Lead me there" She whispered. "I'll follow you all the way"

With an awed, loving smile, Tidu nodded.

"Let's go"

Tidu took firm, gentle hold of the woman's hand, but just as he stood at the edge, he paused, and looked back.

"We should wake up our friends; we'll need their help."

Yuna paused to think, and slowly, shook her head. "I think we need to let them wake up when they're ready."

Nodding without a second thought, Tidu turned back towards the sky, let his wings grow and stretch, and lifted his palm.

His eyes glowed gold and sparkled. Yuna held onto his hand tightly, and in a mere second, he leapt into the air in a flurry of black feathers, and from his palm erupted a way out; the dream around them shattered, as if it'd been made of glass, the pieces falling into a dark abyss. The abyss began growing, lifting, stretching towards the two with a pained moan.

"Hurry, Tidu!" She called.

The boy nodded, and with amazing speed, soared out of the black nightmare.

00000000000

"It's empty…"

Footsteps echoed through the castle halls.

Sora clutched his head in pain.

_Have I been here before?_

Paine looked back to see Sora blindly stumbling behind them. She hit Rikku's arm to get her attention. "Rikku – look"

The girl grabbed her arm in protest, but then set eyes on Sora. He seemed to almost be in a seizure like state. Both girls stopped walking and started towards him.

_What's going on?_

00000000000

"Man, how much longer do we have to walk? This is stupid, _dattebayo_!"

Every person in the group seemed to give an annoyed growl. Mitsuka turned to her brother to calm him as his eyes tinted red and he prepared to summon his weapon.

"Now, now, Saix, he's not worth it!" Mitsuka coaxed.

Behind them, Sakura hit Naruto in the head. "Shut up, idiot, or that guy will kill you!"

As usual, Naruto stuck his nose in the air and ignored them.

"Whatever I'm bored!"

Kakashi ignored everyone and continued to read his porn. Behind his mask, he giggled quietly. From across the way, Rock Lee watched. _Gai – sensei's rival is weird!_

Finally, Saix saw the spiral towers of the Castle come into view, and he actually gave a relieved sigh. To finally be home and to finally have that boy shut up!

His relief only lasted momentarily. For it only took a second for his talented nose to catch the scent of smoke, fire, and blood.

Kakashi and Gai noticed it as well. "Blood…" Kakashi whispered. Mitsuka looked up to him in surprise.

"Blood… but…"

"Nobodies don't bleed" Saix muttered. Everyone looked at him, Naruto with a strange look.

"Nobodies? What the hell?" He asked. Saix simply growled, and began racing towards his home.

What had happened? How?

Growling as his anger rose and his pace quickened, Saix summoned his weapon and roared, leaping into the city limits of the Dark City, towering skyscrapers glimmering in the firelight. Smoke erupted into the air, the ground rumbling and shaking as if an earthquake had erupted from the endless abyss beneath the castle. Even worse than when the behemoth Bahamut had attacked the city, the castle, and all the towers surrounding it seem to almost be… fading away.

With a powerful roar, Saix leapt into the massive fires, Kakashi and Gai a step behind him. Before leaving, Kakashi turned to his students.

"Stay here, protect Mitsuka!" He ordered before disappearing into the blackness.

Naruto stood with a strange look on his face. What was going on?

"Can somebody explain what the hell is going on?" Naruto screeched, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura all seem to agree.

Worry etched onto her pale skin, Mitsuka sighed and turned to her friends.

"Let me take you someplace safe" She whispered. Behind her, a portal, shaking and shimmering like the surface of water, appeared. "Then, I'll tell you everything"

Turning towards the white flowing form, Mitsuka stepped in without a pause.

Sharing a few looks, Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee seem to be considering their options. While they did that, Naruto leapt head first into the portal.

"Hey – Wait, Naruto!" Sakura called. It was too late; he was gone.

The three looked to one another, and then, followed their friend.

00000000000

_Voices._

_Thoughts._

_Sounds and dreams._

_Water… was she floating in water?_

_Numbers. Figures. Science. Hypothesis. _

_DNA._

_Wait… was that what I was forgetting?_

"What shall you call her? Shall we brand a number, sir?"

A pause. "No. This one… is special. I'll name her after her mother."

Footsteps. A hand comes to the glass, and she sees a face through the tube.

"My beautiful Victoria" He whispered.

_NO!_

0000000000

They had climbed, and climbed, and climbed, and with each level they had passed, Sora's spasms and pain had become worse; he fought through it, tooth and nail, confused and ready for answers. The castle… was so familiar.

Why did Namine's voice keep floating into his mind?

_You'll forget me, but…_

"Sora, we can always turn back" Rikku whispered, worried and confused. "I don't like seeing you like this"

"Then look away" He muttered, clutching his side. "I have to keep going."

Rikku looked a bit hurt, yet also worried. Paine placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"We can't give up" She whispered.

Rikku thought back to the pain that Yuna had gone through at the end of her Pilgrimage, before they had arrived at Radiant Garden. The pain… and the loss. All the lies that had been uncovered.

"Okay" She nodded.

The group looked up to the large door before them, the large castle door. Sora stepped up, weak, but strong, scared, yet ready. Slowly, he took hold of the handles.

"I hope we're ready for this" Rikku whispered.

"I hope it's ready for us" Paine responded. Rikku blinked, looking up to her smirking friend. The two shared a small laugh.

"Ready?" Sora asked, grinning as usual as he looked at the girls. Paine nodded. The two girls shared a look and transformed into their small pixie forms.

"Let's go" Sora muttered, turning to the door, and opening it wide.

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

_  
Everyone loved the light._

_  
Then people began to fight over it._

_  
They wanted to keep it for themselves._

_  
And the darkness was born in their hearts._

_  
The darkness spreads, swallowing the light and many people's hearts._

_  
But small fragments of light survived…_

Was she… dreaming?

"Princess!"

Kairi's eyes snapped open.

The young red head was sitting tall in a throne, a throne made of gold and crystal, tall with a long back, glimmering in the warm star light that flooded through the window. Her feet could not reach the floor. Slowly, she reached up and felt a crown on her head, a small delicate thing that was crystal clear and made of glass.

Her gown was long, gold, and her feet were bare. The crystal heart that Sora gave her for Christmas hung around her neck, and the thought made Kairi smile.

"Milady!"

The voice that had made her open her eyes hurried forward. Kairi looked up.

Aisu was rushing forward down the hall, dressed elegantly, holding her dress up as she rushed towards Kairi.

The red head stood. "Aisu!"

The girl slid to a halt before the throne, bowing and out of breath. "My – my lady."

Kairi blinked. "What's with the formalities?"

Aisu blinked. Slowly, she stood, confusion written on her face. "What – what was I doing?"

Kairi looked about the hall as she stepped down from her throne. "I think this is a dream. Why we're sharing it, I don't know."

Aisu shook her head. "We aren't the only ones. Up here, in the highest tower of the castle!" Kairi listened, puzzled.

"Castle?" She wondered.

Aisu rushed up, holding the corner of the dress, and in an attempt to run faster, threw off the high heels on her feet. Taking hold of Kairi's hand, she rushed the girl out of the room. The two sped around corners and up staircases, down halls and through doorways, headed up and north towards the high tower in the castle.

As they ran, Kairi caught the sight of three in a separate hallway, though Aisu led her past them.

_Was that Hinode and Tsuki and… Ansem?_

The two hurried up another twisting flight of stairs, and Aisu threw the wooden door open, allowing Kairi to step inside.

"How – how did you know this was here?" Kairi whispered.

"This is where I woke up. Err… that is, if I'm awake." Aisu mumbled shyly. Thinking deeply, Kairi turned to Aisu.

"Maybe… we are awake."

Kairi looked around the circular room and long hall before them. It looked much different from the rest of the castle – instead of gray slate, dark marble covered the walls and floor, and large stained glass windows loomed over them. A few were cracked, broken.

Ahead, sitting in an oval stained glass window that was on the floor, a window that opened to darkness and depicted a bleeding flower, Namine sat, curled into a ball, crying into her arms and tired. Before her, Riku was sprawled, unconscious.

"N – Namine?"

_But small fragments of light survived…_

_In the hearts of children._

_  
With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world._

_It's the world we live in now._

_  
But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness._

_  
That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other._

_  
But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._

_  
And true light will return._

_  
So, listen, child._

_  
Even in the deepest darkness,_

_  
There will always be a light to guide you._

_Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you._

_  
Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._

_Do you understand, Kairi?_


	31. Midnight Falls: Part 5: Disappear

Water.

I am floating in water. Pinpricks pierce my skin, and I feel so groggy.

My eyes slowly open. Where am I?

0000000000

The sight was horrifying. A scene from a horror film, a nightmare, a scientific journey gone awry, turned to madness. The only sounds were the heaving of his chest as he gazed on in horror, his eyes falling on the girl in the canister.

It was her; the girl who had traveled with Rinoa.

_Something about this girl was… odd. She stood out amongst nothing and everything. _

_"Hey… you." Sora asked blankly, in awe. The girl turned to him. "Who are you?" _

_With a serene grin, the girl backed out the door. _

_"We'll meet again, like I promised."_

The keyblade was summoned into his hand, and only then did Sora notice that he was shaking. His eyes were watering, and with fierce determination he grimaced and let the tears fall. Behind him, he heard the steps and gasps behind him as Rikku and Paine appeared.

Two men stood in the room, one a scientist the other… a stranger. He didn't know either of them, but the taller, more muscular man looked familiar. Sora grimaced and held his keyblade tight, and with a yell revealed their presence.

"What the hell is this?" He seethed, swinging his blade out in front of him. The scientist jumped, having been deep in thought, and suddenly scared. His eyes became wide as he backed away.

"C – Cloud?" He muttered, but then shook his head. "You – you are the boy. Sora!"

Glaring, Sora began to speak, but instead he watched as Rikku leapt ahead of him and into the room, grimacing and angry.

"Who is that girl? Let her go!" She roared, holding two weapons against her arms. Paine walked up next.

"Who are you?" Paine spoke calmly and evenly, but her eyes seem to be almost on fire, angry and passionate.

The scientist seemed jittery, and began inching away from the group. The man did not respond or acknowledge them, almost not having noticed them it seemed.

"What's up with him?" Rikku muttered, almost impatient to start a fight. When Rikku's sense of right or wrong came up, she was more than ready to prove her side.

"Are you scared?" She accused, growling. "I'll give you a reason to be scared!"

Paine's head snapped to the side, concerned. "Rikku, no!"

The girl leapt forward, limber, and dexterous as she flew through the air, she prepared to slice right through the man's arm. He could not move fast enough to dodge in such a small space. This was why both Sora and Paine were shocked to see Rikku slam into the opposite wall, the man having not moved anything but his arm.

Sora gawked at Rikku, and turned angrily to the blonde man. "Turn around! Who are you?"

Rikku groaned and began to sit up. Paine rushed to her aid. During the confusion, the scientist rushed out, frightened and panicked.

Bubbles floated in a flurry inside the tube. Sora, silent and a bit in awe, stared on at the girl floating in the misty liquid, eyes half shut, blank, and dark.

"Who am I?" The man muttered, lifting his hand up into the light. It was an eerie light, a blue sparkle from the tube of water.

Sora watched, bending over Rikku protectively, yet ready to leap up and attack. The tall blonde turned to the three, a strange grin on his lips.

"I found it! That's who I am! The one who found it, I did! Yes!" Prattling on, the man seemed crazed, gripping the iron railing in front of him so hard it began to crack. Sora watched the strange scene of the raving man, slowly letting his blade dissipate.

"Who… what's your name?" He whispered. The man seemed to freeze, remembering there were people in the room with him.

"I am…" He whispered. "Who am I?" Sora gawked at him in surprise.

The man turned, illuminated by the eerie fluorescent lights. Rikku sat up, taking in his strange look, seemingly out of breath as she stood. Paine watched her, and then stepped ahead towards the stranger.

"You" She began. She was interrupted.

The man silently stepped down and towards the three. Both Paine and Rikku immediately prepared their weapons, but Sora seemed far away.

Almost stumbling, the man paused in front of Paine his eyes dark and mislead.

"V – Victoria?" He mumbled. Paine looked shocked.

With a sudden cry, Rikku leapt once again at the man, swiping back and forth with her knife like weapons. Quick on his feet, the stranger leapt away, flipped over the railing and landed by a computer. Rikku nimbly leapt from one side of the room to the other, diving down on her enemy. The man drew a sword from his belt, parrying Rikku easily before, with a quick thrust, he sent her flying across the room.

"Rikku!" Paine rushed to her friend's side.

Sora was about to follow after, but something tickled the back of his mind. Like a missing thought, brushing the surface.

_Look…_

Sora paused in walking, and almost in a daze, turned towards the direction of the voice. It was the person in the tube. Was she… talking to him?

Gawking, Sora turned in awe to watch as the girl opened her eyes and blinked for a moment. After a moment, she smiled, like an innocent child as Paine shouts could be heard over Rikku's battle cries.

_Look what I can do!_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quietly, and swiftly, he reached for her hood. She stepped away, head down, almost insecure.

"Rinoa?" Leon whispered, gazing quietly at the woman before him.

"I – Leon, don't." She muttered, turning away from him. Quizzical, Leon placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around, concerned.

"What are you hiding that you can't trust me to accept?" He asked, his eyes piercing and strong. Rinoa looked away.

"I don't – I would be ashamed."

"You shouldn't be." He returned. Lifting his hand beneath her hood to caress her cheek, he muttered. "You are the only one I want"

This made Rinoa gasp, and look up in shock. Accidentally, in doing so, the hood fell back.

Leon didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on her eyes. Dark hair fluttering in the wind, Rinoa turned away, ashamed.

A large scar trailed the woman's cheek bone, formed like a burn scar, and not very deep. Leon hand's traced it absentmindedly, but he never looked at it.

"The darkness – when I, when I went into the dark –"

"Shush" Leon quieted her gently, letting his forehead rest against hers. The two stood, rocking back and forth, Leon holding Rinoa gently. The woman sobbed quietly, so happy to be back with the man she loved, and to be accepted. Leon let his lips brush against the woman's skin.

"You have your scars – and I have mine" He whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pain shook through his skull like fire – vision blurry – legs shaky – why was he on the ground? Where was Demyx? Where was the stranger?

"R – Roxas!"

Grunting, the forenamed boy tried to sit up, but a gentle hand pushed him back to the ground. "It's me – Demyx" Roxas turned his head to look up at Demyx, who was leaning on his elbows beside Roxas.

"Where – where are we?" Roxas muttered.

Demyx sighed. "Still at the castle – you fought that guy, and did pretty good, but when we felt Saix enter the castle again, you paused for a little second, and he got you." Roxas winced at his weakness, lying back down on the ground.

"Where's Saix?" Roxas whispered.

"He's with these strange humans, and Zexion – they're fighting the guy. Actually – Zexion is fighting the guy. Actually – Zexion and the guy are talking in the midst of fighting. Well, actually –"

"Shut up Demyx"

"Shutting up now"

Demyx sat up a bit, frowning, and stretched across the floor to reach a small window. The room they were in was a small hide away in the wall. Looking outside, Demyx watched the fight.

"I hope Zexy's okay" Demyx muttered, feeling his heart flutter in worry.

Roxas felt his brand new heart worry as well.

"Don't worry – I'm sure we'll be fine."

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Look what I can do!_

Almost immediately, the glass began to crack. It was small at first, and grew, and grew, to the breaking point. Sora stepped back uncertainly, his eyes flitting between Rikku's fight, and the girl in the glass case.

Finally – it shattered! The man noticed it had, and laughed loudly.

"The damage has already been done!" He chided, shaking his head. "Nothing can reverse this now!"

Sora wasn't sure what he meant. What did this girl have to do with anything? Why was she in a tube? Her eyes were glittering like stars… was she really that girl he'd met a while ago? Maybe.

The one thing that jumped out at Sora when the girl stepped out, naked and dripping wet, was not a sexual thought. He noticed first, before anything else, the writing on her inner thigh.

_SUBJECT 13 CHERISH DNA_

In shock and confusion, Sora looked up to the girls glowing green eyes. She looked sad. As Rikku and Paine stared on in awe, and the man continued to cackle, everything began to shake. It was like a massive earthquake as the computers crackled and the glass shattered and alarms began screeching.

The girl's mouth moved but Sora did not hear her with his ears. She spoke in his mind.

_I know where the others are!_

Sora blinked, confused, and spoke.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, summoning his keyblade, ready for anything.

The girl shook her head, glided forward, and took Sora's hand.

_Hurry!_

The two began racing down a side hallway as the earthquake became worse. "Sora!" He heard those behind him calling frantically but it was all happening too fast for him to do anything. The strange girl, naked and almost floating through the hall pulled him along as the roof began collapsing.

_Hurry!_

As Sora was pulled through the castle, he kept having… strange visions.

_To find is to lose and to lose is to find_

"W – What's going on?!" He roared as she pulled him around a corner, into a room, and shut the door behind him.

Sora gawked at the room breathing hard. He was confused, and even more so when he looked ahead to see more of the glass containers that had housed the girl.

There were perhaps fourteen of them. Most of them were full. They were number 1 – 13, and then a special one that said 00 on it. In the first canister, and forward –

_001: The Superior: Xemnas_

_002: The Freeshooter: Xigbar_

_003: The Whirlwind Lancer: Xaldin_

_004: The Chilly Academic: Vexen_

_005: The Silent Hero: Lexaeus_

_008: The Flurry of Dancing Flames: Axel_

_010: The Gambler of Fate: Luxord_

_011: The Graceful Assassin: Marluxia_

_012: The Savage Nymph: Larxene_

Sora was shocked – his friends where unconscious and floating in the tubes, some of them injured and bleeding, others simply out of it.

"What happened to them?" Sora demanded turning to the strange, somber girl.

Sighing, she looked about, then to the tubes, and back to Sora, taking his hand again.

_Hurry! Or they'll disappear forever!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that was a short yet interesting chapter.

I've got a lot of stuff going on, end of year tests, piano recitals, all that jazz, but I'm still alive I promise! I will continue writing!

Some of the characters, like Cloud for example, haven't really shown up since the Fall of Midnight. If a character hasn't shown up, that means they've fallen asleep, and will most likely remain asleep until the end of Fall of Midnight. Don't worry – they aren't dead!

Wishing math did not exist,

SULHADAHNE


	32. Midnights Falls: Part 6: Kairi

_I know this will not remain forever_

_However it's beautiful_

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile_

_They're my treasure_

_It's hard to forget_

_I wish there was a solution_

_Don't spend your time in confusion_

_I'll turn back now and spread _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A white blanket of snow was draped over the cold ground, falling endlessly from a clouded blue sky, the sun nowhere to be seen, the moon resting just above the horizon of the crystalline ocean. It was a story book scene, with the stars and the crescent reflected in the beautiful water; when the pure snow hit its surface, it would disappear, sink away, becoming one with a greater being.

"Maybe a human life is best thought of as a snowflake" Kairi wondered aloud, gazing about at the beautiful scene.

"Where am I?" She whispered flakes of snow on her beautiful dress, fit for a princess, and in her flame colored hair. "Wasn't I with Aisu, and Namine before? And Riku…"

Vividly, Kairi could remember the sight of the eerie tower to which Namine had been chained, Riku unconscious at her feet. Her heart fretted with worry for both her friends and now Aisu as well.

"Where am I?" She wondered again, this time a bit more of a statement than a question.

Taking a few looks around, the princess gather up the ends of her beautiful golden gown, tossed her slippers aside, and began to run through the pristine snow, bare footed and full of purpose.

It seemed to go on forever, a beach covered in snow, an ocean the color of glass. The moon never moved the stars seemed to stay still, as if Kairi hadn't moved at all. Hours could've past, but had she moved at all? Forever snow falling, waves crashing, stars shining.

Eventually, the world had to change. Kairi, breathing hard, ran on. And eventually, she saw far away a form, black, running towards her, and as she came closer, it seemed as if a dress flowed around her, wide and beautiful like Kairi's own gown.

"Lady Kairi!"

It confused her why Aisu and now this person were calling her by such polite terms, but Kairi smiled anyway at the sight of a familiar face. Selphie from the islands raced up to Kairi, breathing very hard, dressed in a pale blue gown that matched the color of the sky.

"Hurry!" She proclaimed, taking hold of Kairi's hand. "Lady Namine is waiting!"

"Hurry?" Kairi whispered, running along behind her friend. "Why is she waiting? And for what?"

Selphie didn't answer as they rushed through the snow, but they needn't rush. Their destination was in sight; it was a long staircase, leading up towards a tower. Selphie kept pulling Kairi towards it in a rush.

"What's wrong, Selphie?" Kairi asked, very frightened. "What's going on?"

When they were within twenty feet of the tall structure, Selphie halted, turning hurriedly towards Kairi.

"I'm sorry I can't explain" She whispered. "I'm not long for this world"

"This world?" Kairi whispered, holding tightly to Selphie's hand.

Selphie nodded. "Only the people with hearts that withstand weakness can stay here. I'll fall asleep soon"

"What do you mean, withstand weakness?" Kairi questioned.

"You know. There are strong people, but then, even they have weaknesses. To put it simply… when you're tired, you let yourself fall to sleep, right? This place is only for those who are strong enough to fight off the darkness… of sleep. The temptation of rest."

Kairi blinked, confused, but nodded, pulling Selphie into a quick, needy hug. The girl smiled. She pulled away.

"Now hurry" She whispered sadly. "Namine needs you"

With that she froze her body turning to glass for a second, before shattering into thousands of pieces of thoughts.

As they fell to the ground, Kairi could hear them.

_What will we do tomorrow in school?_

_I'm going to fall that test_

_I hope Wakka likes my gift_

_  
I wonder if Tidus and Wakka are doing anything tomorrow_

_When are Kairi and the others coming back?_

_I didn't do my homework_

The dreamy, sleepy thoughts that were delicate like shards of glass slipped away into the snow, and before Kairi's eyes, Selphie was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind?_

_Higher and higher in the light_

_My broken wings still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

_My broken wings How far should I go drifting in the wind?_

_Across the sky, just keep on flying_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What lie on top of the tower? Kairi wondered as she climbed the steep, cold steps, hurrying towards her unknown destination.

Almost as soon as she begun to climb, Kairi arrived at the top. The steps were not as long as they seemed, but they were cold, and slippery. When she reached the top, Kairi slipped, falling to her knees, wetting the golden gown.

"Are you all right?"

Smiling, Kairi recognized the voice, and leapt to her feet. Again, she slipped slightly, but still she latched her arms round the girl who stood before her.

Namine stood in front of her, in Kairi's embrace, and her gown mirrored Kairi's own. The only differences were the black bows on her collar, and the color; it was whiter than snow.

"Namine! What's going on, I'm so confused." Kairi leaned away from her friend, and gasped to her great surprised.

Namine's eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet from more than just snow. Kairi placed her hands on Namine's shoulders, concerned.

"It's all right" Namine insisted, taking hold of Kairi's hands. "I just wanted to see you. I'm fine."

Kairi blinked, looking Namine over.

The girl was reserved, shy. She seemed to be hiding something, seemed to be uneasy. Tightly, she held to Kairi's hands and their warmth. She was shivering, but not from the cold; from fear of something.

"It's okay" Kairi murmured, smiling lightly. "I'm here. And I'll stay as long as you want."

Namine laughed quietly, and looked up to Kairi, full of gratitude. "Thank you."

The two walked over towards a vine covered bench that was on the edge of the tower, overlooking the ocean, and they sat down side by side. Both dressed royally and regally, both wet and out of breath, from running or crying. Both weak… and yet, they seemed so strong, sitting on their perch overlooking the ocean that was the color of light.

Kairi smiled eyes full of light as she looked down on the water.

"You know…" Her eyes seemed far off, her tone of voice nostalgic. "This reminds me of home. The water… but the water on the island was darker, deeper, almost like… it was infinite."

"Mmhmm" Namine smiled. "I know."

Scoffing, Kairi rolled her eyes. "Of course you know. Silly me."

Laughing, Namine shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it like that." Kairi laughed in return.

"I know" She smiled. Turning back to the water, she leaned forward on her hands, legs swinging back and forth like a child.

Namine looked out onto the water, almost nostalgic herself. But her eyes seemed to echo sadness, or pain. It worried Kairi that her sister self was so pained.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Kairi whispered.

Shifting uneasily under her friend's gaze, Namine sighed. Slowly, she reached out and in her hand appeared her sketch book. Kairi watched in silent fascination as Namine flipped the pages, finally turning to one.

It was off a very far off, bright light; standing in it was a form, a black one, a person with spiky hair who was running towards the light.

Kairi's eyes danced over the page, confused, yet fascinated and also impatient. "What does it mean?" She wondered, looking up to the blonde.

"I know things" Namine whispered, looking away as she shut her note book. Nodding down towards it, she spoke. "I don't know how I know them. But I draw them. They come to me, and it's my job to make them real. And then, one day, they happen. Sometimes I don't even know it. Sometimes I watch it happen."

"You… know things?" Kairi whispered. 

"I'm afraid" Namine's eyes were wide, and her voice shook slightly. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Namine let the notebook fall into the snow. Kairi gasped, leapt up, and lifted it up out of the wet ground.

"Namine" She gasped. "I'm scared too."

The girls sat in an awkward silence as Kairi slipped an arm around Namine, holding the notebook under her arm.

"Please" Namine whispered. "Don't forget me. Don't ever forget me."

"I won't" Kairi shook her head, her voice wavering between strong and utterly miserable. Her arm tightened around Namine's shoulders. "I could never forget you."

_The pain that cannot be measured, the flow of time that cannot be measured_

_Even if that may fill up everything_

_I can still feel_

_What falls from the sky is not the rain. . ._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's going on?!"

Yuna gasped as the ground split and shook, trembled and rumbled. "It's an earthquake, again!" She sighed looking towards Tidu hurriedly. They both landed on the ground, looking about in worry.

"I don't see it. Why don't I see it?" Yuna shook her head. "This is where it's supposed to be, right?"

"I know it is. I feel it here." Tidu whispered. "It's a part of me."

"Part of you?"

"This earthquake – its summoning the gate back. And it's angry. All the sleeping – they'll wake up! Their dreams will shrivel up, and die…" Worried, Tidu looked to Yuna, black feathers floating in the air.

"What do you hear?" He whispered, looking at her intently.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you hear?"

Confused, Yuna closed her eyes. "I hear rumbling!"

"And beyond that?"

The woman scrunched her face up, straining her ears. There was a faint echo, like the sound of shouting in a canyon. She could hear… was it singing?

"What do you hear?"

Yuna looked down to Tidu.

"I think someone's singing." Smirking widely, Tidu nodded, looking ahead.

"Yes. It's you."

Blinking in confusion, Yuna shook her head. "I'm not…"

Tidu nodded. "You will be. What do you hear? Sing what you hear… The song you sing determines whether or not the gate will show up."

"I thought you said the gate was coming. Isn't that what this rumbling is?"

Slowly, the boy stepped forward, his foot over the edge of a growing crack in the earth. Sighing, he brushed his hair back. Tidu let his eyes gaze over everything.

"Auron is out there. And he's with… someone you know. I think." He whispered. "I can't feel everything when the world is shaking."

"Why must I sing?" Yuna asked, trying to gain back Tidu's attention. He turned to her.

"Just… sing. The gate will come to you, if you choose the right song."

The brunette rested her eyes on the innocent, pure gaze of the black winged boy standing ahead of her, and sighed, confused yet willing. She closed her eyes. _It's just like my concerts, _She told herself, shaking her hair back, her long braid dancing in the air. _Just another concert. _

Straining her ears, Yuna tried to listen for the song. What was she supposed to sing?

For a few moments, neither person made a sound, but stood silent amongst the insane rumbling of the earth.

Yuna's eyes slowly opened and gazed down. She didn't speak, didn't move, yet slowly let her arms rise.

Tidu's mouth flickered into a smile.

Her mouth opened, and words spilled out like water.

_Passion (Future Passion Mix)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If you've never heard the future mix, look it up. It sounds awesome!

I'm going out of town for the weekend, but I wrote this up for you guys real quick.

Hoping the waves are _stellar_ at the beach,

SULHADAHNE


	33. Midnight Falls: Part 7: Sora

_**Omoidasu ba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita  
**_

_**Natsukashii iro ni  
Mado ga somaru**_

_(If I recall, far far away  
The future was shining on everywhere  
Beneath the beautiful blue sky  
We were just a little afraid_

_**The window will be tinted  
A nostalgic color**_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

There were four of them, four of them different, four of them the same. Four with different scars and different choices, fighting for four different reasons, these four stood side by side, for perhaps the first, for perhaps the last time.

A child given a weapon she did not want to receive, stumbling into the arms of a fire she did not know she could feel.

A young adult, frozen like ice, melted by a different train of thought, letting go of the past and holding on to the idea of a future, a young adult who was a strong warrior.

A girl with a wavering heart and a loud, outspoken voice, finding she enjoys being silent only when she can hear the sounds of his ocean waves.

A wife, holding a life inside, holding to a love that was breaking and spreading away, a love she desperately needed to be alive.

Sora looked to them as they walked in the room, one by one, somehow having been led there, through a dream or a thought. They arrived with one purpose, the same purpose, and it drove him to tears.

"Xigbar" Paine whispered, awe struck and shocked, slowly slipping out of her stupor as she stumbled toward the man who was trapped within a container. Her hands warmed the frosted container, as her lips trembled and pressed against the glass.

Sora watched in disbelief and terrible sadness as each acknowledged the one they cared for the most.

"Oh, Vexen!" Rushing forward with a hand holding tight to her large stomach, Ariel fell to her knees against the glass, sobbing as she pulled herself up against it. Her hand pressed hard against the glass, almost as if she wished to break it, to shatter anything that came between her and her husband. Sora's eyes darted down to Ariel's protruding stomach. She was very close to the end of pregnancy, and should she go into labor…

The last voice awoke Sora from his thoughts.

"_**Axel**_!"

Aisu cried as she ran at Axel's container, trying to spread her short arms around the canister, trying to reach him. Slowly as she sobbed she began sliding down to her knees. Sora stepped up behind her, pressing a hand into the small of her back. Aisu looked up in surprise, sniffling.

"Sora?" She whispered. He sighed, letting his head rest against the glass.

Behind them, a young girl stepped forward, and back, and to the side, in circles, unsure of where to go, or what to say. Her eyes darted about, as she shivered, clutched her arms, bit her lower lip. A number caught her eye; a number on an empty canister.

"Nine?" Yuffie whispered. Eyes falling to the floor, she moaned a bit, scared, and confused.

Slowly, her eyes drifted towards the window. A faraway look in her eye, she dry heaved quietly as her head fell.

"Demyx…"

The floating woman, naked, and mystic, looked back to Sora.

Sora turned to her, still holding his sister. She smiled, nodded at him, her smile growing to a grin.

"My name is Victoria. Promise me… you won't forget?" Sora blinked, a bit confused.

"Y – Yeah. I won't forget."

She looked back out to the window, to a spot on the horizon where blue light was rising, floating, and growing. Pointing, she turned to Sora. "That's where you need to be" She whispered. "Just follow the voice that's singing, and you'll be there."

Closing his eyes, Sora let his ears focus on the song that he could hear faintly. "… Yuna?" He grinned slightly, opening his eyes. Aisu blinked up at him, sadly. He tightened his grip on her, and then let go, giving his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He ran past her, turning back to look at her, and Paine, Yuffie, and Ariel, all of whom looked lost, hurt, or even angry. "Don't worry; I'll come back, I promise."

Yuffie leapt to her feet. "You'd better!" She cried, her voice wavering. The others turned to her, surprised. Biting back tears, she continued. "It was hard – living without you. Back when we forgot you."

Sora remembered it had been just after his awakening. "But why did you forget me?" He whispered quietly to himself. Only Victoria heard.

"Go" She murmured, urging him on. "I'll be right behind you, okay?"

Unsure, Sora nodded, looking suddenly like a frightened child as he placed his foot on the window sill and looked out to the bright light, his eyes dark and faraway.

Victoria's eyes wandered around his face. "You're so young. You're so exhausted. What's to keep you from falling asleep? Aren't the least bit tired?" Sora looked up at her, eyes wide. "This was shoved at you. Aren't you angry? The least bit afraid?"

Sora's gaze fell towards his feet, but just before he leapt from the window and flew off, following Yuna's voice, he whispered a quiet, well thought out response.

"Kairi"

And that was all he had to say.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sighing, Victoria watched the boy fade away, as the song's lyrics met her ears. Smiling, she softly repeated them to herself, letting their meaning sink in, letting the melody float around her heart.

"_If I recall, far, far away,_

_The future was shining on everywhere,_

_Beneath the beautiful blue sky,_

_We were slumbering forever"_

…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tidu's smile grew into a wide, childish grin.

"It's working, Yuna, keep singing!"

Her voice was not the least bit tired, and the song and its lyrics seem to flow effortlessly, though she'd never heard or even heard of the song before. Something about it seemed to fit, the lyrics, and the beat, they seemed to fit the situation somehow.

_The person I liked long ago_

_I heard will bear a child in winter_

_What were decided since long ago?_

_I sometimes would want to doubt them_

_The ones I could never forget_

_Would the New Year's card have photographs attached?_

_What to us could not be done?_

_I will think very fondly of them_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Namine's eyes snapped open. Sitting up, she gasped, looking to the girl beside her.

"Kairi!" She called, shaking her friend's shoulder. The red head stirred in her slumber. "Kairi!"

"Namine? What is it?" Kairi mumbled tiredly, wiping her eyes as she sat up.

"You have to go" Namine whispered, tightening her grip on Kairi's shoulder. Kairi's eyes grew, in realization, and confusion, as she looked up to her friend. Namine's eyes were sad, yet strong, with tears growing in the corners as she fought them back.

"Namine…"

"Just go" She whispered. "He needs you."

"I won't leave you!"

Chuckling, Namine nodded. "Of course you won't. But you have to go. It's – it'll be okay. I know, somehow, everything – it'll – it'll all be okay, all right?" She smiled, her face taking on a desperate, sad beauty, as she fought the tears with all her might, and her eyes shone with love and happiness.

"But…" Kairi murmured, setting her hand on Namine's open palm. "We are One. One can't be without the other."

Namine's free hand moved from Kairi's shoulder to cover her hand. "We'll have to be. It'll be hard, and every day, when I wake up, there won't be a day I don't think of you. But we have to be strong." Laughing a bit, she smiled widely, and a tear escaped her eye. "If we won't be, who will?"

Kairi's head fell, her red hair covering her eyes. Slowly, her other hand covered Namine's.

"We'll be strong" She murmured, looking into Namine's ocean colored eyes. "I know we will be"

Namine nodded, the tears flowing freely. "Yes" She answered. "Of course, we will!"

Sobbing, she let her forehead rest on Kairi's shoulder, and the red head placed her hands around her. Though she fought them, silently Kairi cried, as Namine let the tears fall as well.

Wiping them away, Namine sat up. "Now, go. And don't look back, okay? You – you might not like… what you see."

Kairi nodded, standing from the bench. Shoulders squared, fists clenched, she looked up at the snowy sky, lip trembling.

"Take this" Namine muttered, standing, holding out her hands as her head fell.

In awe, Kairi watched numbly as Namine slipped her sketch book into Kairi's trembling hands.

"Now go" Namine whispered.

Kairi gawked silently at the treasure she held in her hands, and held it tightly to her chest.

_I love you as I love myself_

Gasping for breath, Kairi rushed towards the edge, and just as she leapt over it, legs tucked, holding the sketchbook tight.

Namine had turned away, trying to keep from breaking, holding back her lip, her body rigid.

_I love you for you are myself_

But as Kairi fell into the mist and fog below, Namine gasped and spun around, racing to the edge, she screamed.

_Now I must go _

"Don't ever forget me!"

_You'll always be a part of me_

Tears streaming down her face, Kairi plummeted into the fog and snow, falling further than the ground, leaving the snowy land and falling through a star streaked sky.

The snow that had been floating around her slowly faded into rain, drenching her as she fell. The girl made sure to protect the notebook in her hands, as her eyes fell to the earth.

"No fair, sky" She whispered. "I'm the one who wants to cry."

(line borrowed from Fullmetal Alchemist, which Roxas your soxas!)

It was raining by the time Sora came within a mile of the blue light, and the boy was breathing hard and rushing ahead. Above, a light flickered behind the clouds, like a star. It was shooting down toward the earth, a bright white thing.

Letting his eyes trail it, Sora raced forward, toward Yuna, and toward the bright falling star.

"Yuna" Tidu whispered. "It's over. It's here."

Gasping for breath, the woman fell to her knees, placing her trembling hands on the ground. She was tired and sweating, and absolutely thrilled.

"That song was beautiful. What was it?" She whispered. Tidu bent down to see her eyes, feathers floating behind him.

"It's called Passion" He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Grinning, Yuna attempted to stand. She stumbled, yet caught herself, standing tall. "The door is coming" Tidu whispered, standing beside her. "Are you ready?"

The woman turned to look down to him. "Ready… for what, exactly?"

Solemnly, Tidu turned to look forward, dark and serious. "Ready for anything"

Nodding, Yuna stepped forward, staring intently as rain began pelting them. Lightning flashed through the sky, and she held a hand above her eyes.

"I wonder" She whispered. "I wonder who is asleep and who's alive."

"Who will live" Tidu muttered as a thundering roar ruptured the air. "And who will die"

Before their very eyes, rising from the rigid, dank ground, as mist formed and the earth quake, and the sky lit and rain fell, a metal form began rising slowly into the air. Sora slid to a halt yards away, watching in awe as the gothic, rusted thing came into view, large and overbearing, unchained.

As the rain pelted it, it seemed to shine, turning a crystalline blue, and little whispers of words and songs seem to echo in the empty metal, keeping it alive. Gasping, Sora looked to Yuna, and stepped up to her.

"What is that?"

Behind them, at the base of the cliff, the star landed. Blinded, Kairi stood, looking here and there, clutching the note book to her chest. When she turned to her left, she gasped, catching the sight of Sora and Yuna, with Tidu behind them.

"Sora" She whispered, preparing to run to him. She paused at the sight of the gate rising above them, towering in the sky, lighting, and thunder announcing its presence.

… _someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._

_  
And true light will return._

_  
So, listen, child._

_  
Even in the deepest darkness,_

_  
There will always be a light to guide you._

_Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you._

_  
Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away._

_Do you understand, Kairi?_

Rumbling and shaking, as the gate rose, two metal poles on either side of it rose above, and slanted outwards, attached by chains to the gate itself. Yuna gawked, backing up slightly as she shielded her eyes. The gate gave off a faint, eerie fluorescent light.

Wiping her hair out of her eyes, Kairi grinned at the realization of what the Gate to Midnight must be.

_But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open._

_  
And true light will return._

_**Do you understand, Kairi?**_

"Sora!" Kairi called, running up to him. Catching her voice, Sora spun around, eyes wide and watched as she raced up the hill, running into his arms. The boy caught her, hands on her shoulders, concerned and happy.

"Kairi! You're okay?" She nodded as he examined her face, taking her in.

Looking up to Yuna, Kairi smiled. "You okay?"

Yuna nodded, tired but satisfied. "I'm okay."

The three looked to Tidu. "And you're all right, right Tidu?" Sora grinned.

Smiling, Tidu gave them a wave and nodded. "Better than ever"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Opening her eyes, Victoria smiled. "They're together again. You're brother's fine"

Sighing in relief, Aisu nodded, somewhat satisfied. Concerned, Victoria looked back into the room.

Yuffie was curled into a ball, leaning against the back wall. Paine stood in a dark corner, brooding and thoughtful. Sitting beneath the canister that held her husband, Ariel sat with a faraway look in her tired eyes.

Victoria sighed, looking back at Aisu.

"Come on" She whispered, taking hold of the girl's hand. Leading her back to the canister that held Axel, Victoria lifted her hand.

"Be free" Victoria murmured. "Be free from my father's bonds"

And before their eyes, his eyelids fluttered, and sea green eyes met blue ones as Aisu gasped in relief.

"He's okay!"

"They're all okay – just asleep"

Yuffie leapt to her feet, grinning as Axel slipped sleepily from the glass, stumbled, very much out of it. Paine sat up a bit, eyes wide, but Ariel did not move, simply looked up, and smiled.

Smiling, Victoria took hold of the sleepy red head. "I'm afraid he's the only one in any condition to awaken – the others are terribly injured."

"Axel" Aisu muttered, taking hold of his gloved hand. It twitched as his eyes slowly opened.

"You care for him, don't you?" Victoria whispered. Aisu looked away, and with a chuckle, Victoria smiled wide, letting Axel go. He stumbled, blinking away sleep with a groan.

"A – what? Sora?"

Aisu laughed. "No, but close enough"

A slow grin came to his face when he recognized the voice. "Not you again, I thought I got rid of you on that island" Aisu elbowed him, and he laughed.

Paine smirked, standing and walking over. Yuffie bounded after, looking down at Ariel with a concerned smile. She smiled and nodded in return.

"Roxas needs your help, Axel" Victoria interrupted them somberly. Axel immediately silenced, perking his ears.

"Roxas?" Victoria nodded.

He's at the castle, with Demyx, Zexion, Saix, and two ninja from a world nearby. Demyx and Saix are out of the fight, but Roxas is still attempting to fight an intruder – the ninja and Zexion are helping him. But he needs you."

Axel's eyes faded, thinking back, thinking ahead, and drifting.

_YO_**u** a**r****E**_t__HeO__**n**_e – _**- **_**W****ho **_**w**__ill_ **s**_AV_**e** _the _**Prince**

Growling, Axel pushed himself up off of Aisu's shoulder. "Axel?"

"I've gotta go help. Don't worry I'll be fine." The girls watched him back away.

Paine lifted her sword into a battle stance. "I can help"

Axel shook his head. "Stay here, in case another psycho shows up. Don't worry me and Roxas and take whatever moron tried to kill us." With a grin and a cocky salute, Axel faded away into a portal of darkness.

The girls all stood silent for a moment as the portal lifted and he was gone. Yuffie fell back to the floor, next to Ariel. Picking up her sword, Paine walked back to her corner, leaving Aisu standing, feet pointed in, head down, hands trembling.

"Axel…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The gate came down and with a thundering rumble, it cease to move, silent as the grave as the rain splattered against it. Sora gazed up at it, his hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered.

He didn't answer; his eyes were resting intently on the gate.

"What do we do?" He whispered. "How do we fix this?"

"We have to find the Door to Light"

Everyone gasped, perked up, jumping to look at the person who had spoken. Sora gawked, looking her over. "Victoria! What do you mean?"

The girl was now clothed, yet still ethereally glowing, floating like a ghost, eyes like stars and skin like the sun, hair fluttering as if it were in water. "To fix this. We have to open the Door to Light."

Sora and Kairi shared a look. "Where is it?" Kairi whispered.

Victoria nodded towards the door. "You know best of all. The door to innermost darkness will open, and the great light will return. Right, Princess?"

Kairi seemed lost in thought, nodding absentmindedly. Sora noticed, concerned, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Where's Riku?" Yuna asked. Kairi looked up to her and answered.

"Asleep" She whispered. "I saw him in a tower with…" Her voice trailed off. "Namine"

Victoria walked over past them, towards Tidu. The two, ethereal science creation, and magical mix up with glowing black wings stared each other down.

"Do you know the way to the Door to Light?" Victoria whispered, looking the boy's wings over.

"No. I don't. I knew the way here. But I don't know anything about light, really."

Smiling serenely, Victoria tilted her head. "Me, neither."

The two looked back to Sora and Kairi, who were standing next to Yuna. Then they shared a look.

"I suppose it's up to them, huh?" Tidu whispered, picking a feather off his shoulder. Victoria caught it as it floated in the wind, smiling at it in her hand.

"Yeah, it is" She blew it away into the air, smiling.

Sora watched it fly.

In an instant, the air changed, and the feather was sliced in half. Tidu's eyes grew wide, glancing around. Kairi, Sora, and Yuna were confused, taking battle stances, and Victoria screeched in terror.

"_**Run**_!"

Sora saw it just when she did, and without a thought, he shoved the girls aside, and the two watched him in surprise. It was almost slow motion as the spear followed its path through the air, towards the spots where they'd been standing, where Sora now floated in the air, having shoved them away.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped, leaning back towards him, stretching her hand.

His mouth flickered into a smile, and time jumped back to normal and the sickening thwack of skin and metal meeting one another resonated through the air, and Sora's eyes dilated, his smile fading only a bit as he was suddenly propelled backward by the spears motion through his chest.

"Sora!" Kairi screeched, leaping up and running toward him as he sat crumpled in a bloody heap. Yuna leapt up and raced after, as Tidu stood in shock.

Victoria turned towards the direction the spear had come from, anger and rage racing through her eyes.

"_**CRIVE**_!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0…0

Sulhadahne is scared by what she just wrote. She is not sure how she was motivated to be so emo.

Anyway, that was a rather long chap, and I think I'll write more tomorrow. I actually like this one, even though some of the Kairi and Namine scene was a little… lesbo. But they aren't lesbo! So stop being sick, fan boys. Silly fan boys.

I can't believe the story is almost over.

I can't believe the story is almost over.

I can't believe the story is almost over.

Still unable to believe it's almost over,

SULHADAHNE

PS, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	34. Midnight Falls: Part 8: Diary

Blood was dripping from her lip as she cough, hacking, and heaving weakly as she lay on the floor. The room was in shambles, the computer cracked and sparkling, books strewn about. Groaning, she tried to take hold of the railing, looking about for any sign of her friends.

"Sora? Paine?" She whispered. No such luck; they had run on ahead. Once they left, that man Crive had decided he'd tire of playing games, and Rikku now laid on the floor in a heap, the man long gone.

Sighing, the girl began to stand with a grimace, pulling on the railing that was jutting out from where she'd crashed into it.

Rikku brushed the hair from her eyes and began to move, using the metal objects in the room to help her to stand.

As she slowly crossed the room, something caught her eye. It was a book, open on the floor.

(This chapter's gonna get crazy, if I were you, I do like Sulhadahne and listen to "The Dragon Boy" from Spirited Away to get you pumped UP!)

It was only a few feet ahead, so the girl stumbled forward and fell to her knees, taking the book into her lap. By the looks of it, it was a diary, old, and cracked, the pages about to fall out.

Scanning the old pages, Rikku carefully flipped through them. One date caught her eye.

"Wow, wasn't that the day …?" She whispered, pulling the book towards her face. Her eyes darted across the page rather quickly, without hesitation. Slowly, as she finished reading, the book fell back to her lap. Rikku sat, confused and shocked. Looking about, she took hold of the book, marking the page, and closed it, pulling herself to her feet.

"Paine! Sora! Guys, you've got to see this!"

Rushing down the hall, blood streaming behind her, the young Princess of the Al Bhed held the book tight, knowing very well it might be the secret to their escape.

_All the same take me away  
We are dead to the world_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The castle was rumbling, shaking back and forth as Saix, Gai, and Kakashi raced through it, running in a dead sprint towards the heart of the castle.

"Whoa!" Gai leapt away from the wall as a tall pedestal fell onto its side, fading away before it hit the ground. Gai and Kakashi shared a look, before turning to look ahead once again.

"Hurry, this way!"

_  
The child gave thought to the poet's words, gave comfort to the fallen _

_  
(Heartfelt, lovelorn) _

_  
Remaining, yet still uninvited _

_  
Those words scented my soul _

_  
(Lonely soul, Ocean soul)  
_

Stumbling over a large crack in the floor, they raced on, as Saix became even more determined and enraged. Leaping ahead, the ninja had to strain to keep up.

"What's attacking this castle?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence. Grimacing, Saix didn't answer.

"It's not something natural… is it?" He continued, frowning beneath his mask.

"No" Saix growled, frowning deeply as they all leapt above a high chasm, the castle falling apart. Gai saw the mighty chasm below them, and frowned.

"Hurry, we're almost there!"

Saix pushed himself even faster, some of his old wounds reopening. Kakashi came up beside him.

"Do you know why they're attacking you?" Kakashi muttered, staring.

Unperturbed, Saix shook his head. "They'll always have an excuse to kill you!"

With that, he slid to a halt before a large door. Frowning, Saix placed both hands on it, beginning to push it open. Something was weighing it down; Saix bit his lip as he growled, pushing harder.

Kakashi looked down to the floor. Blood was dripping from Saix's wounds, and as he pushed harder, the blood flow came faster. Sharing a look with his friend, Kakashi ran up and began to push as well. Gai followed after.

Soon enough, it came open, and off the hinges. With a roar, Saix lifted it above his head and threw it into the mighty chasm below.

"Saix!" Gasped a pleasant voice. The blue haired man turned towards the sound, and smiled a bit to see Demyx, bleeding, but in one piece. Beside him, Roxas was leaning, tired, yet determined to stand again. Saix could feel his heartbeat racing, as he grimaced angrily and attempted to stand. Racing over, Saix bent down beside him.

"What's happened?" Saix muttered.

"Some guy invaded the castle, started taking everybody out. Demyx, Zexion, you, and I are all that's left. Everyone else disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Gai muttered. Roxas looked up at him, his eyes shaky.

"Who're they?" Demyx asked, coughing up a bit of blood. Saix acknowledged their presence.

"Allies" He muttered, summoning his weapon. Gai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The three of you need rest; you're not in any position to fight."

"Yes we are" Roxas argued. "The castle is ours that is the only position we need."

As they talked, Kakashi bent to the floor, his eyes focused on something. Demyx watched him curiously as the three argued. Wiping his finger through a puddle of blood, Kakashi examined the black liquid on his finger, sniffing it. Demyx gulped nervously.

Looking up, Kakashi's one uncovered eye stared into Demyx's nervous eyes. He chuckled.

Standing, Kakashi walked back over to his friends.

Roxas was standing, attempting to walk away as blood trailed from his wounds. Gai stopped him.

"This is mad, you can't fight like this!" He growled. "If you do, you'll only injure yourself, you have to know when to call it quits, Lee!"

Silence reigned after his words, and even as the word came from his mouth, Gai's eyes grew wide. Kakashi smiled contently beneath his mask.

Saix stood.

"We are the only ones left to defend the castle; for the sake of the others, we must." He muttered, brandishing his weapon. Nodding, Demyx stood his sitar in hand.

"Zexion is up ahead, fighting" Roxas mumbled. "Let's hurry"

The others nodded. "Yeah" Demyx smiled.

_It's not the monsters under your bed, it is the Man next door _

_  
That makes you fear, makes you cry, makes you cry for the child _

_  
All the wars are fought among those lonely men _

_  
Unarmed, unscarred_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The room was silent but for the roars of falling metal outside and the heavy breathing of those within.

Zexion stood, limping, with a swollen lip and his eyelids fluttering. Grimacing, he clutched the rod in his hand tighter, as blood trailed down his leg.

His opponent watched him emotionless, his eyes hidden by a helmet. Once again that night, Zexion attempted to smell the air and learn his opponent's identity, but his enemy was soaked in blood, his own, and the black blood of nobodies.

Growling, Zexion pulled another rod out of thin air; both were makeshift weapons he'd had Vexen design for him, just in case, and he hadn't used them much. But he'd use them today.

Holding tight to his weapons, Zexion disappeared in an instant, reappearing behind his enemy, spinning his batons with a roar.

Just as quickly, his opponent leapt away, landing on his knee and rolling out of the way. Zexion was right behind him, swinging a baton towards the wall, and when the man dodged, it created a large concave in the metal.

"Tell me who you are!" Zexion roared, perturbed by the situation, and somehow nervous. Spinning both batons above his head, he dove towards the enemy.

The man placed his arm in front of him, and as he did, a spike came from the metal on his arm; it snapped off and he grabbed it with his hand, using it to deflect. Leaping up, he began an onslaught, swiping through the air with his one good arm, the injured one limp at his side. He could only block one baton at a time, and as he caught one, the other bombarded his body.

Using his leg, the man shoved Zexion back, and the force made him drop a baton. Just as he landed, Zexion used the momentum to send him towards the baton, but his opponent was their first, standing with a foot on the weapon. Changing his direction, Zexion lifted his palm, shooting dark energy at the man. The enemy leapt away, leaping from metal to metal as he came closer to his target.

Zexion roared in anger, building up the dark energy in his baton as he swung it back, preparing for the attack. As his opponent fell, Zexion aimed for his mask.

With a terrible shattering sound and a crack of metal, the baton shattered the helmet, tossing Zexion's opponent to the ground. In an instant he was standing over him, leaning down to attack. Just as he was, the man gasped in shock, leaping back, staring dumbfounded at the man on the floor.

Chuckling, blood came from the man's lips as he wiped the remaining metal helmet off his head. "This wasn't the reunion I had planned" He whispered.

"O- Orpheus?" He muttered, falling to his knees in shock.

Nodding, the man pulled himself up, to sit. "Yeah – It is."

Both sat silent, one confused and shocked the other solemn and stoic. Wiping blood from his eye, Orpheus began moving towards Zexion.

The blue haired man leapt up, his baton ready. He glowered warningly.

Chuckling weakly, Orpheus began to stand. "I can't do anything to you in this state. Calm down" Zexion still stood, but he lowered the baton a bit.

His eyes shone with emotion as he watched Orpheus stumble to him, his feet barely balanced. The man began to fall, but Zexion raced up and caught him, both of them falling to their knees.

"Why?" Zexion whispered, brushing the hair from the man's eyes.

"I - I had to. Don't you see me – what I am?"

Metal was beneath the man's skin. Attachments and wires covered his body at the location of his wounds, and the blood that was seeping from his skin was a dull bluish color. Zexion felt the blue blood on his hands, rubbing it between his fingers. He lifted it to his nose, smelt it.

"I'm not human … Zexy" He muttered, pulling himself up with a groan. "I was… once. But you won't believe how long it's been." Orpheus sighed, his eyes faraway, looking to the sky.

"Try me" Zexion muttered, ignoring the annoying nickname.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_In the beginning, I was a human. A human orphan in the city of Radiant Garden. I knew you actually. But only in passing. _

_When I was six or seven, the lord of a castle nearby, another scientist like Lord Ansem, offered me a place to live, as long as I watched over his young daughter. By this time, his wife had passed away mysteriously._

_At first, it was fine. I finally had food to eat, and the girl wasn't so bad. She was shy, yet adorable. I loved her as a little sister._

_But when I grew older, Crive, the castle lord, found it fit to use me in his experiments. He let his scientist Hojo use me in a copy cat study. He tried making me a nobody… by making me a machine._

_It worked, in a way. I was empty, but I still loved. Something in me never forgot what love… was like. _

_The day came when the girl I watched over tried to run away. I knew she was lonely and miserable, but so was I, and she was my only companion. I tried to make her stay. I told her, that if she left, the master would kill me. She told me to go with her._

_I don't know why I didn't. I don't think I could. Leaving would be for someone desiring freedom, and you can only desire if you feel. I looked at the sky and it was empty. I did not desire. I did not fear my fate as she escaped._

_The master placed within me a ticking time bomb. If I ever disobeyed him again, he'd kill me. I didn't mind death. But the bomb would do more than kill me._

_I knew that if I died, then there would be no one left between Crive and his goals. I know everything about him, what he wants, and how he wants to get it. Only I can stop him._

_That's why I started this mission, so I could get closer to his goal, simply to put an end to it. _

_When he told me I needed to get close to the organization, I saw my chance at the Monde Race. I needed to be romantically involved – and I knew Larxene was taken. But I knew from my studies that when he was a child, Ienzo was homosexual. So, I targeted you. Heh… I didn't really have a love preference, since I couldn't love, but I didn't have real feelings for you. I had to pretend, to get closer to my goal._

_I just didn't think I would actually grow attached to you. I hadn't counted on it. I knew, to gain his trust, get close to him, I had to capture all of you. I couldn't do that if I loved you. So I told myself – you can't love. You don't love him._

_So I came here, and I did this. And now, I'm bleeding on the floor, and I'm still trying to tell myself – I don't love you._

_But I do. I wouldn't be bleeding on the floor – if I didn't._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You… love me?" Zexion whispered, clutching Orpheus' hands. The man nodded.

"I don't know how… but I do." Zexion nodded.

"I… love you, too." He whispered, letting the words flow like water.

A chuckle broke the romantic silence.

"Here I thought I was coming here to save the day and kick some ass, and instead it's a flowery, gay reunion. Jeez…" Axel complained, sauntering into the room. "You could choose a better time to turn homo fluffy on me, Zexy."

Zexion growled and threw Axel a dark look. Axel looked at Orpheus, who nodded at him. Axel nodded in return, a smirk on his face.

Looking up, the three watched as more warriors raced into the room, prepared to fight and eager. Most were wounded, limping, and bleeding.

"Would you look at that, the rag tag team came just in time to… do absolutely nothing. Battle's over, ladies and gents" Axel commented, being his smart ass self even more than usual. "Good to see you Demyx, nice hair, Wolf boy, hey Roxas! What the hell happened to you?"

Shaking his head, Roxas grinned at his best friend, who was just noticing the newcomers. "And what's with Mister Mystery and the Bowl Cut guy?" Laughing, Demyx looked back to their allies; Kakashi chuckled sheepishly, while Gai gave off a shining, debonair smile.

"You're all right!" Roxas cheered, stumbling forward to his friend. He collapsed in Axel's arms, and he held him gently. Smiling down at his friend, he smirked.

"Did you really think I'd go down so easy?" He muttered with a chuckle. "Gee, thanks for the support."

Smiling up at him, Roxas nodded. Then suddenly, his body twitched, shaking, and he gasped, clasping his lower abdomen. Zexion looked over in confusion, wondering if the boy was going through a spasm. Demyx ran over, concerned.

"Roxas? Roxas!" He gasped as Saix bent down beside them. Zexion helped Orpheus stand, and they moved towards the huddled group.

Gai and Kakashi stood outside it, watching.

"I don't think we're really needed here" Kakashi commented, chuckling to his friend.

"I'm not sure we were really needed in the first place" Gai smiled, shaking his head.

"Time to go?" Kakashi added. Gai nodded.

Just as they were about to be on their ninja way, the castle shook again. Everyone looked up, and around. The shaking was much, much worse. Zexion and Orpheus tumbled to the floor; Kakashi and Gai leaned against the wall, looking about. Leaning down, Kakashi put his ear to the floor.

Zexion was grimacing, shocked. "The castle's falling apart!" His allies looked up to him. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Oh, yeah, that'll be easy when five of us are injured, and four of those five are bleeding to death!" Zexion sent Axel a glare as the hothead groaned.

_  
I don't want to die a scarless man _

_  
A lonely soul (tell me now what to do) _

_  
I studied silence to learn the music _

_  
I joined the sinful to regain innocence_

"We have to try!" Demyx yelled over the earthquake, his innocent eyes shining. "I don't know about you, but I have a girl to get back to!"

Axel's eyes drifted off. "Yeah" He smiled. "Me too"

"My girl's right here, thanks" Orpheus joked, giving Zexion's but a squeeze. The boy shivered, and smacked Orpheus' head.

"Well" Kakashi sighed. "That was disturbing."

"Seriously, come on! Summon a dark portal!" Roxas ordered. Saix nodded and held up his hand.

"No!" Zexion knocked his hand away. "We'd have to pass through Betwixt and Between, and it' falling apart too!"

"I hope Twilight Town's okay" Roxas muttered, thinking back.

"Then what do we do?" Axel demanded, trying to stand, only to fall back again as the shaking increased. The walls were shattering, cracking, slowly fading away. Demyx watched, forlorn.

"I think the castle's going away." He whispered.

Zexion stood, hauling Orpheus to his feet. "We run!"

Just as he spoke, the roof began caving in, and the group all yelled, leaping to their feet to run. Kakashi and Gai were in the lead, leaping to and fro to avoid the fallen metal and stone, as the roof collapsed and the walls shook. A square of the roof fell behind them, and with a roar, Saix carved it in half, and the others followed behind him. Axel was last, giving a look over his shoulder before leaping on. The path behind them was closed as the walls caved in.

"Hurry!" Demyx cheered as shards of rocks scratched his skin. A bit of the wall fell and he leapt on it, using the momentum to push himself ahead.

Roxas came up beside him, breathing hard. "Here, lean on my shoulder" Demyx offered. Roxas shook his head.

"I'm fine" He whispered, blood dripping down his chin. Axel came behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, hoisting him up.

"Come on!" He yelled loudly, urging them on as the walls fell.

"The stairs!" Saix yelled, leading them, Kakashi and Gai following behind. Zexion leapt after them, as Orpheus bled onto his shoulder.

"I'm dead weight, leave me behind" He whispered. Zexion outright refused.

"You said you were the only one who could defeat Crive, and you're going to do just that!" Zexion roared, kicking a large part of the falling wall aside. Axel burned what was left of it as it fell into the chasm and the night sky became visible.

_Heaven queen, cover me in all that blue _

_  
Little boy such precious joy is dead to the world_

_  
Heaven queen, carry me away from all pain _

_  
All the same take me away; we're dead to the world_

"Come on!" Saix gasped, his voice faded as they arrived in the lower area. The walls were shaking, the large Nobody symbols falling into darkness, fading away. Saix stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting, watching as first Kakashi and Gai leapt ahead, then Zexion and Orpheus; Demyx followed, then Axel with Roxas.

"Heartless!" Demyx roared, looking over his shoulder to the staircase. It was true; yellow eyes were following them.

With a roar, Saix sliced through a large part of the wall with his claymore, and the wall crashed down in front of the staircase. Saix leapt away, even as shadows melted through the barrier, screeching and reaching out.

"We'll never make it outside the city!" Demyx cried. Axel came up beside him.

"We don't have to!" He answered. Roxas looked up to him.

"As long as we make it to the Tower, we'll be fine!" Zexion told him. Demyx gasped in realization.

"Memory's Skyscraper!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rikku was racing down the hallways of the secret base that was once Castle Oblivion, the words of the diary entry repeating in her mind, over and over.

_**My name is Victoria Cherish**_

Tumbling down, she tripped, and raced to get back up, panting and weak. Rikku held the book tightly, some of her blood staining it.

_**If you are reading this it most likely means I have left this world**_

"Paine!" Rikku called, catching the sight of her friend far down the hall. The silver haired woman didn't quite hear her. "Paine!"

_**My dearest, my husband, I'm afraid is meddling in affairs he should not touch. I fear for his safety, my own, and everyone's in Radiant Garden;**_

"Is that…" Yuffie mumbled, beginning to stand. Ariel looked down the hall towards the figure that was running towards them.

"Rikku!" Paine gasped, running down the hall.

_**My husband curses the world and everything it has taken from him. His own cousin has left him, now. The two refuse to speak to each other, when they had been so close. I fear it is partially my fault. Crive, the eldest strives to learn everything, and Even strives to learn as well, to study the heart with Master Ansem.**_

"Paine" Rikku smiled, collapsing into her friend's arms. "You – you've got to read this" She whispered, holding up the diary. The others ran up behind them, concerned.

_**Crive wants to study the great light, the greatest light of all. But I fear he will wound it in his studies, and he knows this, and he does not care. As long as he gets his research, he does not care for the consequences. He wishes to open the deepest door to darkness, to command the greatest powers of the universe. I fear for him.**_

_**I fear it is my fault, for I am ill. I will die very soon, and I can see the strain it puts on him. He was not this way before I became ill.**_

_**"I will fix you" He whispers. "I won't let you die"**_

_**I tell him he must let me go, but he won't. I'm so scared.**_

"What is this?" Paine whispered, turning it about in her hands.

"It's the diary of that psycho's wife!" Rikku answered. Paine opened it promptly, as Yuffie read over her shoulder. Aisu sat by Rikku, looking her wounds over.

"Stay still" She whispered, and as she held her hands out, a blue keyblade appeared. The girls gasped as Aisu held it up beneath her chin, like a violin. Rikku noticed there were strings on the key, from the top to the bottom, blue and bendy. Aisu pulled on them with her fingers, creating strange music, a strange cross between a guitar and a violin.

"What…?" Rikku whispered, looking down as her wounds closed. She gasped in delight at the miracle Aisu was making happen with her strange key.

_**I went into his lab alone yesterday, and I found something terribly disturbing, so terrible I shrieked until my vocal chords gave in. **_

_**Unbeknowst to me, my husband took a sample of my DNA while I was still healthy. In his lab, Crive is creating, growing a child like version of me! A clone or a monster of some sort! But it looks so innocent. What does he want with it?**_

_**Yesterday I saw him with it, and he had it in one of my white dresses. Does he see this doll as me? As our child? What has happened to my husband?**_

"Oh my" Yuffie gasped.

"This guys a freak" Paine muttered venomously.

"No wonder he and Hojo got along." Yuffie spat.

"The Victoria we know isn't Crive's kid! She's a creation of his, created from his dead wife!" Rikku told them. "She's some sort of living weapon, a living key!"

"Living key?" Paine asked. Rikku nodded, sitting up as the pain faded away and Aisu ceased to play. Taking the book, Rikku flipped ahead a bit, to a page a few months after the first entry.

_**Radiant Garden is fading into darkness. They say that Ansem's boys have disappeared. Crive says Even brought the darkness upon us. This can't be true. Both my boys, losing their hearts to science? I can't stand it. **_

_**My illness is becoming worse, and I can no longer walk. **_

_**I saw it walk by one night, the creature that looks like me. I pity it, for I do not know what he'd ever use it for but to cry for a lost love. **_

_**I found a journal of his that he left during one of his studies in my room. He's taken to staying in my room to read, and write, in an attempt to be near me. We no longer talk; there's nothing to say.**_

"What is wrong with this guy?" Yuffie groaned. Ariel read on, silently, as Paine read aloud.

_**In the journal, he speaks of keys. One is a keyblade, a weapon. The other is a weapon as well, a key, but he never names it. Could it be the child he spawned from my blood? What could this child do?**_

_**I continue to read his journal, and secrets are revealed.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_  
Deep, silent and constant, yet always changing _

_  
-my favourite view of this world _

_  
As he died, he will return to die in me again _

_  
Weaving the cloth, giving birth to Century child _

_  
Who gave his life not for the world but for me _

_  
Innocence reborn once more _

"Sora!" Kairi gasped. "Sora!"

The boy was bleeding badly, and could not speak, his eyes dark and wandering vaguely. Yuna began trying to pull the spear free, so she could heal him, but it was deeply embedded in the rocks beneath Sora, pinning him down.

"Sora!" Kairi sobbed, leaning on his shoulder, holding tight to his hand. "Please, be okay, Sora, please!"

"Sora" Tidu whispered, looking on in wonder and somber confusion. What had just happened?

A deep laugh awoke them from their panic, and the group looked back. As Yuna continued to try and help Sora, Kairi stood, seething.

"You!" She roared, summoning her keyblade. The man grinned.

"Crive" Victoria murmured angrily, floating up beside Kairi. Tidu walked behind them, to Yuna, trying to help Sora somehow.

"Ranshin Kairi, the eldest daughter of the Ranshin family, the Princess of Light from the Destiny Islands." The blonde spoke, dark and disturbing. His eyes fell on the bleeding boy, Sora, who was shaking as blood dripped over his lip. His body was in shock, but Yuna was doing her best to help him.

"Yuuchou Sora, the only son of Yuuchou Seidou and Yuuchou Yuki, chosen as the true Keyblade Master. A Prince…"

"Prince?" Kairi whispered.

(an image of four thrones)

Kairi blinked at the sudden image that had floated through her mind, and she glowered at the man before her. His knowing smirk annoyed her, and she charged up towards him, stopping only feet ahead of him.

"I'll kill you for what you did to him!" Kairi shrieked, standing in a battle stance.

"A Princess, killing for her Prince. A strange turnaround. But it has happened before, in the generations before you, I suppose.

(an image of four thrones, and two queens, and two kings)

Kairi growled at the confusion she was in, and for once, she was feeling rash. With Victoria behind her, she prepared to attack him.

"Explain yourself, so I can kill you!" Kairi accused, lifting her blade.

Chuckling, Crive lifted her arms to all that was around him, his head falling low.

"I simply want to gaze on at the True Light. I want to open the door. I want the power to stop death." He gasped as he spoke, his voice raspy. "I want the power to rewind time. I want to control everything."

"Murderer" Victoria whispered.

_**My husband wants the ultimate power. But there is a price. I think the creature he created from me is the payment he wishes to use to open the door.**_

_**It won't work.**_

"You want to open this gate!" Kairi shouted, using her blade to point back at the gate. "Fine! What's to stop you?"

Crive seemed to laugh silently, his shoulders shaking, his clothes matted and cut from battle. His white lab cloak fluttering in the wind behind him, he stepped up the hill towards them; Kairi lifted her blade in front of her, and Tidu flew up immediately, a feather in his hand sharp as a knife.

"I want to open the door. I must… but there is a price."

_**There is a price to open the door, and he wants to pay with her. To open the gate, you must open your heart, and sacrifice the one you love most. He won't sacrifice me, he refuses.**_

"You must let the one you love most, die" Crive whispered. "That is the only way you'll find the Door to Light" As he stumbled up the path, the gate doors creaked in the wind.

Kairi stared on in disbelief. To find the door, someone you love must die?

_**He wants to kill her instead. He thinks that if she looks like me, and was made from me, that he can love her like he loved me. And then he can kill her, to get to his goal. It sickens me.**_

"In other words, my friend" Crive began.

"You're not our friend" Victoria spat.

It seemed that, for the first time Crive saw his creation. His eyes grew wide when they fell on her, and he gasped under his breath.

"Victoria…"

"Stay away from me!" Victoria glared, leaping back. Crive seemed shocked at her reaction.

"But, Victoria…" His arms reached out for her, and with a flick of her wrist, a burst of energy sliced open his check. Slowly, almost in shock, his hand reached up to fell the blood trickling down his skin.

_Heaven queen, carry me away from all pain _

_  
All the same take me away; we're dead to the world_

Almost as if it never happened, Crive began to once again ignore the girl, and he turned to Kairi.

"In other words, little girl" Kairi grimaced angrily, but let him speak.

"If you ever want to find the Door to Light, Sora has to die."

_Heaven queen, cover me in all that blue _

_  
__**Little boy such precious joy is dead to the world **_

_  
Heaven queen, carry me away from all pain _

_  
All the same __**take me away**__; we're __**dead to the world**_

"Sora?" Yuna whispered her hands covered in his blood as she tirelessly attempted to lift the spear from him. His lips were slowly moving, almost like he was trying to speak.

"I… see…"

"Sora?" Yuna gasped, leaning down towards him. "What do you see? What?"

_"Sora?"_

_The boy stood, spinning about, trying to remember._

_"There was… a river…" He began, clutching his temples. Standing, Kairi watched him pace with interest and concern._

_"A city… a really old one, but it was really big and… and…"_

_"A city and a river?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, still trying to piece it together._

_"And a lot of voices…" Sora mumbled. "So many singing so many different songs that I couldn't tell them apart…"_

Sora became silent, his eyes drifting half way shut. Yuna watched in horror, and with newfound determination, as she lifted the spear. It came up a bit, and with that much, Yuna took a small weapon from her pouch and began cutting away at the metal.

"Hang on, Sora, don't die" Yuna whispered.

"I won't" He whispered. Yuna gasped, looking down at him, and then with a small smile, she continued to work. Sora groaned, but stayed awake, looking ahead to Kairi.

"Kairi…" He whispered. Reaching out, his hand trembled.

"Let me open the gate" Crive spoke to her, reaching his hand out. "I'll choose a sacrifice, and go on to the light. You may follow after, and Sora need not die."

Kairi looked in awe and stared at the hand being offered to her.

"Don't do it" Victoria whispered nervously.

"What will it be?" Crive asked, smirking. Kairi looked up, suddenly very scared, and feeling very small.

"What will it be?" Crive repeated. "The Door to Light, or the boy you love?"

(four thrones, but are the thrones empty?)


	35. Midnight Falls: Part 9: Always Remember

_**Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart**_

_**May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart**_

_**So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through**_

_**I know on the other side of them I'll find you**_

_**Every time**__** we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above**_

_**We wake to **__**its blueness, as for the first time**_

_**Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight**_

_**I can with these two arms embrace the light**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The boy … I love?" Kairi whispered. "No… I don't love him. I never did."

"You say that out of love." Crive whispered. He stepped toward her and Kairi stepped back. Tidu stepped between them, eyes dark, and stance protective. Ceasing his steps, Crive stood silently, watching Kairi take it in.

"I can't do this" She whispered, slowly falling to her knees. Victoria knelt beside her, concerned. "I can't do this!"

_Yes, you can._

Kairi's eyes snapped open. "Namine?"

_You're strong, remember? You can do this!_

"I can't kill him!" Kairi screeched, sobbing, resting her forehead on her knees. Somberly, Victoria stepped back, watching sadly. Tidu stared at Crive, his eyes sad, a feather in his outstretched hand. Crive backed up a bit, watching stoically the scene of silence, and sobbing.

A hand came onto Kairi's shoulder.

_**As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel**_

_**My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real**_

"You know" Yuna whispered, her hand covered in Sora's blood as it rested on Kairi's shoulder. "My home, Spira, was once in great danger."

Sniffling, Kairi rested her head on Yuna, her eyes dark. Sympathetic, Yuna hugged her, holding her gently, tightly. "To save it, we had to defeat a great monster. But it was more than defeating him. To make him leave, once and for all, a many great people had to die. There had to be a sacrifice. I… was to be the sacrifice."

Kairi looked up, listening quietly, intently. Everyone was, even Crive. Sora's ears strained to listen.

"I was so scared. But to save my people, I would die. My friends cried. But I accepted my fate. But… he didn't." Smiling through her tears, Yuna continued. "He wouldn't let me die. Everywhere we went, he looked for a different option, a better way, somehow to keep me from dying, but still save everyone."

"Who?" Kairi whispered.

Yuna smiled broadly and motherly. "Him. The boy I loved. Jecht Tidus. He finally found a way for me to live, but for it to work… he had to die. I didn't want to sacrifice him."

"What happened?" Victoria whispered.

"He told me… it was okay. That we'd see each other again. He didn't mind dying. He didn't want to, but he would… for me. He became the sacrifice, and … our world was saved."

"I haven't seen him… since." Yuna looked down to Kairi. "I think of him everyday. I know, someday, I will find him. And I don't regret saving everyone, and bringing smiles to their faces. Because I know, if I close my eyes, I can see him, and he's smiling, too."

Kairi bit her lip, clutching her chest tightly. She sobbed, but bit it back. Yuna's hands gently held her shoulders.

"It will be okay" Yuna whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tidu listened intently to the conversation, intently to the story of the man that was his father. Jecht Tidus…

"Does that make me… Jecht Tidu?" He whispered over his shoulder. Yuna looked up at him, shocked. She didn't understand. Tidu simply smiled knowingly, innocently, sadly.

"Open the door by sacrificing him, go ahead. I will simply follow after, it will not stop me." Crive muttered.

Kairi stood her keyblade in hand. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she glared at him.

"Follow us. But you won't find what you seek. He'd never let you" Her voice wavered as she looked over her shoulder to the boy on the ground. To her surprise, he was grinning up at her weakly, the spear sliced in half so he could be removed.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered, slowly walking over to him. The gate was shaking, rattling.

_**The wonder of living, the wonder of dying**_

_**The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity**_

"Kairi…" He whispered, smiling, his hand reaching up to pet her cheek. Kairi held it with her free hand, lovingly. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why'd you have to save my life again?" She sighed into his skin, looking down. Gently, Sora lifted her head so he could look into her eyes.

"I would die again and again if I knew it would so much as make you smile." Kairi gasped.

"I would never smile if you died! Never! I would never smile!" Sora's smile wavered.

"But I want you to smile. Promise me. If I ever die, promise me you'll still smile, every day, and you'll sleep with a smile on your face." Sora whispered, his hand reaching back behind her neck into her hair.

"A fake smile." She whispered.

"No" Sora moaned, smiling a bit. "A smile that would darken the sun. Only that beautiful smile would do. I've seen you smile that way… at certain people." Sora grinned, chuckling a bit. Kairi laughed quietly, too.

"Only at you" She whispered, leaning down to place her head on his chest.

"Really?" he whispered, his hand caressing her shoulder. "I would be honored."

"You should be." She joked, laughing a bit, before the laughter broke, and tears streamed down her face.

_**Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart**_

_**keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part**_

"I love you" She whispered, holding tight to his jacket.

Yuna walked over, followed by Tidu. Victoria stood behind, watching Crive's every move as he watched them silently, almost as if he were studying them.

Gently, Yuna and Victoria lifted Sora off of the spike, and he gasped a bit, but was okay. Kairi stood, following him, placing her hands under his back. He leaned against her as Yuna and Victoria stepped away respectfully.

Weakly, Sora lifted his necklace from his neck, and slung it around Kairi's neck. The girl watched him, eyes as red as her hair.

"Sora…"

"I have to do this" He whispered. "For you" He smiled.

"What about Roxas? And Axel? And everyone else who loves… loves you?" Kairi's voice shook, and she hugged him tightly even as his blood drenched her.

"Roxas will be fine. He's strong." Sora smirked. "And he has Axel. Everyone … they'll all be okay, I know. I'll watch over them, just to be sure."

"Sora…" Yuna whispered, taking gentle hold of his hand.

"Hey, Tidu, you'd… you take care… of Yuna, okay? She needs you." Tidu looked on, smiling, a tear slowly falling.

"I always will" He whispered, bowing in respect.

Sora weakly held Kairi tight to him, as he tried to stand next to her. "Don't" She whispered. "I can help you"

Sora looked down to her, the girl who was strong, yet sobbing and trembling. It almost made him cry. "I don't want to do this to you, but you have to let me go" He told her, his own voice shaking.

"So many memories" Yuna whispered, crying, standing next to Tidu. He took hold of her hand.

"He's closer than you think" He whispered.

_**Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes**_

_**Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you**_

_**The whispering voice, we never want to forget,**_

_**in each passing memory always there to guide you**_

Slowly, the two began walking towards the gate, as everyone watched them, in fascination, in terribly sadness. As Sora stumbled, leaning on Kairi, and his blood left a trail behind him, he spoke.

"I wish I could see Riku… one last time" He whispered, blood on his cracked lips. "I'll miss him… and Leon… everyone… heh…" He wiped the blood from his lips.

"We'll never forget you" Kairi whispered.

The gate was getting close. It was shining a strange blue, and the chains on either side were pulling apart slightly as it swayed in the wind.

"You and Riku take care … okay? I won't be around to save you guys" Sora smirked.

Kairi gasped turning to look at him with a playful anger, dulled by her sadness. But as she did, something warm and soft pressed against her open lips, and blood fell into her mouth. The taste of copper, sweat, and skin met her tongue as Kairi slowly moved her lips against Sora's, her salty tears adding to the mix.

"I love you" She spoke between the kiss.

Sora pulled away as they came closer.

"Marry me" He whispered.

"What?" Kairi gasped, her heart leaping from her chest.

"I know I'm leaving you" Sora smiled, letting his face rest in her red hair. "But, we could run away, and get married, and leave everything behind. We'd take Riku, too, maybe even Axel, and Namine, and Roxas, and the six of us could be a family, no strings attached.

We could have kids. And they'd have kids. And we'd have all sorts of stories to tell them! It would be amazing."

"It's a wonderful dream" Kairi whispered against his neck, her tears hitting his skin.

"But I am serious about part of that dream. Will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped against his skin as he placed kisses along her neck, and a slow, moan of yes came from her lips.

"You will?" He whispered, leaning away. "I'm about to die, yet you're going to marry me?"

"You're the only one I would ever want, Sora!" Kairi grinned, wiping a tear away from his cheek. "Let's get married. So I'll still be connected to you when you're gone."

"You were always connected to me." Sora whispered, holding her hand. He looked back over his shoulder, as the gate began to swing violently behind them.

"Yuna!" He called. "Marry us!"

"What?" Yuna whispered.

"Marry us!" Kairi told her, leaning against Sora's chest as somehow, her heart was soaring in happiness, yet drowning in tears.

"Tidu! My best man, get over here!" Sora gasped a trickle of blood down his cheek.

Tidu smiled, and stood with Yuna. She sighed wistfully, looking up at the pair, one bleeding and standing weakly, the other drenched in tears and red eyed, yet both smiling like it was truly their wedding day.

"As High Summoner of Spira, you're the most qualified person here! Please, Yuna!" Kairi asked her, her voice almost desperate. Yuna nodded, summoning her staff. It was her symbol of religion. Standing it in front of her as she held it, Yuna spoke softly.

"Do you Kairi?"

"Yes!" The girl whispered against Sora's skin as he held her, her tongue licking him.

"Do you Sora?"

"Yeah" He whispered, caressing her hair.

Behind them, the gate rattled and roared, shrieking, and the chains broke as it screeched, and began to slide open.

Yuna was crying at the beautiful sight before her as the gate bathed them in blue light. "By – by the power vested in me by the Rite of Yevon, I –"

"I love you" Sora whispered, his lips caressing her cheek.

"I know" Kairi's voice broke.

"You have to go" Sora told her, standing a bit away from her, his hands on her shoulders.

"I know" Kairi sobbed, nodding.

Yuna watched them, and they listened desperately, both ready to break.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Sora pulled Kairi in for a deep, breath taking kiss as Yuna fell to her knees and cried. Wrapping her arms around him, Kairi pulled herself up to him, no longer crying, but letting go, holding him tight, and then… letting him go.

_**When a mirror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground**_

_**Glimpses of new life, reflected all around**_

_**Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn**_

_**Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn**_

"Kairi, hurry!" Tidu yelled over the roar of the wind and the rage of the metal that was screeching loudly.

Sora pulled away as Kairi did as well, their hands still connected.

"I'll always be with you" Sora whispered.

_**No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea**_

_**Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me**_

As the wind pulled them apart, Kairi fell deep into his eyes. Everything he'd done for her… and he was dying for her. For everyone. Why did he love her so much? The oceans of blue in his eyes were so happy, but he was breathing his last? What could make him so strong? She was weak, how could he love her like he did? As they drifted farther apart, still holding tightly with their hands, Kairi remembered… remembered the first door from which they'd parted.

"I'm always with you!" Kairi yelled over the wind.

_**I've found a brightness, it's always with me**_

A smile came over Sora's pained face as the light began fading from his eyes. The smile twitched, growing into a small grin, as he looked down and then back up to her bright eyes. Kairi was desperately holding to his hand, but with a nod of his head, he let go.

She was swept as she shouted his name, and in an instant, the gate opened wide, and the boy who was Sora turned into gold, fluttering in the wind, a bright cloud of stars, before the wind swept him away as well, into the Gate of Midnight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The universe immediately felt it. Everything seemed to fade a little bit. The stars weren't as bright as they had been. The ocean waves didn't seem to come up as far on the shore, and the sun just didn't shine like it use to. The wind was colder, and harsher.

They all felt it, everyone who'd ever been touched by him.

_**Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart**_

_**May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart**_

_**So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through**_

_**I know on the other side of them I'll find you**_

The king fell to his knees, a hand over his eyes, as Donald and Goofy cried on each others shoulders.

Cloud was dumbfounded, in shock. Trembling, unable to believe.

Riku's heart seemed to fall, fall far into a dark abyss as he curled up and cried.

Yuffie could only fall to the floor, head in her hands, and whisper, "You broke your promise"

Ariel, the mermaid beneath the sea, found she did not find singing as beautiful as it had been or the sky as bright as it had been. She cried.

Beast, enraged, began to destroy his room. But Belle was with him, ran up to him, taking a gentle hold of his arm. He thought of Sora. The two stayed together through the night.

Far across the stars, Hayner felt it, like a shockwave. In his coffin, beneath the earth in the basement, Alucard the Vampire felt it too.

The flowers were whispering it to one another somberly. The stars told one another, and fell from the sky.

Everyone was crying, everyone was sad, everyone was shocked.

Except for them.

The first, he knew. For months, he'd felt it, Sora slipping away from them. Even when Sora didn't know it, he knew that it couldn't last forever. He'd tried to stop it. But he wasn't strong enough. Leon looked to the dark sky, and cursed the birds for singing.

And he knew, too. He always knew whatever happened. They were always together, even when they were alone. He knew had to be afraid, because Sora was always by his side. Even as he ran for his life by Demyx's side, Roxas cried, sobbing quietly, too quiet for anyone to hear.

_**Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above**_

_**We wake to its blueness, as for the first time**_

_**Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight**_

_**I can with these two arms embrace the light**_

Kairi stood, shakily, weakly, looking back and forth, holding tight to the crown necklace around her neck. The tears were gone, her voice gone too, so only her eyes searched for any sign of him; maybe he was still here.

Her eyes fell on the cliff where the gate had been. Now, there was a bright light, leading somewhere far away.

And sitting before it was a key, embedded in the ground, lost, awaiting its master, who would never return.

_**Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above**_

_**We wake to its blueness, as for the first time**_

_**Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight**_

_**I can with these two arms **__embrace the light_


	36. Midnight Falls Apart Part 1: We are One

_-0- A touch of light -0-_

_A breath of magic_

_Breathing through me to stay alive_

_A touch of darkness_

_Breathing magic_

_-0- This is all I have inside -0-_

**This is where it all begins**

**Battles won and wars waging**

**This is were our journey ends**

**Tell me, what flag will you be waving?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kairi?"

Silently, as the wind tossed her hair about, the red head turned to her friend. Yuna stood, timid, concerned. Solemn, strong, Kairi turned, her blue eyes wide in determination.

"Crive is gone, and Tidu is looking for the others" Yuna whispered. "He's going to lead them here"

"Good" Kairi murmured. "That must be Cid's ship on the horizon"

Yuna spun about, and sure enough, flying towards them was a large cargo ship called the _Shera_. Left in the care of his allies on Gaia, the Shera was Cid's greatest and favorite ship, named after his wife – (yes, his wife) – who lived in the mountains of Gaia. Tidu opened his eyes, looking back to Kairi – for some reason, his eyelids were black, and a circle of black went around his eyes.

"Not everyone is on the ship. Some of the nobodies have been captured by Crive, and some of the others are fighting their way out of the falling Never world – I can save them. But you'll have to get the nobodies free."

Kairi nodded, stepping down the cliff, the light behind her making her look faraway, entrancing.

"Go, Tidu, and good luck" She whispered, looking to him. The dark angel, bathed in light, was also very beautiful. As his eyes flickered, and he looked out to the horizon, he nodded.

"I'll return as soon as possible." He whispered.

With a booming flap of his black wings, the boy took to flight, rising high into the clouds, flying with great speed towards the white speck on the horizon that looked almost like an atomic bomb explosion.

"Good luck" Yuna whispered, watching as the Shera landed at the base of the cliff. Immediately, she ran forward to greet the others, and Kairi stood solemn watching her go.

Far down the cliff, she heard voices of greeting – sad, regretful, and pained. Far away from them, Kairi turned and looked to the light, letting it blind her eyes as she stepped up to the cliff were the doorway was, just behind the Keyblade.

Her fingers touched the metal softly gently she dragged them across, as to remember every detail. A whisper touched her mind like a far off voice.

The keyblade disappeared into a cloud of yellow.

Down the cliff, Yuna bowed as Leon stepped off with a woman by his side. A long scar went down her cheek, and she looked determined, and strong.

"Where is Sora?" Rinoa asked beside Leon as she walked down. Shaking his head, Leon turned to her.

"He's gone" Leon whispered.

Behind him down stepped Cloud, Tifa, and Cid, all dark, and reverent followed by Aerith, the King, Donald, and Goofy, both of whom were wiping tears from their cheeks. Vincent looked, if possible, darker than usual.

"What do we do, sir?" Aerith whispered head down.

"I'm not sure" He turned to look at Yuna, and nodded to her.

"Guys" Cloud murmured, nodding towards the cliff. Everyone looked up to see Kairi, staring at her open palm.

"Kairi?" Aerith asked, coming forward urgently, and Tifa followed. Both concerned and affectionate, they stood beside her, hands on her shoulder.

"The keyblade… it was here" Kairi whispered, looking at her palm. "I touched it, and it disappeared."

Goofy and Donald shared a look, coming forward.

"Kairi!"

The girl looked back to the ship as the last passenger ran off, crazed and urgent. He bolted past the others, and at the sight of him, Kairi gasped and ran forward.

"Riku!" The two rushed to each other, Kairi falling into his arms. Sobbing quietly, she held to his chest as Riku rubbed her head gently, a tear trailing his cheek.

"What do we do?" The King asked, looking up to Leon. "Only the true keyblade can open the door to Light."

"I know" Leon whispered. "Sora was our only hope"

As she cried, Kairi listened to them. Leaning up a bit, she looked at her open palm again.

"Riku" She whispered desperately. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" He murmured with a small smile. "My lady"

Aerith and Tifa looked on in wonder. What was going through the red head's mind? What was she thinking? As Kairi turned back to the bright light, she stretched out her arm, reaching out for something.

"Kairi?" Cloud asked, stepping forward a bit in concern. His hand never left the hilt of his sword.

Her hand began to glow. Everyone watched in awe and amazement as a hilt appeared in her hand, and instead of her own keyblade appearing, the true Kingdom Key fell into her hand, as Kairi smiled down reverently on it.

"The last person who touched this was…" Smiling, Kairi let her thoughts wander for a moment more as Riku stared on in disbelief.

"Whoa!" Yuna whispered. "What did I miss?"

"Kairi… is the keyblade master?" Vincent muttered.

"Temporary" She told them, chuckling a little. She turned to face everyone.

"All right, here's what we have to do" She began.

_As of right now, our group has been split into three. Some of us are still in the World that Never Was, which is falling apart as we speak. Only a moment ago, I sent Tidu there to save our comrades._

"Ah!" Demyx yelped, leaping aside as glass shattered from one of the city towers as they ran by. The tower began to collapse, falling over into the abyss as Saix led the group towards Memory's Skyscraper.

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled as the ground ruptured and they leapt away. Everyone crossed, and as the last three leapt, Roxas looked to his comrades.

Demyx held him as they ran, and Axel was beside him when they leapt over the chasm.

"He's dead" Roxas muttered vehemently.

"Who?" Demyx asked, confused.

"…Sora"

Eyes wide, Demyx looked at the boy in shock as they landed on the other side, ceasing to run.

"Don't tell them yet" Roxas whispered, eyes dark and to the ground. "We need to be safe"

"Come on!" Axel roared, urging them forward. Coughing up a bit of blood, Roxas nodded for Demyx to continue, and with a sad look to the ground, Demyx leapt, running ahead.

To both of their surprise, the ground suddenly vanished beneath them, disappearing into the chasm below as the city fell apart. Demyx groaned, reaching forward to grab the edge, but the edge itself began to disappear as well.

"We're not gonna make it!" Demyx shouted, grimacing as they began to fall back.

Thinking quickly, Roxas removed Demyx's arm from his shoulder, fell back a bit, and then kicked Demyx's back. The boy yelped, flying forward, rolling across the ground, and landing face first.

"Owiee!" The boy complained, but the others ignored him as Axel looked wide eyed to the chasm Roxas was disappearing into.

"Roxas!" The man roared, feeling helpless as his feet stepped forward, yet he held himself back.

"What can I do?" He whispered. Then, with a grimace, Axel roared, running forward towards the chasm. Realizing what was happening, everyone slid to a halt.

"Axel!" Mitsuka roared. Saix's mouth dropped at the sight he was seeing.

As Axel leapt off the cliff, yelling loudly over the incredible noise, his hand reached towards the hand of his partner. Roxas watched in disbelief as Axel flew down towards him, determined, smirking proudly. Black blood flying about them, Roxas lifted his hand in pain, groaning, his eyesight fading. He reached with all his might, only hoping Axel and he could get out of the situation alive.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled, concerned as he hovered over the edge, backing away as it shrank.

"We have to leave" Gai murmured, sighing.

"No" Kakashi muttered. "No one gets left behind." Gai noticed his friend's intensity. With a chuckle and a shrug, Gai nodded, and the two shared a glance.

Demyx gasped as both ninja leapt ahead of them, into the chasm. As Axel reached for Roxas, smirking, they pulled from their pouches thin lines.

"Hey, Roxas" Axel called as he took hold of his friend's hand. "Have you ever wanted to fly?"

(you are the one)

With that, Axel spun, sending Roxas flying into the air. As he fell into the chasm, the burning light from below burning his skin, Axel wondered – was this what it was like to fade into light?"

(who will save the prince)

He did not feel the tight wires wrapping around his body, just enough to catch, not enough to chop him into pieces.

Above, Demyx watched Roxas fly over his head, and frantically he waved his arms, eager to catch the boy. Gai flew over his head, and caught Roxas, which was a good thing since Demyx might've slapped him a couple of times in his attempt.

Kakashi leapt out of the chasm, a burned and beat up Axel in his arms. He too, was a bit burned by the volcanic light of the chasm.

"Run!" He shouted, and everyone listened.

(You know even people who don't have a clue bout Naruto love Gai and Kakashi now! Hehe!)

_Tidu will help them. The second group is a group of captives and refugees, in a castle where our enemy has housed himself. He goes by the name Crive, and holds most of Organization XIII captive. With them is Rikku, Paine, Ariel, Yuffie, and … Sora's sister, Aisu._

_We need to send a group to help them, and get them over here._

"Will she be all right?" Aisu whispered her cheeks red, her eyes stony.

Aisu looked across the room to Rikku, bandaged yet weak and leaning against the wall. Paine and Yuffie sighed as one, as Paine nodded hopefully. Her hands were covered in blood, and coarse.

"With rest, she'll be all right"

"Thank goodness" The three girls smiled as the eldest one spoke; Ariel had not moved from her place next to her sleeping husband, but she was watching the girls with a smile.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide, surprised, and in pain. Her hand twitched, rushing to her stomach, and she doubled over.

"Ariel?" Yuffie asked, running over to her. Paine and Aisu followed, concerned.

"Oh my gosh" Yuffie whispered in horror; hand over her mouth as she watched the mother to be.

Ariel's veins were pulsating beneath her skin, but they were not a human color, but were turning dark, black, unnatural, and the woman screamed as she clutched her stomach.

Aisu's eyes fell to the ground beneath Ariel as the other two bent down to her.

"Guys?" Aisu whispered, pointing. The other girls looked.

Ariel was sitting in a growing puddle of water. Her dress was wet, and she screamed again as the black color rose to her neck.

"Ariel" Yuffie gasped.

"She's in labor" Paine muttered. "And we don't have Vexen's medicine!"

_The last group is us._

Kairi looked to all her friends.

"Cloud, Leon, you two go to the base and get the others. We'll leave the others to Tidu, everyone else; we need to split as well."

"What are we doing?" Tifa asked.

"Some of us will go inside. Some of us will stay here. Crive is sure to come back, and with help." Kairi told them, looking over the group.

"Crive?" Leon whispered. Everyone turned to him. "I knew a boy by that name, when I was young and living here. He was a psycho."

"Well your Crive and that Crive sure have that in common" Yuna muttered under her breath. Aerith giggled.

Kairi gave a small smile.

Suddenly, Vincent turned and looked away to the horizon. "Your psycho is here." He muttered vehemently, pulling his mighty weapon Cerberus from its holster. Sure enough, rising towards them from the horizon was an army of heartless. At its head was a blonde man with a black symbol of the Heartless carved onto his upper shoulder.

"Freak" Riku muttered. Kairi looked to him, then back to the army.

"Kairi" Goofy whispered. The red head turned to him. "I know that Sora and Donald and I have done a lot together, and fought side by side, but in his heart, the first person he thinks of is you. You, Sora, and Riku started this battle.

Turning to her, Goofy looked at her with soft eyes. "You, Sora, and Riku should finish it."

With that, Goofy dropped something into Kairi's hands that brought tears to her eyes. "His Ultima weapon." She whispered, fingering the keychain.

"The King should go with you" Donald told them, looking back to his leader. The king sighed, looking with sad eyes to Riku and Kairi. Stepping up, he bowed.

"I'll accompany you if you'll have me… Princess" Mickey whispered. Smiling, Kairi bowed.

"Of course, you're majesty."

"Go" Leon muttered, summoning his blade. He looked to Cloud. "Cloud and I will get the others. Go"

"We can handle these bums" Tifa cheered, punching her open palm.

"Take care of yourselves" Aerith told them, bending down to Kairi's level to smile.

"Heh, and don't you dare follow Sora, I wanna see the both of you good and alive when this is all over!" Cid ordered, puffing on his cigarette. "Y'all kids might as well know now; I expect grandkids!"

Both Riku and Kairi laughed. "You too King" Cid told the small leader with a nod of his head. "You come back safe, hear?"

"Yes, sir!" The king joked.

"Now go" Vincent muttered. Those were his only words.

Riku took hold of Kairi's hand. "Come on, let's go… find Sora"

"Yeah" Kairi nodded, looking to the king. He smiled, and the three of them stepped up to the gate. It shone and shimmered, awaiting them.

"Well, are you ready to step into the light?" The King smiled, running up with his key in hand.

"I'm ready to follow Sora" Kairi murmured softly, letting her hand slip through the door. Riku smirked with a chuckle, and reached out as well.

"Kids" Mickey smiled, laughing a little. "What'll we do with them, Ansem?" He murmured, running after his young companions.

The three faded into light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whelp, there go the heroes" Goofy chuckled.

"Shut up, you big palooka, we've got bad guys to fight!" Donald hit Goofy's foot with the end of his staff.

"Aerith!" Leon called. "Take the ship into the air we'll need you for healing!"

"Leon!" Cloud called as he ran down the cliff.

"Coming!" The man yelled, rushing after him as they ran towards Castle Oblivion.

"Squall"

Hearing his name, the man slid to a halt, looking over his shoulder slightly. He knew Rinoa stood there behind him, biting her lip, nervous. Looking at him with wondrous, wanting eyes, she whispered.

"Goodbye"

His eyes fell, and he chuckled. "Well then…" Leon sighed, turning to look towards the rising sun. "Goodbye"

With that, he and Cloud were gone.

"There go more heroes" Goofy sighed. Donald edged up next to him as the Shera flew into the air.

"So, how're we gonna beat the bag guys if all the heroes are gone?" Goofy sighed, lifting his shield to cover the lower part of his face.

"We can't… we can't rely on Sora forever." Donald whispered sadly. Both stood silent watching the heartless advance. Ahead of them on his chariot, Crive oozed confidence and darkness.

"I think we can always rely on him" Goofy smiled. "But this one we can handle on our own. Let's give him a break, okay?"

Smiling, Donald looked up at his partner. "Yeah" He whispered. "Let's go!"

"Charge!" Cid roared, raising his battle staff with a large grin. Rinoa watched him and all of them with a strange fascination, watching the best friends of the lover she'd long missed.

"Heh" Tifa grinned. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded towards Vincent, her eyes shining.

"Good luck, Tifa" Vincent murmured, his red cape blowing in the wind.

"Don't need luck" She proclaimed. "Not against this loser" Grinning proudly, she raised her fist.

"Let's do Sora proud!" Tifa cheered a tear in her eye.

"Yeah" Yuna whispered smiling.

"Didn't you hear me, pansies?!" Cid chortled, raising his staff and pointing towards the onslaught of heartless. "Charge!"

As the airship lifted into the air, Mari looked down on them. "Go for it!" She cheered as they disappeared into the clouds.

Behind them, the light flickered and danced, as they all raced down the cliff side, weapons and arms raised, hearts flying high, ready to fight as the last hope of a universe falling into darkness.

_You can do it!_

_**Help us!**_

_Please, do it for us! _

**Beat that creep!**

Voices flowing around them from everywhere; perhaps they were not fighting alone, yet fighting side by side with all the people of all the worlds. There were only seven of them against the darkness, with more on the way; thousands were in the stands, asleep under the blanket of the universe, letting their thoughts roam free. Some, our heroes knew – some where souls from far reaches, who perhaps would never have the pleasure of truly meeting them.

But for that night, they were one.


	37. Midnight Falls Apart Part 2: Charge!

It was dark.

It may have been dark, but it was safe.

All the windows were barred, covered outside by debris, and the only door was shut tight, locked, and held down by mountains of rubble. They were trapped, safe, yet trapped within a realm that was falling apart, with most of their party wounded.

"We made it" Kakashi muttered, falling to his knees with the injured Axel on his back. Black blood was covering both of them, and Axel had fallen unconscious. Gently, the ninja set the boy on his stomach, concern in his eyes.

"What happens now?" Demyx whispered, his tone low, sorrowful.

"Where are the kids?" Gai asked, concerned.

"Back here!"

Suddenly, from behind the staircase in the tower, the children all ran, Naruto eagerly in front. "You won't believe what we've learned."

"Yeah" Sakura nodded. "It's really strange"

"But we're stuck in the middle of it" Sasuke sighed, his eyes wandering.

"I brought them here I thought it would be safe" Mitsuka stepped out of the shadows, and Saix smiled at the sight of his sister. She saw him, running up to support him. "Saix! Are you all right?"

"Be fine" He muttered, sliding to the ground.

"Everyone's wounded" Sakura sighed, glancing about.

"We must take care of them!" Lee declared, cracking his knuckles.

"I agree, for once" Sasuke muttered.

"Heh" Orpheus, leaning against the nearby wall, smirked. "I'll be fine."

"No" Zexion muttered frankly. Blinking, Orpheus frowned, pouting.

"Come on, let's get you over here, Demyx" Kakashi helped the boy lie on a blanket they'd spread for him, and began removing his cloak.

"Saix, let me take care of you, okay?" Mitsuka begged.

Rolling his eyes, Saix attempted to walk on his own, but faltered. "See you need help!" Mitsuka insisted.

"Guys" Roxas whispered.

"Ah!" Kakashi clicked his tongue when Demyx gasped.

"You'll be fine" He told him.

"Stay still" Zexion ordered, trying to piece Orpheus together.

"You don't know what you're doing"

"I'm a scientist, I always know what I'm doing"

"Guys!"

Suddenly, everyone snapped to attention, surprised at the sudden fierceness of Roxas' voice. He stood in the center of the room, fists clenched,

"Roxas, you need to rest, are you okay?" Mitsuka asked him, concerned.

"Roxas?" Axel muttered in his sleep, tossing about as his burned back was treated. The boy grimaced, in terrible pain.

"He's dead" Roxas whispered. Everyone became silent. Leaning against the wall, Demyx let a single tear roll down his cheek, eyes down and sullen. Kakashi watched him as slowly, like a growing tsunami, the boy sniffled, leaned forward, began to sob.

"He's dead" Roxas muttered, biting his lip until it bled. "Sora's dead"

"Sora?" Saix whispered, shocked so that he fell to his knees. Mitsuka's hand flew to her mouth.

In the center of what was the Dark City, the Memory's Skyscraper stood, the last testament to the great world, surrounded by debris and rubble, and within, total silence rained but for the intense sobbing and screaming Demyx simply couldn't hold back.

"_**Sora**_!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All was silent but for quiet whispers. The wounded rested, deep in thought, drifting far away, and the young and restless paced, pondered, told stories of what they'd learned during their stay in the dark realm. Naruto, frowning, paced back and forth, unable to be quiet, yet silent in respect.

Sasuke too, showed his respect, a rare gift; when Mitsuka built a small shrine made of a candle and a few flowers, Sasuke was one of the first to bow in respect and pray. And though each prayed a different prayer from a different religion, and few truly ever even knew the boy who'd died, they all prayed with solemn, respectful hearts.

Sasuke sat, silent, in the candlelight of the shrine. A bit behind him, Sakura stood, watching him and Mitsuka speak in quiet whispers, lost in her own thoughts.

"The boy you told us about… the one with the key" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, he is the one who is dead" Mitsuka muttered, her voice low and hoarse. Sakura flinched behind her at the sad tone of her voice.

"So, the hero guy is gone?" Naruto walked up, hands in his pocket, his voice low as well. Only able to nod, Mitsuka sniffled as the tears came again, holding her hands tightly.

A hand came to her shoulder. Zexion stood beside her, his eyes flickering between anger and pain, back and forth like waves as the girl looked up to him for comfort. Bending to her level, Zexion held her as she cried, rocking her back and forth.

In the other room behind them, Kakashi watched with somber eyes, sitting tiredly next to his patient as he himself was treated for the burns he'd received. Gai frowned as he listened to the crying.

"I hate to hear a young woman cry" He muttered, tying the bandage.

"So do I" Kakashi sighed, looking up to the roof.

To everyone's surprise, as Mitsuka cried, a voice joined her, a soft lullaby. It was gentle and smooth, and not great singing, yet very refreshing, and nice.

_"__Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude, _

_Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai,_

_Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo, _

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru,",_

"Zexion?" Demyx whispered, his voice hoarse, his eyes tired as he looked up to the man who was singing the quiet lullaby.

_"Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa _

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru _

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo _

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru"_

Zexion patted the girl's head as she quieted, slowly the song down, ready to end it. He repeated what he had sung, yet in a language everyone could understand.

"_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_" He began. "_May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart._ _So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through, I know on the other side of them I'll find you._"

"_La la la, lalalala, la la la…"_

"_Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above_" His voice went a tad higher, as Demyx nodded in tune, humming the score that would've gone with the song. "_We wake to its blueness, as for the first time._ _Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight,_ _I can with these two arms embrace the light._"

"Beautiful" Sakura whispered as Zexion stood with Mitsuka in his arms as she slowly nodded off.

"It's a lullaby that was sung to me as a child, back home." Zexion explained, setting the girl next to her brother.

"Yeah" Demyx nodded. "Me too" Taking in a breath, he sang a bit of it, his voice much sweeter and higher than Zexion's. "_No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea,_

_Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me. I've found a brightness, it's always with me_."

"It's nice" Sakura told them. Lee sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Someone's coming" Kakashi muttered, leaping up.

The door began to quake. Those who could, stood up, preparing, ready to attack. Naruto growled, swinging his fist towards the door. In a matter of seconds, the door burst open.

"Hurry" Tidu muttered, striding in bravely, his wings held high above him. Gasping, Naruto, and many others in the room fell flat on their behinds. "We need you, now"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ground rumbled beneath them, small rocks vibrating due to the vibrations in the earth. As it trembled and fell about, a shadow slowly grew over it, looming above, until it swooped down, a physical thing, eyes yellow as it crawled over the dark ground. Mouth wide, the creature paused only for a second, before suddenly, almost like it was jolted out of a cannon, the Heartless raced forward with its companions.

"Tifa, behind you!"

With a quick leap, Yuna spun through the air, her staff making quick work of the oncoming heartless. Smirking, Tifa nodded her thanks, turning her attention to two black beings leaping at her. With a roundhouse kick, both were destroyed, and from her kick, Tifa spun and leapt into a right hook, taking out a heartless headed towards Donald and Goofy.

"Watch out!" Goofy roared, letting loose his shield to shave off the heads of a line of heartless, and Donald followed suit with a few lightning spells.

"Come on!" Cid roared, lifting his fist. "We're cutting through them!"

"All right!" Tifa cheered, and in celebration, she stomped a heartless into the ground.

"Yes, yet Crive is rushing towards the Gate" Vincent seethed, hunched over the ground. With a bounding leap, he crossed the entire battlefield, leaping up the cliff side.

Above, Crive was racing across the ground, smirking broadly as he came closer to his goal. Two large tattoos were on his face now, in the yellow and black colors of the Heartless.

Down below, Rinoa used her disk like weapon that was attached to her wrist to chop off some of the heartless. Dashing behind her, Cid leapt through the flock, hacking here and there, letting off curses and cheers.

"Look!" Yuna pointed towards the sky as she swept heartless out of her way. "It's Tidu!"

Sure enough, on the horizon floated a boy with black wings, and along the ground beside him ran a few able warriors.

"Less than I thought would help us" Tifa side.

"The others must be with Aerith on the ship, injured probably" Yuna determined.

"Who the hell are they?" Cid spat, looking at the strange newcomers with their friends.

Zexion, Tidu, and Roxas were the only people they knew who were running down to fight, but along with them was Orpheus, Gai, and the four ninja children.

"Well, damn, a robot, an ugly freak, and four little kiddies" Cid joked, looking over them. "I feel safe already!"

Chuckling, Tifa shook her head. "Be nice Cid"

As he sliced through a couple of enemies, Cid howled with laughter.

"Not on the battlefield, honey!" With that, he leapt back into the fray with a Yee hah!

"There they are!" Roxas cried, his voice dark.

"What the hell! Damn! They're surrounded!" Naruto cried out.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" Zexion remarked, immediately leaping down into the battle. Naruto's jaw dropped, and a vein grew on his forehead.

"Hey! Jerk! Shut up! Hey, don't leave, I'm not done with you!" With that, Naruto ran rampant after Zexion, shouting profanities and complaints.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe" he cursed, calling Naruto a foul name, before leaping down into the battle, pulling a large shuriken from his sack.

Stepping forward, Roxas stumbled a bit. "Don't push it" Orpheus told him as the others all leapt into the battle.

"I could tell you the same" Roxas spat, his eyes fading in and out. Sighing, Orpheus scanned the area. His sharp eyes pinpointed with computer accuracy his target; Crive, leaping along the rocks, dodging Vincent's well aimed shots.

"There you are, slime" Orpheus spat, leaping into the fray. Roxas watched him go, feeling rain pelt his skin as the sky began to cry.

"Sora" Roxas whispered, looking to the sky. "Why are you crying?

**_Naze hitogoe, sora?_**

_(Why cry, sky?)_

When he spoke, the rain seemed to fall stronger, faster. Letting it pelt him, blood falling down his skin, Roxas lifted his arms. "We fight for you, and for everyone we love. We refuse to die, or to fall. So why do you cry? Do you already miss us?"

Looking back to the battle, Roxas' eyes were dark and determined. "Don't cry. It'll all be over soon"

Roaring loudly Roxas raced into the fray with power and sped he didn't know he had, as lightning struck down and thunder rolled through the sky. Lifting both his summoned keyblades, he sliced and diced his way through the onslaught of heartless, diving into the battle, aiming for its center, where Donald and Goofy stood, back to back.

Slicing through, Roxas slid to a stop beside them for a blink of an eye. Turning to them, for just a moment, he spoke. "Don't let them touch the light" he told them, before disappearing in a blur of black and racing through the crowd, cutting heartless down.

Donald watched him go in shock.

"Come on!" Goofy woke him up, and the two kept casting spells and tossing shields.

Crive slid to a halt on the cliff, smirking at the bloody, walking corpse before him. "Orpheus" He smirked, taking in the look of his creation and servant. The man was bleeding, the skin around his eye peeling off to reveal metal, and silver components. Frowning, Orpheus bent low, a hand in front forming a palm; he was ready to fight.

"Oh ho" Crive smirked, his hand flicking back to the sword at his belt. "So it begins"

Suddenly, a bullet sliced through Crive's shoulder, and Vincent flew down from the sky, landing next to Orpheus with his gun aimed at Crive.

"Go" Orpheus murmured. "He's mine"

Without another word, Vincent flitted away into the crowd of black below.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ariel!" Racing down the hallways, Cloud and Leon slid to a stop ahead of the screaming woman who was clutching her stomach. Yuffie stood, concerned and scared.

"She's not gonna make it, we need her medicine."

"Wait!"

"Victoria?" Paine muttered, standing. "You left"

"I came back when I felt her. I think I can undo what my dad did, but I'll need Cloud's help." She whispered, looking about as if she felt danger.

"My help?" Cloud whispered. Victoria nodded.

"You've used computers, you were part of SOLDIER." Cloud's eyes flickered at the mention.

"All right" Setting his sword back in its sheath, he stepped up to the girl. "Tell me what to do"

"The computer lab is back there" Paine told them, nodding down the hall. "You can probably do something from there"

Nodding, Cloud spun about and raced down the hall as quickly as he could. Leon bent down next to Ariel, taking hold of her hand.

"Ariel" He whispered sweetly, caressing her hand. "It'll be all right, hold on"

With tears in her panic stricken eyes, she nodded, biting her lip. "Vexen…"

"He'll be right here, soon" Yuffie whispered, smiling.

"Demyx is all right" Leon whispered to her faintly. She looked up, eyes wide, and smiled a bit wider.

"Whoa! This baby's coming fast; that's a contraction!" Yuffie proclaimed.

"The first of many" Paine muttered, wiping sweat from Ariel's brow as she breathed heavily. In the back of the room, Aisu watched helplessly.

"Call for Tidu, he has the cure" Leon told her. The girl stared at him, confused, scared. Standing, the man walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be all right" He whispered. "Please, go get Tidu, quickly."

Looking to the ground, Aisu nodded. Without another word, she sped about and ran down the hall, rushing towards the nearby battlefield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Passing through the strange, cold light, the air became moist, the ground cold as their feet hit it. Blinking, Kairi opened her eyes, a bit dazed as she looked about.

The three stood at the edge of a metal pathway, large, and on both sides, from a long line trailing the railing on the sides, waterfalls fell thousands of feet into the mist. Skyscrapers towered over them on all sides for miles, a wide, vast city that faded into the distance.

A small sign named the area into which they'd entered. It was a language neither Kairi nor Riku could read, but the King, from his extensive studies, could recognize and understand the words.

"_Wyhyngyht_" The king whispered in the foreign tongue. "It's Al Bhed for Zanarkand."

"And below it, it says?" Riku asked, pointing to the lower letters.

"_Vummuf drec bydr du imdesyda Natasbdeuh. Ubah dra tunn du Mekrd. Vrem, rht fydlr ymm vyta yfyo._" Mickey whispered, his throat dry. "Follow this path to ultimate Redemption. Open the door to Light."

"Fail, and watch all fade away."


	38. Midnight Falls Apart Part 3: Dead

All eyes were watching intently the glass that separated them from the world. Greatly anticipating as the layers faded, slipping back, and liquid seeping from the bottom like a gentle stream. Leaping up, Paine anticipated the first person's fall from their scientific prison, catching Marluxia before he could hit the ground. As soon as he was freed, his wounds open, blood pouring from a gash across his shoulder and back and a stab wound on his thigh.

"Aisu, Yuffie!" Leon called, standing to catch the next. Luxord fell out with few wounds, but for a broken leg, and Yuffie pulled him gently from the glass to set him on the ground.

As Aisu pulled Vexen from his prison, she wondered aloud. "What did he want with them?"

"Revenge" Victoria muttered. "Vexen, better known as Even at the time, received everything Crive wanted, and… I am not sure, but somehow, there was a fall out between them. I know Crive wanted to take away all that Vexen held dear… just as Even had done to him before."

"He almost succeeded" Paine spat, holding Xigbar tightly yet gently. His arm was twisted, and a large gash fell over his forehead into his matted, blood soaked hair. Setting him down gently, Paine immediately began to help him, realizing he was most likely the worst injured.

"How do you fall into these situations, Xigbar?" She muttered, chuckling a little as she applied a salve, pulling the hair from his wound.

"Don't worry, Larxene, you're safe now!" Yuffie smiled; glad to see her friends would be all right. She set the woman next to Marluxia, and began to help Xaldin down. She was much too small; it took Paine, Leon, and Yuffie together to help him out.

Cloud ran in at about that time, having broken through the computer codes to free the nobodies. Immediately, he pulled Xemnas from his chamber, setting the last patient on the ground.

"That's everyone" Aisu whispered, summoning her keyblade. With a flick of her wrist, it was beneath her chin, and her melodic, healing lullaby began to resonate through the air once more. It was strained, weak – Aisu would not be able to hold it for long.

"We need to get them battle ready – we need all the help we can get" Leon turned to Cloud. "How many do you think can manage to fight?"

"Xigbar's down for the count" Cloud muttered, looking over Paine's shoulder as she worked diligently. "Most likely he has a concussion, not to mention a great loss of blood, maybe brain damage"

"You mean, more brain damage" Paine joked, lightening the mood if only a little bit.

"It looks like Larxene and Marluxia can fight" Yuffie cheered beside them as she bandage Larxene's wrists. There where lacerations on them, and burns on her lower legs, but she'd be all right.

"Xaldin might" Yuffie looked him over. "Just a bunch of cuts and bruises, but he's a big boy, he'll be fine"

"Xemnas too" Cloud walked over to him. "So that's four"

"Vexen won't be, healed or no" Leon muttered. Ariel gave a small whimper as she tried to reach to her husband. "As soon as he wakes, have him help Ariel. Aisu, you think you have a melody to awaken?"

Ceasing her song, Aisu nodded, playing something deeper, a little more charged. She directed it to Vexen, standing over him. She felt him stir, saw his eyes twitch slightly.

"Welcome to the world of the living" Paine muttered.

"Or is that the dying?" Cloud asked her. The two looked at each other, unsure of the answer.

"Vexen" Leon asked, placing his hand on the man's shoulder as he bent down. "Vexen wake up, Ariel's in labor"

"A – Ariel?"

Slowly sitting up, the man rubbed his head, trying to make sense of everything. "Where – what's happened?"

"Ariel" Aisu whispered. "She's in labor"

"Ariel!?" Leaping up, Vexen looked frantically around the room, his eyes falling on his beloved, the woman who sat in the corner, biting her lip, every vein in her body pulsating and black.

"No" He whispered.

"It's all right" Leon whispered. "Aisu went and got Tidu. He's in the lab, pulling out a blood sample now"

"Here he comes" Cloud called, looking down the hall. Holding a vial of his precious life blood, Tidu jogged towards them, flapping his wings to slow to a stop. Floating down to where Vexen stood, he handed the man the vial.

"I don't know what it'll do" Tidu whispered. "But if my blood helps, take it."

Vexen nodded, taking it as if it were delicate, perfect, he held it gently with both hands, rushing over to his wife. As he did, he removed from his jacket a shot, and kneeling beside her, he poured a bit of blood into it, and positioned the needle over the vein in her elbow.

"Oh, darling" She whispered to him, weak. "I knew you'd be okay"

"Shush, sweet heart, don't hurt yourself" Vexen pleaded with her, holding tight to her hand as he injected the blood. "This may hurt – but I'm here. Please, do it for us, and the baby."

"Of course" She whispered, looking deep into her husbands eyes. "He'll be a beautiful boy"

Vexen's eyes shot up. "A – A boy?" He whispered, filling the shot with another dose. His hands were shaky, so he paused. "How do you know?"

Chuckling, she weakly squeezed his hand. "I'm a mother, I know"

"A boy" Vexen muttered. He began the second dose. Ariel frowned, groaning as it entered her bloodstream, beginning to feel the unique blood fighting against the dark particles that were strangling her heart literally.

"Vexen!" His head shot up as Leon looked to him. "Cloud and I are taking those who can fight. Rikku's in the lab with Paine. Take care of the injured. When the others wake up, send them on!"

Nodding, Vexen watched Leon and Cloud race down the front stairs, followed by those who had awoken during Vexen and Ariel's conversation; Larxene, Marluxia, Xaldin, and Luxord, leaping out the doors and towards the battle field outside.

Holding tight to his beloved hands, Vexen sighed, preparing the final dose.

Suddenly, Ariel's hand shot out, snapping his hand back, and the vial fell to the floor, shattering, the blood splattered against the floor. Startled, Vexen looked up into his beloved's eyes; they had turned grey, gold in the pupils, angry and vicious.

"Ariel?" Vexen muttered, taking hold of her shoulders. The woman was screaming, her hands clawing at her protruding belly. "Ariel!"

"Vexen?" Aisu looked over in shock at the change in the woman, unsure of what to do. "What's going on?" She whispered.

Able to hear the shrieks even in the computer room Rikku spoke into the mike, calling over the distance. "What's happening down there?"

Vexen stared in shook as the black veins spread upwards towards Ariel's brain, and she became more of a monster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right!"

"Hell ya!"

Cid and Tifa cheered together as they watched reinforcements race down the field.

"It may only be six, but that's six more ass kickers to our side!" Cid yelled, leaping into the fray with a spin of his lance. Tifa punched an oncoming heartless in the face, wiping blood from her brow.

Everyone was blood covered, sweat soaked, tired, and still on going. Donald cast an earth spell on the mountainside, burying a large group of heartless. As they rose from the earth, Goofy's shield chopped them in half.

"Where's Crive?" Leon asked as he leapt into the battle. Yuna pointed toward the cliff side. Looking up, Leon's eyes grew wide at the sight.

A hand was protruding from Orpheus' back as it sparked, broken and beaten; the warrior glared into the face of Crive, covered in blood blue as the night sky. Grimacing, Orpheus lifted his weak fist, punching Crive's nose, but even as he flew back, he caught himself, rushing back towards his opponent.

Leon leapt up into the fray, ready to defend the weak half – human. "No, he's mine!" Orpheus leapt over him, blood raining down, taking out his arm extension that looked like a shield and a sword morphed together. It plunged into the earth, sending out an electrical charge that shattered the ground.

"That will not be enough, little boy!" Crive leapt away, sending after Orpheus a stream of lightning spells. Leon leapt in the way, defending each one with a swing of his gunblade.

The battle raged on, on the outside.

The inside was dead silent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They had walked for what seemed like hours, covering miles across a terrain of metal and water. Not a drop fell from the sky, nor was there any on the ground, but the air was thick with it. Wiping his brow, Riku looked to the tiny king beside him, who knew more than neither he nor Kairi.

"What is this place…? Zanarkand?" Riku muttered, looking at the immense buildings.

"On Yuna's home world, Spira, there was a city called Zanarkand. It was destroyed in the Great War, a thousand years ago. It is now honored as a religious cite and a place of great death and spiritual power. I suppose the universe wished to honor it as well."

Taking the answer in, Riku looked down to the metal in which he could clearly see his reflection. Kairi listened intently as well, though her eyes were faraway.

"Other than the Door, what… do you think anything is here?"

Mickey shrugged. "Gosh, I just don't know" He sighed, looking about. "Anything could be here really we have to be on our toes"

Nodding, Riku looked out to the sky, determined. "Yeah"

The three shared a strong, grim look. "Let's go" Kairi whispered.

Running towards an unknown direction, heading towards a bright, blinding light, the three summoned their weapons, ready for anything.

Almost as soon as they began running, they found the path began to twist and change. Looking to each other, they nodded, and each took a different path; the king, the left, Riku the right, and Kairi took the center path that dove down into the lower areas of the city, and curved up into a castle like room.

Gasping for breath, Kairi heard a shout. Looking back, she saw heartless racing after her, gnawing on the darkness between their lips, their yellow eyes shining down on her pure heart.

"Heartless, this close to the door of Light" Kairi muttered, very scared. "That's not good"

Gasping and heaving, she raced forward towards the beautiful, intricate door, pulling it open as she heard snarling come up behind her. In a flash, she raced in, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Slowly backing away from the door, Kairi heaved eyes wide. Her blade was limp in her hands, but she sent it away, for the moment, and closed her eyes. _Control_, she told herself, letting her heart calm. The aura was much calmer, more beautiful. Turning, Kairi took in her surroundings.

It was a circular room, like a meeting chamber, with stairs all around, higher than the center floor. But they were not tall, and on each level were candles. On the floor around the circle were large statues, and smaller ones, all old, and wet. Little monkey like creatures leapt about squeaking; gazing down on Kairi with curiosity, she looked at them and walked towards the center.

Chanting was coming from somewhere far below, and at the front of the circle, it branched out into three paths; the left and right paths led to small chambers were beds were set and ready. The middle path led up a stairway, between two tall statues.

"What is this place?" Kairi whispered, walking over and sitting on the bottom step. She was not sure where to go.

_Go to the Fayth._

_What,_ Kairi thought, hearing a voice that did not exist.

_Travel into the temple, into the Fayth._

"What is the Fayth?" She asked aloud, standing again as she examined the ceiling. Suddenly, Kairi jumped when a small boy appeared before her, barely to her chest level. A blue hood covered his eyes, and a strange symbol was on the front of his blue cloak. His skin was dark, and his voice mysterious.

_The Fayth_, he spoke, and everything around them seemed to blur, and fade, as if the boy was the only thing to concentrate on. _The place the heroes go to die. The dreams all end there. Don't you have a dream? Go to the Fayth._

"Dreams…?" Kairi whispered.

_Follow me to the Fayth. _The boy looked around, as if to see if anyone else was there. _The end begins. The stars will dance as they fall from the sky. Or will you catch them? He's gone. Will you do it on your own?_

Kairi bit her lip, feeling her keyblade materialize in her hand.

_The only way out is up. The Fayth will tell you everything. Don't you feel the ground shaking? The end begins._

Kairi looked up to the circular hole in the ceiling.

_Dreams… the Fayth… the end begins… will you catch them? He's gone… The place the heroes go to die…_

Gasping, Kairi looked at the boy again. "The place the heroes go to die?" The boy's blurred form nodded.

It only took her a moment to realize. "Sora!"

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Dashing around, Kairi glanced up the stairs, before nodding and dashing up them.

_Hurry! _The boy urged. _He's waiting!_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

Flinging the door open, Kairi slid to a halt inside the room, and the door shut tight behind her. Not even caring, the girl glanced about, trying to decide what to do. There was only one blue lit path, light by the strange figures glowing on the wall. She was drawn to touch them. When she did, one wall disappeared and another appeared at the end of the hall, changing her direction. Even so, more figures showed up, on a different part of the wall. It was confusing.

_This way!_

Suddenly, the boy faded into the hall, touching the figures that changed the hall again. Running down the path, he looked back to make sure Kairi was following. She was rushing after.

_And you can't fight the tears that incoming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

They raced down spiral staircases, passed statues and treasure chests and monsters. Trying not to look at anything, Kairi concentrated on the boy who wasn't really there.

As they came closer to their destination, the hall became darker, the blue light brighter, and Kairi could see the boy perfectly, as if he gave off his own light.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

They came to it. It was just down the hall from them, just ahead, a bright blue double door that shown brightly in a small chamber with candles and statues once again.

_Be careful, this place is treacherous._

The boy stopped running, and watched her run by, standing like a lost child as she sped away, his eyes hidden. And slowly, almost as if he never was, he faded away into the distant darkness.

Kairi turned to look at the bright beacon ahead, the door that was growing larger, coming closer. Her lungs burned her heart raced, but she pushed on, urging her aching feet to run.

_Sora!_

_  
And I don't want the world to see me_

_  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

Where there voices in this room? As Kairi slid to a stop, glancing around, she caught her breath, and listened to the whispers that sounded like they were drifting through the wind.

"Anyone here?" Whispering too, Kairi stumbled in; she was shy, and confused. Was Sora… really here?

The door was at the top of a small stair case. Looking it over, Kairi stepped up, placing a tentative foot on the first step.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

Were the whispers louder? Or closer? Was the light getting brighter, lighting up her skin, brushing against her cheek? A warm feeling was growing in her heart as Kairi was blinded, fading into a bright whiteness that seemed to swallow everything.

When she opened her eyes, Kairi looked out towards a horizon that was white endlessly. Was there anything out there, with her? Was she alone? Or was someone else out there, wandering the same thing?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

Stepping shyly out, scared and unsure, Kairi whispered. "Sora?"

Was anything out there?

"Is… is the door to Light here?" Kairi yelled, looking out.

Something was appearing through the fog. Glancing out, trying to see it, Kairi looked out to it.

There were four thrones. Four thrones, floating through the fog, two side by side, two more right behind them, and the first two were gold. The two sitting behind them were darker than midnight, encrusted in crystals just like the gold chairs.

In one of the golden thrones was a boy, dressed like a king, even with a small crystal crown on his head. Clothes of beautiful gold covered him, and he was regal, yet unconscious on the throne, his hand drooped over the armrest.

"Sora?" Kairi gasped, rushing up. Her hand touched the arm of the second chair, which was a bit smaller, yet still gold.

Suddenly, her clothes changed; she was wearing a regal gold gown, fit for a queen, with ruffles around the neck and pale white make up on her cheeks. Her red hair was beautiful, wavy, and a small crystal crown sat on her head.

Raising a gloved hand to her mouth in surprise, Kairi looked down at her unconscious Prince. "Sora?"

He did not awaken, and when she attempted to move him, he was stuck to the throne. Sighing, Kairi collapsed into the smaller chair, her eyes red, sobbing quietly. Her make up was still perfect.

"Oh, Sora" She whispered, clutching the arms tight. "What do I do?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the sidelines of the battles, Zexion watched them all fight, rubbing some blood off his gloved hands, his eyes searching. He found his target; and with a frown, he leapt across the battlefield, rushing towards his companion.

Orpheus was fighting Crive still, with Leon attempting to help. Zexion stood next to the brown haired man.

"Help the others" he whispered to Leon, and understanding, he left Orpheus in Zexion's hands.

As the man stumbled back, attempting to lift his gun even as his arm shook terribly, Zexion strode up and caught him as he fell.

"Leave us!" Zexion commanded. "Your fight is within your family! Vexen awaits you at Castle Oblivion!" Crive's eyes seemed to become saucers at the mention of his cousin.

"Even…?" He muttered, suddenly looking over to Victoria, who was in the middle of the fray. She felt his eyes on her.

"I'm not afraid" She whispered, knowing her fate. She turned to the man, her eyes shining regally, a thousand different shades of green.

"I know the way" She whispered. "I'll end it all."

And she died.


	39. Midnight Falls Apart Part 4: Light

_Can you hear me?_

…

_Maybe you can. But if you can't I don't know what to do with myself. So for my own sake, I'm just going to pretend you can._

_Well… I suppose I should get to the point._

_I came here to save you. Or, to trade places with you._

_It seems like I've spent my whole life taking someone else's place. I was never someone; I was just someone else, when someone was gone. _

_But I don't mind taking your place. Because, it means I'm finally free. I can go anywhere, everywhere!_

_Have you ever heard of the place beyond? They say, beyond the door to light, is another place. It's said that's the place all the light comes from. It was locked away from everything behind the door to light. Separate from everything, another world, much more complex than any you've ever seen._

_I think I'll go there. I suppose I don't really have anywhere else to go. _

_Maybe Orpheus will go with me._

_Okay. Here's what I have to say._

_Rinoa, I know you're afraid. And I don't know if everything will work out, maybe it won't. But you can't keep running away from happiness just because you're afraid it won't be what you wanted. You've got to try, or you'll never find it at all._

_Orpheus… damn, I had really hoped not to take you with me. But then, it was always in your head that you'd follow me anywhere, right? Even into death? I won't lie… I don't want to go alone. I am afraid, even as I speak, blood spilling to the floor._

_But you don't have to come with me. You can stay here._

_Okay… Kairi, please take care of Sora. I'm placing him in your hands. _

_If you want to find the door to the light, just follow the water._

_And… I'm sorry for what's awaiting you there. Sorry for everything that has happened because of me. _

_All right… I should probably just shut up and die now. But I don't want to die silently. Maybe I'll scream myself hoarse._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Something was coming out of the distant white, sauntering towards her and Sora quietly. Kairi sat up, on alert, watching intently the incomer. As the person came closer, Kairi took in the details; it was a girl, with a simple white gown to her toes, almost as if she were going to bed.

_She is._

_**What**_ Kairi asked herself.

_She's going to bed, forever. That's Victoria, Kairi._

_**Who are you?**_

_Have you already forgotten?_

_I am the other you, your shadow. Behind the throne you sit on, isn't there another one in your shadow? I sit there, my fingers shadowing yours. There are only two thrones… on your side. But I sit here, on the other side._

"I don't understand" Kairi whispered, watching as the Victoria came closer. Her eyes were pale, not focused on anything. A wandering ghost, her pale skin transparent almost against the white background she was. It almost saddened Kairi when she saw Victoria smile slightly, her eyes falling on the thrones. She was looking straight at the sleeping prince.

_This is the way I wanted it to be. I didn't want anyone to remember. I started to erase myself. _

"Why?" Sitting tall in her throne, Kairi's eyes darted about, trying to find the mysterious speaker. "You deserve to be remembered, like everyone else"

_I will be. _

"How?"

Taking in a gasping breath, Kairi pulled her knees up to her chest, watching Victoria float just before Sora. The white surface she stood on rippled as if it were water, her feet never breaking the surface. Slowly, her hand reached up, traced the skin on Sora's face. He did not stir, did not revive.

Backing away, the girl bowed, her dress billowing though there was no wind. "I apologize for the wait" Victoria murmured, her voice rumbling like low waves. "I was simply saying good bye" Smiling, she stood by Sora's side, her hand on his. "But you understand; you said good bye too"

"What is she doing?" Kairi asked; the girl was confused as to why the girl couldn't see her, let alone hear her.

_This is what you wished for the most. Victoria has a bit of power here. She was born specially. What she is doing is dying in his place._

Victoria smiled down to Sora's palm, flipping it skyward, tracing the lines. In his palm appeared a small, floating candle that was slowly flickering and dying. Lifting her own palm, she watched a candle appear in her hand, and the girl stared deep into the flame that was young, strong.

"She's taking Sora's candle" Kairi muttered, watching as she took the weak flame from Sora and placed in his hand the strong, burning candle, and she watched it fade away.

"Good luck, Sora" With that, she turned, walking past the throne, holding her hands up to keep the candle high. Kairi turned in her throne, watching the girl pass, her eyes wide in admiration and adoration.

"Thank you" Kairi whispered, feeling weak, light as air, hardly able to breathe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hguyh!"

Grasping her throat, the girl screamed, thrashing, clawing at her skin as the black poison spread, and fast.

"Ariel!" Vexen yelled, sweating terribly.

Rikku raced into the room, clutching the wound on her stomach. "Take her to the gate, it might help! Try to offset the poison!"

Nodding, Vexen swung Ariel gently into his arms, and leaping down the stairs, sped towards the faraway battlefield, and the bright light at its peak.

"Damn it, how many of these are there?" Cid complained, spitting blood from his swollen lips.

"At least you can still walk normally." Vincent muttered. He stood with a long gash on his thigh, but at least he stood. Cid chuckled, shaking his head.

"We're done for if those kids don't hurry up and open that damn Closet to Sun!"

"Door to Light"

"It's th'same thing!"

Shaking his head, Vincent shot off the heads of a couple of heartless. "I agree though. If the door isn't opened soon, these things won't stop coming."

"And they can't bleed to death" Cid complained.

Leaping into the fray, Cid kicked at one monster, and stabbed his staff through another. The one heartless was destroyed with a strangled cry as Cid landed with a smirk. His smirk faded a bit as he looked down. The heartless he'd kicked was on his foot, black gunk and all, eating his shoe.

"Damn freaks!" Cid cursed, shaking his foot to knock it off. Once it fell, he stabbed it through, and with a sigh, looked to his boot. It was frayed, covered in dark stuff, and half eaten.

"Arggh!" Tossing his shoe into the fray, Cid screamed in fury. "All right, hell, the gloves're off! Who wants a piece of me? Come get it, ass-suckers!"

The shoe flew to the right and knocked Cloud in the face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What… what should I do?" Kairi whispered to thin air, wrapping her arms around her knees.

_What you have to._

_**But how do I open the door to the light?**_

_Since the first time it was closed, many have tried to open the door again. Each one failed. Why is that?_

_Every time, they relied on the light. The darkness is evil! Stay to the light! What did it give them? Blindness?_

_They never thought, maybe the darkness isn't as bad as it seems. Terrible things come from darkness. But is darkness a terrible thing? Can you tell me?_

_**I… I don't know.**_

_Well, I suppose I don't either. But it is the key to opening the door. You have to have our help. The Prince of light must open the door, and the Prince of darkness stand along with him._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rushing across the earth below, determined, yet weak, Vexen held his screaming, thrashing beloved as his own child ripped her apart, inside, out.

Clutching her tightly, he scaled the hill, his boots creating black marks on the earth from being burned. There was nothing standing between him and the door, but for a young friend, his male lover, and the monster who had hated him since childhood.

Sliding to a desperate halt, Vexen's crazed eyes fell on the one person who'd been with him through his whole life, whether willingly or no. He stood, weakly, yet with a wide grin, cocky and sure of himself. Grimacing, Vexen listened to his beloved's heartbeat calm as she ceased to move, falling into a coma state. The black was not moving, but it was still there.

"It's been a long time" Crive whispered, looking up at his cousin through his light, messy hair. "How many years… since you abandoned me?"

"I did not" Vexen muttered. "You and I traded words and blows, this was not one sided"

"Oh, but your love affair with my wife was!"

"I never touched Victoria!" Vexen seethed, setting Ariel down gently. Feeling the emotions clash, Zexion glanced at his close friend, and began to move Orpheus away from them.

"You never touched her? I could hear her whispering _your_ name as we made love!" Crive spat, thrusting his arm out. "Did she ever even love me?"

"She loved you with all her heart you are blind if you couldn't see it! Or, you were too far away, locked up in your lab."

"What a thing to say, for a man who has stayed in his own lab for most of this precious little time you've had left with your wife!"

"I was trying to save Ariel!"

"And wasn't I doing the same thing!?"

Both stood silent across each other, breathing hard, unsure of what to say. Memories seeping through the cracks, good memories, terrible memories, things long forgotten, and yet, Vexen couldn't bring himself to speak of them. Swallowing dryly, he looked his long time friend over; trying to find any trace of the man he'd once known.

"You've totally fallen into darkness" Vexen spat, stepping away. "You are not the cousin I knew"

"And do you think you are the same man you were, Even? No, that isn't even your name anymore!" Vexen winced at the comeback. Crive saw, chuckling at the sight, the chuckle becoming heavy laughter. "Everything you accuse me of, I can say right back, you hypocritical monster! You took her from me, because of you, she died!"

"I did not!" Vexen insisted, his eyes welling with tears. His legs were shaking, but he did not move, he refused to. Zexion watched with confusion and disbelief.

The last time he'd seen such an exchange between the two of them, he'd been a very young boy. The fight had been about Victoria, who at the time had been a young teenager, healthy.

"I never did anything to her!" Vexen stumbled forward, yet caught himself even as tears fell down his cheeks.

Crive's voice was quieter, more demanding. "You used her in your experiments, didn't you? Took her to the lab. Showed her your data on hearts. Used her in your abominations."

"No!"

"Even now, you continue to hurt those you love!" Crive laughed. "Your wife is dying because of you. Your child will not survive either. And would you look at that?" Standing, Crive strode over to Ariel, and Vexen leapt to stop him. With a single blow to the neck, Crive sent Vexen spiraling back, spitting blood from his lips.

Bending down to the weak woman, Crive brushed some of the hair from her face.

"She even looks like her…" He whispered. "My beautiful Victoria…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Kairi, take Sora. I will watch you go. From here, in my dark, lonely throne, I will watch you disappear. When you find what you seek, you need only open the door. No sacrifice, no details. The Light… is simply light._

_We'll have to say goodbye then._

_**Why?**_

_Kairi, no matter how much I pretend, how much fun we have, it only wakes me up to the truth that it's not real. I cannot stand in the light, the sun, it's not my place. I am trapped here, chained to my throne, princess of the monsters and the damned, and my only comfort is that my sacrifice will save everyone._

_Now go, take Sora. He'll awaken soon, so … open the door. My fake existence is over._

_It was a lot of fun._

_I'll never forget the Destiny Islands, or Twilight Town, everything I've seen. Even Castle Oblivion, I will never forget it. I may never see you or anyone else again, but… I'll have my memories._

_This chain of memories will never bend or break. In this darkness, they're all I have._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kairi's eyes flew open, and she spun around in her throne, looking behind her desperately. "Namine?!" She asked loudly, very scared.

The thrones of black were not there. She could not see them, or Namine. Sobbing, Kairi fell back into her throne, her head in her hands.

And so the two thrones sat in a sea of white, the only visitors the ghostly dead, leaving a broken princess, and her boy king, terribly alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't touch her!" Though he could hardly speak, Vexen leapt, slapping Crive's hand away from his wife.

"Why not? You touched my wife. You went much farther than I did."

"I did not touch her! I… I don't know why she got sick. I don't know what killed her. But I did not touch her!"

Looking his desperate, crazed cousin over, Crive chuckled, if only a little. "Your voice… when you speak of taking her, it is so sure. Maybe you didn't touch her. You loved her, of that… I am sure. But when you speak of her death… I wonder what you hide, Even?"

"That's not my name" Vexen whispered, suddenly feeling very small.

"It was once" Crive spat as he circled his cousin as if he were prey. "That was the name I called you."

"What do you know, Even? What have you hidden from me?" Vexen snapped his hand away when Crive reached out to take it.

"I want to make you suffer, as I have suffered. And see, I have taken everything from you! Your wife and child lay dying, your friends breathing their last, your family on their last wing. What will you do? May you at least die spilling out your darkest secrets?"

Vexen was sobbing, biting his lips, clenching his fists. Zexion had never seen him like that.

Crive stopped circling, his eyes focused on Vexen hard. Zexion listened, holding Orpheus tightly unable to tear himself away, yet hating the state Vexen was in. Remembering their childhood, how Vexen defended him, helped him. Why wouldn't his feet move? Zexion grimaced, looking down at Orpheus one last time.

He knew. And from the small smile on Orpheus face, so did he.

"How dare you leave me here?" Zexion muttered, brushing his hand through the man's dark locks. "Not even a good bye, no last words."

Letting his lips descend on the man in his arms, Zexion pressed tightly, almost afraid to let go. But he had too. He felt the man's mechanical heart slowing down, and there was no returning from where Orpheus was going to.

Zexion felt a tear roll off his cheek and onto Orpheus's skin. "Goodbye" he whispered, and with that, Zexion leapt away. If only he waited to see Orpheus's last words; a wider smile, until he breathed his last.

"Well, boy? What do you have to say?" Crive muttered.

Just at that moment, a blur ran into the area, a short blur, black, and racing towards Vexen. Surprised, the man blinked as Zexion wrapped his arms around the taller man, huffing and wheezing, holding tightly.

"Zexion?" Vexen asked, glancing down in surprise.

Crive blinked, shocked. "… Ienzo?" He whispered his voice almost dry. "It's almost a replay of our childhood, Even. Wasn't he always… at your side?"

Vexen slowly wrapped his arms around Zexion, tears falling from his eyes. Zexion was strong, glaring across the way, supporting the weaker, elder man. Biting his lip, Vexen turned to Crive with anger.

"Yes! I know! I didn't mean to, but it happened!" Gasping for breath, the man grimaced. "She wanted to see my research. And I … wanted to see her. You and I had been in another fight; you were jealous that lord Ansem would not accept you as an apprentice."

"I was jealous of you. You had everything I wanted. I wanted to be with her. So, when she spoke to me, I could not deny her. The lab was empty, so I showed her everything I thought she could handle seeing. It was all beautiful to her, the hearts, and the research. I was in awe, and I was in love!"

"And you…?" Crive muttered.

"I did nothing!" Vexen sobbed, pausing for a moment. "She… it was an accident. All of a sudden, she couldn't walk. I didn't even hear her fall. But the glass shattered, and I spun around and she…"

"What?"

Both Zexion and Crive were watching, one in awe, and one in aggravation. "She… was bleeding. The heart vile, it was broken. She'd touched it, somehow aggravating it… something it felt, it didn't like her. She cut her finger on the glass. So much blood for such a little cut, I knew it wasn't normal. The heart had poisoned her."

"The same disease my beloved has now is the disease the first person I ever loved succumbed to. When darkness enters the body, enters the blood stream, strangling the heart, keeping oxygen out of the body. If the human is not morphed or changed, they slowly die, falling into a deeper, darker state of mind, slowly fading away."

"Just like… Victoria…"

"I couldn't stop it. I tried, I gave her everything I could think of, but after a while, she told me to stop. She didn't want to live the way she was, on a thread. She simply wanted to enjoy what time she had left, with you. And you left her. Insane with your ideas of saving her! I gave in because there was nothing else I could do. And you!"

Crive was shocked at the turn in the conversation. Had he ever seen Even so angry?

"You let her die alone! Absorbed in your study of saving her, you let her go! She never wanted to live! She wanted you!"

Wiping his mouth of blood, Vexen stepped away from Zexion, who watched him walk away. Bending down next to his wife, he picked her up, holding her gently. "I will not make the same mistake. I will… stay with her, for as long as I can."

With that, Vexen stumbled away, the one he loved most in his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How much further must we walk, Sora?"

Holding the boy tightly over her arm, Kairi kept walking, slowly, yet steadily, tired and weak. Her eyes drooped as she hoisted him a bit higher, walking blindly towards an unknown place. She didn't know where the door was. She didn't know how to find it. She carried Sora, and she walked.

Ahead, there was a light. It was dim, and small, like a candle, not overpowering, but small. Kairi saw it, dim, off in the distance. Smiling, she laughed a little.

"I think we'll be at the end soon, Sora" She whispered. "Hold on"

They kept walking towards the small candle as it came closer, became brighter.

"Is this it?" Kairi muttered.

"Are we finally at the end, Sora?"

Collasping to the white surface below, Kairi felt it wave as she hit it, and Sora rolled off her, back to the floor. Watching him, Kairi smiled, weakly reaching out to him.

"Oh Sora" She whispered. "I was a fool to think I could do it alone. I've never been strong enough. Without you, or Riku, I can't do anything. I wouldn't of been able to do what you two did, had one of you fell into darkness, and not me. I'm not strong like you."

Tears falling slowly, Kairi reached for him.

"Sora..."

She felt a hand grasp hers.


	40. Fading into the Light

**http://i126. out this banner by imagine-the-impossible from Pretty nifty, neh?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sora?"

"Is that… you, Kairi?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Red like fire was the day I met you.  
I tell you now, there are no regrets.  
In this room there are many memories.  
Some are good, some I try to forget.  
I thought we were the chosen ones,  
Who were supposed to fly.

We're very much the same, you and I.  
The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_You won't believe what I've seen… Kairi. I was… floating. There was this bright light around everything. A river, and a city, and so many voices, singing sweet songs…_

_But the only voice I could hear was yours. I heard you, calling my name. There was this speck on the horizon, a golden light, and so I kept swimming towards it. I heard another voice calling me, and then I felt you. You were holding me. _

_You waited. I'm so glad. If I had woken up in anyone else's arms, I might've cried._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"… Sora?" Eyes darting from his eyes, to his mouth, his shoulders, his face, everywhere, Kairi took everything in with wide eyes, inching towards the boy. "You're really… alive?" It only took her a moment to leap on him, sobbing and laughing, holding the boy tight.

"Kairi!" Sora laughed, holding her weakly. "Be careful!" Laughing happily, Kairi held him tight, never wanting to let go.

"I was so afraid" Whispering lightly against his neck, Kairi leaned into him. "I thought you were gone, forever"

Eyes smiling, Sora pulled the both of them to their feet, holding Kairi lightly around the waist. "I would never leave you if I didn't have to, Kairi. I would miss you too much. And the others, where are they?"

Smiling, Kairi leaned away. "They're waiting outside."

"Outside?" Sora blinked confused. "For what?"

Stepping back, Kairi nodded over her shoulder. "For us… to open the door."

Sora's eyes grew wide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was strange, how easily everything faded away, and ended, without any delay. With ease and quickness, the heartless began to retreat, sinking into the dark shadows below. Slowly, surely, each warrior stood, brushing themselves off, looking out onto the battlefield in mild surprise.

"We… we did it?" Cheering, Naruto looked around the battlefield, a bit battered and bruised. "H – Hey! We won!"

Leaping into the air, the boy pumped his fists, laughing insanely. Vincent watched the boy's enthusiasm, reminded a bit too much of Yuffie. But he could not help but chuckle at the boy's strength.

"It's over!" Yuna gasped, letting her head fall back. Brushing her ponytail away from her neck, Yuna wiped some of the sweat and blood away.

"Hehe!" Cid grinned, already lifting a cigarette to his lips. "What'd I tell ya?"

"Um, you said something? Afraid I wasn't listening" Cloud muttered, letting his sword fall beside him in relief.

Glowering over his shoulder, Cid grimaced. "What the hell, spikey?! Have you ignored me all this time?"

Twitching a little, Cloud looked to Cid. "Well, seeing as you threw a shoe at my face, I have reason too."

Squabbling like children, the blondes turned towards each other, red faced and enthused. Tifa had to laugh at them, her long time friends. It was very hard to get under Cloud's skin, but Cid Highwind was one of a few who was very talented at it. Chuckling behind her gloved hand, Tifa fell to the ground, sitting cross legged with a happy sigh.

"It's over" Roxas muttered. "Over until he opens the door"

"I guess that's why it's over" Marluxia muttered, walking up behind his friend. Surprised, Roxas leapt to his feet, calling his ally's name. "Sora's so close to the door, the heartless are scared."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing" Roxas murmured, looking to the sky. Marluxia wiped a speck of blood from his eye, and sent his long, bloodied scythe away.

Below, the air ship was coming in for a landing, preparing to board all the warriors had fought so long and hard. Grinning slightly as Cid cheered and pulled Aerith into a tight hug, and then the child Mari leapt on Yuna, the boy looked to Marluxia.

"How cute" Behind them, Larxene walked up, arms crossed, favoring her left leg. Laughing, Marluxia looked back down to the group, sitting on the dirt. Absentmindedly, his hand pulled at the sand, letting it slip through his fingers, patting it down.

"Wonder what they plan to do, once this is all over" Marluxia muttered, eyes faraway, and it seemed he did not truly expect a response.

"They will go back to living their normal lives, I guess" Roxas responded.

"Their lives were never normal" Larxene added, draping herself over Marluxia's back. The man stumbled, falling off the tips of his toes to his knees. Though he sent her a glare, Larxene only smiled sweetly at the eleventh member of the organization.

Down below, Vincent was being helped into the ship, to have his wounds treated. Larxene watched as the nobodies of the group excused themselves, heading up towards the light at the top of the hill.

"Come on" She whispered, patting Marluxia's shoulder as she stood. "Let's go"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

His body was made of metal, his eyes glazed over, half closed. It pained him to look, but it pained him to look away. Grasping the man's hand, Zexion then forced himself to let go, only to hold it tightly again, so unsure of himself.

Behind, he could hear footsteps approaching, and yells of pain, but he could not bring himself to care. His heart was feeling something so strange. Never had he felt such undeniable pain, and yet… why was his heart so light? It was not a lightness of happiness. This perhaps was what it was … to let go.

Behind him, Zexion recognized the footsteps of an old friend. He was not sure he wanted to look. But, he did. Glancing over his shoulder, Zexion saw Xemnas standing beside him.

"We can take his body to the other side, or you can bury him here" Xemnas muttered, walking towards him.

"I can't take him with me" Zexion muttered. "He's already gone"

"So" Whispering weakly, Xemnas looked to the earth. "You need help lifting the body?" Looking up to his friend in a bit of disbelief, Zexion could only glance away, chuckling with a small smile as Xemnas smiled back.

A small grave was erected on the precipice, marked with a gray stone, with only a few words carved into it.

_Deeply in love with his song, I fall_

_And love him even after I learn he cannot sing at all_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The castle was a dark mess, with blood and the wounded piled into the rooms. Sitting on the edge, Rikku looked about with a sigh, seeing on the other side of the room, Yuffie and Aisu, both asleep, very tired.

"They worked hard" She commented over her shoulder to Paine. "The wounds on these guys were pretty bad, Aisu was good for a beginner"

"She told me she wants to be a violinist" Paine muttered. Gaining her friends wavering attention, Rikku turned in her seat. Grimacing a bit from the pain in her abdomen, Rikku spoke.

"A violinist, huh? That's strange. She's not what I'd picture … Sora's twin to be"

Smirking, Paine nodded. "They aren't all that much alike. But, they look a lot alike."

"Yeah" Rikku nodded in agreement.

_Still waiting to get hurt, time after time.  
The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.  
When love lies in our hands, we seem to run and hide.  
And I can't help but wonder why.  
The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.  
_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right, we have some people to pick up, move it people, don't slack, I'll kick your ass, move it boy! Move it!" Almost leaping through the crowd, Cid shouted orders on his ship. "Somebody run over and help Vexen, his wife's off the deep end! And, by the by, you might wanna help Cloud, he's been off the deep end for a while now."

Cloud extended his boot as Cid ran by, attempting to trip him, but it did not work. The blonde mechanic leapt away, cackling, and as he did Tifa ran out the ship, followed urgently by Yuna. The two rushed up the hill to aid Vexen, even as Cid shouted more orders.

"Hey, you, whoever the hell you are" Cid muttered, sliding to a stop in front of one room.

Sitting in the room, the children ninja were crowded around their wounded sensei, Kakashi, not to mention Lee and Gai's presence in the back corner. Glancing from one to the next, Cid pointed towards Kakashi in the bed.

"You! Freak with no eyebrows. What the hell world you from?"

Twitching slightly, Kakashi paused in his answer. "We're from Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves."

"Coconut hag a fury? Damn, that sounds harsh." Kakashi's eyes went wide in surprise at Cid's stupidity, but the man moved on in his questioning.

"Hey, shorty! Zexion clone. Seen Zexion anywhere?"

Sasuke growled at the strange nicknames, crossing his arms. "I would have to know Zexion first."

Cid put his hands on his head to imitate Zexion's strange hair. "Blue hair, really emo, kinda bitchy, like a male on PMS"

"Oh, he's on that hill over there" Kakashi muttered, pointing out the window.

"Well, all right then!" Clapping his hands, Cid made to leave the room, moving on. "Thanks, Emo clone, Eyebrow-less Freak. Have a nice recovery, and keep Whiskers boy" Cid muttered, glaring down at Naruto, "quiet, all right? His voice makes my ears bleed."

With that, Cid sped from the room, leaving a confused group, an aggravated blonde, and Kakashi, simply sighing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was silent, still as stone. Unable to breath, unable to comprehend his reason for living. Did it even exist anymore? What could he do? Hands shaking, the man reached up to his blonde hair, clutching at it, almost trying to pull it out. Crive could not comprehend anything.

"V – Victoria –"

Leaving his cousin in a great state of distress, Vexen sat by Ariel farther along on the path, shaken, and nervous, but sure of himself.

"Hold on, Ariel, please"

As she convulsed, quieting, yet still pasty colored and with veins that were black. Holding tight to her hand, Vexen lifted her into his lap, feeling her stomach as the baby kicked, thrashed inside.

"Oh, how I love you both" He whispered, rocking her in his arms. "What I wouldn't give"

Yuna and Tifa rushed up the path, slowing down as they saw the two, sitting at the edge of the path, Vexen sobbing over his wife and child. Yuna was shocked, a mouth over her hand. Placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder, the woman hung her head as Yuna cried.

"Ariel!"

_My heart was like a runaway train, babe.  
I don't believe I've ever felt more alive.  
In this room I hear voices linger.  
We never talked about the price.  
You know you're not the only one,  
Who knows how to cry._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Straining, reaching, the boy felt his hand shiver. He tried to grab to anything, to awaken, hold on to something.

"Y – Yuffie"

The girl moaned in her sleep, hearing her voice. Stirring, she sat up, eyes wide and confused.

"Yuffie"

Eyes wide, the girl's hand flew to her mouth. "Demyx" She gasped, leaping up and running to him. Falling to her knees beside him, Yuffie felt tears sting her eyes. Lightly, she took hold of his twitching palm as his eyes faded in and out.

"Demyx" She whispered. "Oh, Demyx!"

"Yuffie, it's – really you?" Chuckling happily, Demyx still seemed unable to truly focus on anything, unable to see. "Ah – I was afraid – I'd never see you again."

Sobbing happily, Yuffie leaned over him. "Don't – don't be silly. You're gonna be okay"

Slowly, Demyx shook his head.

"We all knew it was coming eventually" He sighed happily, contently, lifting a hand to trace Yuffie's cheek bone. "Don't worry – it'll be all right. I'll watch over you, every day."

Across the room, Paine was sitting against the wall, her lover unconscious at her feet. Grimacing, the girl looked down at him, deep in thought. Her leg suddenly flew out, hitting his shoulder lightly. Xigbar did not awaken, his hair sprayed out behind him. The man was very weak, and out cold.

"Damn lazy ass" She muttered quietly. "Not even gonna wake up and tell me goodbye"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Luxord asked, looking over his cigarette to the screaming retch that was standing on the hill, Crive, writhing in his own mental break down.

"Hell if I care" Xaldin spat, his hair blowing fiercely in the wind. "My spears won't be dirtied with his poison" Chuckling a bit, Luxord seemed to agree, his eyes lighting up if just a little.

The two stood silently as they leaned against the rocks, unable to really do anything but wait.

"Sometimes I wonder if we drank it all up much too fast" Luxord whispered, throwing his cigarette to the ground. Stepping on it, he walked away from the rock, turning to look at his friend.

"Of course we did" Xaldin muttered, looking over the horizon. "That's what happens when you're addicted."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_We're very much the same, you and I._

The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Towering over the two of them, Kairi and Sora glanced high up to see the door, at the top of a long set of floating stairs, still close in sight. It was a simple door, white, with stained glass, and a beautiful design. Both children gasped in delight, looking to one another in joy.

"All right!" Sora cheered, leaping to his feet. "Last one up there is… uhh…"

"Has to sweep the play house back on the island?" Kairi asked, running ahead. Sora watched her.

"Uh… yeah! That works! Wait… hey!" Mumbling under his breath, Sora followed after the giggling girl, who was more than thrilled.

_I can't believe it…_

The two laughed and giggled insanely as they ran up, coming closer to the door. But, as they did, they slowly realized they were not alone.

"Well, since I win" Riku muttered as he leaned on his keyblade. "Does that mean both of you sweep the play house?"

"Aw man! I'm only alive for a minute, and Riku's already beating me again!" Sora complained, pouting. That was all it took for Riku to laugh insanely and sweep the boy into his arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Yuuchou Sora, or I'll kill you myself!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The sweet hello, the sad goodbye._

When love lies in our hands, we run away and hide.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luxord smiled with a small chuckle.

"The sun is rising"

A tear fell down his cheek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was away from everyone else. Sitting on the edge of the hill, her back to the canyon below, letting her hair flow in the wind. Rinoa sat her head in her hands, looking down.

Footsteps came up behind her. She did not turn, did not make a sound, even as the man sat down beside her.

The both of them were very quiet. They need not say a word. Rinoa's hand twitched; she felt his hand enclose around hers gently, and somehow, it made her feel very warm.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for so long" Leon whispered.

"I apologize, too… for running so far away"

Chuckling, Leon wiped a tear from her cheek. "I would have followed you to the end of the world."

Laughing, Rinoa looked up at him, her hair no longer hiding her scar. "You kind of did."

They both shared a quiet laugh, holding each other's hands. Slowly, Rinoa let her head fall onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. Her breath quieted and slowed as she fell asleep, and she was not afraid too. She knew he was watching over her.

_And so are you, aren't you?_ Rinoa laughed inwardly, smiling a little as her eyes closed.

_I hope it's everything you've ever wanted, Victoria…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

White was everywhere she looked as she raced forward, and around, confused. She was hearing voices calling her.

_Aren't you coming with us?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a moment for their laughter to calm down. For the first time in a while, the three were able to laugh together again, truly. Sora leaned against Riku, shaking his head, and Riku pushed him away, sticking out his tongue.

"Where's the king?" Kairi asked.

"Went back out. Said we could handle the rest" Nodding with a slight smile, Kairi agreed.

The three shared one look.

"Ready to end it?" Sora asked. Kairi and Riku both nodded, even as Kairi stuck out her hand. The keyblade appeared, in its Ultima form. Gasping, Sora looked down on her and the blade in surprise.

"It was waiting for you" Kairi smiled, setting it in his hands. "It was never meant for me"

In awe, Sora took it back, loving the feeling. It was almost as good as being alive again, as seeing Riku and Kairi again. Sighing, the boy lifted his head and looked to the door.

His hand was raised, aimed towards the pearly white gate. In a flash, both Riku and Kairi had out their blades, aimed towards the door.

The stood, silent, still, poised and ready.

"So, I guess this is it" Sora whispered, letting his free hand take Kairi's.

"Yeah" She muttered. "I'm almost afraid of the consequences."

"We'll have to take them when they come" Riku muttered, smiling a little.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

The blades shone brightly, shimmering in the light. It was a warm feeling in their hands, as they looked to one another one last time. Light extended from the ends of the keys, reaching out towards the door, and past it infinitely. As it did, the door shimmered, turned to gold. With a quiet creak, a blinding light appeared, seeping through the crack in the door.

The three lowered their blades, backing away, attempting to protect their eyes from the light.

Sora closed his eyes, feeling a pull at the back of his mind.

_Sora? That's you, right?_

_Heh. I knew you'd come back. You're a hard nut to crack, Sora._

_Well, anyway… I just wanted to thank you, for everything. All the adventures we've been on, all the fights even… thanks for watching out for me, fighting with me. It wouldn't have been as good without you._

_I know we've been cheated of a lot of time. You've missed more time than you know. And I'll never have as much time as I need. This is the little bit of time I have left, so I'm gonna use it._

_When the door to light opens, all the fake stuff, it'll go away. The barriers between worlds will fade, and the heartless will finally disappear. Once the fake is gone, the real stuff, the universe can begin to rebuild itself._

_So… I guess this is goodbye. I mean, a nobody isn't very real, right?_

_I'll miss you. Don't ever forget me, okay? Don't forget my name… Roxas._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The light spread without hindrance, and very quickly. Almost overwhelmingly, it spread, brightening the world, shining through the borders and the barriers.

It touched everyone, in the soul and the heart. The worlds felt it, felt the blockades fading away as they became one unit again. Stars shone brighter in the sky.

Mari watched the light come.

_You're coming with us, right?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For as long as she had lived, Mari followed Tidu. The two were one; she had no one else she loved as much as Tidu. And he loved her, his little sister, and his greatest friend. They did not think twice of their relationship, simply protecting one another, following one another.

"Wait!"

Mari felt him leaving through the whiteness, sauntering away towards something farther off. Tears fell from her eyes as he kept walking, unable to hear her.

"Tidu! Wait!"

Suddenly, the boy turned, extending his hand.

_You didn't really think I'd leave without you, did I?_

_Everyone's coming. The ones who can't exist here anymore. You and I and Momma will be there too._

As she floated through the light, Mari felt the hand that took hers, and in her mind, she whispered. _Momma?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Mari felt her feet hit the ground, she looked in shock to the boy holding her hand. "Tidu?" She whispered.

He looked a bit different; he looked human, his wings gone, his eyes back to their normal sky color. Grinning down at her, Tidu pulled Mari up. "See? Everything's all right"

"Where are we?" Mari asked, looking around. They were in a large crowd, very large, but no one was really looking at them. All sorts of food stands and little shops were everywhere. As she spun in circles, looking at the old style shops and the small lakes, Mari gasped at the sight of the large castle behind them.

Talking to her over her shoulder, Tidu whispered. "That's Cinderella's castle"

"Cinderella?"

"This world is different from all the rest" A woman spoke.

The two spun around, Tidu smiling, Mari shocked and in delight.

"When the door to light closed, the most complex, most sad, most beautiful, Light filled world was locked inside. This is that place."

"This place?" Mari asked.

"And everything beyond it, outside in the world" Tidu muttered, smiling at her delight.

Before her stood a woman with black – blue hair, smiling sweetly. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark blue eyes. Gasping in delight, Mari grinned and wrapped her arms around the woman's small waist, giggling happily. "Momma!"

Laughing, Tsuki held the girl, bending down beside her.

"I've missed you! Are you all right?" The woman asked, looking at the girl. Mari nodded.

"Tidu and I have taken care of each other"

Setting the girl down, Tsuki stepped back, letting her look at the others with them.

Standing behind them, standing by each other, stood a small group, with a big heart. With blonde hair, wavy and messy, and a small piercing through her nose, Hinode stood, smirking, yet kind. Her eyes were tired, yet happy, as she kneeled to look at the girl.

Beside her stood a tall man, with kind eyes and soft features. Grinning, he gave the child thumbs up, nodding. Orpheus walked up to her, and swept her into his arms, letting the girl sit on his shoulder as she looked at the people she knew and didn't know.

The girl in the back with brown hair, wearing a white dress, stepped up. Smiling with her hands behind her back, Victoria spoke to Mari.

"Do you like it here so far?" She asked sweetly. Mari nodded.

"It's nice" She grinned, hugging Orpheus's head. Behind Victoria, a tall man with strange hair smiled. Many were staring at him, but he did not care. Ansem, or Kai, or whatever he truly called himself, he stood watching the child happily. Mari looked about at all the crowds in the streets. "What's this place called again?"

Orpheus smiled at the child, adjusting her seating position on his arm. "Well, the worlds called Earth. But this place… is Walt Disney's World"

Mari repeated the name, thinking it over. "It sounds… nice. Can we stay?"

Tsuki shrugged, looking down to Tidu.

"I guess it's all up to our one winged angel" She joked, winking at him.

He looked at everyone, from Mari to Ansem.

"I think" He whispered. "We'll be very happy here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuna let the light sweep over her as she listened to the voices that seemed to come from nowhere.

_Hey. It's been a while._

_I'm out here with Auron, talking about old times._

_I know we can't see each other now. But we'll meet again, I promise._

_Will you come visit me? In your dreams?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi felt his body grow light, saw the scene change. When he opened his eyes, he and his friends were sitting in the Kohona hospital, worse for the wear, but back home.

"What the hell?" Naruto complained, grumpy as usual. "None of this stuff makes sense!" He shouted, crossing his arms.

"Ah, youth" Gai shook his head. Lee looked up at his master with a smile.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto began a heated argument/normal conversation between the three of them at the foot of Kakashi's bed. Smiling behind his mask, he sighed.

"I suppose everything's back to normal"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The sweet hello, the sad goodbye._

_The sweet hello, the sad goodbye._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was working right in front of his eyes. As he gasped in delight, joyous and giddy, Vexen held his wife gently. The light was healing her, sending the darkness away, saving her unborn child, and her life.

Grasping her gently, Vexen felt the baby within.

"Yuna! Tifa!" He called as he felt Ariel begin to stir. "Hurry! She's having the baby!"

Once they were in the ship, they all rushed the woman to the hospital room. Vexen ran along side them, holding onto her hand for as long as he could, his eyes tearing up. But he knew inside. And so, he let go, watching her disappear down the hall, and away.

Zexion and Xemnas appeared behind him.

"It's time" Xemnas muttered quietly.

All Vexen could do was nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_We wish we had time to say goodbye._

_All of us knew what would happen. It is part of our fate, as nobodies. The light would inevitably take us back._

_All this time we've been given has been sacred. It was limited, yet full of memories and beautiful moments. Please live strongly without us, and we will watch over you every day, and your children, and those that come after._

_I hope you don't forget us all. We love you, so desperately. We've talked it over, and decided. _

_So please, take care of Axel._

_The Organization XIII_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora could see them, all around him. They weren't really there; it was a dream. They were floating in the realm of white.

Sora felt his body float down into the golden throne, and beside him, Kairi sat, smiling sadly.

_Are you ready?_

He could hear Namine behind them, and Roxas as well. His heart hurt, but he nodded, biting his lip. Everyone was watching, all of their friends, sharing the one last dream.

Sora sat in his throne. One of four thrones, and with a sad chuckle, he joked.

"For Narnia!"

Roxas kicked him from underneath the throne, even as he laughed.

"Jeez Sora you'll never change"

"Don't kick me, I just came back from the dead!"

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Sora was standing in front of the door to light. It was large, opened wide, light streaming from within.

Everyone was silent, the nobodies and the humans and everyone else as they stood together.

_We're very much the same, you and I._

The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.

And very slowly, they broke apart. Silent, stoic, and almost relaxed. Hands in their pockets, smoking a cigarette, smiling back at their friends. None of the nobodies had their cloaks on, all wore strange clothes, normal, civilian clothes.

No one said a word.

Demyx smiled sadly down at Yuffie as he felt his body fade away. She was crying quietly, wiping the tears away. He raised his hand, holding hers to his heart as its beat grew, and then, gently let it go.

Luxord bowed regally to his friends, his eyes dancing over the crowd, before he took the hat that was in his hand and placed it on his head.

Vexen looked at the hospital bed that was in the group, on it sitting his unconscious wife. Bending down, he kissed her cheek, a tear falling as he let her hand go and turned away.

Xigbar held Paine tightly, close to him, rubbing his cheek against hers, giving her one last, passionate kiss.

Marluxia and Larxene stood, holding hands, looking at everyone. Sora gave a small weak wave, his eyes wide and sad. The two smiled, looked to one another. Marluxia lifted his palm a rose appearing in his hand. Setting it on the ground, he turned with Larxene towards the light.

Saix was holding his sister kissing her forehead as she cried and held to him tight. He almost could bring himself to let go.

Zexion did not say or do anything. He stood, back to the crowd, drifting away. But, almost like an afterthought, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide and taking everything in. He bit his lip. Perhaps overwhelmed by all there was to take in.

No one spoke. But they cried. Friends held each other, sobbed in each others arms. Leon patted Sora's shoulder, silent and stoic, his eyes dark.

Lexaeus smiled quietly, and walked over to Xaldin. The two looked back, waving, nodding, before walking up to Xemnas. He was turned away from everyone.

Roxas and Namine were at the head of the group, closest to the light. Both stood, smiling, holding hands. Their eyes were locked on Sora and Kairi, both trying to in their own way, let go.

Xemnas did not turn back as he walked towards the light. Sora couldn't stand it. Why wasn't he saying goodbye? Was he just going to leave.

Grimacing, Sora tried to turn away as they left, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped as he pushed his way through the crowd. Grasping tight to Xemnas' sleeve, he looked up like a lost child.

"You can't just leave and not say goodbye!" He pleaded desperately. Xemnas almost didn't look down. His mouth twitched, and sighing, Xemnas looked down.

The man was crying. Sora was shocked.

Everyone stood, silent, unable to think of anything to really say.

"Take care of Ariel and the baby" Vexen murmured to Aerith, who nervously looked to her future patient and took hold of the woman's hand. Nodding, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Roxas looked at everyone, somehow managing to smile. "We'll be fine, don't worry"

The crowd began to part. Another was coming through. Slinking in, Crive stepped up, weak looking, lost. Vexen stepped up.

"It's all right" He whispered, taking his cousin's hand. "You have somewhere to go now"

Nodding as he looked about, scared, Crive followed Vexen into the light. Slowly, each nobody began walking towards it, and as they did, the humans began drifting further away. Almost helpless, Sora sobbed, biting his lip, trying to stay near them, running even as the others disappeared behind them.

"Roxas! Demyx! Zexion!"

They all watched him, smiling, some with tears in their eyes as their bodies turned into light, flickering gold like the stars. As they all faded away into the white distance, into the bright light of all, Sora reached out. He couldn't touch them, couldn't reach them, just wasn't strong enough. He could see them.

_The sweet hello, the sad goodbye._

When love lies in our hands, we run away and hide.

And I can't help but wonder why.

The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.

Goodbye.

Xemnas was smirking, his eyes dark, yet brave.

Xigbar grinned his trademark grin, giving the boy confident thumbs up.

Xaldin nodded, looking away for a moment, before looking back up with a smile.

Vexen, holding his cousin's hand, looked down, shrugged. He smiled up at Sora.

Lexaeus laughed, a tear in his eye as he waved goodbye.

Almost weak, Zexion smiled dimly, his eyes bright with light.

Saix was stone cold, like normal, but his eyes were changing like the ocean, waving back and forth between emotions.

Demyx grinned waving madly, tears streaming freely down his face as he wiped his nose.

Luxord bowed once again, unable to stop a few tears himself.

Still arm in arm, Marluxia and Larxene waved smiling perhaps the kindest they'd ever smiled in their lives.

And at the head, Roxas and Namine stood together. Sora cried out for them, strained to reach, even as he read Roxas' last words from his lips.

_Take care of Axel._

**The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.  
When love lies in our hands, we run away and hide. And I can't help but wonder why.  
The sweet hello, the sad goodbye.**

Goodbye.

UPCOMING EPILOGUE. PLEASE REVIEW WITH SOMETHING!


	41. Three Months Later, Staying Together

Three Months Later

Serene quiet drifted over the small, sunny island, with only the waves making any sound. It was a cool, early morning, the sun barely over the horizon. With a yawn, he stepped out into the light, blinking sleepily.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the boy grinned, looking out from the play house over the island. With an affirmative nod, he raced down the sand covered, wooden path, heading back towards the sandy beach.

He wore black combat boots, not suited for the beach, but very much his style, with short, cargo jeans, ripped and frayed. A white tank hung loosely over his chest with the words, _Ihtan dra Mekrd uv dra Cih, _the name of a relatively new band. It was Al Bhed for, "Under the Light of the Sun", and the shirt had the face of the leader singer, Yuna, displayed on it.

Yawning, the red head stretched his arms over his head, and dropped them with a sigh. As he watched intently the waves, he failed to notice the presence coming up behind him.

"Morning!" Jumping a bit, the boy rolled his eyes and turned lazily to the girl behind him.

"How can you be so up in the morning?" Axel asked, looking down with an annoyed look.

"Related to Sora, remember?" Aisu reminded him, shrugging her shoulders. "Speaking of, he told me to come get you. We're about to leave"

Blinking, Axel scratched his head. "Uh… for what?" Staring at him blankly, Aisu blinked, hoping Axel would come to his senses. Seeing as he was Axel, he did not.

"You really don't remember?" Aisu complained, shaking her head. "Today is the first intergalactic meeting, to try and get all the worlds out of each other's throats. Ever since the door to light was opened, it's been chaos, what with everybody running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Oh yeah" Axel muttered, thinking back. "Riku did say something about a meeting at the end of the month"

"It's at Twilight Town" Aisu told him, turning to walk away. "We've got to stop by Radiant Garden first, so we're leaving early. Come on, everyone will want to say goodbye"

Rushing off across the sand, Aisu stepped up the dock and prepared her boat. Axel watched her go with a sigh, and shrugged his shoulders. Looking down to his palm, the boy concentrated. Closing his eyes, Axel clenched his fist, trying to channel anything. There was a buzzing beneath his skin, but he wasn't sure if it was working, so he tried harder. Pressing his nails into the skin of his palm, Axel groaned angrily, trying to make it work.

"Axel?" Opening his eyes, Axel looked ahead. Aisu was staring at him strangely. "Are you coming or not?"

Sighing, Axel scratched his head, and ran after his small friend. His disappointment in summoning a dark portal did not faze him for long, because though most of his power had faded in the light, Axel could still feel fire in his veins.

The two crossed the water to the main island, watching as all sorts of people raced about. Children giggled and ran around freely as mothers and fathers watched them, speaking to one another joyously.

"Today is the day"

"Good luck to our ambassador"

"I hope those people calm down"

"Have you heard of that one world? Already declared war!"

Axel did not like the whispers he was hearing as he walked behind Aisu, headed towards the train station. It was true that many worlds, once they had been freed, began to talk of working together, and of peace, but many others were also uneasy, very disturbed. Many had problems within their own borders, and were responding violently to outsiders. A few worlds had threatened war, but few had actually declared it.

Grabbing her back pack from the stoop of her house, Aisu walked back over to Axel. The boy watched her with wide eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you" She told him plainly, not leaving any room for argument.

"Hey – hey!" Axel complained, running after her. "This isn't a vacation; it's a dangerous political mission. You shouldn't come"

"I have to" Aisu grinned, mocking the boy as she raced down the sand path. "I've been named Destiny Islands' ambassador"

To say Axel's jaw dropped was an understatement. To say he stared after the girl dumbly as she sauntered away would also be a bit of an understatement. When he did recover his senses, mumbling under his breath as he raced after her, brushing the sand off of him from where he'd fallen in shock, Axel caught up and put his hand on her shoulder. Sure in his own mind of her protection around him, Axel felt better.

"What?" Aisu muttered, rolling her eyes. "You think that I have to have your approval before I go anywhere?"

"Hell yeah" Axel told her, winking. "Can't leave without me, heh?"

Axel ceased his movement and fell to the ground again as Aisu walked on, holding dearly to his inner thighs. Sauntering away smugly, Aisu ignored his further mumbles of moody women with good aim.

"All aboard!"

The two raced up the stone steps as the train gave off a hoot, preparing to leave the station. "Wait!" Aisu called, hauling her bag after her as it slipped off her shoulder. "Wait!" Axel raced up behind her, taking hold of her waist to hoist her along.

"Hey!" Surprised by the sudden change in altitude, Aisu stared at Axel dumbly as he ran up the steps with her on his shoulders. Shrugging, the girl threw her backpack at the attendant as they came close, and jumped to her feet at the station.

"Made it!" She grinned, smiling at Axel as he heaved. "Thanks"

"Heh… whatever" he smiled, giving her a saucy look. When she walked by him with no response, Axel's eyes dropped as he glared at her walking away.

"Not even a proper thank you" He muttered, brushing himself off. With a sigh, the boy nodded to the attendants and sauntered on board, looking for room on the Astro train.

"First stop, Radiant Garden, please sit in your seats, we will be leaving the Destiny Islands momentarily" As the loud speaker blared over the noise of the passengers, Axel looked for where Aisu had disappeared to.

"The ambassador's cabin is in the back, sir" One attendant told him. Nodding, Axel stepped through the door to the second room, and then past that one, until he found the private cabin in the back.

"Axel took you long enough" Aisu smiled innocently.

"No thanks to you" He grumbled, smirking. "I had a hard time navigating that crowd. Not all these people are going to the summit, are they?"

Axel directed this question to the three who were sitting with Aisu. The first, dressed in a white button up, sleeveless shirt, and a short skirt with knee high stockings, answered him. "A lot of people are concerned about what's going on right now" Kairi smiled, brushing her ponytail off her shoulder. "Most of them are at least stopping at Radiant Garden to watch the summit on television."

"Here on the island, you can only hear it on radio" Riku added beside her. He wore a black cloak over his white tank top, with blue jeans and his usual sneakers. Smiling, he nodded a good morning to Axel. The red head gave him a mock salute.

"So, how are you feeling, boy?" Axel asked, sitting down in a chair with his chest to the back, legs on either side. "Still foggy?"

Sora sighed. "I don't remember everything from the battle, but I know who I am and stuff. I just don't really remember dying, and all that."

"Not necessarily a bad thing" Axel commented, shrugging. Sora shrugged as well, his arm draped around Kairi's shoulder.

_Except it means you don't remember asking Kairi to marry you, _Axel thought with a sweet sigh, shaking his head.

Sora was dressed in a black tank top, with white belts across it, and his usual blue pants, though they were old and torn. His shoes had duck tape on the bottom, and Axel smiled at the memory of one of their mock battles where he'd accidentally melted part of Sora's shoe.

"Well, it'll come back eventually" Aisu commented, sipping her drink. The others seemed to agree.

"I can't wait to see everybody" Sora grinned, looking out the window as they took off. You could see the islands far off, and the sea, even the clouds as they disappeared and the train flew into the sky, flying across it on the green train tracks.

"It's been a few weeks since we've split up, I wonder how they're doing" Riku commented, his eyes watching the stars.

"I can't wait to see the babies!" Kairi commented.

Axel blinked. "Wait a minute" He muttered. "Not baby? _Babies_?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a stalemate. The two were staring each other down silently, like the old gun fights of the west. One, eyes determined and dark, held a small spoon in her hand, with an apron around her waist. Grasping the spoon tightly, the girl sighed, never taking her eyes off of her opponent.

As her opponent swung happily from side to side on the hanging lamp, he cooed.

"All right" Yuffie muttered, positioning her feet. "Come on, baby, come to Yuffie, come on"

The blonde baby boy sucked on his finger happily, his hair crazy on top of his head. He was an adorable toddler, though much too old for his age. It was believed, due to his half human linage, he grew much faster than anticipated, already the size of a fourteen month old baby, when he'd only been alive for three months. As the swing swung back and forth, Yuffie watched patiently.

Leon happened to walk into his office at about that moment, a sea salt ice cream in his mouth, looking over his paperwork. His eyes became wide and sea salt drooled down his chin.

"Uh… Yuffie?"

"Quiet!" She shushed him. "He senses fear"

Leon looked at the girl with a strange glance, taking the ice cream out of his mouth. "Uh… who, Yuffie?"

"_Him_"

Glancing from the chandelier as it creaked and Yuffie as she stood staring at it very intently, baby food dripping off the spoon onto her hands, Leon gave Yuffie a funny look.

"The baby?"

At just that moment, a blonde blur went between Leon's legs, and the man gasped, falling onto his back. Yuffie grimaced, taking her eyes off the light and the baby boy. Just then, the boy cooed as the lamp broke, and he went plummeting to the floor.

"Baby!" Yuffie screeched, looking from one to the other. Leon gasped and grabbed the blonde who'd run between his legs, just as Yuffie ran just in time to catch the boy.

As the lamp crashed and fell to the ground, Yuffie groaned, holding the baby tightly. It drooled on her shoulder, adorable and chubby.

Sighing, Leon looked at the chubby, blonde baby girl in his arms. "These twins are too much trouble" Laughing a bit, Yuffie sighed and took the spoon towards the baby's mouth. At that moment, she realized all the food had dripped off it. Sighing, she tossed the spoon angrily away.

"Ahh!"

Gasping, Yuffie chuckled nervously as Leon wiped baby splatter off his cheek, the spoon having stabbed his eye. "Sorry, Leon!"

The girl cooed and patted at his cheek, giggling at Leon's aggravated look. Sighing, Leon shook his head, cuddling the girl towards his chest.

"You are quite the troublemaker, little Vex."

Vixen, nicknamed Vex, simply smiled, giggled just as innocently as she looked. Yuffie groaned, quite tired of caring for them.

"I've been up since six!" She sighed, standing up, holding tight to the boy, who suddenly had a surprised look on his face. "Here! Your turn!"

Shocked, Leon looked from baby to baby as they sat cooing in his arms. The slam of the door woke him up. "Yuffie? Yuffie?"

The baby boy reached out for his sister, laughing. The two began to play as Leon sighed heavily, feeling very helpless as his ice cream melted in his hands.

Suddenly, Leon looked up, hearing a roar down the hall. "Leon! Squall Leonhart, get your ass out here!" Chuckling slightly, the man hoisted the boys into his arms as he stood, and attempted to open the door with his foot.

Instead, it slammed open, knocking him back onto his back. Vex cooed, thinking it was funny, but the boy bit his tongue, which surprised him. Crying, he pouted loudly.

"Damn it!" Cid complained, helping Leon to his feet. "Sorry man!" The elder man took the boy into his arms gently, smiling down at him. "Come on, its okay, it'll be okay" The baby boy smiled a little, calming down. "Come on, smile for Grandpa Cid!"

"Rin won't be quiet for anyone but you and his mother." Leon commented, looking at the baby boy Rin. Vex reached out for her brother with a smile.

"Come on, man, we've gotta leave, Sora and them are already here!"

Surprised by this news, Leon looked helplessly around his office. "I'm not ready"

Sighing tiredly, Cid plopped baby Rin back into Leon's arms.

"Hell neither am I! If we're temporarily moving into Twilight Town, I've gotta pack all my shit – in twenty minutes man! So get busy! Move it!"

Stomping out, Cid raced back to his garage, leaving a dumbfounded Leon with two hyper babies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The speaker sounded all around Radiant Garden, which was crowded more than usual due to the summit.

"Anybody who wants to live to see the light of day had better get their asses in my garage in two minutes; we've got packing to do!" Pausing, the mike cracked as Cid leaned back to it. "That means you, Vincent!"

Groaning, the man turned over in his coffin. "I'm sleeping in" He muttered.

At the call, the members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee leapt up, rushing from their posts crazily, realizing their lives may well is really on the line.

Leaping from her place at the phones, Rikku leapt towards the door. Forgetting to remove the headpiece from her ear, Rikku was quickly introduced to the floor. Grumbling under her breath, Rikku removed the phone and ran, crazed, looking around to make sure Cid wasn't on her tail.

It was hard to scare a man like Cloud, but Cloud knew Cid well enough. Almost tripping over himself to get dressed, Cloud hopped towards the door as he pulled on his boot. It was smashed back into his face as Auron walked by in a booze induced stupor, slamming the door shut and out of his way.

Paine mumbled under her breath as Yuffie dug through the treasure chests in her room, attempting to decide what to bring with her, and what to leave behind. At the moment, she had six chests full of things she still wanted to bring with her.

"Hurry up, or Cid will kill us!" Paine dodged as a book flew towards her head, and then a t shirt. As Yuffie threw more junk over her shoulder looking for something, she mumbled incoherently. "What?"

Leaning up, Yuffie spoke. "I said, I'm not leaving until I'm packed!" With that, she threw a toy boat over her shoulder, and Paine had to hop to avoid getting impaled.

Cid stood stoically, arms crossed behind his back as he paced the garage. Grumbling randomly, the man awaited someone's arrival.

The first arrival was announced with many slams of metal on metal, a girlish scream and a terrible screech as something broke. Not even looking to see who it was, Cid checked a name off his list. "Mornin, Rikku!"

"M – Morning" She mumbled, rubbing her head. "Whoa!" She whispered, trying to see clearly. Somehow, there were three Cid's staring at her, and that wasn't scaring her as much as it should.

The next was Cloud, followed by Yuna and Paine, and eventually everyone. Cid watched them with hard eyes, glaring almost as he steamed. The last to enter was Leon, pushing a wheelchair. Everyone looked back at the sound of coos and baby giggles.

The two children were sitting in their mother's lap as she was wheeled into the room with a smile on her face. "Good morning" Ariel spoke weakly. Leon nodded to his men.

Rikku saluted Ariel and Leon very seriously. "Good morning, sir, lady, babies" Vex cooed, but Rin was staring at the girl like she was dumb.

"Everyone's here" Cid muttered, looking about. "Except…"

"Vincent said he won't get up" Tifa mumbled as she yawned and stepped into the room. "Oh, and Sora's outside, asking what's taking so long"

This broke Cid's last bit of sanity. Grasping one of the many laptops in the room, he thrust it at Auron, who was very drunk; so drunk he sort of stood there as it smashed into his face, crackling and breaking. "Quick! Pack shit!" Cid chanted, panicking as he looked about, trying to see what he could pack.

Everyone began panicking, even Yuna. "Auron?" She asked timidly, a bit shocked. The man was drooling.

Sora stared dumbly at the sight before him, as Axel's mouth dropped open. "What the hell?"

"Looks like they slept in" Riku joked, watching. "Leon told me they're moving their base for the peace talks, but it looks like their base isn't packed"

As soon as he saw them, Cid sped over, grasping Sora's arms tightly.

"Pack shit!" He screamed, thrusting a wrench into his hand. Sora fell to the floor under the weight of the item, groaning. The group sort of stood there, and Cid stumbled in his words, very red faced. "Pack! Now!"

Now as panicky as everyone else, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Aisu, and Axel raced into the room, beginning to freak out as well.

Thinking fast, Cloud carved a hole in the floor, so that they could easily access the train station that was beneath the tower they stood in. Cid thus began stuffing things into boxes and throwing them down the hole, as many others ran into other parts of the castle, grabbing clothes and other items.

"Box of heavy shit!" Cid cheered, sliding it into the hole. Someone below screamed like a sissy girl as it slammed into the ground.

"Pillows!" Yuffie cheered, tossing them down.

"Paper work!" Leon mumbled, setting the box into Cloud's hands. He passed it to Auron, who was still drunk. The man stood for a moment, the box in one of his hands, and he stumbled to the left. He tried to catch his step, but didn't and ended up falling into the hole with the box.

"Uh…" Cloud muttered. He decided he didn't know what happened to Auron.

"Clothes!" Tifa tossed the box into the hole.

"Food!" Sora tossed the box into the hole.

"Vincent's weapons!" Perhaps the largest box yet was slowly moved towards the hole, and many below began to try and run away.

"Vincent's clothes!" A very small box mainly stuffed with cloaks was tossed into the hole by Riku.

"Vincent!" Even as screams came from the coffin that had been chained shut, Cid laughed evilly and tossed the long box down into the hole.

"These people are nuts" Axel muttered, shaking his head.

To aid the group below the hole in moving all the packed items onto the train, Sora leapt down, with Riku by his side.

Cid tossed the boxes and items down to them as they were pressed for time. Aisu loaded a box and ran back, looking up to Tifa.

"When does the summit begin?" She asked, taking a box from Tifa.

"It's already begun. We sent Yuna on ahead; she's one of the lead ambassadors of the summit." Tifa grunted as she passed down some tools to Riku, and the boy walked past Aisu as they talked. "Spira is a large world, Yuna has been charged, as its religious leader, to speak for our part of the colony."

"Colony?" Sora asked, walking to the hole. Cid passed a box down to him, shouting, "Kitchen shit!"

"Each part of the universe has been named part of a colony" Aerith answered as Tifa ran back to Cloud. "Our colony consists of Gaia, Radiant Garden, Balamb Garden, and Spira. A few smaller worlds are in our colony too, and it's been named **_Fantaji-ketteiteki_****."**

**Sora tossed his box back and Aisu took hold of a stack of sheets. "Fantaji-ketteiteki?" **

**Smiling Aerith nodded. "I came up with that myself. I think it fits"**

**"What's it mean?" Sora asked dumbly as Aerith walked away. Aisu shook her head, smiling.**

**"It means, Final Fantasy" She smiled as she walked back to the train.**

**Cid began tossing at an increased rate. "Baby stuff!"**

**Riku caught it with a grunt as Cloud ran up and shouted, "Girl stuff!"**

**Hurrying faster, Leon tossed a box over Cid's head and walked off, and after it flew over him, Cid leapt up and threw something down at Sora. "Chicken!" He shouted.**

**"Chicken!?" Sora asked, totally confused. He caught the chicken dumbfounded and it pecked his eye, even as the box Cloud had thrown hit him in the face.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally they were on their way, headed towards Twilight Town on their own train, so full of people and things that no one else really fit. Cid sat sweating, smoking a cigarette in the back. Everyone was glad he'd calmed down, and everyone knew it would happen eventually. As angry as he could get… the bigger you are, the harder you fall.

So, the man put out his cigarette and took the kids, baby Rin and baby Vex, gladly, his heart melted at the sight of them.

"So cute" Kairi sighed, watching Rin reach up for Cid's nose. The man laughed happily, and Vex giggled in response.

"He's a good man" Ariel smiled from her spot beside Kairi, her face looking older, and weak. It was almost as if she'd been without sleep for a while, lines, and dark bags under her eyes.

"When do we get to Twilight Town?" Sora pleaded, very hyper and alert. "I have been there in forever! Not since…!" A terrible silence fell on them. Sora had almost said his name.

"It's been a while, definitely" Riku muttered, breaking the fragile soundlessness. Kairi sighed, turning her dark eyes to the far window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're here!"

Leon smiled out at the train station, looking around the bright light world that was Twilight Town, in all its serenity. Leaping out, he began sauntering away quickly, looking from side to side as if searching for someone.

"Hey, leader man!" Cid called, watching him. "Where ya going?"

Smiling back, Leon waved. "I'm going to find someone"

With that, he disappeared down the train station steps, out the door, and into the light.

Twilight Town was crowded, but with the right directions, easy to navigate. The many paths under the city had been enhanced, along with extra tunnels built around a new area called Down Town. The Down Town area was the most populated area, the place the summit was being held. It was a large dome, out over the peaceful city, with the Train Station Tower in view on the horizon.

Ducking into a side path, Leon walked past a child on a skateboard, smiling at the world around him. Life was peaceful, as women shook their laundry and laid it out to dry, and police units walked about to keep the peace, as many trains pulled in with visitors from all over the worlds.

A figure stood alone in the crowd, a white hood over her head, a small cloak draped over her back. Leon smiled at the female form, and sauntered through the crowd, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Rinoa" He asked, as she turned to him.

Pulling the hood down, Rinoa revealed her deep eyes and the terrible scar on her cheek. Leon smiled at the sight of her, sighing slightly. "What?" Rinoa smirked arrogantly. "You didn't think I'd come?"

Rolling his eyes, Leon shook his head with a small smirk. "I knew you'd come. Just wasn't sure I'd find you"

His arm draped down hers, until they took each other's hands. "I would've found you sooner or later" He whispered, brushing his forehead against her hair as they began to walk. Disappearing into the crowd, the two happily wandered towards the summit, not really caring if they reached it at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, we're here"

Balloons floated in the sky as inspirational music played along the streets of the city. Lifting his arms above his head, Sora grinned, happily dropping his bags at his feet.

"Hey, those have got to get to the summit, pick em up" Cloud told him, kicking the back of Sora's shoe lightly. Sora stuck out his tongue.

"I don't want to go to some stuffy meeting, I'm sure Leon'll tell me all about it later! Can't I just go… run around?"

Riku rolled his eyes as he walked up and patted Sora's head. "After the meeting, we'll go to the parade. Everyone will be there we'll see Hayner and them then"

"I don't wanna" Sora groaned, even as Kairi laughed at him.

They all walked down the steps of the station, leaving Sora standing at the top, arms crossed, pouting. Laughing at him, Tifa looked up and waved him down. "Don't get left behind!" She chimed, watching him from the corner of his eye. Huffing and puffing, Sora groaned loudly, pulling his back pack off the floor and haphazardly onto his shoulder.

"Man… I don't wanna!"

As he realized his friends were disappearing into the crowd, Sora groaned and ran after them. "Wait for me!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The summit was a large dome, built for sports and speeches, large enough for hundreds in the stands, plus thousands behind the walls, talking to people from across the stars, people of many different kinds and races.

The Al Bhed of Spira, with their technical know how and kind demeanor, were easily appreciated within the social circles, and this was new for them; they were very use to betrayal and pain when it came to acceptance.

All around, races of variant looks and powers intertwined, some willingly and eagerly, others forcedly and nervous. It was a massive honor to attend the meeting, to listen to those from different worlds who would speak.

Yuna sat behind the curtain, at the balcony where she would speak. A small bedroom, designed in the very style of her home Spira, was there, and she sat before the small mirror, taking in her look. She was dressed beautifully, truly like the High Summoner of Spira. Smiling a bit, Yuna turned the mirror so she could not see herself.

"What?" The woman walking in chuckled. "Not satisfied?"

Smiling up, Yuna shook her head. "Its fine, Lulu" The woman was dressed in very much Lolita fashion, with many belts, and black, dark colors. Dark make up covered her face as she sauntered over to the curtain, pulling it back an inch.

"They're ready for you to begin the summit" Lulu whispered as Yuna began brushing through her hair. Sighing, she set the brush aside.

"It feels like four years ago… almost all over again" She smiled slightly. Chuckling, Lulu leaned against the wall with a faraway look. "Walking out onto the balcony with the four of you, having left Auron and … Tidus behind"

"They were never left behind, nor forgotten" Lulu reminded her in her very motherly, strong tone of voice. "They choose to leave us, if only because they had to"

Nodding, Yuna stood, closing her eyes. With a sigh, she nodded, and clenched her fists. "You can do this" She whispered, smiling slightly. Lulu walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked. With a curt sigh, Yuna stepped towards the balcony, where two warriors pulled back the curtain for her to speak.

Chosen as the first speaker of the summit, all attention was on Yuna as she sauntered out onto the balcony, down the steps towards her pedestal. All was silenced as she stepped out, everyone taking in her awe inspiring beauty.

"Good afternoon" Yuna spoke clearly into the microphone, placing her hands on the pedestal politely. "My name Is Braska Yunalesca, the High Summoner from the world Spira"

"I come before you with a request. I do not beg for peace or mercy, or for bargains. I have had too much experience with all of them to know that they do not last."

"I ask you to listen. I have a story I must tell."

All was captivated, with hundreds from hundreds of worlds hanging on to the beautiful woman's every word. Any world you can imagine? It was there. And each one sat silent before her, truly listening to her words.

"The people of this story changed the worlds as we know it, eventually leading to the peace we have now; no, this is not an uneventful time. But it is peace. If you doubt me, I will tell you of war; of war, and of sacrifice. And of death."

A small tear fell down the angelic woman's pale cheek, and her green blue eyes glanced up at the sky. Birds flew, cawing above, their wings stretching towards the sea green sky.

"Once I step down from this pedestal, you need not listen to me ever again. But please, I beg you" Tears fell freely from the young leader's eyes. "Do not dismiss their sacrifice, which they gave for all of you"

Down in the crowd stood a tall blonde human, who was smoking a cigar. The vampire beside her smiled serenely. "Alucard?" The woman asked.

"My master?" Alucard mumbled very quietly.

"You are free to go" Sir Integra whispered, slipping the cigar into an ashtray beside her seat. Smiling a bit, with his fangs very easily seen, Alucard sat beside her. She watched him, a bit surprised.

"I think I will stay… master" he whispered, smiling to the ground.

Looking down from the sky, Yuna's eyes fell downward, and she clutched the stone tightly. Her eyes became very determined.

"Cloud Strife, of the world Gaia"

_A blonde with strong, vivid green eyes, his sword just and true, his heart wavering in all directions like the wind. His eyes unreadable, his mind… far away. In the Clouds. _

0-0-0

Sora groaned shaking his head. "I can't believe I lost them!" He complained, kicking a rock. Rolling across the ground, it hit a nearby fence.

Behind it, giggles and laughter came, and the sound of running of feet. Sora watched some older aged teenagers run by, seemingly rushing home from school.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" One cat called.

"Don't call me that!"

"Come on, Sora!"

Sora blinked. Had he heard that right? Shaking his head, the boy turned to walk away, having caught a glimpse of Axel waving in the crowd. But, when he turned, another blur ran by on the other side of the fence. The boy was a blonde, about his height. Sora's head spun back around. What was so familiar? And why his name?

"Sora! Hurry up!"

This time, Sora turned, and he saw Axel calling his name. The red head looked confused. Sora looked from the now silent gate, and then Axel. Without a doubt, Sora dropped his bag and began to scale the gate.

0-0-0

"Squall Leonhart, born of the world Radiant Garden, raised on Balamb Garden"

_Brown hair, curved and waving like water, with dark eyes staring deep into the soul. A sword that is not a sword, a gun that is not. _

_Never faltering in his determination and his dedication, though he perhaps didn't always know where to go. _

0-0-0

"Sora?" Axel muttered, rolling his eyes. Slinging his back pack off his shoulders, Axel threw it at Cloud, and ran off without a word.

"What's with him?" Riku asked.

"Sora ran off" Cloud muttered, also confused.

The two watched with wide eyes as Axel quickly scaled the gate, turning to run uphill after Sora.

0-0-0

"Jecht Tidus… a dear friend of mine, from the world Spira"

_His blue eyes were always dreaming, reaching towards a goal, and his face always bore a smile, even in battle. Just like his namesake, Tidus shone down on all of us with light, almost as bright as the light of the sun, but never as blinding. He could show us the way._

0-0-0

Sora wasn't quite sure what he was doing. His feet seemed to know better than he, so he trusted them, racing across the cobblestones and back streets of Twilight Town. Every once in a while, he'd catch a glimpse of white clothing, or blonde hair.

"Sora!" Axel was calling after him, but Sora couldn't afford to slow down, somehow. "Wait up!"

Gasping for breath, Sora leapt over a cart, and down into the city streets. He could see the blonde haired boy disappearing into the crowd, and as he cursed, Sora tried to push after him. But he was disappearing quickly.

"Come on Sora!" It was not he that was being called, but the other Sora. Who was that boy?

0-0-0

"… Xehanort. A man without a true name. A human found almost dead on the edge of Radiant Garden."

"Of these four, two are supposed dead, one having disappeared for over four years now. I remember the day he left us… it was much like this. Only hours after his disappearance, I stepped out before my people to speak.

I begged them do not forget the people dead and gone, or the dreams faded away. Of you, I plead the same. Do not forget these people who've died to save us all. Don't let their dreams of peace and prosperity die!"

With one last quick glance around the stadium, Yuna opened her eyes again, and spoke.

"Think of me what you will, a heathen, a half breed, a fool; but listen to me. This story is important and I will only say it now.

I will not rip my heart out twice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sighing sweetly, Aisu collapsed onto the hotel bed with her bag, happy to be resting. As she ran by the girl's room, Rikku slid to a halt.

"Yuna's speaking!" Rikku grinned happily. Her grin faded a bit. "Oh, and Sora's gone! Bye!"

As she ran off, Aisu sat up in surprise. "Sora?" She asked.

Standing, the girl stepped out to the window, where she could see Yuna standing, tall and strong.

"No doubt you've already started telling them everything" Aisu whispered. The girl turned to walk away, but she found her hand wouldn't leave the glass door. Her eyes flickered back. With a sigh, she took hold of the door handles, and cracked them open.

"These four stories wind into one, four intricate tales that have become legends in our parts of the universe. My friends and I have come to call them the Final Fantasies."

As Yuna spoke, Aisu leaned against the glass door, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Do them justice, okay?" Aisu asked, smiling a bit. "I'm sure they're smiling down on you, holding your hand."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora sighed heavily as he lost the boy in the crowd, desperate to find him. There was no sight of him, and with a sigh, Sora realized he was far from the summit and very lost. Rubbing the back of his head, the boy tried to find anyone he knew.

"Sora!" Axel called behind him, looking at the boy with strange eyes. He was carrying Sora's back pack, and passed it to the boy. "What was that?"

Sora looked out over the crowd his eyes scanning the far horizon. "Just a … memory I suppose" He closed his eyes, watching the image of the blonde boy running away slowly, fading into the crowd. With all his heart, he'd hoped it had been… but it was only a memory. Sighing, Sora shook his head, wondering what'd got into him.

Concerned, Axel placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry – it'll be fine. Now come on – summit's already under way"

Sora nodded, turning with Axel to go.

_Don't go!_

Gasping, Sora almost bit his own tongue; he recognized the voice! It seemed like forever since he'd heard her anywhere but his dreams. Mouth dry, the boy whispered.

"Namine?"

A vision of her in strange clothes appeared in his mind; a string tied shirt, with a small jean skirt, and knee high socks, a bit like what normal Twilight Town teenagers would wear. But Namine could not be a normal Twilight Town teen; she was dead.

_Sora! This way!_

Suddenly a flash of a vision appeared in his head, and gawking, Sora was sure he'd seen Namine standing in the crowd, waving at him in those strange clothes. She turned and began running down the pathway, disappearing from sight just like the blonde boy had.

"Wait" Sora whispered dryly, holding to Axel's arm. "Maybe it wasn't a memory"

0-0-0

Sighing as she leaned into him, Rinoa snuggled up to Leon as they sat on the edge of the balcony, listening to Yuna speak. The story began with the downfall of Radiant Garden, a story deeply involved in the man's past.

"Hold my hand" Rinoa whispered, slipping her palm into his. "They're only memories"

Chuckling, Leon removed his hand and wrapped it around her waist, giving her temple a kiss.

"I realized that… better late than never"

0-0-0

Gasping for breath, Sora felt something within as Axel chased him. A change. As his foot danced over the puddles of water, splashing the warm ground, he felt the reality of all the months past fall in on him. What would happen to everything? His reality, his world?

Everything must fade away and everything must change. But as he ran, Sora clung to the hope that nothing is forgotten, but always remembered. Steering right, Sora caught another glimpse of a blonde teenage girl looking over her shoulder at him, a light smile on her lips.

_Just follow your feet, Sora. They usually know the way better than you do._

"I know" Sora muttered. "I'll just watch my feet. If I don't, I may just trip up along the way"

Breaking away from the alley and the crowds, Sora slid to a halt, glancing around. Rushing up behind him, Axel tried to slide to a halt, but slipped, landing hard on his back. Grimacing, the man stood, brushing himself off.

Sora ignored it. His eyes danced around the Sand lot, trying to see the blonde boy, or the girl who looked so much like Namine. How far was it that he could hear someone laughing, and yelling, someone calling out his name to someone else?

0-0-0

Hours passed quickly at the summit as questions were asked and answered, as Yuna lectured, spending the first day of the summit explaining the heartless, and the nobodies, and Ansem the Wise. Cloud heard his name appear, heard his story and the story of his god forsaken world begin to be told. Beside him, Tifa took his hand.

"It was many a hard thing you did back then" She whispered, clutching it tight. Cloud smiled a serene way towards her, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to look only at the ground.

"My decisions killed many people. But I've washed my hands of the blood. I'll keep following my own two feet"

Smiling, Tifa nodded. "I think Zack would like it that way"

0-0-0

Disappointed, Sora stumbled into the hotel hours later, grumbling under his breath. Axel watched him go, concerned and confused. Leon walked up behind him, having only returned from the summit, preparing to return to it momentarily.

"What's with him?" Leon asked. Axel shrugged.

"Just… I don't know. He's been running after shadows all day"

Aisu looked at her brother strangely when he collapsed face first on to his bed and did not say a word. Clutching her knees, she rocked, watching him slowly fall asleep. It was early – five thirty, and the summit would continue for four more hours. Aisu could hear the clapping, the speaking, and Yuna's words outside.

"Good night Sora" She whispered, and with that, she turned out the light, closed the door, and walked into the hall.

In the room, Sora lay still, not really hearing anything. He did not see it as a small white creature appeared faintly, bobbing beside him in the air, only to fade away a moment later.

0-0-0

Night had fallen when Yuna began the tragic retelling of her own story, and that of Jecht Tidus. Rikku listened in the stands, her eyes faraway.

"It's been a while since I've heard this tale" She grinned, looking to her Al Bhed cousin, a man named Rin. He smiled to her, his long blonde hair flowing in the wind.

"I don't think we'll ever hear it this way, ever again"

Yuna spoke on, her voice never failing, even as her eyes failed to keep back emotions.

0-0-0

It was later, perhaps only an hour, when Sora awoke again. Groaning, the boy turned onto his back, confused, and tired.

"What is going on?" He wondered.

He could hear Yuna speaking about him outside, most likely talking about the keyblade, and the battles that had occurred only so long ago. Images flashed through his mind.

0-0-0

_"What? Not gonna go after her?" Roxas began walking away._

_"No; not yet. It would simply make goodbye harder. But when she comes back…" Roxas grinned. "I won't let her go, never again." _

_0-0-0_

_"I'm not tall enough. We need another person." Sora sighed. Both boys looked to Kairi and Namine. Both were wearing skirts._

_"Your boy, not mine." Namine insisted. With a blush, Kairi sighed, and stepped up to the boys._

_"Can you see it?" Riku asked._

_"I sure can." Sora joked, grinning with a blush. Namine threw a rock at his head._

0-0-0

_"Not Truth or Dare. There are no girls; it wouldn't be fun." Saix demanded. Demyx had a sly grin on his face._

_"Actually, Marluxia __might__ disagree." The flower power boy caught the pun and leapt up._

_"__**What was that, Blondie?**__" He growled. To Saix's and Sora's surprise, Demyx didn't back down._

_"I said you just might disagree." Marluxia's eyes were on fire._

_"__**DIE SHRIMP!"**_

0-0-0

Laughing quietly, Sora remembered the peaceful times, but the battles were clearly defined in his mind as well. Sora wiped the sleep from his eyes, yawned a little as he stepped out onto the balcony. Yuna's voice was still crystal clear, and strong; Sora listened to it happily, part of him nervous that he and his friends were having their story told, and another part proud.

Yuna was speaking of the recent battles against the Gate to Midnight that had closed up only hours after the disappearance of … them. Sora bit his lip. He couldn't bring himself to even think of saying their names.

Sighing, the boy stepped away from the balcony, walking out into the hall. It was almost empty; there was a man down the hall, unconscious with a bottle in his hands. His ID card was missing. Sora rolled his eyes.

Out in the main hall, from which hundreds of different people came into the summit and then left for Twilight Town. Sora walked through quickly trying to avoid being seen. He tried, but Aerith watched him leave quickly and nervously as he glanced around.

"Sora?" She asked curiously. Where was he going?

Even outside at the bottom of the summit, Sora could hear Yuna's voice over everything, booming from the speakers. Was he trying to avoid hearing her, to avoid remembering? Brushing the hair from his eyes, Sora gave a deep sigh and collapsed against a bench. As night fell, the lamps came on, and the streets became more crowded with people anticipating the parade.

_I wish to now, in closing, name those we've lost in these long, extensive battles. I'd like to clear the names of some of the greatest people I've ever met._

He knew who Yuna spoke of. Sora leapt up and ran away. As he ran towards the tram area and shopping places, familiar eyes fell on him.

"Sora?"

Glancing up, Sora looked around for someone. It began to rain, so the boy had to wipe the hair out from his eyes. Standing in front of him was a tall girl with an umbrella, smiling kindly. Chuckling, Sora waved glad to see a friendly face.

"Mitsuka" Sora muttered. "I forgot, you moved to Twilight Town"

Laughing a little, Mitsuka waved. "It's been a while"

"Yeah"

"Have you been listening to Yuna speak?" Shyly, Sora shook his head, looking to the ground. "Her words are beautiful; she's captivated a universe. I never knew you all went through so much."

Red in the face, Sora scratched his head, embarrassed to see that Mitsuka's eyes shone with tears. She placed a hand on his head, caressing his hair. Sora looked up at her in surprise.

"Be strong" She whispered, blinking back a tear. "This too, shall pass"

With that, the girl turned, waved, and disappeared into the rain.

0-0-0

Smoking beneath the balcony, Cid let a puff of smoke float out of his mouth. The laughter of children came from the other room as the door opened and a booming voice called for him.

"Cid! Old man, get out here!" A deep voice laughed. Cid laughed in return.

"Cid!"

"Hey, Marlene, Denzel" Smiling down at them, Cid put out his cigarette and bent down to hug the girl, as Denzel grinned up at him.

"Hey, Uncle Cid" Denzel grinned. Cid ruffled the boy's hair and stood, looking to their guardian. Barret stood there, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, man! What up?" he asked, pulling Cid into a tight hug. The man laughed, and protested, worrying something about a bad back.

"This been one hell of a week" Barret told his friend, collapsing into a chair as Marlene and Denzel ran eagerly from the room, looking for Cloud. "Midgar's been in an uproar ever since this world business. They don't like otherworldly shit, not after Jenova. And the fact Shinra supports all this shit ain't helping, neither."

"For once I agree with Shinra, though" Cid commented, lighting up again. "We need to get this all back together again"

"Yeah" Barret nodded, quieting. "So our kids can have a chance."

Leaning back on the railing, Cid sighed heavily, smoke spiraling into the air. It distorted his few of the stars, but as it faded, Cid smiled. He could still point out the bluish green light of Gaia. It seemed so far away.

"How long ago was it I was only dreaming of flying in the stars?" Cid asked his close friend. Barret laughed.

"Too long, man. We're gettin' old"

0-0-0

In a world faraway from them, it was early morning. Light flickered over the reflection pool, warming the flowers and gardens. As the monorail flew by overhead, people began packing the entrances, eager to enter.

As she sat on the monorail, one woman, wearing a trench coat sat silently looking out the window. Watching the sight of the lake and the huge circular monument beside them, the hooded woman smiled. A child beside her stood on the seat, her mother holding her as she pointed at all the people below.

_Please enjoy your visit to Epcot at Walt Disney World! _The speakers told them as the monorail halted and people began to get off.

The hooded girl strode off quickly, rushing down the ramps to get towards the gate. Running down, she looked left, right, before running ahead to the gate. Showing the guard a life time pass, she entered, still seemingly on edge, searching.

Beginning to walk, she passed the monuments of stone engraved with names and pictures. Soon enough, she walked beneath the white monument of Epcot, and strode into the park that teemed with life.

With a serene smile, the girl finally calmed at the sight that was before her. A man in blue jeans and a Nightmare before Christmas shirt sat on a bench across from her through the crowd. He was looking around, his hands on the back of the bench, whistling a little song as his foot bounced.

Chuckling, the woman sauntered over, removing her hood. Brown hair fell down her back, to below her shoulders. The man looked up as she approached, smiling.

"Hey" He greeted, waving. He moved so she could sit, but she did not, at first. "How've you been?"

"All right" She muttered, looking out over the water. "I've looked around, haven't found anything"

"I didn't really think we'd be able to" the man shrugged, sighing contently. "It was too good to be true"

The girl stared blankly at her friend, disappointed she hadn't been able to find a way for him to send his last regards to their friends on the outside. Sighing, the girl plopped down beside him, hands in her pockets.

"So, Vicky, how's life?" Victoria glared at her ally, even as Orpheus stuck his tongue out at her.

"I live with Tsuki and Hinode on the east side of town. Bought life time passes" She muttered, pulling hers out of her pocket to show him.

Orpheus smirked, shaking his head. "Heh, that sounds like you. I don't ever really come here. I've got a job"

"Where?" Victoria crossed her legs, watching the birds fly.

"Here and there, random things, anything that pays. You?"

"Going to school" Victoria sighed. "I've been writing a lot"

"Really?" Orpheus sat up, suddenly interested. "I remember, you would always scribble down stories as a kid. How's that going?"

Smiling down to the earth below, she shrugged. "I've got some readers, write stuff only, working on a novel. Got a penname"

"Let's hear it" Orpheus cheered, looking at her like an innocent little boy, very curious. Laughing, Victoria shook her head, hand covering her mouth.

"Such a dork" She mumbled under her breath with a chuckle. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Sulhadahne"

"… Sulhadahne, huh?" Orpheus chuckled. "Weirdo. That doesn't even mean anything"

"That you know of" She smiled, standing. Orpheus followed after her as she began walking towards the world pavilion.

"Where're you headed?"

"To Japan" She called, smirking with her hands back in her trench coat. "I've heard they've got some cool merchandise, anime, and … video game stuff."

Orpheus laughed as Victoria sauntered away without him. Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the small round bottle he'd placed there earlier. Smiling, he pulled it out. There was a small letter inside.

Sighing, Orpheus pulled the letter from the bottle. "Looks like you'll never get to your recipient." With that, he tugged on the letter, and it fell open. Soon enough, the wind stole it, slipping it through his fingers. Smiling, Orpheus did not go after it.

With a heartfelt sigh, the man smiled and watched the letter go, then looked back to Victoria as she disappeared into the crowd. "Hey! Meanie! Wait for me!"

0-0-0

"Sora? Sora!"

Mumbling under his breath, the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Huh?"

"What's going on with you?" Kairi laughed, shaking her head. "Running around crazy, falling asleep on the floor"

Sora looked to see he was not in bed but on the floor. He'd returned to the summit late night, after it was long over.

"Why didn't you go to the parade?" Kairi leaned over him, concerned. "Hayner and the others all missed you"

"I know" Sora sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'll see them tonight, I promise."

Confused and concerned, Kairi stood, nodding. "Are you okay, Sora?"

"Yeah" He smiled, standing. "I'll be fine"

Unsure of what to say or do, Kairi nodded, desperately hoping Sora's words were true.

"Hey guys?" Aisu asked as she walked past the open door. "Have you seen Axel? He's gone"

Sora and Kairi looked surprised. "Axel?"

0-0-0

Sea salt ice cream dripped down his chin, and he wiped it away. Axel took a big bite of the bar, freezing his brain. Leaping out of his skin, Axel cursed, clutching his head.

He heard laughter, and looked up. Axel blinked very confused. There was a little white thing bobbing next to his head. It looked like a floating nobody head, but cute, with little floating arms and big eyes. Freaked out, Axel tried to touch it. It shocked him.

"What the hell?" The nobody thing laughed at him. Axel blinked, very confused. "All the nobodies are dead, you can't be one of us" He told it, sounding almost as if he were telling it wasn't a nobody, and it couldn't be. The creature giggled at him.

Blinking, Axel opened his eyes, and the thing was gone. Very distraught and freaked out, Axel tossed his ice cream bar at the nearest trash can. "Damn it" he complained. "Can't even eat ice cream in peace anymore"

_Don't worry Axel, she was just curious. She likes you._

Axel almost leapt out of his skin, looking back and forth around him as his hands clasped the fence desperately. "Namine?!"

"Axel?"

The boy jumped again, turning. Sora stood behind him, looking at the red head quizzically. "What's wrong, Axel?"

"I – uh…" Stumbling, the man shrugged. "I'm not sure"

"Well, everyone's wanted back at the hotel, Yuna's back, and the other speakers are about to step up" Sora told him, sounding very tired with it. As important as it was, Axel was tired with it, too.

Suddenly, someone rushed right by them, brushing Axel. The man jumped and turned to complain, when he saw what the person looked like. He was blonde, and lean, a lot like… another person ran by, another blonde, a girl who was Kairi's height.

"Come on Sora, you're slow again!"

A third ran by on the other side of the pathway, away from Axel and Sora. The two turned in shock to watch him as he ran after the two who looked so much like Namine and Demyx.

The blonde boy was dressed in a black school uniform, a back pack at his side, and textbooks under his arm. Grinning, the boy's pale blue eyes looked across the crowd, meeting Sora's if only for an instant. His hair blew softly in the wind, a creamy, sand like color. The boy seemed to smile at Sora, almost like, _how are you? _Then the boy raced off after his friends as they laughed, all headed home.

Sora was breathing hard. Axel looked from Sora, to the path the blonde had disappeared down, to Sora. "Sora?!" He asked. "Was that…?"

"One way to find out" Sora told him, and with that, he sprinted down the path.

He could hear them laughing and calling ahead, almost mocking him as he ran. Grimacing, Sora pushed himself faster, desperate not to lose them.

"Ha-ha, you tripped!"

"You're such a dork, Edym!"

_Edym, _Sora thought.

Edym

(Demyx)

Tears were flowing down Sora's cheeks as he grinned widely, hoping beyond all hopes as he leapt over a fallen trash can.

"Come on Sora!" The people ahead called their friend. Sora felt, deep down, they were calling him to them. "I'm coming" He whispered, almost crying. Axel was right behind him.

"Did you hear…?" He asked his voice very dry and breaking.

"Yeah" Sora grinned. "Demyx"

Rushing through the hole in the station wall, the two headed out into the forest, following the eager three. The mansion was in the distance. Hadn't it been destroyed? Yes, and rebuilt by the Door to Light.

Sora and Axel slid to a halt, Axel almost tripping over the smaller boy. Glancing around crazily, he looked in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Whoa…"_   
_

_I was so happy, you were laughing_

_  
With a smile that melts everything away_

"Sora, you see what I see?" Axel asked with laughter in his voice. Sora could barely nod as he took it in. The mansion was much lived in, with all sorts of things spread around. There was a clothesline spread along one side of the pathway, from statue to statue, and someone had hung boxer shorts on a flag pole they'd simply leaned against the garden wall.

From one of the open windows above, many voices could be heard. A person walked by the window, his dark hair flowing behind him, even though it was tied up, the strands flew most everywhere. "Is it just me, or does that hair look like…?" Axel grinned.

"Xaldin" Sora grinned.

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

Stepping into the pavilion, Sora looked in awe at everything; the vines hanging loosely over the broken pedestals, the cracks in the walls. It was such a beautiful place, mysterious and dark.

"It can't really be them, can it?" Axel asked his eyes to the ground. He wanted it desperately to be them.

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

The pathway was longer than before, and the house larger. Sora watched the three kids running up the path ahead of them, heading towards the door. It began to open as the three stepped up the stairs.

Sora covered his eyes as the hall light blinded him, and looked back when the person at the door looked to him. He could feel eyes on him, and Axel, as they both stood like deer in headlights.

"Sora?" Axel whispered into the boy's ear.

The person at the door looked just like him. White hair, pulled back in a ponytail, red eyes dark and strong. He wore a suit, dark, tight fitting, beautiful, handsome. Intimidating, fatherly, mysterious, he was… just like him. Axel almost fell to his knees._  
_

"Xemnas?" Axel whispered dryly, stepping ahead of Sora. The brown haired boy watched the Xemnas look a like's eyes grow wide. The sound of a thump broke the silence as the blonde boy dropped his bag in shock.

_I cannot be reborn,_

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

"… Axel?" he asked, stepping away from the stairs. The taller blonde looked from Axel to the boy and back again, squinting his eyes. It was almost as if they were trying to remember.

The blonde girl smiled broadly and leapt into the mansion. "Rould! Dilan!" as she raced up the stairs two by two, she called through the mansion. Dilan heard her in the kitchen as he drank his coffee; Rould was still asleep, and rolled over with a moan when he heard Namine call his name.

"Everyone! He's here! I told you he'd come! I told you!"

Bouncing up the stairs, Namine leaned her head into the lab. "Even!" The man shrieked, dropping his delicate vile as it sprayed all sorts of things on him. "He's here!" Gasping in delight, Namine raced along the hall, heading down towards the main hall again.

"Braig!"

The man ran up to the girl, grinning down at her. "I've heard we have visitors"

Namine grinned, gasping for breath.

"Lea's here!"

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

"Lea?" Sora wondered as the tallest blonde whispered that name. Axel blinked, looking down.

"That was my name" He wondered. "A while ago"

The short blonde grinned widely. "Lea!" Axel looked up to see the boy leaping at him, even as others headed out the door to see what was happening. They all looked like them; the close friends Sora had missed so.

"Lea!" A woman with blonde hair, wearing a short skirt and Lolita like clothing ran out. Sora's jaw dropped.

"Larxene?" he wondered. A pinked haired man on the steps looked at Sora strangely, almost like, do I know you?

"Her name's Lerean" The man told Sora, biting his lip. Why did he feel so… sad?

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

Backing away, Sora watched as they all slowly moved from the steps towards Axel, realization and happiness dawning on their faces. A man who looked a lot like Xigbar ran out and dragged the boy into a headlock, as the one who looked just Xemnas smiled.

Sora backed away. Smiling serenely, sadly, happily. Namine watched him, her head tilted in confusion.

Sora backed away. As they all laughed and rejoiced, he backed away, out of sight.

_I understand the meaning of our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

Pushing through the happy, joyous crowd, Namine looked concerned, headed out into the forest after Sora. "Sora? Sora!"

The blonde named Sora watched her go. Why was she calling his name? And why…? Looking ahead, he saw her following the brown haired boy as he left the forest. For some reason, he looked very relieved, and yet very sad.

"Hey" Looking up, the blonde saw Lea standing in front of him. "The name's Axel. And I think there's someone you need to meet"

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your __**heart**_

Sora sighed and strode out of the wood, back into the crowded, cramped city. He felt stifled, dark, and yet so relieved, so refreshed. Letting his arms out of his pockets, Sora gave a deep sigh.

"Sora!"

Looking back, Sora gasped in surprise as the blonde girl leapt and wrapped her arms around him, tightly, refusing to let go. The boy gasped, looking very surprised.

"I missed you" She whispered, crying a little. Sora looked shocked, and bit his lip. Slowly, he placed his arms around her.

"Sora?"

Axel came out of the forest, followed by a long line of people. As the crowd looked at them all, Axel glanced around, and smiled.

"Come on, guys" he told them, placing a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder. "I have people I need you guys to see" Grinning, he looked to the sky. "I know you'll love them"

Sora glanced nervously at the blonde boy. The blonde blinked, confused.

"… Sora?"

"Yeah" Sora nodded, letting Namine go. The girl smiled up at him, taking his hand. She pulled him towards the blonde, who looked very nervous. Placing Sora's hand in the blonde's hand, she stepped away.

"Welcome back" Sora whispered. The blonde looked up, eyes light. He seemed to be remembering something.

"Its… good to be back" He whispered.

"So, what should I call you?" Sora asked with a grin. The boy smiled.

"You can call me Roxas"

"Sora!"

Edym leapt through the crowd, leaping on the small brown haired boy. Grinning and laughing, the others followed him, as Roxas, Namine, and Axel backed away, watching with laughter.

Stepping out of a nearby store, Kairi gasped at the sight. Riku stood beside her, smiling knowingly.

"Makes sense" He smiled. "For everything must return to light" Kairi looked up at him, her eyes wide. Glancing back down, she gasped and dropped her bags, running towards the group.

"Namine! Roxas!" She called, laughing and crying, arms wide. Namine spun around and gasped, as Kairi wrapped her arms around her happily. Riku laughed, picking up the red head's bags. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Leon?" he asked, looking around. "Yeah, it's me. Hey, I think we're gonna need some more food when we get back. Yeah, Sora picked up some strays off the street."

"But don't worry; I think you'll like em."

_I was so happy, you were laughing with a smile that melts everything away_

_Spring is still far away inside the cold earth waiting for the time to sprout_

_I cannot be reborn_

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_**Let's stay together, **_always

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**End. WHEEE!!!**

**Oh, I so had you guys! I SO had you!**

**Haha! You thought they were dead, didn't you! Yah, ya did! Slay!**

**Okay, calming down. **

**Yes, there will be a third series. Gonna have some politics in that one. Not to mention some lovey dovey reuniony stuff. I think you guy's will like the next installment. I have EOG tests next week, so I have no clue when the next story will start. **

**I hope you guys liked this, please review, I love hearing what you think. My friends helped me with this one; big shout out to Kiba and Neji!!! YAY!!!!**

**I had donuts. **

**Okay, so I'm sure people are probably confused about something, one thing or another, so ask me your questions if you are. And some of the confusing stuff will most likely be concluded in part three of this fun little story.**

**Okay, nothing belongs to me, because I'm too lazy to put up credits. I would have to sit here for HOURS working on that, and besides, I think you guys just wanna read this, eh?**

**The third and final installment will be called, Kingdom Hearts: The Fallen Kingdom. It'll be more focused on daily life, politics, and memories. I can't really give it away, you'll just haveta wait.**

**Thanks to all my readers, my friends, everybody, I hope I've pleased ya! Now, I've gotta go drown myself in the pool. SEE YA!**

**Glad she's done writing because her hands are going to fall off,**

**SULHADAHNE**


End file.
